Mon beau militaire
by Balinka
Summary: Tris est une adolescente de 17 ans pleine de vie et insouciante qui vit sur la base militaire de Chicago. Dans quelques heures, Zeke, son ami, revient de l'école militaire mais il ne revient pas seul puisqu'il est accompagné de son camarade de chambre, muté dans le même régiment que lui... Comment va se passer sa rencontre avec lui?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **Tout d'abord, un grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire "Le sauveur aux yeux bleus" et qui m'ont laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Cela fait toujours plaisir et c'est motivant pour continuer.**

 **Me voilà avec la version longue de ma fic "l'anniversaire". J'ai essayé de reprendre toutes les infos que j'avais pu glisser dedans pour faire quelque chose de sympa à lire.**

 **Je ne possède pas Divergent, à mon grand regret, car si cela avait été le cas, ça ne serait pas fini comme ça ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

POV Tris

Je traverse la salle de réception de la base, les bras chargés de verres de toutes sortes que je pose sur la table attenante au buffet. Aujourd'hui, nous tout mettons en place pour une cérémonie qui aura lieu pour l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues de la base militaire de Chicago. Elle se fera en présence des gradés et des soldats voulant y participer. . Ma mère, puéricultrice s'est proposée pour gérer la logistique de l'événement. Elle aime participer à la vie de la base, tout comme moi.

Uriah, mon meilleur ami n'habite pas sur la base mais il est avec moi pour tout préparer. Nous nous amusons le plus discrètement possible car il n'est pas bien vu que la fille du commandant en second Prior se fasse prendre entrain de faire des bêtises.  
Mon ami est ravi de revoir Zeke son grand frère. Il a 3 ans de plus que lui mais ils sont très proches malgré leurs caractères si différents. Zeke vient de finir sa formation pour devenir militaire à son tour. Il a toujours été fasciné par ce métier et voulait rendre hommage à son père, mort alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants, en choisissant cette carrière.

Je suis sortit de mes pensées lorsque je reçois une serviette en papier pliée en boule dans la tête. Je regarde en direction de là où venait le projectile et je vois Uriah se retenir de sourire en installant un tas de serviettes sur le buffet.  
Je vais pour lui renvoyer quand ma mère m'interpelle.

« Béatrice ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Fini de poser les verres et va dans le bureau de ton père. Nous devons bientôt partir pour aller accueillir les recrues sur la base aérienne et tu dois encore te changer. »  
« Mais maman c'est pas moi c'- »  
« Béatrice, stp, je ne veux pas savoir qui a fait quoi, fait juste ce que je te demande. » Le ton est sec mais sans colère. « Quant à toi Uriah, je pense que ta mère doit t'attendre pour l'accompagner retrouver ton frère ? »  
« Oui Natalie. »  
« Alors place les dernières serviettes et dépêche toi de partir. » Elle lui fait un clin d'œil, montrant qu'elle ne lui en veut pas.

Uriah et moi faisons les 400 coups ensemble depuis que nous sommes petits. Cela ne plaît pas trop à mon père car il a beau être le meilleur papa du monde, il est très à cheval sur la discipline. Je dois véhiculer une image de petite fille parfaite pour ne pas faire honte à mon père sur la base. C'est parfois pesant mais c'est le jeu.

J'enlace mon ami en lui disant à tout à l'heure et je me dirige vers le bureau de mon père. Il fait partie des hauts gradés de la base mais il est sous les ordres du Commandant Eaton ce qui crée parfois quelques tensions entre les deux hommes tant ils sont différents dans la manière de diriger leurs hommes.  
Mon père est un homme sévère mais bon. Il se soucie réellement des hommes qu'il a sous ses ordres et fait ce métier pour protéger son pays et les habitants qui y vivent.

Marcus Eaton est tout son contraire. Il est inhumain, prend ses subordonnés pour des robots qui n'ont pas le droit d'avoir d'émotions. Il paraît que sa femme l'a quitté et je me demande comment elle a même pu se marier un jour avec lui. Il me donne des frissons dans le dos et fait régner la terreur sur la base depuis près de 3 mois. Je suis sûre qu'il a choisi cette voie pour profiter de cette sensation de pouvoir qu'il à maintenant.

Je déambule dans les couloirs du bâtiment où le bureau de mon père se trouve. Il s'occupe maintenant des nouvelles recrues et travaille depuis plusieurs mois à la création d'une école militaire sur Chicago. Le processus est long et difficile mais le Commandant Eaton semble s'investir dans le projet et le soutenir à son niveau. A côté de cela, mon père assure encore l'organisation et la supervision d'événements sur la base et gère aussi les militaires lors de rassemblement public où leur présence est obligatoire pour le maintien de la sécurité.

J'arrive devant la porte de son bureau et il m'invite à rentrer quand il m'entend taper à la porte. Je m'exécute puis je contourne son bureau pour aller l'enlacer.  
« Les préparatifs avancent bien ? »  
« Oui papa, on a quasiment fini. Maman m'a dit que ma tenue était dans ton bureau ? »

Mon père hoche la tête et m'indique la petite porte se trouvant face à son bureau. Sur celle ci, j'aperçois une belle robe bleue ciel, légèrement resserré au niveau de la taille. Elle est très simple mais belle. Des tas de filles tueraient pour porter ce type de vêtements de manière régulière mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Cependant, mon père tient à ce que sa fille soit présentable lors des événements officiels de la base alors je fais un effort pour lui car je sais que c'est important. Je me rend dans la toute petite salle de bain attenante au bureau et entreprend ma transformation. Ma mère me fera un chignon très sage quand elle aura le temps. Je grimace à l'idée car j'aime avoir mes cheveux détachés ou coiffés rapidement dans une queue de cheval. J'enfile mes ballerines plates et sort de la pièce.

Mon père est debout, fouillant dans une de ses armoires et lorsqu'il se retourne, je vois ses yeux briller.  
« Ma Béatrice, tu es toujours aussi belle » Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur le front.  
« Je t'aime mon papa. »  
« Moi aussi ma fille. » Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. « Allons rejoindre ta mère. Si nous traînons trop, nous allons être en retard »

Les recrues nouvellement basées à Chicago ne devraient pas tarder à atterrir sur le tarmac. Ma mère discute tranquillement avec Hana, la mère d'Uriah et Zeke tandis que je discute avec mon meilleur ami. Le soleil est encore bien haut dans le ciel mais le vent est assez froid, du coup, je me suis blottie contre Uriah pour trouver un peu de chaleur.  
Mon père, le commandant Eaton et le capitaine Mattews, seule femme haut gradée de la base, sont en vive discussion un peu plus en avant de nous.  
Une voix dans le haut-parleur nous annonce atterrissage imminent de l'avion et nous demande d'être vigilants.  
Ma mère me demande de reculer même s'il n'y a aucuns dangers là ou je me trouve et Hana demande la même chose à son cadet.  
Nous voyons ensuite l'avion kaki atterrir au loin puis se diriger doucement vers nous. Je me détache d'Uriah quand la porte s'ouvre et je me met en mode « petite fille parfaite » en vissant mon plus beau sourire sur mon visage.

Les premiers hommes descendent et commencent à serrer les mains des personnes importantes. Je remarque Zeke, discutant avec une autre recrue. Leur discussion semble sérieuse et l'autre homme semble un peu tendu. Cependant, je trouve qu'il a un certain charme et le furtif sourire qu'il fait à Zeke me donne un peu de chaleur sur les joues.  
Les deux collègues s'avancent pour saluer les hauts-gradés et je les vois tout les deux se crisper lorsqu'ils serrent la main du commandant. J'ai presque l'impression de déceler du dégoût sur le visage du mystérieux militaire.  
Ma mère s'approche de mon père et serre la main à chacun d'entre eux et je fais la même chose... sauf pour Zeke que j'enlace tendrement. Vient ensuite le « mystérieux militaire » et j'avoue qu'il est fort agréable à regarder. Ses yeux bleus sont envoûtants. Il me serre la main poliment en me souriant franchement. Je ne le connais pas mais il m'inspire immédiatement confiance et bienveillance.

« Bien-Bienvenue à Chicago. » Je bafouille un peu.  
« Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil. » Me répondit-il en continuant de sourire.

Quand il relâche ma main, je suis presque triste qu'il rompt le contact. Deux personnes passent encore après lui. Une fois les obligations protocolaires finies, je rejoint Uriah et Zeke qui sont entrain de discuter avec « Le Mystérieux ».  
J'ai beau être bien plus proche d'Uriah que de Zeke, je suis très contente de le retrouver enfin. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être le 3e enfant Pedrad et ça me plaît car je suis fille unique mais j'ai quand même la chance d'avoir 2 frères à mes côtés !

« Hey Tris ! Content de te revoir, tu es encore plus belle à chaque fois ! » Zeke m'enlace à nouveau.  
« Je suis heureuse que tu sois muté sur Chicago. Tu m'as manqué »

Quand nous nous séparons, Zeke passe son bras autour de mes épaules.  
« Tris, laisse moi te présenter Quatre, mon collègue de chambre et ami que j'ai rencontré à l'école militaire. »

Je tend ma main vers « Le Mystérieux » qui a maintenant un nom... atypique.  
« Les amis de Zeke sont mes amis... » commence-je en souriant.  
« Ravie de te rencontrer. Il m'a parlé de toi à de nombreuses reprises et je suis ravi d'enfin mettre un visage sur un nom »  
« Tris, on va sortir ce soir, tu te joints à nous ? » proposa Uriah.

« J'aimerais bien mais il y a encore des choses à finaliser pour la cérémonie de demain. Si tout n'est pas parfait, tu sais bien comment Grincheux va réagir. »  
Uriah grimace en imaginant la scène.

« Grincheux ? » demanda Quatre, intrigué.  
Je regarde autour de moi afin de voir si aucune oreilles indiscrètes traînent.  
« Oui, le commandant Eaton. Il est loin d'avoir une bonne réputation ici » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Zeke échangea un regard avec son ami et ils semblaient tout les deux très amusés par ce surnom.  
« Je sens que je vais me plaire sur cette base ! » Il me fait un sourire franc.

« Du coup, nous nous voyons demain Tris ? » me questionna Zeke.  
« Oui, on se fera notre petite fête privée sur le toit. »  
« J'aime quand tu as des idées comme ça ! » Il me fait un clin d'œil et m'embrasse sur la joue.  
« Passez une bonne soirée les gars. A demain ! »

Le lendemain

La cérémonie doit bientôt commencer. Eaton est venu faire son tour d'inspection et il n'a eu rien à redire sur l'organisation. Ma mère et moi sommes très pointilleuses dans notre installation pour justement éviter ses remarques qui servent juste à blesser les gens. Bien sûr, il n'a pas admit que nous avions bien travaillé. Cela aurait été trop lui demander.

Je vais me changer dans le bureau de mon père. Cette fois, j'ai une robe violette avec des bretelles fines. Comme elle est longue, j'y cache un short moulant afin de pouvoir monter sur le toit plus facilement pendant la soirée. Nous faisons cela lorsqu'il y a des soirées sur la base. Hana ayant été femme de militaire, elle reste impliquée dans la vie de la base via une association regroupant les femmes de soldats. Elle participe donc souvent aux événements sur la base. Cela m'arrange car Uriah et Zeke ne sont pas friands de ce genre de choses et nous nous échappons à un moment donné pour profiter des étoiles et du calme ou pour jouer à des jeux stupides qu'Uriah adore tant et moi aussi...

Sur le retour, je pianote sur mon téléphone portable et soudain, j'entre en collision avec quelque chose.. ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je sens des mains puissantes sur mes bras, ce qui m'empêche de tomber. Je me rend compte que je suis face à Quatre.

« Oh, euh, je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »  
« Tu vas bien ? Pas de bobos ? » Il semble vraiment concerné par mon état de santé.  
Je fais mentalement l'état des lieux et non, pas de douleurs.  
« Je vais bien, merci de m'avoir rattrapé. Je peux être si distraite parfois. »

Il me sourit.  
« Tris, c'est ça ? »  
« Ouais. »

Je prend le temps de le regarder, il porte sa tenue d'apparat et on peut dire que ça lui va plutôt bien.

« Ecoute, je me sens un peu gêné mais je pense que je me suis perdu. J'ai dû passer au secrétariat et je ne sais pas comment me rendre dans la salle de réception. »  
« Oh, ce bâtiment est un vrai labyrinthe. Mais cela tombe bien, nous allons au même endroit. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Quatre me sourit franchement et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de réception. A l'entrée, nous retrouvons Uriah et Zeke. Une musique d'ambiance arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles, la cérémonie ne commence que dans 10 min mais beaucoup de monde est déjà là.

« Tu as fait une belle rencontre sur la route Tris ? »

J'enlace mes deux amis pour les saluer.  
«Oui, une rencontre fracassante »

Quatre rigole alors que je lui fais un clin d'œil.  
« Hum, t'es beau comme un cœur mon Uriah. » J'ajuste la cravate qu' Uriah porte. Le costume lui va comme un gant mais ce style vestimentaire ne correspond absolument pas à son caractère.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue.  
« Pas mal non plus ma Tris. »  
« On va vous laisser en amoureux vous deux. Tu viens Quatre, on s'en va. » intervint Zeke, faussement vexé par mon compliment pour son frère.  
Je me tourne vers mon ami. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans sa tenue d'apparat et c'est vrai qu'il la porte bien. Il paraît presque plus vieux comme cela et plus sérieux aussi. Il fait un peu plus que ses 20 ans ainsi.

« Vous êtes beaux comme des dieux et vous feriez tourner les têtes de nombreuses filles si la salle n'était pas composé que d'hommes et de femmes en âge d'être vos mères. »  
« Merci de nous rappeler que cette soirée va être mortelle. » constata Zeke.

Je vois arriver Grincheux et sa clique, signe qu'il est temps de rentrer dans la salle si nous ne voulons pas nous prendre une remarque désobligeante.  
Uriah en arrive à la même conclusion que moi et nous incitons Zeke et Quatre à rentrer avec nous. Nous nous installons au milieu de la salle et laissons Zeke et Quatre aller au 1er rang.  
Hana et ma mère nous rejoignent puis la cérémonie commence.

Grincheux nous honore d'un discours à son image : Ennuyeux et terne tournant autour de sa petite personne. Mon père prend ensuite la parole et il est sincèrement content d'accueillir ces nouvelles personnes sur la base. Il y a beaucoup plus de bienveillance dans ses mots et j'espère que les recrues ressentiront cette différence.  
Après cela, chacun d'entre eux serrent une nouvelle fois la main de chaque soldats présents. Quatre est dos à moi donc je ne vois pas sa réaction mais celle du commandant Eaton est vraiment bizarre car j'ai l'impression de déceler un sourire presque sournois, sadique.

Ensuite, nous nous levons tous pour nous rendre au buffet. Je rejoins Uriah qui est déjà entrain de s'empiffrer des amuses-bouches présents.  
« Hey, Uriah, tu n'es pas tout seul à avoir faim alors laisse-moi un peu de cacahuètes au moins. »  
« Dingue comme ce type cérémonie ouvre l'appétit. » Il me tend la chips qu'il allait manger, je la saisis et la met entière dans ma bouche.  
« Merci ! »

Hana arrive vers nous, le regard contrarié.  
« Ah, Uriah, je savais que je te trouverais au buffet » Son fils lève les yeux au ciel pendant que je retiens mon fou rire. « Je te cherche partout pour faire une photo avec ton frère ! Viens fils ! » Elle brandit fièrement un appareil photo d'un autre temps pour appuyer ses paroles.

Uriah engloutit quelques biscuits apéritifs comme pour faire des provisions et suit sa mère. Je me joint à eux car en général, les photos des frères Pedrad sont assez... épiques !  
Ils se dirigent à l'extérieur et y retrouve Zeke qui attend sagement. Quatre est là et tient la coupe de champagne de son ami et collègue.  
Le soleil commence à décliner, proposant des couleurs chaudes et magnifiques.

« Ezequiel, Uriah, rapprochez vous pour la photo svp. » Les deux frères se mettent l'un à côté de l'autre, bras dessus, bras dessous. D'abord très sérieux, ils commencent à grimacer quand leur mère appuie sur le déclencheur !  
« Ah non les garçons ! Je n'ai pas un de vos téléphones remplit de photos stupides avec des grimaces ! Ne gâchez pas ma pellicule ! » les reprend Hana en faisant tourner la molette de son appareil photo argentique.

Quatre s'approche de moi pendant que la famille Pedrad tente de créer LA photo à poser sur la cheminée.  
« Dis moi, ils sont tout le temps comme ça ? »  
« Oh là, ils sont sages ! »

« Zeke aimait bien s'amuser à l'école mais je n'avais vu cette facette de mon pote. »

« Il est encore temps de fuir si tu veux » lui répondis-je en lui poussant légèrement son bras avec le mien.  
« C'est contagieux ?! » Il semble amusé

« Ouais, un peu. Mais je ne changerais pas mes amis pour rien au monde. »  
« Bon, je vais te faire confiance et rester encore un peu alors. Tu n'as pas l'air si atteint qu'eux.»  
« Je cache bien mon jeu. » J'essaye de prendre un regard mystérieux mais je suis tellement douée que ça le fait rire. « Demande à Grincheux ce qu'il pense de la fille Prior! Tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage. »

Quatre rigole franchement à ma réponse.  
« Crois moi, je ne suis pas du genre à accorder du crédit à une personne que tu nommes si affectueusement Grincheux. Je préfère me faire une opinion sur toi en apprenant à te connaître.»  
Il me fait un clin d'œil et avale la dernière gorgée de son champagne. Il a vraiment de magnifiques yeux.

« Trissouneetttteeeee, Quatreeeeuuuuh, venez faire une photo avec nous ! »  
Je lève les yeux à ce surnom stupide qu'Uriah s'obstine à vouloir me donner. Ça fait rigoler Quatre en tout cas.

Nous nous rapprochons d'eux. Hana nous demande de nous coller les uns aux autres pour rentrer dans le cadre. Je me met donc entre Uriah et Zeke puis Quatre se met derrière moi. Il fait facilement une tête de plus que moi alors on le voit largement. Il est tellement proche de moi que je sens son parfum et cette proximité me fait monter le rouge aux joues.  
J'essaye de garder un visage impassible quand Uriah tente de me chatouiller en me piquant doucement la peau au dessus de la taille. Hana ne dit rien donc elle doit estimer que la photo était suffisamment correcte.

« Allez les jeunes, je vous laisse mais ne traînez pas trop dehors. »  
Uriah et Zeke la saluent d'un geste de main et moi d'un sourire. Alors que j'allais m'éloigner un peu des garçons, Uriah me saisit par la taille pour que je me rapproche de lui.  
« Bon, maintenant, faisons une vraie photo qui nous ressemble ! » Il sort son portable et active le mode selfie.  
« Quatre, je veux ta plus belle grimace ! 1...2...3 » CLIC

Nous rigolons en voyant nos têtes. A ce moment précis, je me dis qu'une nouvelle étape de notre vie va commencer. 

**Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par une petite review. Je sais déjà où je vais dans les grandes lignes mais rien n'est figé.**  
 **J'essayerais de mettre à jour 1 fois par semaine ou toute les 2 semaines.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Ils me sont précieux.**

 **Pour répondre à Momo: j'ai toujours imaginé Hanna comme une mère poule avec ses enfants mais qui vit un peu dans une autre époque au niveau de la technologie donc je trouvais rigolo de lui mettre un appareil argentique dans les mains.**  
 **Et Uriah fait une photo avec son téléphone pour le souvenir personnel.**

 **Je suis toujours intéressée par vos retours et éventuellement vos idées si jamais vous voulais voir un sujet ou une idée se développer.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

...

La petite soirée bat son plein, nous nous sommes séparés à l'entrée de la salle et nous discutons avec différentes personnes.  
Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je cherche Quatre des yeux mais il n'est pas là. Je me rend compte que Grincheux aussi a déserté la fête.  
Je regarde ma montre et il est presque 22h. Dans quelques minutes, nous devons nous retrouver dans l'escalier de service pour notre petite escapade sur le toit. J'espère que Quatre n'a pas oublié.  
Je décide de passer par les toilettes avant de rejoindre mes amis. En déambulant dans les couloirs, j'entends de forts éclats de voix... Grincheux et Quatre.  
Je dépasse la porte des toilettes et m'approche du couloir perpendiculaire où ils doivent être. Et comme à chaque fois, je fais ma curieuse. Je m'appuie contre le mur et écoute comme je peux la conversation.

«... »  
« Sinon, je te promet que je balancerais tout. Je ne te permettrais pas de saccager de nouveau ma vie. » La colère dans la voix de Quatre est palpable. Je pense que s'il pouvait cracher des flammes en même temps que ses mots, il le ferait.

J'entends des pas venir dans ma direction, je m'apprête à partir quand Eaton conclut leur entretien.  
« Au fait, arrêtes de traîner avec les Pedrad... L'aîné n'est pas trop mauvais mais le cadet n'est vraiment pas fréquentable. Idem pour la fille Prior. Ces enfants mériteraient qu'on les remette à leur place pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières. »  
Apparemment Quatre fait demi tour et je perçois un bruit sourd. Il a dû le plaquer violemment contre le mur.  
« Cela fait partie de ma vie privée « Monsieur ». Je te conseille de les laisser ce n'est pas un avertissement, ce sont des menaces »

Je savais que Grincheux ne m'aimait pas. Oui, je suis curieuse, pleine d'énergie et je profite de mon adolescence comme bon me semble mais je pense que mes parents m'ont suffisamment bien élevée pour que je sois une jeune fille fréquentable.  
Quatre me tire de mes pensées en marchant de nouveau dans ma direction. Je m'éclipse doucement mais sûrement dans les toilettes avant de me faire prendre.

Une fois mes petites affaires faites, je prend la direction du toit. Vu l'heure qu'il est, ils sont sûrement déjà tous en haut. Je me sens maintenant gênée d'avoir écouté en partie leur discussion mais maintenant, les doutes que j'avais sur leur relation sont maintenant confirmés.

Quand j'arrive en haut, Quatre est seul, assis en tailleur. Mon arrivée le sort de ses pensées en le faisant sursauter.  
Je m'assois à coté de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Hey, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, excuse moi. »  
« Je réfléchissais à certaines choses et je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. »  
« Comme ? »  
« Les changements récents dans ma vie ? »  
« Où les bonnes personnes que tu dois fréquenter ? » proposé-je en rougissant.

Quatre plisse les sourcils.  
« Je... Je suis désolée, j'allais aux toilettes quand j'ai entendu que tu n'avais visiblement pas le droit de parler à certaines personnes sur la base. »  
Un soupçon de tristesse envahit ses beaux yeux.  
« Tu n'aurais jamais dû entendre ça Tris... »

Je hausse les épaules.  
« En toute honnêteté, je me moque de ce que peut penser Grincheux, encore plus quand cela concerne Uriah et moi. Il n'était pas là depuis deux semaines qu'il se plaignait déjà à nos parents que l'on « traînait les rues » après l'école et que cela était inadmissible. »  
« Ouep... C'est tout lui... Tu n'as pas eu de soucis avec lui ?» Il semble vraiment inquiet.  
« non, juste des petits pics d'un mec frustré parce qu'il ne doit pas s'envoyer en l'air bien souvent. »

Quatre éclate de rire et moi aussi du coup. Cela aura eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Malheureusement, si c'était juste ça, cela m'aurait grandement facilité la vie... Quoique... » Il grimace un peu.  
« Tu vas sûrement me dire que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas... Et tu aurais raison... Mais il est qui pour toi ? »

Il soupire longuement et semble hésitant.  
« Non mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est pas grave hein, je comprend, en même temps- »  
« C'est mon père... »

Je sens mes paupières s'écarquiller tellement forts que mes yeux pourraient se sauver.  
« Alors ça... Si je peux me permettre, la génétique n'est pas flagrante à première vue... Mais je m'excuse au nom d'Uriah et moi pour ce qu'on a pu dire à son sujet depuis hier. »  
« Oh non, ne t'excuse pas... Cela ne me dérange pas... Il tient plus du géniteur que du véritable père alors je suis assez d'accord avec ce que Uriah et toi en dites... En fait, cela fait plaisir de trouver des personnes qui n'idéalise pas le commandant Eaton. »  
A mon tour de grimacer.

« Certainement pas ! Il y a toujours quelque chose qui m'a dit de me méfier de lui mais je n'ai jamais su quoi. »  
« Ton intuition avait raison... Sois vigilante avec lui. »  
« Promis... Un jour, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu détestes tant ton père ? »  
Il réfléchit un peu.

« Oui, je te le dirais peut être un jour... En attendant, si tu pouvais garder notre discussion pour toi... »  
Je mime une fermeture éclaire fermant ma bouche.

« Quelle conversation ? » Il sourit.  
« Merci Tris... »  
« Et surtout, saches que sous mes aires de petite fille mal élevée, je suis toujours là pour écouter mes amis... Et pour moi, tu en fais partie... »  
« Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. Merci beaucoup. »

Nous restons quelques secondes à nous regarder dans les yeux en silence quand j'entends la voix de Zeke.  
« Ah, nous avons de la compagnie ! »

Uriah s'assoit à côté de moi et Zeke à côté de Quatre. Mon meilleur ami a pris un sac avec lui et j'ai bien une idée de ce qu'il y a dedans.  
« Bon les amis, je me suis dis qu'il fallait fêter le retour de Zeke à Chicago et l'arrivée du mystérieux Quatre parmi nous. »  
Il fouille dans le sac et sort une bouteille de rhum et du coca qu'il pose devant lui puis nous tend des timbales.

« vous n'avez pas fêté ça hier déjà ? »  
« Si mais tu n'étais pas là alors on recommence ! » annonça fièrement Uriah.  
Comme souvent, Uriah me met peu de rhum mais beaucoup de coca et quasiment l'inverse pour lui et son frère. Quatre semble plus raisonnable dans son choix et décide d'égaliser les doses.

Zeke boit une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.  
« nos soirées sur le toit m'avaient manqué ! »  
« Pourtant, nous nous sommes bien amusés à l'école. » répondit Quatre

Zeke pouffa de rire.  
« Oui, on en a descendu des bouteilles dans les bois. »  
« Vous alliez boire de l'alcool dans les bois ? Vraiment ? » demande-je, amusée.

« Nous n'avions pas le droit dans l'école, alors on sortait là où on pouvait pour s'amuser un peu. » répondit Quatre.  
« Et vous y alliez en pleine nuit ? »

« Bien sûr ! Un feu de camp, des sacs de couchages et de quoi se désaltérer. » dit fièrement Zeke.  
« Brrr, je crois que je ne pourrais pas aller de nuit en forêt ! Encore moins si c'est pour me saouler ! »  
« C'est parce que tu n'es pas dans l'ambiance Tris » répliqua Zeke.  
« Oui certainement mais tout peut arriver en forêt!Il y a des bruits bizarres, des histoires flippantes, peut être même des bestioles sortit tout droit de films d'horreur ».  
Un frisson désagréable me traverse le corps. Je grimace de dégoût.

« Quatre, nous devons quand même te dire que derrière ses airs de garçon manqué, Tris reste une vraie fille avec ses peurs de petite fille. Elle croit certainement qu'un ours ou un loup-garou risquent de l'attaquer si elle venait à se balader en forêt de nuit.»  
« Heyyy, je te permet pas Uriah » Je lève mon coude et bouscule son bras, faisant tomber la timbale de mon meilleur ami. Nous rigolons tous, sauf lui, chose qui me fait encore plus rire.

« Et sinon, Zeke, Shauna vient te rejoindre quand ? »  
« Dans 15 jours, le temps de finir son semestre de psycho et de déménager. J'espère que j'aurais trouvé un appartement pour nous deux entre temps. »

Je suis surprise par sa réponse, mon père m'avait dit que chaque nouvelle recrue pouvait avoir un appartement mis à leur disposition sur la base.

« Tu ne veux pas vivre dans un appartement de fonction ?! »  
« C'était prévu ! Quatre devait même vivre avec nous le temps qu'il trouve un appartement en dehors de la base mais on nous a dit que tout avait été attribué. »

Je croise le regard de Quatre, il a de la culpabilité dans les yeux... Marcus Eaton doit être derrière ça. Grincheux n'est définitivement plus un surnom qui lui convient.  
« Tu veux que je vois avec mon père ? Il t'apprécie beaucoup, il trouvera une solution. »  
« ça va aller, pour l'instant ma mère se fait une joie de nous accueillir à la maison »

« Ouais, d'ailleurs, si elle continue à nous faire des petits plats comme ce midi, nous allons passer notre temps libre à courir pour éviter de prendre 10 kg par semaine » intervint Quatre en souriant.  
« Oui, elle a toujours peur que l'on ait faim ! En général, je fais une sieste quand je mange là bas. »  
« Et ça fait longtemps que tu connais Zeke et Uriah ? » continua Quatre, curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur nous.

Je regarde alternativement Zeke et Uriah.

« J'ai le même âge qu' Uriah donc nous avons passé le plus clair de notre temps scolaire ensemble et on s'est bien entendu au point de se voir en dehors. Du coup, par la force des choses, Zeke a dû me supporter aussi puisque j'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez eux. »  
« Et avec le temps, elle est devenue le 3e enfant d'Hanna et Natalie nous a adopté aussi. » continua Zeke.  
« Depuis, nous avons fait les 400 coups ensemble, au grand désespoir de nos parents... » conclu Uriah.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? »  
Je le regarde comme s'il avait un 3e œil qui lui poussait sur le front.  
« Uriah et moi ? Genre amoureux? »  
« Euh oui... »

Je regarde mon meilleur ami et simultanément, nous grimaçons à l'idée d'être un couple.  
« Tris est ma meilleure amie. Je l'ai toujours vu comme ma sœur mais jamais comme une conquête amoureuse. »  
« Ouais, on a essayé de s'embrasser une fois quand on avait genre 13 ans et je pense qu'on a su à ce moment là que cela resterait totalement platonique entre nous ! »  
« Je confirme ! »

« Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble tant vous êtes proches... »  
« Oh tu n'es pas le premier à penser ça ! Marlène, la petite amie d'Uriah l'a giflé quand il l'a abordé la première fois. Elle pensait qu'il voulait me tromper avec elle. On en rigole maintenant mais sur le coup, Uriah faisait une de ses têtes ! »

Je rigole en me remémorant ce moment et je vois encore mon ami se tenir la joue après la violente claque qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Bon par contre, le copain de Tris a bien plus de mal à accepter notre amitié. Il est jaloux que nous passions autant de temps ensemble. C'est pas de notre faute s'il habite à l'autre bout de la ville et qu'il ne sache pas utiliser les transports en commun pour venir voir Tris le week end ! »  
« Quoi ? Tu es encore avec Al ? » intervint Zeke, surpris de l'information.  
« euh oui. Il est... gentil. »  
« c'est bien là sa seule qualité... » répondit-il

Je soupire. Al et moi sommes dans la même classe et depuis presque 6 mois, nous sortons ensemble. Enfin, nous nous voyons à la sortie du lycée avant de rentrer chez nous. Mon père n'accepte que Uriah et Zeke chez lui. Il estime que malgré mes 17 ans, je suis trop jeune pour avoir un petit-ami.  
En plus de ça, Al habite vraiment loin d'ici et je n'ai pas le droit de m'éloigner bien loin de la base militaire donc je ne peux pas me rendre chez lui comme je le voudrais.  
Je l'ai fait une fois mais je me suis fais prendre. Le mois cloîtrée dans ma chambre m'a suffit pour ne pas me donner envie de recommencer.  
De ce fait, à part une sortie au cinéma et un fast-food à l'occasion après l'école, nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu de moments à nous. Je sens que Al commence à en avoir marre et aimerait que nous allions plus loin... vraiment plus loin. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, c'est sûrement la suite logique pour un couple ensemble depuis si longtemps mais pas pour moi.  
En plus de ça, je l'aime... bien mais je n'ai pas ces petits papillons dans le ventre quand je suis avec lui et je me suis jurée de coucher uniquement avec le garçon qui me permettrait d'expérimenter ces sensations. C'est peut être des pensées d'une autre époque mais je tiens à suivre mon envie à ce sujet et pour le moment, je ne suis pas prête d'aller plus loin avec lui.

Il faut que je change de sujet avant que mes deux amis me fassent de nouveau la moral comme quoi je mérite mieux que lui, que je devrais le quitter, qu'il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée.

« Et toi Quatre, as-tu une jeune fille qui fait chavirer ton cœur ? » Je tente en le regardant. Immédiatement, je me dis que ce n'était pas la question du siècle car de la tristesse apparaît dans son regard.  
« Non... hum... Plus maintenant. Elle n'a pas voulu me suivre à Chicago car elle ne se sentait pas prête de vivre cette vie. » Il hausse les épaules. « C'est comme ça, hein. »  
« C'est tout moi... Sauter les deux pieds dans le plat. »  
« Non, c'est rien Tris. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir » Il pose sa main sur mon genou. « Je t'assure que ce n'est rien. Cette histoire allait sur sa fin. Clarys n'était pas une personne qui me convenait de toute façon. »

« Maintenant, le beau Quatre va repartir à 0 et on va lui trouver une chouette fille à épouser ! » déclara fièrement Zeke.  
Un soupçon d'horreur apparaît sur le visage de mon voisin.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ça va pas Zeke ! Je n'ai que 21 ans ! Je n'ai pas l'âge de me marier ! »  
« Façon de parler mec ! Mais je suis sûr que tu auras envie de sauter le pas quand tu l'auras trouvé »

Il grimace mais ne dit rien. Soudain, mon téléphone sonne. En le sortant de mon petit sac, je vois qu'il s'agit de ma mère. Je prend alors conscience qu'il est pas loin de minuit.  
« Oups... ça va être ma fête. »  
Je décroche.

« Chérie ?! Où es tu ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? » Elle n'a pas l'air en colère, juste inquiète.  
« Tout va bien maman, je suis avec les garçons. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Je suis désolée. »  
« J'aimerais que tu rentres ma chérie et si possible que tu te fasses raccompagner par Uriah ou Zeke. Je pense que Hanna doit être inquiète aussi.»  
« Oui maman, pas de problème. A tout de suite. »

Je raccroche.  
« Bon les gars, je dois rentrer chez moi et si possible avec un garde du corps, qui se dévoue ? »  
« Oh ben Quatre n'a qu'à y aller ! Après tout, c'est lui le major de notre promo. »

Je regarde mon nouvel ami qui est surpris de se faire désigner d'office.  
« Mais je peux aussi rentrer seule, je connais la route. »  
« Non, pas de soucis, je vais t'accompagner. »  
« Merci. »

Nous nous sourions. Puis nous rangeons nos boissons dans le sac d' Uriah et descendons par l'échelle de service. Je retrousse ma robe comme je peux pour ne pas l'abîmer, ravie d'avoir prévu mon coup avec le short. Une fois dans la rue, j'embrasse Zeke et Uriah puis je pars dans une direction opposée avec Quatre.  
Notre maison se trouve à 5 min à pied du bâtiment où nous étions. Nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre, nous frôlant parfois sans faire exprès. Je suis surprise de frissonner à ces contacts furtifs.

« Par rapport à ton père... Je... C'est à cause de lui que vous n'avez pas d'appartement sur la base ? »  
« ouais... C'est pour cela que je me disputais avec lui tout à l'heure... entre autre chose... »  
« Zeke est au courant ? »  
« Il sait que mon père et moi n'avons pas la meilleure relation possible mais il ne se doute pas qu'il est derrière cette histoire d'appartement... Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il le sache... Ok Tris ?»  
« J'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile de vivre chez quelqu'un d'autre. »  
« Non, pas trop, même si Hanna et Uriah sont loin d'être désagréables... Après des mois à vivre en communauté, j'aspire à une vie un peu plus solitaire. »

Il me sourit. Nous marchons encore un peu et nous arrivons devant ma maison.  
« C'est ici que je vis... Pour info, ton père vit dans celle-ci. » Je montre du doigt une maison se trouvant en diagonale de la mienne.  
« Le coin est sympa s'il n'y avait pas de tels voisins. »

Nous rigolons.  
« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Quatre. »  
« Avec plaisir. »

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je l'enlace doucement, de la même manière que je le fais avec les Pedrad. D'abord surpris, il fini par me rendre mon étreinte. Je me sens étonnement bien dans ses bras.  
Je rompt le contact et j'en suis presque déçue.

« Fais attention en rentrant. Bonne nuit Quatre. »  
« Bonne nuit Tris, à bientôt. »

...

 **J'espère que ce 2e chapitre vous a plu! RDV la semaine prochaine pour le 3e!**  
 **En attendant, Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et une excellente année 2018 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite mes meilleurs voeux pour cette année.**  
 **Merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un p'tit message après leur lecture! C'est encourageant et surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'indiquer si vous souhaitez voir certaines choses arriver à nos amoureux préférés.**

 **Bonne lecture**

POV Tobias.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je suis arrivé sur Chicago et les émotions se bousculent dans ma tête. J'étais d'abord en colère quand j'ai appris que mon père avait mystérieusement été muté sur la même base que moi, 3 mois avant mon arrivée.  
Il m'avait promis de « veiller sur moi » et il semble mettre ses menaces à exécution. Heureusement, je n'ai pas à faire à lui quotidiennement.  
Quand je le croise sur la base, je le salue comme le règlement me l'impose mais nos interactions s'arrêtent là et c'est le mieux pour nous deux. Cela ferait tâche de me battre avec un de mes supérieurs alors que je viens d'arriver. Je compte me tenir un carreau, avoir de bonnes notations et partir d'ici le plus vite possible... Enfin, c'était les plans du début car j'ai trouvé ici des amis qui me sont devenus très chers en très peu de temps.

Zeke d'abord, qui m'a accueillit et m'a écouté pendant de longues heures sans jamais me juger. Uriah, son frère un peu barré mais qui semble être quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter et surtout Tris... Je l'avais aperçu immédiatement quand je suis descendu de l'avion le premier jour. Elle est l'incarnation de la douceur et de la beauté comme je les aime. Mon cœur avait manqué un battement quand j'ai appris qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec Uriah mais il s'était de suite serré au moment où elle a parlé d'Al. C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive avec une fille que je ne connais pas.  
Je me suis sentit immédiatement en confiance avec elle et elle en a apprit sur moi bien plus que Zeke en l'espace d'un mois de cohabitation à l'école militaire. J'avais envie de tout lui raconter à propos de ma vie, même les parts sombres car je sentais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas... ou du moins je l'espère. Peut être qu'un jour je le ferais...

Entre mon planning chargé et celui de Tris, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque deux semaines. Elle prépare son examen blanc de fin d'études alors ses parents refusent qu'elles sortent le week end. Uriah est logé à la même enseigne et ne quitte la maison que pour réviser avec sa meilleure amie ou Marlène.  
Je sais qu'elle commence les épreuves jeudi d'après Uriah et je ne pensais pas que sa présence me manquerait tant.

En ce dimanche, Zeke et moi sommes assis devant la tv quand Uriah vient à notre rencontre, son téléphone portable à la main.  
« Dites les gars, l'un de vous peut aider Tris avec ses révisions de maths et physique ? Le niveau lycée, ça doit être facile pour vous non ? »  
Zeke soupire.

« Tu ne veux pas l'aider ? Après tout, c'est toi qui suit les même cours qu'elle. » commença Zeke sans même prêter un regard à son frère.  
« Marlène arrive dans 10 min pour que nous révisions notre espagnol, je ne peux pas l'aider sinon, je l'aurais fais. »

Zeke croise enfin le regard d'Uriah mais aider Tris ne semble pas être dans ses plans aujourd'hui.

« Si elle veut, je peux l'aider. J'étais pas mauvais en sciences. » Je propose quand je vois que Zeke ne va pas changer d'avis.  
« Toi t'es un ami pour Tris ! Merci Quatre. » Uriah fusille son frère du regard puis renvoie un sms à Tris. Son téléphone bipe immédiatement.  
« Elle sera là dans 10 min. »

Je fais un signe de tête à Uriah pour lui montrer que je l'ai entendu puis le cadet des Pedrad remonte dans sa chambre.

Peu de temps après, on sonne à la porte puis la personne n'attend pas de réponse et rentre dans la maison. Tris apparaît dans le salon, des bouquins et classeurs dans les bras.  
Elle nous fait la bise et se plante devant nous.

« Qui est mon professeur du jour ? »  
Je lève la main en souriant. Son visage s'illumine instantanément. Je me lève et nous allons en silence vers la chambre de Zeke où je squatte un matelas gonflable.  
Nous faisons de la place sur son bureau désordonné et nous nous installons l'un à côté de l'autre.  
« Alors, quel est le thème du jour élève Prior? »

Elle soupire en ouvrant un bouquin de mathématiques.  
« Fonction exponentielle ? Uriah m'a expliqué de nombreuses fois mais je n'arrive plus à trouver comment procéder pour les simplifier et avec l'examen qui arrive, je panique un peu... »

Tris pose sa tête sur sa main pendant que je regarde son cours et les exemples attenants. J'essaye de capter la logique des exemples tout en l'associant au contenu du cours. Heureusement que la formation militaire comporte beaucoup de maths, mon cerveau ne s'est pas trop rouillé.  
Nous reprenons les exemples du cours ensemble et je fais de nombreuses pauses explications quand cela est nécessaire pour elle.  
Tris semble intégrer facilement les informations que je lui donne et elle trouve enfin la logique dans les exercices que je lui présente. Je suis heureux de voir que les fautes sont de moins en moins nombreuses dans les exercices que nous reprenons ensemble et que son sourire réapparaît au fur et à mesure de l'heure qui tourne.

…...

1h plus tard...

Tris déambule la petite chambre de Zeke comme elle le peut, slalomant entre mon matelas gonflable et le lit de mon ami et collègue.  
« _Donc ces liaisons sont en réalité des interactions qui s'exercent les atomes et les électrons des atomes liés.  
Les liaisons entre atomes peuvent être décrites par le modèle de Lewis _? »  
Je sens au ton de sa voix qu'elle n'est pas sûre de sa réponse.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu me dis ? »  
« Mouuuis ? » Elle lève les épaules simultanément en tordant ses lèvres. Son attitude me fait sourire.  
« Je pense que c'est bon pour la partie « molécules » » lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle soupire de soulagement et se laisse tomber à la renverse sur le lit de Zeke. Je l'entend râler d'ici quand il verra que Tris a saccagé son lit parfaitement fait.  
Je la regarde quelques instants, elle se met à bailler.

« Tu devrais rentrer et dormir un peu. Être fatiguée le jour des épreuves ne sera pas très productif. »  
Elle se redresse, les cheveux en bataille.  
« Je n'arrive pas à dormir beaucoup la nuit. Trop de stress et ce n'est que l'examen blanc ! Je vais m'amuser dans 2 mois »  
Je réfléchis un instant à sa réponse puis regarde l'heure : 16h.

« Si tu es d'accord, je vais te donner un dernier cours « Comment éliminer le stress par Quatre »  
« Si tu as en tête une sale blague de mec, oublie de suite. » dit-elle en rigolant.  
« Je ne m'appelle pas Uriah ! Plus sérieusement, si tu veux découvrir ma méthode infaillible, je te donne rdv dans 30 min devant le bâtiment principal. Il faut que tu sois dans une tenue confortable et que tu portes des baskets.  
« J'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas me faire enchaîner 500 pompes, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de tes fesses Quatre »  
Je rigole à ses mots.  
« Tu dois être la première à me menacer depuis que j'ai décidé de devenir militaire. »

Elle se lève d'un bond et s'approche si près de moi que je peux sentir pleinement son parfum.  
« Et toi, tu n'es pas là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu ferais mieux de prendre mes menaces au sérieux. » Elle essaye de paraître très sérieuse dans sa réponse mais son regard est plein de malice.

« Dans ce cas, je vais faire attention mais en même temps, je suis curieux de voir ce que tu pourrais me faire.»  
Nous éclatons de rire tout les deux puis je me lève à mon tour. Tris me saute immédiatement dans les bras et m'enlace affectueusement.  
« Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'aider pour mes révisions. »  
« Tu savais déjà tout ce qu'on a vu. Essaye de rester le plus zen possible et tu verras, tout te reviendra en mémoire le jour J »

Elle hoche la tête.  
« Donc on se voit dans 30 min alors ? »  
« Pas peur de ce que je vais te faire faire ? »  
« Absolument pas. »

…...

POV Tris

J'étais agréablement surprise quand Quatre m'a annoncé qu'il serait mon professeur d'un jour. Je suis contente de passer du temps avec lui, même si c'est pour parler algorithmes ou molécules. Il a su me donner des informations claires et précises sur chaque sujets qui m'échappaient quelque peu. Je n'ai jamais aimé les matières scientifiques mais à un moment donné de mon « cours », je me suis dis que si mon professeur ressemblait un tant soit peu à Quatre, cela m'aurait peut être vachement plus motivée à comprendre comment nous pouvons additionner ou diviser des lettres entre elles.

Après le cours, je suis retournée chez moi pour me changer. J'ai vu ma mère en coup de vent qui a semblé surprise de me voir ressortir en tenue de sport car hormis la danse, que je pratique assidûment depuis 10 ans, je ne voue pas une grande passion au sport en général. Mais, si c'est un moyen pour moi de passer plus de temps avec lui alors ça en vaut probablement la peine.  
Mon Dieu, ma pauvre fille, tu es censée être en couple avec un gars gentil et tu réagis comme ces midinettes qui sont au bord du malaise quand elles voient passer LE beau gosse du lycée.  
C'est effectivement un fait, Quatre est vraiment agréable à regarder et j'aime passer du temps avec lui mais en aucuns cas je ne dois l'envisager autrement qu'un ami.  
Quand j'arrive devant le bâtiment, il est déjà là entrain de faire quelques étirements dans son short large et son débardeur moulant.  
Il sourit en me voyant.

« J'avais peur que tu me poses un lapin. »  
« Non, je cherchais après une paire de baskets décentes. Mon truc, c'est les chaussons de danse vois-tu. »  
« Content que tu ais trouvé ! Tu es prête ? »  
« Allons y ! »  
« On va courir un peu, à ton rythme. Si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis. »

Je ris nerveusement.

« la course à pied est l'une des choses où je suis vraiiiiment nulle à l'école »  
« Moi non plus je n'aime pas courir en rond sur un stade mais tu verras, ça va t'aider à évacuer la pression de tes révisions et te permettre de bien dormir cette nuit. » Quatre commence à trottiner sur place. « On y va ? »

Je soupire bruyamment et me met en route avec de toutes petites foulées.  
« Ouais, mais dans ce cas, allons le long du lac. »  
« Je te suis ! »  
Je me met en route et prend le chemin qui sort de la base militaire et qui longe le lac Michigan sur une petite partie.  
Je viens souvent me promener ici avec mes parents car la vue est agréable et on a l'impression d'être loin de toute civilisation, ce qui n'est pas plus mal.  
Quatre suit mon rythme et je vois bien qu'il se retient. J'apprécie les efforts qu'il fait pour m'aider à aborder mes examens de jeudi sereinement.

« Alors comme ça, tu fais de la danse ? Quel style ? »  
« Classique... (respire)... moderne... (respire) et …. je teste tout ce que je peux tester à l'occasion. »  
« Tu veux en faire ton métier ? »  
« Non... enfin... je... pense pas. Je veux être... architecte d'inté...rieur. »  
« Intéressant. Justement, je pense avoir trouvé un appartement pas bien loin d'ici. Tu me donnerais des conseils pour l'aménager correctement ? »  
« Oui, si tu veux. »

Je m'arrête à un moment donné, prête à cracher mes poumons en feu. Mon visage me brûle et mon rythme cardiaque n'est pas prêt de redescendre de sitôt et surtout, je ressens un énorme point de côté.  
Je me penche en avant, posant mes mains sur mes cuisses. Quatre pose une main sur mon dos.

« Tu vas bien ? »  
« Ouais... point de côté. »  
« Exagère ta respiration, ça va t'aider à le faire passer. »  
Je m'avance vers un coin herbeux et m'allonge au sol pour profiter de la fraîcheur toute relative de l'herbe.  
Quatre s'accroupit à côté de moi en posant sa main sur mon bras.

« On a couru au moins 5 km là ? »  
« Hum, non pas vraiment. 1Km tout au plus. »  
« Sérieux ?! » Il se retient de rire à ma réponse. « Non mais vas y, ne te retiens pas. Je suis amie avec Uriah, et moquerie est son 2e prénom ! » dis-je amusée.  
« Tu es vraiment nul en maths Tris. »

Nous rigolons à deux, me faisant grimacer à cause de la douleur.  
« Mais je m'en veux de t'avoir proposé ça. »

Il a l'air vraiment préoccupé par ma réaction à la course à pied.  
« Ce n'est rien. Je pense que tu auras remplit ta mission, soldat, je vais bien dormir cette nuit. »  
Il me sourit.

« Allez, relève toi, on va faire demi tour et rentrer en marchant. »

Il se redresse et me tend la main pour m'aider. Je me retrouve face à lui et il pose le dos de sa main sur ma joue. Je frissonne à ce contact.  
« tu commences à reprendre des couleurs un peu plus normales. Ça va mieux ? »  
« Oui, merci. »

Je lui souris pour le rassurer d'avantage. Nous rebroussons chemin en marchant d'un bon pas. A un moment donné, Quatre s'arrête et regarde le paysage.  
« Je ne connaissais pas du tout ce chemin pour courir. Je suis toujours resté sur la base jusqu'à maintenant. »  
« Je viens souvent marcher par ici avec mes parents. Il y a de beaux chemins et c'est reposant. »  
« Je reviendrais, c'est sûr. Merci pour la découverte. »

Nous reprenons notre route.  
« Si tu veux, la prochaine fois, je te fais faire le tour en marchant... Si tu en es capable. » Je lui donne un coup d'épaule.  
« Je te dois bien une marche tranquille après ce que je t'ai fais enduré. »

« Je vais bien. Il me faut juste un peu... euh... beaucoup d'entraînement pour suivre le rythme. »  
« Je veux bien te consacrer mes sorties du dimanche pour te motiver. »

« Tant que tu ne la joues pas militaire, pourquoi pas. Peut être que j'y prendrais goût »  
« Non, je la jouerais ami bienveillant. Je cours pour me changer les idées et oublier mon quotidien. Pas pour jouer les gradés frustrés se défoulant sur les recrues et je ne pense pas à ton père quand je dis ça. Il a l'air sévère mais juste. »

« Oui, il l'est. Parfois, je le trouve un peu trop protecteur envers moi mais j'essaye de me contenir dans mes réactions car je sais qu'il le fait parce qu'il m'aime. »  
« Oui, c'est évident. »

« Excuse moi, je me plaint un peu de mon père alors que le tien... »  
« Oh tu sais, depuis le temps, je me suis fais une raison avec lui alors, c'est okay pour moi. »

« Pour parler de choses plus sympas, tu seras là samedi soir pour la fête de Shauna ? Nous sortons manger une pizza et peut être une sortie en boite. »  
« Zeke m'en a parlé oui. Enfin, il a insisté lourdement pour que je vienne. »  
« Tu as dis oui j'espère ? »  
« Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Je crois que tu sais comment les frères Pedrad peuvent être persuasifs. »  
« Mouis, j'ai bien une idée. Et je suis contente que tu ais accepté. »

Avant de nous séparer nous faisons quelques étirements pour éviter les courbatures.  
« Bon, je pense que maintenant, je vais aller prendre un bon bain bien chaud. »  
« Tu as retrouvé des couleurs acceptables. Tu es sûre, tu vas bien ? »

« Mais oui, je me sens... plus légère donc tu as atteint ton objectif. Merci pour ton aide cet après midi Quatre. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. »  
« Si tu as encore des doutes vis à vis de tes révisions, tu sais où me trouver. Enfin, seulement pour les maths parce que les langues étrangères et la littérature... C'est sûrement toi qui pourrait me donner des cours. »

Je l'enlace quelques instants. J'aime toujours autant ce contact physique avec lui.  
« Au fait Tris, si tu veux... enfin... Je peux te donner mon numéro de téléphone si tu as besoin de moi. Au moins, tu ne seras pas obligée de passer par Uriah ». Il semble gêné par sa demande.  
« Bien sûr ! » Je lui tend mon portable et il me note son numéro de téléphone.

«Bonne soirée. »  
« A toi aussi Tris. »

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre retour ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Il semblerait que le jeudi soit un jour où j'ai un peu plus de temps. Espérons que cela continue comme ça.**  
 **Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle évolution.**  
 **Merci beaucoup pour vos lectures et surtout vos reviews. C'est trop génial et encourageant ^^.**

 **Pour rappel, Divergent ne m'appartient pas. Ce fabuleux bouquin est la propriété de .**

 **Enjoy**

POV Tris

Shauna est de retour depuis quelques jours sur Chicago. Elle a rencontré Zeke lorsqu'il était en formation sur New York et n'a pas hésité à le suivre suite à sa nouvelle affectation. Je l'avais déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, quand elle venait avec mon ami pour les vacances et je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je pense qu'elle deviendra une amie sur laquelle je peux compter, au même titre que Marlène.

Après un passage rapide par chez moi pour nous habiller, Marlène gare sa voiture devant la pizzeria où Uriah, Zeke et Quatre doivent nous rejoindre bientôt.  
Shauna m'a proposé d'inviter Al à notre petite soirée. Je l'ai fait, ravie de passer un peu de temps avec lui mais je garde une appréhension car je sais que Zeke et surtout Uriah ne l'apprécient pas. La réciproque doit être vraie puisqu' Al me fait souvent la remarque que je m'intéresse bien plus à Uriah qu'à lui. J'espère qu'ils feront en sorte d'être courtois l'un envers l'autre.

En sortant, Al s'approche de moi, souriant. J'ajuste la tunique grise que je porte sur un jeans et l'embrasse tendrement.  
Al porte un tee-shirt vert sur un jeans. Une tenue qu'il a souvent pour aller à l'école. Après notre baiser, je garde ma main dans la sienne et lui présente Shauna.  
Il lui fait la bise.

« Allons attendre les gars à l'intérieur » proposa Marlène.  
Nous hochons la tête puis nous nous mettons en route mais Al me retient.  
« Je peux te parler ? »

« Les filles, on vous rejoint dans 5 min . » Shauna et Marlène acquiescent puis entrent.

Al m'attire un peu à l'écart de la devanture puis il noue ses mains autour de sa taille, je fais de même autour de son cou.  
« Tout va bien ? » demande-je

« Oui, super... J'aurais juste aimé que nous passions la soirée seuls, c'est tout. »  
« Nous pouvons prévoir une soirée ciné pendant les vacances ? Ou se retrouver pour un pique-nique dans le parc ? »  
Il soupire.  
« Je veux dire vraiment seuls Tris... Nous nous retrouvons toujours dans des lieux publics, jamais chez toi ou chez moi. »  
« Tu sais bien que mon père ne veut pas que... »

« Que d'autres mecs qu'Uriah et Zeke viennent chez toi, je sais, tu me l'as répété à maintes reprises... Tout comme Uriah d'ailleurs. »

Je ressent bien l'agacement dans sa voix. C'est compréhensible mais je ne peux pas y faire grand chose... Et peut être même qu'inconsciemment, je ne veux pas ?

« Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir, est ce que ça te dirait de rentrer avec moi ? Tu dis que tu dors chez Uriah et tu rentres chez toi demain matin. »  
« Non, je ne peux pas... »

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tris, cela fait plusieurs mois que nous sommes ensemble... J'aimerais aller plus loin avec toi... Vraiment plus loin. »

Oh... Nous y revoilà.

« Je sais bien Al... Mais, j'ai encore besoin de temps pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi. Je ne me sens pas encore prête à sauter le pas, tu comprends ?»

Son visage se crispe et il soupire de nouveau. Je vois bien qu'il est déçu et que ma réponse ne le satisfait pas.

Je passe ma main sur son visage.

« Écoute, je tiens à toi Al. Énormément. Je comprend tes attentes et j'espère que tu pourras comprendre mes craintes au sujet d'être beaucoup plus... intime avec toi. »  
« Bien sûr... C'est juste que j'aimerais voir notre relation évoluer vers autre chose. »  
« Je suis sûre que cela arrivera mais pas ce soir. »  
« Okay. »

Il soupire mais m'embrasse doucement et me sourit.  
« Rentrons. »

POV Tobias.

Depuis le week end dernier, Tris et moi échangeons quelques sms. Juste des banalités sur notre quotidien agrémenté de quelques informations sur les épreuves qu'elle a passé cette semaine pour son examen blanc.  
J'ai adoré garder ce lien avec elle toute la semaine et le sourire ne m'a jamais quitté quand son nom apparaissait sur mon téléphone.  
Sa présence me manque parfois et c'est un sentiment qui n'est pas habituel pour moi. J'ai eu une enfance assez solitaire car j'étais très renfermé sur moi-même, gardant une distance respectable avec les autres personnes car je ne voulais pas souffrir le jour où elles découvriraient la vie que je mène une fois que je rentre chez moi.  
C'était un moyen de me protéger et de protéger les autres de ce merdier dans lequel j'étais et dont je viens seulement de me sortir.  
Mais Tris ne s'est pas posée de questions et n'a pas changé son attitude vis à vis de moi quand je lui ai expliqué pour mes relations tendues avec mon père et j'espère qu'elle ne s'éloignera pas quand elle connaîtra les détails de mon enfance. J'éprouve une attirance pour elle même si je ne sais pas définir si c'est une attirance amoureuse ou non. Une chose est sûre, cette blondinette arrive à faire sauter un par un les murs que j'ai mis entre moi et les autres et elle n'a même pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi..

Ce soir, nous allons nous revoir puisque c'est la soirée qui est organisée pour le retour de Shauna. Elle est arrivée lundi sur Chicago et depuis nous cohabitons à 3 dans la chambre de Zeke ! Je décompte les jours pour mon déménagement. Je devrais avoir les clés mercredi prochain. Un petit appartement à 5 min à pied de la base dans une résidence calme et moderne. Il est temps car devoir aller courir le temps que Shauna et Zeke puissent passer du temps sous la couette est une chose gênante pour moi... Et autant dire que j'ai couru plus que de raison ces derniers jours.

Zeke gare sa voiture sur le parking de la pizzeria puis nous rentrons dans le restaurant. La serveuse nous conduit jusqu'au fond de la salle où une table ronde et des banquettes moelleuses nous attendent.  
Les filles sont déjà là et elles sont accompagnées d'un gars brun qui a ses bras autour des épaules de Tris. Al.  
Je garde un visage le plus neutre possible mais clairement, sa présence m'agace grandement. Shauna et Marlène se précipitent dans les bras de leurs petits-amis respectifs. Tris se lève en dernier et nous enlace tous comme elle a l'habitude de le faire. Son petit-ami est clairement agacé par ce geste d'affection même lorsqu'il s'agit d'enlacer Uriah.  
Je serre la main d'Al pour le saluer et vu la grimace légère qu'il tente de contenir, j'ai dû lui exploser 1 ou 2 phalanges au passage. Oups, il devrait avoir quelques difficultés à jouer aux jeux vidéos dans les prochains jours. Je concède que mon attitude est digne d'une cours de récréation mais j'assume. Zeke et Uriah n'ont jamais pu apprécier ce gars et je suis partit pour avoir les même ressentis.

Nous nous installons autour de la table. Je me retrouve sur le bord de la banquette à côté de Tris. Je prend alors conscience que je vais tenir la chandelle pour une bonne partie de la soirée. Génial, j'en saute de joie d'avance.  
Soudain, la serveuse revient accompagnée d'une jeune blonde aux cheveux courts. Elle doit avoir à peu près notre âge mais je ne la connais pas. Par contre Zeke, oui ! Il se lève et va lui dire bonjour puis se tourne vers nous pour la présenter au reste du groupe.

« Les amis, je vous présente Susan. La meilleure amie de notre cousine. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire ce soir, alors je lui ai proposé de passer la soirée avec nous. Et elle est célibataire. »

Zeke me regarde avec insistance en disant cela. Je tente le sourire poli mais intérieurement, je suis en colère. Mon ami n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me monter un plan foireux pour rencontrer quelqu'un et me mettre devant le fait accompli.  
Je détaille la jeune femme de la tête au pied. On ne peut pas le nier, elle a un physique avantageux mais elle dégage quelque chose de faux et de superficiel. Tout ce que je déteste chez une fille. Je pensais que mon ami connaissait un peu mieux mes goûts à ce niveau.

Nous nous décalons afin de lui laisser un peu de place à côté de moi. Nous faisons un tour de table pour nous présenter.  
« Même si je connais Zeke et un peu Uriah, ça fait beaucoup de nom à retenir. J'espère que je vais y arriver. » dit-elle sérieusement.  
« Oublie le mien, ça sera déjà ça en moins pour ton cerveau » murmure Tris à côté de moi. Je pouffe de rire et nos regards se croisent.  
« Quoi ? C'est vrai ? » continua-t-elle tout bas, amusée.  
« Je n'ai rien dit. » Je me rapproche de son oreille pour être sûr que seule elle entende. « Et elle peut aussi oublier le mien, ça sera ça de gagné aussi pour elle. ».

Ce rapprochement doit agacer Al qui, de nouveau, passe son bras autour des épaules de Tris pour la ramener contre lui. J'entends mon amie protester mais cela ne semble pas atteindre son petit-ami.  
Le repas se passe mieux que je n'aurais pensé. Susan est fixée sur moi, à mon grand désespoir. Nos brefs discussions me prouvent bien que nous ne sommes pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Sérieusement, qui pense qu'un film comme Miss Détective est le meilleure film de tout les temps ?! C'est vraiment occulter les vrais chefs d'œuvres du 7e art !  
Je reste courtois, hochant la tête à l'occasion ou lui souriant quand cela est nécessaire. J'essaye d'éviter les regards entendus de Zeke qui pense certainement que je suis vraiment intéressé par cette fille. A l'heure actuelle, j'ai juste envie de lui mettre une raclée digne de nos combats à l'école militaire.

Nous partons en suite en direction d'une boite de nuit branchée. J'aurais bien aimé rentrer chez moi pour éviter de passer encore plus de temps avec Susan... Encore que sa présence est finalement un moindre mal face à Al qui prend un malin plaisir à embrasser Tris à pleine bouche devant moi. Sûrement une nouvelle tendance pour marquer son territoire, au grand damne de Tris qui semble détester ce type d'effusion en public. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il met sa petite-amie mal à l'aise.

Uriah nous déniche une table avec une vue directe sur la piste de danse. Tris, Marlène et Shauna ne se font pas prier et vont rejoindre la piste de danse très rapidement.  
Je les regarde un instant, elles ont chacun un style bien à elle mais elles dansent toutes vraiment très bien. Un peu après, elles reviennent à notre table pour inciter leurs petits-amis respectifs de les rejoindre. Zeke soupire un peu mais fini par se lever, Uriah ne se fait pas prier et nous gratifie d'un déhanché dont lui seul à le secret. Quand à Al, il ne semble pas démordre et refuse de se lever. Il semblerait que le verre d'alcool que le serveur vient de ramener soit de meilleure compagnie que Tris.

« Quatre ? Tu viens danser aussi? »

« Je vais surveiller la table. »  
« Al va le faire, il n'aime pas du tout danser » Elle le regarde en lui lançant un regard noir.  
Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Danser n'est pas un souci pour moi. Le hic se serait plutôt comment je danse... Autant dire qu'une porte aurait un déhanché plus fluide que le mien.  
« Allez, viens, ça va être rigolo ! »

Je me lève et saisit la main qu'elle me tend. Un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage tandis que Al me fusille du regard. J'ai cru un instant que Susan allait me suivre mais elle s'est juste levée pour se rapprocher d'Al et engager la conversation.  
Cet idiot va vite comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait d'accompagner Tris !  
Une fois au milieu de la piste, Tris se met immédiatement en route à danser. Uriah fait tourner Marlène sur elle même en rigolant et Zeke est beaucoup plus discret mais bouge doucement au rythme de la musique.  
Je décide d'adopter plutôt le style Zeke que le style Uriah. Je serais encore capable d'écraser les pauvres pieds de Tris.  
Cette dernière virevolte autour de moi puis va danser avec Uriah. Ils improvisent une petite chorégraphie stupide ensemble. Ça les fait beaucoup rire et j'avoue que moi aussi.  
Elle propose à Zeke de danser avec elle pendant que Shauna et Marlène s'éclatent ensemble mais il décline l'invitation, préférant rester sur sa choré simple mais maîtrisé. Tris se tourne alors vers moi avec un regard espiègle.  
Je secoue la tête, lui indiquant qu'il est hors de question que nous dansions ensemble. Elle fait une moue boudeuse en s'approchant de moi.  
« Oh allez, stp, Al m'a envoyé balader et Zeke n'a pas voulu non plus. Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber aussi. »  
Je ne peux pas résister à son regard de chien battu.

Je prend sa main et la fait tourner un peu sur elle même puis nous dansons face à face en gardant une distance respectable.

« Attentiooooon les amis, une soirée ne serait rien sans la période slooooowwww alors invitez votre petite amie ou la fille de vos rêves à danser. » annonce le DJ

En temps normal, les slows pourraient être un bon plan pour moi. Des petits pas, toujours les même sur un rythme très lents. Mais cette fois ci, je me sens gêné.  
Tris vient poser sa main sur mon épaule. Je la regarde un peu surpris.  
« Tu ne veux pas danser avec Al ? »  
« Le connaissant, même pour un slow, il ne bougera pas. Tu serais d'accord pour danser avec moi ?» Je ressens la déception dans sa voix et je n'ai pas le cœur de la repousser prétextant que je ne veux pas danser avec elle car son petit-ami est dans les parages. Après tout, même les amis peuvent danser un slow...

Je garde sa main gauche dans ma main droite et vais poser mon autre main dans son dos. Je tente de garder une certaine distance entre nous, ne voulant pas qu'elle ait de soucis avec Al. Tris me sourit.  
Nous partons dans nos pensées un instant, appréciant juste ce moment. J'avoue n'avoir qu'une envie : resserrer mon étreinte et ne plus vouloir que la musique s'arrête.  
A un moment donné, j'ai une vue sur notre table et je vois Susan se lever et être suivie par Al. Ils se tiennent négligemment par la main et la jeune femme l'entraîne vers l'arrière de la boite de nuit.  
J'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'ils vont faire... Je balaie cette pensée de mon esprit. Aucun type en couple s'amuserait avec la première venue alors que sa petite-amie est dans les parages. Ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée en tout cas et j'espère pour mon amie qu'Al est comme moi.

La musique fini par changer de nouveau et nous décidons d'aller boire un coup avant de retourner sur la piste de danse.  
Avant de lâcher la main de Tris, je m'approche de son visage.  
« Merci pour cette danse avec toi. C'était... agréable. »  
« Pour moi aussi Quatre. » Elle me sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de suivre nos amis vers la table. Elle remarque l'absence d'Al car son visage se ferme un peu mais elle ne dit rien.

Marlène se lève et déclare à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle va aux toilettes. La jeune femme s'éclipse avec Shauna sur ses talons.

Quelques minutes après, Tris décide d'aller les rejoindre. Al n'est pas encore revenu, Susan non plus et dans ma tête j'imagine le pire des scénarios.

…..

POV Tris.

Al ressemble bien plus au geek du lycée plutôt qu'au fêtard écumant les soirées et dansant jusqu'au bout de la nuit mais j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait accepté de danser avec moi car nous nous voyons très peu finalement mais non... Il préférait la compagnie de son verre et de miss Pois-chiche. Je les ai observé par moment et Al ne se préoccupait jamais de ce qui se passait sur la piste.  
Sur la route pour aller à la boite de nuit, il m'a fait la moral parce que je rigolais beaucoup avec Quatre. Il n'a semble-t-il pas encore compris que je pouvais être amie avec un garçon sans forcement vouloir l'embrasser à tout prix.

Car oui, Quatre est un ami. Un ami que j'ai l'impression de connaître depuis des années mais rien ne se passe entre nous. Je suis en couple et j'estime que je n'ai pas le droit d'envisager cette hypothèse.

Quand je reviens à la table, je vois que lui et miss Pois-chiche ne sont pas là. La veste d'Al est toujours sur sa chaise mais par contre, pas de traces indiquant que le mauvais rdv arrangé de Quatre puisse faire surface. Les filles partent aux toilettes et les gars commencent à parler sport. Je décide de rejoindre mes amies. Après tout, les discussions les plus profondes ont toujours lieu aux toilettes ! Au moment où j'arrive, je vois Shauna venir vers moi, la mine complètement déconfite. Je m'inquiète immédiatement mais je suis à mille lieux d'imaginer ce qui se passe réellement.  
« Hey Shauna, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Marlène va bien ? Elle est où ? »  
« Oui, elle va bien Tris mais ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée que tu utilises les toilettes actuellement. »  
« Pou...Pourquoi ? Il y a trop de monde ? »  
« Disons que c'est... occupé. »

A ce moment là, je vois Susan sortir des toilettes pour femmes, claudiquant sur une seule chaussure à talons, essayant de fuir le plus rapidement possible... Derrière elle, je vois apparaître Al, remettant tant bien que mal le bouton de son jeans en place et derrière tout ce petit monde, Marlène les insultant comme jamais elle n'a dû insulter personne.  
Et là, je comprend... et j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule. Des images de mon petit-ami... non, d'Al, entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec le mono-neurone, dans les toilettes alors que je suis à quelques mètres d'eux.  
J'aimerais pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas. Je pose juste mes deux mains sur ma bouche, comme pour empêcher tout son de sortir mais de tout façon, même si je voulais crier, aucun son ne sortirait. Je suis comme anesthésiée. Je sens juste les bras de Shauna et Marlène m'entourer et me ramener vers notre table.

Quand les garçons me voient, Shauna leur fait vaguement part de la situation.

« Tris, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on va lui refaire le portrait à cet enfoiré. Zeke le tient, Quatre le frappe, il doit avoir plus de force avec les biscottos qu'il a et moi... euh, je le traite et les encourage »

Je souris faiblement aux mots d'Uriah mais secoue la tête pour leur indiquer de laisser tomber car je sais qu'ils seraient capables de le faire.

« Dommage, j'aime bien me défouler sur les types comme ça. » reprit Zeke.  
« ça va aller »

Je sens la main de Marlène sur l'une de mes cuisses et celle de Quatre sur l'autre. Il me donne une petite pression pour me montrer qu'il est là. Je croise son regard et je vois qu'il est désolé pour moi... Puis soudain, l'anesthésie ne fait plus effet et je sens les larmes monter.  
Je m'excuse auprès de mes amis et sort de la boite de nuit pour aller m'asseoir sur un banc à proximité. La nuit est un peu piquante et le contraste de température me fait frissonner mais je m'en fou, j'ai besoin d'air frais.  
Je remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine et plonge ma tête dedans. Soudain, je sens une veste se poser sur mes épaules. Quand je relève la tête, Quatre est devant moi, les mains dans les poches.

« Je me suis dis que tu aurais peut être froid... Et que peut être, tu aimerais un peu de compagnie. Tu sais, une épaule pour pleurer et un tee-shirt à mouiller. »

Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir puis reprend ma position initiale mais Quatre fini par m'attirer contre lui. Au début, je lutte contre sa pression mais il insiste et je pose ma tête contre son épaule ce qui est le signal pour mon corps d'ouvrir les vannes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça. Moi, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps et lui, me frottant inlassablement le bras pour tenter de m'apaiser mais sa présence me fait du bien.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Tris... Si je n'étais pas venu, Zeke n'aurait pas eu cette idée stupide de rendez-vous arrangé... »  
« Mouais et j'aurais continué une relation qui n'était basée que sur le mensonge ? Qui sait si c'est la première fois ?»  
« Un type comme ça ne te méritait pas... il ne méritait aucunes filles. »  
« C'est ma faute... Al commençait à me faire des avances un peu plus... insistantes mais j'ai toujours refusé d'aller plus loin avec lui. Si j'avais dis oui, il n'aurait pas été tenté d'aller voir ailleurs.»  
« Non Tris, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois voir les choses... S'il tenait un minimum à toi, il aurait dû t'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. »

Je passe ma main devant mes yeux pour essayer quelques larmes.

« J'aurais dû le frapper, ça m'aurait calmé. »  
« Dis moi où il habite et on y va. Je le tiens et tu frappes. » propose-t-il mi sérieux, mi amusé.

Pour la première fois, je rigole franchement.

« Je préfère quand tu souris. »  
« Marlène va m'engueuler d'avoir pourri mon maquillage pour un mec. » J'essuie les coulures du mascara comme je peux.  
« Je suis d'accord avec elle. »

Il rigole à son tour puis marque une pause avant de parler à nouveau.

« Un jour tu rencontreras le bon... Et ce jour là, tu ressentiras dans ton corps c'est lui. Et tu verras que ce sera réciproque et cet homme te laissera mener la danse concernant ce que tu te sens ou non prête à faire avec lui. »  
« Miss Pois-chiche ne te méritait pas non plus. »

« Miss Pois-chiche ?! »  
« Moi d'abord, je ne dors pas sans maquillage... » Je l'imite en faisant des grimaces et en prenant une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude. « Je ne veux pas voir sa tronche au réveil. Ça doit être une vraie œuvre contemporaine. »  
Ce n'est pas trop mon genre de me moquer mais là, maintenant, ça me fait du bien.  
« Hum, et dire que j'aurais pu vivre cette expérience unique. »

Son rire est communicatif et je ris de nouveau.

« Quatre, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Tu es un ami précieux pour moi. Tout aussi important que Zeke ou Uriah. »  
« Pareil pour moi Tris. Maintenant, je comprend pourquoi les Pedrad sont dingues de toi ! D'ailleurs, Uriah est furieux pour ce qui t'ai arrivé. Je pense que ton prochain béguin devra passer un entretien corsé dans les règles de l'art »

« Je ne veux même pas imaginer le nombre de mecs que vous allez faire fuir si vous vous y mettez à 3 ! »  
« On devrait rentrer et les rassurer un peu. Uriah voulait venir à ma place mais il n'était pas en état de le faire. »

Je hoche la tête, toujours nichée contre son épaule. Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant, comme un poids qui s'enlève. Je me redresse puis Quatre se lève et me tend sa main. C'est là que je remarque l'énorme trace humide sur son polo bleu ciel.  
Je fais mine de l'essuyer.

« Désolée pour le polo. »  
« Il devrait s'en remettre. Allez viens. »

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. J'ose glisser mon bras le long de son dos. J'aime cette proximité avec lui, elle est rassurante et apaisante. Il m'embrasse sur la tempe puis nous nous engouffrons dans l'atmosphère bruyante et chaude du lieu où nos amis sont.  
Je rompt mon étreinte d'avec Quatre et vais vers Uriah. Il me tire immédiatement dans ses bras.

« ça va aller Uriah, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je veux juste penser à autre chose ce soir stp. »  
Je le sens acquiescer dans mon cou.  
« On va danser jusqu'à ce que l'on ne puisse plus marcher. »  
« ça me va parfaitement. »

Je veux juste oublier ce que j'ai vu ce soir. Et danser avec mes amis reste le meilleur moyen.

…...  
Mes pieds me font mal et j'ai certainement demandé un peu plus de rhum que de coca dans mon verre ce soir. Il est presque 3h du matin et je marche dans l'herbe devant la maison Pedrad en étant pieds nus et en dansant encore. Je me sens... joyeuse.  
Je crois que Zeke a envoyé un sms à mes parents disant que je dormais chez lui mais je ne suis pas sûre. Hana n'est pas là et nous allons continuer la soirée dans le salon. Uriah me dit qu'il vaut mieux que je dorme chez lui car il me trouve un peu trop alcoolisée pour rentrer chez moi ce soir et risquer d'affronter mes parents. Il n'a peut être pas tord, c'est la première fois que je me sens comme ça et je me sens bien en fait.

POV Quatre

Nous avons tous veillé sur Tris comme du lait sur le feu, guettant le moindre signe de déprime qui pouvait apparaître.  
Elle a beaucoup dansé et je peux dire qu'elle a une sacrée endurance en ce qui concerne la danse. Elle nous a tous épuisé un par un.  
Sur la route, elle est tombée comme une masse contre mon épaule puis une fois arrivé chez les Pedrad, elle avait rechargé ses batteries puisqu'elle s'est mise à danser de nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Uriah pense qu'elle est un peu pompette et il a certainement raison car je la soupçonne d'avoir échangé nos verres à un moment donné mais peut être l'a-t-elle fait plusieurs fois ? Même si la dose d'alcool n'était pas aussi chargée que d'habitude, puisque je devais rester sobre pour veiller sur elle, c'était déjà bien plus fort que ce qu'elle a bu lors de notre soirée sur le toit.

Nous rentrons dans la maison et je la rattrape alors qu'elle allait entrer en collision avec un encadrement de porte.  
« Ooh, merci Quatre, je l'avais pas vu » Elle hausse les épaules en souriant. Je la guide vers le canapé où elle s'assoit.  
« Uriah, tu met de la musique pour danser ? »  
« Mais ? Tu n'en as pas marre ? »  
« Non, j'aime bien » Elle retrousse sa lèvre inférieure et hausse les épaules.

« Allez Tris, tu nous accompagnes dans la salle de bain. Il faut te démaquiller » Proposa Shauna, les mains sur les hanches.  
« Oui, sinon, je vais ressembler à Miss Pois-chiche et je suis pas comme elle. » Je pouffe de rire car je suis le seul à comprendre la référence. « Moi, je vole pas les petits-amis des autres. » Son regard s'obscurcit à cette idée et je crois voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.  
« Non, on ne se met pas à déprimer, tu viens avec nous. » intervint Marlène.  
Elle se lève et se stabilise puis accompagne ses amies dans la salle de bain.

Je m'assoie à sa place dans le canapé, Uriah me rejoint tandis que Zeke se pose sur le rebord du canapé.  
« Honnêtement, Al a intérêt à ne pas croiser ma route... je suis toujours en colère contre lui. Je n'ai jamais vu Tris comme ça. » commença Uriah.  
« J'ai toujours dit que c'était un abruti mais si elle voulait être avec lui, on avait rien à dire. Nous faisons tous des erreurs et elle devait sûrement faire les siennes. » répondit Zeke.  
« Elle s'en remettra. Il lui faut juste du temps et passer du temps avec nous pour ne pas qu'elle se morfonde» rajoute-je.

Je fais consciemment l'impasse sur la discussion que nous avons eu dehors. Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite que tout le monde sache pourquoi elle se sent coupable sinon, je ne donne pas cher de la peau d'Al.

« En temps normal, Tris dort dans le canapé ou dans la chambre de Zeke quand Marlène est là mais ça m'embête de la laisser seule. Si elle se réveille en pleine nuit... »  
« Je vais la surveiller. Vous méritez tout les deux un peu de temps avec vos chéries respectives. »  
« Tu es un vrai ami pour elle. » me dit Uriah en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
« Je vais chercher mon matelas gonflable. »  
« Je m'occupe des couvertures pour Tris. » Proposa Zeke en se levant.

Nous nous dispersons pour effectuer nos tâches. Alors que j'installe mon matelas à côté du canapé, Tris entre dans le salon avec un tee shirt trop grand pour elle et un vieux short qui doit appartenir à Uriah. Son visage ne porte plus de traces de maquillage mais ses yeux rouges rappellent qu'elle a beaucoup pleuré ce soir. Mon cœur se serre en y repensant et j'ai juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la bercer encore et encore.  
Marlène remet une mèche de ses cheveux, maintenant détachés, derrière son oreille. Elle semble fatiguée, vidée et on dirait qu'elle a dessaoulé.  
« Tris ayant partagé ses boissons de la nuit avec les toilettes, elle devrait mieux dormir » annonça Shauna doucement en caressant les cheveux de son amie.  
« Tu vas mieux? » demanda Uriah en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle hoche juste la tête avec un petit sourire forcé.  
« Je t'ai déplié le lit du canapé et Quatre dormira pas bien loin si tu as besoin. »  
Tris se tourne vers moi.

« Tu n'es pas obligé Quatre, ça va aller. »  
« C'est toi qui me rend service. C'est une nuit en moins avec Zeke et Shauna ! »  
« Et nous avec Quatre ! » continua Zeke voulant paraître léger.  
« okay dans ce cas... »

Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et semble gênée.  
« Viens ma belle, on va t'installer pendant que les mecs prennent leur douche. » proposa Marlène.

Elle acquiesce sans rien dire et suit ses amies vers son lit d'appoint. Je passe en vitesse dans la salle de bain afin de revenir rapidement auprès d'elle.  
Quand j'arrive, elle est déjà couchée. Les filles montent ensuite se coucher.  
Je passe par la cuisine pour prendre 1 verre d'eau et je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit de fortune.

«Tu as soif ?»  
Elle me sourit timidement puis se redresse pour saisir le verre.  
« Merci. » Elle le boit d'une traite puis me le rend.  
Je reprend le verre et le pose sur la table basse.  
« Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à me réveiller cette nuit. »

Elle hoche la tête.  
Après un instant d'hésitation, je me rapproche d'elle et embrasse son front.  
« Essaye de dormir un peu, ça te fera du bien. »

Elle remonte les couvertures jusque sa bouche. Je vais étreindre la lumière et me glisse dans mon sac de couchage. Je me tourne vers Tris et j'attends que sa respiration se calme avant de sombrer à mon tour.

POV TRIS

Je suis réveillée par la douce odeur du café qui parvient jusqu'à moi. J'ouvre les yeux et immédiatement ma tête me lance fortement.  
Heureusement, je me souviens des grandes lignes de la soirée. Notre resto, Al, le rhum et mes amis qui prennent soin de moi... Surtout Quatre qui a toujours été à proximité, prêt à m'aider et me soutenir dans tout les sens du terme.  
Je le cherche d'ailleurs du regard mais il n'est pas dans son lit. Je bouge les couvertures et me lève en me tenant la tête. Je me rappelle alors pourquoi je buvais toujours très modérément, je déteste avoir mal à la tête.

Je marche vers la cuisine et vois Uriah et Quatre assis, un café dans les mains.  
« Salut Trissounette. »  
« Coucou Tris. »  
« Salut tout les deux. »

Je m'avance derrière Uriah et passe mes bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je vais ensuite vers Quatre qui se lève pour m'enlacer.  
« L'odeur du café m'a réveillé. »  
« Assis toi, je vais te servir. » proposa mon meilleur ami.

Je lui souris et m'assois face à Quatre. Nous restons silencieux jusqu'à ce que Uriah revienne à la table.  
« Comment tu te sens ? » me demanda Quatre  
« A part l'amplificateur de bruit dans ma tête? Pas trop mal. Je dormirais bien toute la journée. »

« Tu est plutôt douée pour échanger les verres... Je t'ai vu faire qu'une fois. »  
« La prochaine fois, fais moi plaisir, prend un alcool que je n'aime pas, ça me calmera de suite de continuer. »

« On espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Tris car tu étais insupportable. » intervint Uriah en souriant. « J'ai dû masser les pieds de Marlène tant elle avait mal d'avoir dansé. »

« Désolée. » Je plonge mon regard dans le café. Je ne suis pas très fière de ce que j'ai fais. Boire n'est pas une réponse intelligente à un chagrin d'amour et c'est encore moins quelque chose qui me ressemble.

« Merci d'avoir été là pour m'empêcher de faire plus de bêtises. »  
« C'est pour toutes les fois où tu l'as fais pour moi » répondit Uriah en faisant un clin d'œil.

Je bois mon café, profitant de la chaleur agréable que cela me procure.  
« Je vais rentrer chez moi et aller me recoucher. »  
« Veux tu que je te raccompagne ? » Quatre me lance un regard insistant. Il doit vouloir s'échapper un peu de la maison Pedrad.

Je lui souris faiblement.  
« Oui, faisons ça. Je vais m'habiller. » Je fini mon café et me lève pour me changer.

…...

Nous marchons vers ma maison. Le temps est maussade et lourd aujourd'hui. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que l'orage ne soit pas loin.  
« Au fait, Quatre, merci d'avoir été là hier. Je ne me souviens pas de tout les détails, hormis notre discussion bien sûr, mais je sais que tu n'étais jamais loin. »  
« Nous nous sommes relayés pour veiller sur toi et te remonter le moral si besoin. Tu l'aurais fait pour chacun d'entre nous. »  
« Oui, c'est évident mais j'ai eu la sensation que tu as été bien plus préoccupé que Zeke ou Uriah... Non pas qu'ils n'ont rien fait mais je sais pas... où que j'étais, tu étais toujours là, enfin sauf que j'arrivais à échanger nos verres. »

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il n'avait rien fait de spécial.  
« Je me sentais mal pour ce qu'Al t'avait fait car si j'avais la chance d'être avec une fille comme toi, il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée d'agir de la manière dont il a agit. »  
« Sûrement parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Nous nous sourions timidement.

« Et sinon, tu as tes clés quand ? »  
« Mercredi après-midi ! J'ai hâte ! »

« je me doute que ça ne doit pas être génial de cohabiter de cette manière dans un si petit espace. Si tu veux toujours que je t'aide à le décorer, il faudra que tu m'invites chez toi. » lui dis-je avec un regard espiègle.

« Viens avec moi pour la remise des clés alors ? Je n'ai absolument rien pour le meubler alors ton expertise sera précieuse. »

« Expertise est un bien grand mot ! Mais je peux t'accompagner pour quelques achats après le lycée ? »  
« Ton offre est alléchante ! Faisons ça. Merci pour ton aide. »

Nous arrivons devant chez moi et je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer car cela voudrait dire de ne plus profiter de la présence de Quatre.  
Mais j'ai besoin de dormir et je sais que je vais devoir répondre aux questions de mes parents avant de pouvoir me nicher dans mon lit.  
« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si nous remettons mon initiation au jogging plus tard ? »  
« Va te reposer, on verra la semaine prochaine. »

Je l'enlace longuement.  
« A mercredi ? »  
Il acquiesce dans mon cou. Nous nous séparons puis je rentre chez moi. A l'intérieur, ma mère est dans le salon lisant un bouquin et mon père doit travailler vu l'énorme tas de document sur la table de salle.

« Qui était ce charmant garçon qui t'as raccompagné chérie? » demande ma mère avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
« Oh... euh, c'est Quatre, tu sais, l'ami de Zeke. »  
« ça s'est bien passé votre soirée ? Al a dormi avec vous ? »

En entendant son nom, ma gorge se serre. La trahison va être dure à digérer.  
« Euh non... »

Je viens m'asseoir à côté de ma mère. Ou plutôt, je me laisse tomber de tout mon poids dans le canapé.  
« Al et moi... Je... C'est fini. »  
« Oh ma puce. » Au moment où ma mère pose sa main sur mon épaule, les vannes s'ouvrent à nouveau et après avoir noyé le polo de Quatre, je m'attaque maintenant au tee-shirt de ma mère.  
Ses bras sont si réconfortants, ils l'ont toujours été. Elle a été la première au courant de ma relation avec Al et prenait souvent ma défense face à mon père qui estimait que j'étais trop jeune pour sortir avec un garçon. Je n'ai pas de secrets pour elle. Je lui raconte les très grandes lignes et je vois que mon père écoute sans rien dire.

Il fini par se lever et s'approcher de nous et s'accroupit face à moi, posant sans main sur mon genou.  
« Chérie, je n'ai peut être pas été... enthousiaste... quand tu nous a annoncé sortir avec lui mais en aucun cas tu n'es responsable de ce qui se passe. Tu es une jeune fille belle et intelligente, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te mérite autant que tu le mérites.»

Je pose ma main sur la sienne en souriant légèrement.  
« Bon après, si tu veux juste tenir compagnie à ton vieux père jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, tu le peux aussi. J'aurais toujours du mal à te partager avec quelqu'un. »

Cette fois je rigole plus volontiers entre mes larmes.  
« Quoiqu'il se passe, je serais toujours ta petite fille, mon papa. »  
Je quitte les bras de ma mère pour enlacer mon père.

« Merci à tout les deux... Ma nuit a été courte, je vais aller dormir un peu. »  
Je me détache de mon père et regarde ma mère.  
« Tu peux me réveiller pour manger ? »  
« Pas de soucis ma puce. Va te reposer. » Elle dégage mon visage de quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles.  
Je me lève et monte les escaliers avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit.

 **Pour rappel, l'abus d'alcool, c'est dangereux pour la santé.**  
 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus. ça se rapproche ^^.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous souhaitez voir certaines choses développées au cours de cette histoire. Je m'adapterais autant que possible.**  
 **Merci pour votre retours :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou. Et voici un nouveau chapitre.**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous de le lire et merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements réguliers. ça compte beaucoup.**  
 **Bonne lecture et donnez moi votre avis :).**

 **Divergent ne m'appartient pas. Ce livre est la propriété de V. Roth.**

POV Tris.

L'ultime sonnerie de la journée retentit enfin. Je fourre rapidement mes cours dans mon sac et quitte la salle rapidement.  
Sur ma route, je croise Uriah, attendant Marlène au pied d'un des escaliers de notre lycée.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire aussi béatement ma Tris ? »

« la fin des cours sûrement ? »  
« Ou un beau militaire aux yeux bleus ? »

Je sens mes joues rougir.

« Non, pas du tout ! » Je m'empresse de dire.

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules.  
« Tris, Tris, Tris... Pas à moi. Je te connais par cœur et je dirais que tu en pinces pour Quatre. Chose naturelle puisqu'il est pas mal du tout même s'il n'a pas autant de charme que moi. »

Je rigole au commentaire de mon ami.  
« Quatre est un ami, au même titre que Zeke ou toi. Et il est évident que tu as plus de charme que lui. Cela va de soi. » Lui dis-je amusée en lui donnant un petit coup dans son épaule.  
« Essaye de l'embrasser comme nous l'avons fait quand nous avions 13 ans et on verra si tu penses toujours qu'il n'est qu'un simple ami comme Zeke ou moi. »  
« Uriah ! »  
« Ce n'est que la vérité Tris et je par- ».

Uriah n'a pas fini sa phrase que nous sommes coupés par Al. Mon ami se tend immédiatement et une vague de colère s'empare de moi.  
Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine.  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux Al ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis en pleine discussion avec Uriah ? »  
« Tris, je... j'aimerais te parler stp... »

« Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire depuis que tu as fourré ta langue et tes mains sur le corps de cette fille. »

Il hoche la tête et baisse les yeux.  
« Je suis désolé Tris, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je tiens à toi. »  
« Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus te parler Al ! Tu ne comprends plus ta langue maternelle ? Tu veux peut être que je te l'explique autrement ? » intervint Uriah, ses phalanges blanchies par ses poings serrés et prêt à bondir.  
Je pose ma main sur son avant-bras pour tenter de l'apaiser. Frapper Al n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, encore moins au sein du lycée.

Je m'approche de mon ex-petit-ami. Je pense que mes yeux lancent des flammes même si les larmes ne sont pas loin.  
« Ecoute moi bien Al. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable et je n'ai pas envie de faire des efforts pour recoller les morceaux. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que tu recherches. A partir maintenant, je te demande de rester loin de moi et de ne plus me parler. »

Je lui tourne le dos sans chercher à attendre sa réponse et je fais face à Uriah.  
« Tu veux que je t'accompagne dehors ? »  
« ça va aller Uriah, Quatre doit déjà m'attendre. »

J'enlace mon meilleur ami et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
« Fais attention à toi Trissy »  
« Embrasse Marlène pour moi. »

Al est toujours planté là alors, je le bouscule sans ménagement pour passer. J'entends Uriah lui crier quelque chose du genre « Dégage de ma vue sinon, je vais m'occuper de toi ».

Je ne me retourne pas et pousse les portes pour sortir du lycée. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers le parking, espérant apercevoir Quatre. Je cherche la voiture d'Hana des yeux car je sais qu'elle lui a prêté pour aller faire ses achats.  
Je ne peux réprimer un sourire lorsque je vois Quatre apparaître dans mon champs de vision. Je m'avance vers lui et l'enlace quelques instants.  
« Salut. »  
« Bonjour. Désolée, je suis un peu en retard. »  
« Pas de problèmes. Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps. On y va ? »

Je hoche la tête alors il fait le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière. Je remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, touchée par l'attention. Une fois assise dans la voiture, je lâche un soupir que je ne savais pas que je tenais. La conversation avec Al m'a un peu chamboulé mais je ne veux pas que cela vienne gâcher le reste de ma journée.

Je suis un peu angoissée à l'idée d'être celle qui aura la charge de la décoration et l'agencement de l'appartement de Quatre. J'espère que mes idées lui plairont.  
Sur le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement, Quatre me parle d'un canapé d'angle qu'il aimerait mettre dans son salon. Il me demande d'aller sur un site internet depuis mon téléphone pour que je puisse de voir de quoi il parle exactement.

« 2,90m de long ?! Mais il est énorme ! Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de place. »  
« Oui mais je pense qu'il devrait passer. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'aussi grand... A moins que tu ne veuilles accueillir certains de tes amis ou collègues pour des soirées sports ? »  
« ça se pourrait. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée par son comportement.

« Mais je veux vraiment ce canapé Tris ! » Dit-il, excité .  
« Laisse moi voir ton appartement et je te dirais si ça peut aller, ok ? »

Il grimace un peu mais ne hoche la tête.

Il est 17h45 quand nous arrivons devant l'immeuble. Il est effectivement juste à côté de la base militaire. C'est vraiment l'emplacement rêvé pour lui.  
La jeune femme de l'agence immobilière fait déjà le pied de grue devant la porte d'entrée. Elle nous gratifie d'un sourire ultra-bright quand Quatre s'approche d'elle.

« Monsieur Eatooooon, bonjouuuur » Elle lui serre la main.  
« Bonjour. Je vous présente Tris. » L'agent fait mine de me voir... enfin... et me serre la main en me regardant de bas en haut.

« Alors, c'est le grand jour ? Prêt à prendre possession de votre nouveau nid. »  
« On ne peut plus prêt ! »  
Elle nous ouvre la porte et nous la suivons au 1er étage de l'immeuble. Nous entrons dans l'appartement et allons directement dans la petite cuisine se trouvant immédiatement sur notre droite. L'agent immobilier s'installe sur le bar de la cuisine et commence à déballer des tas de papiers frénétiquement.  
Elle saisit une feuille avec une liste à cocher et commence à la lire en se déplaçant dans l'appartement, Quatre et moi sur ses talons.  
Elle fait l'inventaire et coche ses précieuses cases avec son fabuleux stylo rose mais surtout, elle drague ouvertement Quatre. Ce dernier ne semble pas y prêter attention mais moi ça m'agace au plus haut point !Pour qui elle se prend celle là ?! Elle doit prendre son travail comme une agence de rencontre !

« Finissons par le salon, ma partie préférée de cet appartement... la lumière est fa-bu-leuuuuse. » Elle pose sa main sur son avant-bras mais il fait un pas en arrière immédiatement, maintenant gêné par son attitude. Elle lui fait un sourire un peu crispé et se concentre à nouveau sur sa feuille.

« Bon voilà, je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Voici donc les clés ! » Elle lui tend un trousseau avec 2 clés identiques. « Je vous donne aussi ma carte » Elle griffonne dessus et lui donne le morceau de papier. « Si vous avez besoin de me contacter pour l'appartement... ou autre chose. »  
Je lève les yeux au ciel en tordant mes lèvres. Quatre reste impassible.

« Je vous remercie madame. Je contacterais l'agence si j'ai un soucis avec mon logement. »  
Elle lui fait un sourire un peu crispé.  
« Très bien. Je vais rassembler mes affaires et vous laisser. »

Quatre lui serre la main et ne la raccompagne même pas à la porte.  
« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Tu aimes l'endroit ? »  
« C'est petit mais ça a l'air fonctionnel. Le salon est communiquant avec la cuisine ouverte, ça donne une grande pièce et les grandes fenêtres apporte de la lumière. »

Le salon dessert la chambre et la salle de bain. Cette dernière se trouve en face de la cuisine, proche de l'entrée.  
« Et j'avais raison, ton canapé d'angle sera trop grand ici ! Il va prendre trop d'espace donc il vaut mieux que tu prennes quelque chose de plus petit quitte à acheter des poufs ou des petits fauteuils d'appoint. »  
« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Tris. Tu viens de briser mes rêves de petit garçon. » Il prend une mine triste.  
« Si tout tes amis ressemblent un minimum à Zeke ou Uriah, peu importe le canapé que tu auras tant que tu pourras leur servir de la bière, des pizzas et leur proposer le match du siècle sur une TV XXL. »

Son sourire s'illumine de suite.  
« Tu veux dire que j'ai le droit à la TV XXL ?! »

Je secoue la tête, dépitée de voir quel enfant se cache derrière ce grand gars baraqué.  
« Le mur mitoyen avec la salle de bain est assez grand pour la tv... Ensuite, c'est avec ton banquier que tu dois voir cela. »

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et marche jusque la chambre.  
« Chouette ! Le salon, c'est okay, passons à la chambre. »

Nous avons passé en revue tout ce qu'il fallait pour décorer convenablement cet appartement. Quatre ne veut pas peindre les murs car il trouve que le blanc donne un style. Je contrebalance donc cela en rajoutant quelques objets déco pour apporter un peu plus de vie et de chaleur. Bien sûr, chacun de mes choix ont été soumis à l'approbation de Quatre qui semblait enthousiaste à chaque idée que je lui proposais.

Nous faisons une liste des choses manquantes et nous nous rendons dans une grande chaîne de magasins de décoration pour faire les premiers achats. Heureusement, la cuisine est déjà équipée et il n'a plus qu'a se faire livrer un lit et son canapé dès demain. En l'accompagnant dans ses emplettes, je me rend compte que c'est vraiment quelque chose que j'aime faire et j'espère vraiment que mes résultats à l'examen de fin de scolarité me permettrons d'entrer en formation « design intérieur » proposé à Chicago.

Sur la route jusque chez lui, je tape rapidement un sms pour prévenir mes parents de mon retard. Il est pas loin de 20h quand nous finissons de tout poser dans le salon.

« Voilà, nous avons fini pour ce soir. Je m'occuperais de tout mettre en place demain après ma journée de travail. »  
« Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? Le jeudi, je fini à 16h. »  
« Hum...A une condition. »

Je lui fais un geste avec ma main pour qu'il continue sa phrase.  
« Que tu manges avec moi demain soir. Pour te remercier pour ton aide et tes conseils très judicieux. »  
« Et bien, je vais demander à mes parents mais, je pense que ça devrait être possible. »

Il me sourit et nous restons un moment à nous regarder dans les yeux. Je pourrais le faire pendant de longues minutes tant ses yeux bleus sont hypnotisant.  
Quatre s'éclaircit la voix, me ramenant à la réalité.  
« On devrait se mettre en route. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir tes parents sur le dos surtout si je veux que tu reviennes demain. »

Je hoche la tête, attristée de notre séparation future. Nous descendons vers le petit parking de l'immeuble et prenons la route. Notre trajet est calme. Je pense que la fatigue commence à se faire sentir pour chacun de nous.  
Quand il s'arrête, il se tourne vers moi.  
« Merci de m'avoir aidé et tenu compagnie pour mes achats. C'était agréable. »  
« Pour moi aussi Quatre. J'ai adoré. »

Il me sourit et je sens mes joues rougir.  
«Bon courage pour ta dernière nuit chez les Pedrad.»

Quatre se penche vers moi et m'enlace comme il peut puis m'embrasse sur la joue.  
« On se voit bientôt ? »  
« Oui, à demain.»

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et sort de la voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Je lui fais signe et le regarde partir. Puis, avant de rentrer chez moi, je souffle un bon coup afin d'apaiser mon cœur qui bat encore à 100 à l'heure... Cette fois, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, ce garçon me fait tourner la tête.

…...

La journée du lendemain est passée à une vitesse d'escargot. Le programme scolaire est fini et les professeurs nous font réviser en vue de l'examen final qui a lieu dans peu de temps.  
Heureusement, les journées sont aménagées et aujourd'hui, je fini à 16h. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je fais un signe rapide à Marlène et Uriah avant de quitter le lycée. Je sprinte afin de prendre le bus de 16h06 et arriver chez Quatre rapidement. Je suis impatiente de continuer notre travail d'hier concernant la décoration de son appartement. Je me surprend à penser que j'aime aussi juste passer du temps rien qu'avec lui tant tout paraît facile avec Quatre et que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. J'ai cette drôle de sensation d'être dans une bulle où rien ne peut m'atteindre. C'est vraiment agréable.

Je monte les escaliers menant à son appartement et tape doucement sur la porte. Mon ami ne tarde pas à m'ouvrir, un large sourire en travers de son visage.  
« Salut Tris, viens, entre »

« Bonjour Quatre. »

Je le suis à l'intérieur de l'appartement et l'enlace tendrement.  
« Tu tombes à pic, j'ai presque fini de monter les meubles de ma chambre. Tu vas pouvoir mettre ton talent à exécution. »

Je pose mon sac sur le passe plat de la cuisine.  
« Talent est un bien grand mot mais tant que mes idées te plaisent. »  
« Oui beaucoup. »

Je balaie la pièce principale du regard et je vois que beaucoup de choses sont déjà plus ou moins à leur place : le canapé, la tv et la table basse sont prêts à être utilisés. Je n'ai plus qu'à gérer le reste des objets à dispatcher dans la pièce.  
Je lui lance un regard en montrant sa chambre afin d'avoir sa permission d'y aller. Il acquiesce immédiatement et m'ouvre la voie.

Dans la pièce, 3 côtés du lit sont attachés ensemble avec des pièces et des outils éparpillés un peu partout, la commode est en place sur le mur mitoyen avec le salon et le matelas est posé contre un mur, attendant d'être installé sur le sommier.

« Hum, tu as encore de quoi t'amuser. Je vais aller m'occuper du salon hein. Bon courage » Je lui dis en lui tapotant le dos avant de m'en aller dans son salon.

Je met en route ma playlist présente sur mon téléphone et le glisse dans ma poche afin d'avoir quelque chose d'entraînant à écouter en m'activant dans la pièce.  
Je suis maintenant entrain de mettre en place quelques plantes vertes et c'est à ce moment là que mon smartphone passe la musique sur laquelle je danse actuellement en cours.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire quelques pas de la chorégraphie en me déplaçant dans l'espace. Je fini par poser la dernière plante et en faisant un tour du moi-même, je me fige quand je remarque que Quatre est appuyé sur l'encadrement de porte, les bras croisés et le regard amusé.  
Je sens mes joues rougir et je sais bien que ce n'est pas l'activité physique qui provoque cela.

« Depuis... combien de temps me regardes-tu ? »  
« Depuis assez longtemps pour me rendre compte que j'adore te voir danser. »

Je n'ose pas soutenir son regard alors je me focalise sur la plante verte en tournant le pot rond afin de trouver le meilleur angle qui n'existe pas.  
« Merci. »  
« Est ce que tu pourrais venir m'aider stp ? Poser le matelas et m'aider à mettre les draps. »  
Je glisse ma main dans ma poche pour sortir mon téléphone et éteindre la musique.  
« Bien sûr. »

Je l'accompagne dans la chambre et nous prenons chacun un côté du matelas 2 places pour le poser sur la structure du lit.  
Nous nous affairons à mettre le drap house et, alors que je m'occupe d'une taie d'oreiller, je me prend le deuxième oreiller dans la poitrine.  
Je regarde Quatre qui feint de lisser le drap, un demi sourire sur le visage.

« Je rêve ou tu m'as attaqué ? » Je lui demande, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... » Je le vois se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de rire.  
« Très bien... »

Je fais mine de mettre la taie d'oreiller mais finalement, je lui envoie lui plus fort possible dans la tête mais il bouge à peine.

Soudain, je croise son regard et simultanément, nous entamons une bataille d'oreillers. Je monte à genou sur le lit et je le tape sans relâche en riant. Le coup qu'il me lance ensuite me fait vaciller et je tombe sur mon côté contre le matelas.  
Quatre en profite et monte sur le lit à son tour pour continuer mais je sens que les coups sont bien plus doux. Je rassemble mes dernières forces et tente l'ultime attaque. Il se laisse tomber de manière dramatique à côté de moi et il me rejoint dans mon fou rire.

« Désolé, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait une bataille d'oreillers, j'avais envie d'essayer. » Me dit-il en se mettant sur son côté, la tête dans sa main.  
« A ton service. C'était notre jeu favori avec Uriah alors j'ai adoré. » Je lui fais face et prend la même position que lui.  
Nous nous regardons un long moment dans les yeux, chacun essayant de percer les mystères de l'autre. Quatre approche sa main et remet une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je frissonne à son contact.

« Merci... »  
« Pourquoi ? »

« D'être mon amie et d'avoir rendu plus agréable mon arrivée ici... Tu sais... avec mon père. »

Je hausse les épaules comme si c'était normal.  
« vous m'avez tous accueilli à bras ouverts et surtout toi... Alors, je voulais que tu saches que ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont j'ai l'habitude. »

Son regard devient triste.  
« Tu n'as pas un meilleur ami quelque part dans ce pays ? Ou des copains d'enfance ? »  
« Non... J'ai toujours gardé mes distances avec les autres, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent et qu'ils se rendent compte de ma relation chaotique avec mon père. »  
« Je comprend... » Je fais une pause un instant pour chercher les bons mots « Je ne connais pas les détails de tes antécédents avec ton père et si un jour tu veux me le dire, saches que je t'écouterais et je pense que ce sera la même chose pour chacun d'entre nous. »

« Un jour, j'aimerais tout te raconter. »  
« Et je serais là et rien ne changera entre nous, qu'importe ce que tu pourras me dire. »  
« Merci Tris. »

Je le vois se rapprocher de moi et m'attirer contre lui. Je me détend rapidement quand j'entends son cœur battre contre mon oreille et à ce moment là, je me rend compte que c'est là que j'ai envie d'être : dans ses bras.

…...

Vendredi soir

Ma mère me tend le saladier avec notre salade composée pour le repas. Il fait chaud pour un mois de juin à Chicago. Nous profitons donc de la terrasse.  
« Je me demandais tout à l'heure, est ce que je peux inviter mes amis demain pour une après-midi piscine ? »  
« Qui aimerais-tu inviter chérie ? » demanda ma mère en souriant.  
« J'avais pensé à Uriah, Zeke, Marlène. Et il y a aussi Shauna, elle était déjà venue à la maison aux vacances d'avril et Quatre. »  
« Oui, je me souviens de Shauna. C'est bien que Zeke soit encore avec elle, elle a l'air gentille. »  
« Elle l'est. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. »  
« Et qui est Quatre ? » Ma mère me regarde avec des yeux espiègles.

« Un très bon ami de Zeke et le mien vu que je passe beaucoup de temps avec eux. Je m'entend bien avec lui. »  
« Et c'est surtout un militaire de cette base qui a pas loin de 21 ans ! » intervint mon père sèchement.  
« ça ne l'empêche pas d'être sympa et de bien m'entendre avec lui. Zeke aussi a 21 ans et il a le droit de venir ici papa. » Je tente de me contenir et d'être la plus cordiale possible face à mon père, sinon, cette bataille sera perdue d'avance.

Mon père soupire et pose sa main sur la mienne.  
« Ma puce, je ne suis pas sûr que ce... Quatre soit une personne fréquentable. »

« Comment peux-tu dire cela papa ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu en dehors de son travail ! Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu le croises sur ton temps de travail. » * se contenir, rester calme et courtoise, ne pas s'énerver*

« Beaucoup de choses se savent dans une caserne. »  
« Des rumeurs... oui, comme partout. Juste au passage, Marcus Eaton me déteste et à ses yeux, je ne suis qu' une délinquante faisant conneries sur conneries avec Uriah. Tu crois ses paroles ? »

« Évidemment que non ! » Mon père est calme et ouvert à la discussion mais il peut parfois être buté. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un nouveau gars dans mon environnement proche.  
« Alors stp papa, laisse une chance à Quatre et tu verras qu'il est loin d'être une mauvaise personne. Tu es le premier à me dire qu'il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences »

« Andrew, je suis d'accord avec Tris cette fois. En plus, samedi, je serais là pour surveiller et si Zeke est ami avec lui, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si mauvais non ? »  
«Merci maman ! »

Mon père fait rebondir sa fourchette sur la table et me regarde longuement, pensif.

« Okay mais s'il y a le moindre incident, tu pourras le rayer de ta liste de tes amis à inviter ici. »  
Je saute de ma chaise et enlace mon père fortement.  
« Merci papa ! Tu verras, il est vraiment génial ! »

Je fini mon repas à toute vitesse et je me dépêche de remonter dans ma chambre pour envoyer un sms à chacun de mes amis.

…...

Samedi après-midi

Je me regarde dans mon miroir de chambre pour la 5e fois. Sur moi, l'un de mes maillots de bain : un 2 pièces bleu ciel. J'essaye de trouver celui qui me correspond le mieux et je ne sais pas vraiment lequel choisir.  
J'envoie une photo à Marlène de mon dernier essai.

Marlène(13h45) : Ne change pas, celui ci est top. Il va être bouche-bée !  
Moi : Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles...  
Marlène :Tu es la seule dans ce cas. Shauna et moi sommes là dans 5 min. Prépare nos transats !

…...

Lorsque les filles arrivent, je fini tout juste de préparer les abords de la piscine. Elles portent elles aussi un short au dessus de leurs bikinis, beaucoup moins couvrants que le mien, des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau !  
Le but de nos moments autour de la piscine, c'est un peu d'amener la plage à la maison. Shauna a eu l'idée de venir plus tôt afin que nous puissions bronzer et discuter paisiblement toutes les trois avant que les garçons arrivent.  
Zeke et Uriah se transforment en vrais gamins quand il est question d'après-midi piscine.

Nous prenons place sur nos transats après s'être badigeonnées de crème solaire.

« Tu sais Tris, je t'appréciais déjà beaucoup mais depuis que tu m'invites à utiliser ta piscine, je t'aime carrément. » commença Shauna en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ravie que ça te plaise Shauna. »  
« Moi j'en connais un autre à qui ça va plaire de venir ici ! »continua Marlène, d'une voix espiègle.

« oui, je pense qu'il devrait apprécier la vue ! » répondit Shauna.

« Qui ça ?! Quatre ? »  
« Qui d'autre Tris ? J'espère bien que les frères Pedrad ne te reluquent pas de la même manière que le mystérieux Quatre. » dit Marlène.

« Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Quatre et moi sommes amis. Je suis rien de plus pour lui et encore moins le genre de fille que l'on a envie de reluquer en maillot de bain. »  
« Tris, j'ai cohabité avec lui pendant plusieurs jours et crois moi, à chaque fois qu'il parle de toi, il a quelque chose dans les yeux. » tenta de me convaincre Shauna.

« Non, vous délirez les filles. »  
« D'ailleurs, ça s'est passé comment avant-hier et mercredi ? Il paraît que vous avez décoré votre appartement en tête à tête ? » questionna Marlène, l'amusement dans sa voix.

« Tout s'est bien passé, SON appartement est maintenant totalement fonctionnel et décoré suivant ses goûts. »  
« Et rien de plus ? »  
« Rien de plus, non. » Je vais bien me garder de leur parler de notre discussion et surtout des longues minutes que j'ai passé, la tête contre son torse avant de rentrer chez moi.

« On verra si l'avenir nous donne tord ou raison. Mais si jamais Tris, un conseil : Laisse lui une chance. » conclut Marlène.

J'allais répondre quand soudain...

« BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIII »

PLOOOOOUUUUUFFFFFF

Nous nous retrouvons totalement noyées par l'espèce d'abruti qui vient de sauter dans la piscine, les genoux collés à la poitrine.  
Quand je me redresse, je vois que Zeke et Quatre sont pliés de rire de l'autre côté de la piscine, tout comme ma mère qui regardait depuis l'embrasure de la baie vitrée.  
Uriah remonte à la surface et s'appuie sur le rebord.

« Salut les filles, vous devriez venir, elle est excellente. »  
« Si on vient, c'est pour te noyer ! Tu as de la chance que je sois ta petite-amie, que Tris t'adore et que Zeke empêcherait Shauna de tuer son petit frère. »

Zeke s'approche de nous et embrasse sa petite-amie. Uriah prend appui sur ses bras et sort de la piscine. Il se penche au dessus de Marlène et secoue ses cheveux.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. » Il l'embrasse doucement.

Je me lève pour dire bonjour à nos amis. Bien sûr, Uriah me prend dans ses bras. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Mon front se plisse face à la différence de température en lui et moi.  
Ensuite, Quatre vient à ma rencontre. Ne voulant pas le mouiller, je voulais lui faire la bise mais il prend les devants et m'embrasse sur le front. Je trouve que cela amène un autre niveau de proximité et... d'intimité ? Mais je ne trouve pas cela désagréable, bien au contraire.

« Tu as rencontré ma mère ? »  
« Oui mais elle doit me prendre pour un impoli. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui serrer la main avant que Zeke me traîne jusqu'à à la piscine. »  
« Viens avec moi. » J'enroule une serviette autour de moi, lui saisis la main la plus proche et l'emmène avec moi dans la cuisine.

Je me fige un instant quand je me rend compte que mon père est descendu de son bureau. J'avais espéré qu'il ne vienne pas nous surveiller aujourd'hui.  
Quatre me lâche immédiatement la main et je le sens se figer un peu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous réagissons ainsi, nous sommes juste amis.

« Maman, je voulais te présenter Quatre. Quatre, voici ma mère, Natalie. » Il lui serre de nouveau la main en souriant.  
« Bonjour madame, ravi de faire votre connaissance. »  
« Si tu veux que nous nous entendions, je te prie de m'appeler Natalie. »

Quatre sourit légèrement.  
« Papa, je pense que tu le connais. »  
« Bonjour Commandant Prior »  
« Quatre. » répondit-il, le visage un peu fermé et sans chercher à vouloir lui serrer la main.

Je vois ma mère lever les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son mari.  
« Bien... Maintenant que vous connaissez officiellement mon nouvel ami, nous allons profiter de la piscine. »  
« Tiens chérie, un plateau avec quelques boissons. » Ma mère me le tend.

Je lui souris et elle me fait un clin d'œil.  
« Amusez vous bien. »  
« Merci. »

Nous retournons vers nos amis.  
« J'ai cru que ton père allait me fusiller du regard. »  
« Oui, moi aussi. D'habitude, il travaille dans son bureau le samedi après midi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait la peine de descendre.»  
« Il veut voir qui côtoie sa petite fille, c'est normal. »  
« Sûrement mais en attendant, que ça ne t'empêche pas de t'amuser. Mon père, j'en fais mon affaire. »  
Je pose le plateau sur la table de jardin et nous sert un verre.

Ensuite, nous profitons de la piscine. Je pose ma serviette sur l'un des transats mais je sens un regard sur moi. Quand je me retourne, je vois Quatre tourner vivement la tête. Je souris intérieurement car s'il fait cela, ça veut dire que j'ai aussi le droit de profiter de la vue. Je vais vers l'échelle pour aller dans l'eau. Assez loin pour rester discrète mais suffisamment près pour regarder correctement.  
Je le vois retirer son pantalon et remarque que, comme Uriah et Zeke, il a son maillot de bain en dessous. Puis il retire son tee-shirt et je constate qu'il est bien plus musclé que ce que j'aurais pu penser. Ses abdos sont parfaitement dessinés et je remarque des traces noires revenir sur ses côtes. Un tatouage.

Marlène me tire de ma rêverie en se penchant à côté de moi.  
« Ferme la bouche Tris, tu es entrain de baver. »  
« Hein ?! Non ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes. »

Je descend les dernières marches et nage quelques mètres. La piscine est construite en pente. Nous avons pied aux abords de l'échelle mais pas à l'autre bout.  
Je met à l'eau des grosses bouées et matelas gonflables. Je n'en ai que 3 alors les garçons nous les laissent mais j'aurais dû me douter que leur offre n'était pas si innocente.  
Dans un premier temps, ils jouent avec un gros ballon gonflable que Zeke a ramené et d'un coup, tout est silencieux... Trop silencieux.  
Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que je sens ma bouée basculer sur le côté et je bois la tasse. J'entends mes amies crier de surprise.  
Seulement, comme un réflexe, je me raccroche au responsable de ma chute : Quatre.  
Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes se resserrent dans son dos. Il assure mon maintien en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

« Tu es content de toi ? » Je lui demande, feignant d'être en colère et en passant ma main sur mes yeux pour enlever le surplus d'eau.  
« Hum... oui assez. Vous avez toutes été surprises et en bonus, j'ai la chance de t'avoir contre moi. »  
Je l'éclabousse pour masquer mon embarras face à sa déclaration.  
« Idiot ! »

Sans me lâcher, il avance vers la bouée.  
« Si tu veux remonter dessus... »  
« ça dépend, tu comptes tenter de me couler à nouveau ? »  
« Si tu t'accroches encore à moi de cette manière pourquoi pas... »  
« Dans ce cas, si tu veux bien, je reste accrochée. Ça m'évite l'épisode où je bois la tasse. »  
« ça me va. »  
Nous nous sourions et pendant 1 instant, j'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde avec lui.

POV Natalie.

Alors que je m'affaire dans la cuisine, j'entends les filles crier de surprise. Quand je regarde par la fenêtre, je vois les objets gonflables vides et les filles se débattant avant de se raccrocher au garçon le plus proche d'elles.  
Sans grande surprise, Tris est dans les bras de Quatre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire mais ma fille a un sourire vissé sur le visage et son ami aussi.  
Andrew arrive derrière moi et je le sens se figer.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ?! »  
Il va d'un pas décidé vers l'extérieur mais je le retiens par le bras.

« Mon amour, laisse les. »  
« Il a ma fille très dévêtue contre lui et tu veux que je le laisse faire ? »  
« De un, c'est Tris qui s'est raccrochée à lui, de deux elle a suffisamment de caractère pour le remettre à sa place si besoin. En plus de cela, regarde les... »  
Mon mari soupire mais les regarde un moment. Je sais qu'il se contient pour me faire plaisir.  
« Je vois juste un jeune homme qui profite de ma petite fille. »  
« Andrew ! Ta « petite-fille » à fêtera ses 18 ans dans peu de temps ! Fais un effort et regarde mieux stp. »

Il soupire bruyamment. Cet homme dirige des dizaines d'hommes du petit doigt mais n'arrive pas à me dire non alors qu'il rêve certainement de le faire.

« Okay, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser... Et Tris est heureuse mais pas de la même manière qu'elle l'est avec Uriah ou Zeke. »  
« Biien ! On avance donc un peu. Andrew, ce garçon me semble vraiment correct. Je veux dire... Tu te souviens pour Al, quand on l'a vu la première fois ? »

Il hoche la tête.  
« Mon instinct me disait de faire attention et j'ai eu raison mais c'était le choix de Tris alors, je n'ai rien dis mais je n'en pensais pas moins. »  
« Ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre, c'est que tu sens que notre fille tombe sous le charme de Quatre et que comme pour Al, nous allons la laisser faire ses choix et ses erreurs ? »

« Exactement ! Je pense cependant que Quatre est bien plus correct que Al.»  
« Mais je te promet qu'il vivra un enfer s'il blesse ma fille. Je deviendrais son pire cauchemar sur cette planète ! »

« Je te fais confiance sur ce point mais en attendant, laisse lui une chance stp ? Essaye d'enlever ta casquette de militaire intimidant pour mettre celle du père sympa. Ça ne doit déjà pas être facile pour lui alors essaye de lui offrir cette chance. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour Quatre, fais-le pour ta fille qui se sentira mieux en sachant que tu n'es pas contre elle mais avec elle. Et n'oublie pas que nous avions plus ou moins son âge quand nous nous sommes rencontrés... Mon père n'a pas hésité à t'accueillir les bras ouverts. »  
« D'accord chérie. Mais je vais le garder à l'œil quand même. »  
« Merci mon amour. » Je l'embrasse sur la joue et conduit une assiette avec des biscuits à mon groupe de jeunes gens.

…...

POV Tobias.

Nous avons joué une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans l'eau. Je crois que c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Tris a passé beaucoup de temps agrippée à moi tel un bébé singe. Cela ne m'a pas dérangé le moins du monde même si cette proximité m'a embarrassé dans un premier temps. C'est vite devenu quelque chose de naturel et familier de l'avoir contre moi de la sorte. C'était agréable et je n'aurais jamais voulu que ça s'arrête.

J'avais des appréhensions à l'idée de me mettre en maillot de bain devant elle. Elle allait forcement voir mon tatouage et je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler comme cela, au milieu d'une piscine.  
Mais, Tris a été incroyable car elle n'a rien dit même si je la sentais parfois tracer les dessins et les cicatrices de mon dos du bout des doigts.

Notre moment ensemble touche à sa fin et nous sommes allongés sur une serviette dans l'herbe, entrain de sécher.  
Uriah et Marlène tente l'expérience du partage de transat tandis que Zeke et Shauna somnolent chacun dans leur coin.  
Nous sommes un peu à l'écart. Tris est posé sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers moi. Elle a les yeux fermés et je parierais qu'elle dort.  
J'en profite pour l'admirer un moment. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la confirmation d'une chose... Je suis entrain de tomber sous le charme de Tris Prior. Son absence me pèse et sa présence me fait revivre. C'est la première fois que je ressens cela pour une fille. J'étais bien avec mon ex mais avec Tris, j'ai la sensation que nous, ça va au-delà de ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Je sursaute. « Non, je dors pas, je repose juste mes yeux. » Elle me sourit en se frottant les yeux.  
« Je pensais à ce bel après-midi que nous avons passé tous ensemble. »  
« Même si je t'ai battu au concours d'apnée ? » Elle me fait un sourire espiègle. Je commençais à paniquer de ne pas la voir remonter à la surface. Heureusement qu'elle serrait la main d'Uriah régulièrement pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas de problèmes.  
« Oui car ça impliquait que je te balade sur mon dos pendant 10 min et j'ai adoré. »  
« Moi aussi, c'était... agréable. Comme chaque moments que nous passons ensemble. »  
« Je suis d'accord mais sache que je deviens accro à ces moments et que je vais avoir besoin d'un plus grand nombre pour rester en bonne santé mentale. »  
« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Commençons par une marche autour du lac demain après-midi ? »  
« Avec toi sur mon dos ? Ne te vexes pas mais tu es plus lourde que le package que je devais porter à l'école. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel puis elle se met à rigoler.  
« Quelle classe, quelle délicatesse Mr Quatre. Non, juste marcher, ensemble pour dérouiller mes muscles qui vont affreusement me faire souffrir demain à cause de notre après-midi dans l'eau. »

« Avec plaisir Tris. »

Elle me sourit et pose sa main sur la mienne. Un frisson me parcours le corps. J'emprisonne un de ses doigts entre mon pouce et mon index puis je le caresse doucement. Tris fini par s'endormir en gardant le sourire aux lèvres et moi aussi...

ça se rapproche, ça se rapproche :D. Qui sait, peut être que le prochain sera le bon? Mystère.  
J'espère que ça vous plu!  
N'hésitez pas à me faire un retour. Merciiii


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Petite publication hebdomadaire. J'ai failli le couper ce chapitre en deux à un moment fatidique mais je n'ai pas eu le coeur de le faire. Je suis gentille hein. ^^**

 **Je crois que l'on m'avait demandé si Al allait revenir. Ce n'est pas au programme ou alors seulement pour qu'il puisse constater qu'il a laissé filer une perle en faisant le chaud lapin avec la première venue lol.**

 **Merci pour vos encouragements et retours. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous souhaitez voir certaines choses ou pas dans la suite de l'histoire. Même si j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance (j'en écris un trop trop triste actuellement), je peux toujours modifier ou inclure des choses.**

 **Bonne lecture et surtout, donnez moi votre avis!**

POV Tobias.

J'entre dans le bâtiment administratif de la base militaire. Ici se trouve les différents services sans lesquels rien ne pourrait tourner correctement. C'est aussi dans ce bâtiment que les bureaux des officiers sont installés et c'est la raison de ma présence ici.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'arrive devant cette porte car ma tête est en combat constant depuis quelques jours mais je n'ai pas le choix... Je vais devoir demander une faveur à Marcus et rien que d'y penser, un frisson me parcours le corps.  
Même si je pourrais aisément le mettre KO, je suis angoissé à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec lui.  
Je respire un bon coup et je frappe à la porte.

 _Entrez_

Je m'exécute et lorsqu'il me voit, je crois déceler un sourire malsain sur son visage. Il sait sûrement pourquoi je suis là.  
« Fils ! Je suis content de te voir ! J'attendais ta visite depuis ta prise de fonction et je commençais à désespérer. Comment vas tu ? » dit il d'une voix bien trop jovial à mon goût.

Je ne peux retenir un haut le cœur à ses paroles.

« Je ne suis pas là pour parler à mon... P...père mais au commandant de cette base, monsieur. » J'insiste sur ce dernier mot, espérant que cela l'empêche de dériver sur la sphère privée.

« Bien, assis-toi. » je m'exécute.  
« j'ai fais une demande de mutation avant même d'arriver ici et je souhaiterais l'annuler afin de rester à Chicago. Le secrétariat m'a indiqué que seul vous pouvait l'annuler. »

Je le vois appuyer son dos contre sa chaise moelleuse, les bras croisés et un regard indiquant qu'il est heureux de m'avoir à sa merci.

« Tu ne veux plus quitter Chicago ? Pourtant je croyais, que tu ne voulais plus rien à voir avec moi. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Le climat ? A moins que la fille Prior soit derrière tout ça ? »

« Non, Tris n'a rien à voir avec cette décision. Je pense juste que le régiment de Chicago vaut la peine que je m'y intéresse d'avantage. Nous sommes un bon groupe et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en mes coéquipiers. C'est une chose que j'estime importante. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Donc, tu étais certainement perdu... à de nombreuses reprises, quand je t'apercevais devant chez les Prior. »

« Ce que je fais en dehors de mes heures de travail ne te regarde pas. » Je sens la colère monter en moi.  
Marcus tape du poing sur la table.  
« Je suis ton père bon sang ! Ta vie entière me regarde ! Tu me dois tout Tobias ! N'oublie pas que c'est ta mère qui est partit, pas moi ! »

« J'avais oublié que battre son enfant faisait partie des meilleurs principes d'éducation... Excuse moi d'être aussi ingrat ! » m'emporte-je pour de bon.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour que tu sois un bon garçon et entre nous, te voir traîner avec la fille Prior me fend le cœur! Tu mérites mieux que cette petite insolente. Elle mériterait quelques corrections pour apprendre la vie.»

Je bondis de ma chaise et tape sur le bureau à mon tour puis le menace avec mon index. Je crois le voir sursauter.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à Tris ou à un de mes amis sinon, je te promet que tu le regretteras. »

Mon père laisse échapper un petit rire puis me lance un regard machiavélique.  
« Je pourrais annuler cette demande de mutation mais vu ton comportement, je refuse catégoriquement de le faire. Amuse toi bien à San Francisco. »

A cet instant précis, je n'ai qu'une envie : sauter sur son bureau et lui serrer le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, inconscient, mais je décide d'être plus intelligent et me contente de quitter le bureau en claquant violemment la porte sans un mot de plus.

Je dois absolument trouver une solution.

POV Tris.

Je fini ma banane et boit mon verre d'eau. Notre repas s'est terminé un peu plus tard que prévu et Quatre ne doit pas tarder à arriver. Heureusement, j'ai déjà mis ma tenue de sport.  
Quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'allais marcher avec Quatre, ma mère a sourit et mon père a pris un air renfrogné mais n'a pas protesté, ce qui est déjà un grand point. Je sais que ça lui coûte de me laisser partir seule avec lui mais à aucun instant je me suis sentit en danger avec Quatre et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.  
D'ailleurs, je compte mettre ça au clair avec lui et savoir à quoi il doit cette réputation même si j'ai bien une idée sur la question.  
La sonnette retentit alors je me lève, embrasse rapidement mes parents et me dirige vers la porte, un sac en bandoulière avec de l'eau sur moi.

En ouvrant la porte, je ne peux réprimer un grand sourire lorsque je vois Quatre devant moi, son débardeur déjà humide. Il a dû courir pour venir ici.  
« Salut »  
« salut, prête pour notre tour ? »  
« Mon cerveau oui, mes jambes beaucoup moins. »

Il rigole.  
« C'est le métier qui rentre. »

Je reclaque la porte derrière moi et nous entamons notre promenade. Nous partons sur le sentier qui longe en partie le lac. Il est fréquenté essentiellement par des militaires donc nous devrions être tranquilles pour discuter un peu.

« Ta vie d'homme seul se passe bien ? Zeke ne te manque pas trop ? »  
« Au début, un peu car c'est vraiment calme dans mon appartement mais maintenant, j'apprécie cette tranquillité. Je ne dérange personne et personne me dérange, ce qui est bien. Et je profite du luxe de choisir la chaîne que je veux regarder le soir! »  
« J'espère que tu as pensé au home cinéma, que l'on puisse squatter chez toi pour regarder un film. Tu es le premier de nous totalement indépendant, il faut en faire profiter les amis. »

« Le home cinéma fait de mes plans... J'avais une collection de dvd impressionnante quand j'étais plus jeune. J'imagine qu'il a tout jeté. »  
« Ton père ? »  
« oui. Quand je suis partit de chez moi, j'avais toute ma vie dans une malle... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait du reste. »  
Son visage s'assombrit légèrement.  
« Et euh... Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais... Ta mère, où est-elle ? »

Il hausse les épaules.  
« J'avais 9 ans quand elle a littéralement disparu. Elle m'a conduit à l'école mais n'est jamais venue me rechercher. Mon père n'a jamais signalé sa disparition, aucun corps n'a été retrouvé. Je ne sais pas si elle est morte ou vivante. Tout ce qui me reste d'elle, c'est une statue bleue qu'elle m'a offerte un jour. Tu sais, celle sur la table basse.»

« Oui, je me souviens. Elle est très belle. »

Je lui montre un banc en bordure du lac. Il accepte de s'y asseoir mais reste le regard dans le vide.  
« Je suis désolée de t'avoir posée la question. Je n'aurais pas dû »  
« J'ai accepté d'y répondre Tris et j'avais envie de te le dire... J'ai confiance en toi tu sais... Plus que quiconque... Ce qui est bizarre vu que l'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais c'est comme si... »

« Comme si on se connaissait depuis des années... Je sais, j'ai le même sentiment. »

Nos yeux se croisent et nous nous sourions.  
« Quatre, j'ai une question à te poser... c'est un peu délicat mais j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas. »  
« Mon vrai nom est Tobias... ça devient bizarre de t'entendre m'appeler Quatre. »  
« To...Tobias ? C'est beau. Moins mystérieux que Quatre mais plus... passe partout, j'aime ! »

Il rigole.  
« J'aime bien te l'entendre dire... Vas y, que voulais tu me demander ? »  
« Mon père m'a parlé d'une rumeur te concernant... Comme quoi tu serais pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable. Que tu aurais été violent... »

Son visage se crispe mais il ne semble pas surpris.

« Marcus... Le jour où je suis partit de la maison, je me suis juré de lui mettre mon point dans la figure. Chose faite quelques temps plus tard alors qu'il visitait l'école militaire de New York. C'était très lâche puisque je ne vivais plus avec lui mais c'était pour toutes ses années où... » Il déglutit, les mots ont du mal à sortir. Après une pause, il reprend « Ma théorie est que ma mère est partie car il la battait... Très souvent, pour n'importe quel motif... J'avais 5 ans quand elle m'a appris comment appeler les urgences pour elle. Quand elle nous a quitté, mon père devait trouver un autre souffre douleur... Et c'est tombé sur moi... Alors le jour où il n'a plus eu d'emprise physique sur moi, je lui ai renvoyé toute ma haine dans ce coup de poing et depuis, il s'amuse à répandre la rumeur sans donner le motif de mon agressivité soudaine sinon, tu penses bien que les tords seraient partagés. »

Mon cœur se serre littéralement en écoutant son récit. Je ne ressens pas de pitié envers lui mais plutôt de l'admiration car il a su devenir une belle personne malgré ce qu'il a subit jusqu'à maintenant. Je le sens essuyer une larme que j'ai laissé couler sans le savoir.

« Ne sois pas triste Tris, ça va aller. Même s'il fait de nouveau partie de ma vie, je sais que je ne le laisserais plus me pourrir la vie comme il l'a fait parce que maintenant, j'ai des amis pour me soutenir et je t'ai... toi. »  
« Je suis triste pour le petit Tobias qui ne méritait pas ce qu'il a vécu mais je suis fière de voir que cela ne t'a pas empêché de devenir l'homme que tu es... courageux, honnête, gentil et j'en oublie encore beaucoup. »  
« C'est tout ce que je m'efforce d'être... »  
« Cela a un lien avec ton tatouage ? »

Il hoche la tête. Il relève l'arrière de son débardeur et je prend enfin le temps d'admirer l'œuvre d'art qu'il s'est faite faire.  
Des flammes de part et d'autres de la colonne vertébrale entourent 5 petits symboles différents. Lorsque je suis le trajet des flammes, je vois qu'il a la chair de poule. Sous mes doigts, je retrouve les cicatrices que j'ai sentit lors de notre moment dans la piscine mais maintenant, je me rend compte qu'elles sont toutes bien cachées par l'encre noir.  
« Je voulais trouver un moyen de vivre avec ses marques dans mon dos... Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. »

Il rigole nerveusement.  
« Il est sublime et les dessins sont incroyables. »

Tobias laisse redescendre son débardeur et se tourne pour se mettre face à moi. Je m'assoie en travers du banc pour lui faire face.

« Tu es la seule qui en connaisse la signification. »  
« Tes secrets sont bien gardés avec moi. »  
« Je te fais confiance les yeux fermés. Merci Tris. »

Il se penche et m'attire contre lui. Nous restons ainsi un long moment. Je pense qu'il avait besoin de ce contact physique pour être sûr que je n'allais pas me sauver ou disparaître après ses révélations.  
Je l'entend soupirer puis il rompt notre étreinte.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire... »  
« Vas-y... »  
Il passe sa main sur son cou puis se lance.  
« Je... Demain, je pars pour 2 semaines. J'avais demandé à changer d'affectation suite à mon arrivée ici et je dois aller sur une autre base, en l'occurrence à San Francisco pour une sorte de période d'essai... »

Mon cœur manque un battement lorsqu'il m'annonce cela et je crois que mon sang a décidé de quitter mon corps pendant quelques secondes car je vois l'environnement qui nous entoure, tourne.  
Puis la colère et la déception prend place.

« ça ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée de me le dire plus tôt ? Tu n'es pas bien ici que tu veux déjà partir à l'autre bout du pays ?! Je pensais que notre amitié était forte et que tu avais trouvé de bons amis ici mais visiblement nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi ! » lui dis-je, en colère.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et me lève puis marche d'un pas rapide vers chez moi.

« Tris, attends, stp. » Tobias me rattrape rapidement alors, je tente de courir mais c'est peine perdue, il me double et me bloque le passage.  
« Laisse moi passer. » Mon ton est dur.  
« Pas avant que tu me laisses finir mon explication. »  
« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à dire ici. Tu as demandé ta mutation et tu me préviens la veille de ton départ ! »

Tobias pose une main sur mon avant-bras mais je m'écarte de lui. Je suis encore en colère.  
« Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu aurais entendu que ma mutation a été demandé avant même mon arrivée ici. Zeke n'était pas au courant et il ne l'est toujours pas. Il sait juste que je pars demain avec d'autres gars pour venir en renfort.»  
« C'est bien, le mensonge groupé est tellement plus pratique ! »

« Tris... Stp. » Il fait une pause puis reprend. Je ne le regarde toujours pas dans les yeux. « Il n'y a que mon père que puisse annuler cette demande et notre rencontre s'est... pas passée comme prévu. » Je le vois grimacer « J'ai cherché et il s'avère qu'il existe un délai de 2 semaines pour faire machine arrière mais je dois absolument me rendre sur place. Tris, sache que je préfère supporter mon père que de perdre mes amis... et te perdre toi surtout. »

« Tu ne me l'as pas dit... Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance. Au lieu de ça, tu me balances l'information la veille de ton départ comme si c'était parfaitement normal. J'aurais compris et accepté les choses. »  
« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas quand ni comment le faire... Sans parler du fait que j'ai tout fait pour mettre ça loin dans mon esprit car je ne voulais pas partir. »  
« J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule... Je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras ? »

Je le regarde dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis notre dispute.  
« Sûrement... mais pour l'instant, je suis juste en colère et j'ai besoin de me calmer... »  
« Je comprend. Veux tu que je te raccompagne au moins ? »  
« Non, ça va aller. » mon ton est toujours sec.

Il hoche la tête puis pose sa main sur mon épaule.  
« J'aimerais te voir demain avant de prendre l'avion. Je pars à 18h »  
« Je verrais... En attendant, je te souhaite de bien t'amuser en Californie. »

Je le contourne sans un regard de plus et marche le plus vite possible vers la maison. Mes yeux me brûlent mais je retiens mes larmes jusqu'à temps que je m'écrase sur mon lit.

Après notre repas du soir, je reçois un autre sms de Tobias.  
Tobias ( 21h02) : Excuse moi Tris, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne veux pas partir en sachant que tu es fâchée avec moi. Je t'attends demain soir. J'espère te voir.

C'est le 3e du genre depuis que je suis rentrée. Je n'ai répondu à aucuns d'entre eux et je ne compte pas répondre à celui-ci non plus.  
Je pose mon téléphone et vais sous la douche. L'eau chaude m'aide à me détendre et à mesure que les tensions musculaires disparaissent, ma colère semble s'estomper doucement.  
Je ne sais pas si j'irais le retrouver demain soir mais une chose est sûre, l'idée de le croiser par la suite et ne plus le côtoyer est bien plus insupportable que d'essayer de lui pardonner. Comme on dit toujours : la nuit portera conseil.

…...

J'ai demandé à Zeke de venir me chercher à la sortie de l'école. Aller en bus jusqu'à l'aéroport est compliqué et j'aurais risqué de louper Tobias avant qu'il ne parte.  
J'ai décidé d'avoir une dernière discussion avant son départ, espérant que cela mette les choses à plat entre nous.  
« Merci de me conduire Zeke. Je ne voulais pas en parler à mes parents. »  
« Pas de problèmes. Alors, première dispute de couple ? »  
« Nous ne sommes pas en couple Zeke. Juste amis et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »  
« Il était d'une humeur de chien toute la journée et il m'a demandé si j'avais de tes nouvelles. Il ne me le demande jamais car il passe ses journées à t'envoyer des sms. »  
« ce n'est pas vrai ! »  
« Pas loin ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Il m'a seulement dit hier qu'il partait aujourd'hui... Et je ne l'ai pas bien pris. »  
« Le connaissant, il avait peur de te le dire. Quoique tu en penses, il en pince pour toi. Il ne voulait pas te causer de la peine. Et puis, ce n'est que deux semaines. »  
« La colère, c'est tellement mieux. » dis-je avec ironie.

« Tris... Je commence à le connaître. En temps normal, Quatre, n'était pas du genre à se soucier des autres, tout simplement parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eu de personnes auxquelles il était attaché et dont il se souciait réellement. Il avait donc l'impression qu'il ne pouvait blesser personne. Mais derrière cette grande carcasse très intimidante se cache un gars qui ne demande qu'à aimer quelqu'un... En l'occurrence toi ma Trissy. »

« Quatre n'est pas intimidant ! »  
« Tu n'as juste pas conscience de cela car tu as su immédiatement voir Tobias... Mais je peux t'assurer que certains engagés changent de trottoir de peur de le bousculer par mégarde.»

Je le regarde, surpris.  
« Comment connais-tu son nom ?! »  
« Je suis son meilleur ami et je le connais depuis les tests de sélection de l'école. Et il s'appelait encore Tobias à l'époque. »  
« Oh.. »  
« Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je suis heureux que tu acceptes de le voir avant qu'il ne parte. Et entre nous, Quatre est quand même 10 fois mieux que Al ! Uriah et moi n'auront pas à lui faire passer un test dans les règles pour savoir s'il a le droit de sortir avec notre sœur d'adoption. »  
« Tais toi et conduis ! »

…...

Nous arrivons à l'aéroport et je tente de joindre Tobias mais il ne me répond pas. Zeke m'accompagne jusqu'au tableau, à la recherche du vol à venir pour San Francisco.

« Guichet 6 ! Les passagers peuvent commencer à s'enregistrer. »

Zeke prend ma main et nous marchons d'un pas rapide vers l'enregistrement des bagages. Je l'aperçois au loin, facilement reconnaissable dans sa tenue de travail, il fini de discuter avec l'hôtesse, sûrement la raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas répondu. Mon ami se stoppe et je le regarde, ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

« Je vais t'attendre ici. Votre conversation ne concerne que vous. » Je vais aller me prendre un café, viens me chercher quand tu auras fini, ok ? »  
« Merci. »  
J'exerce une pression sur sa main puis la lâche pour aller en direction de Tobias. Ce dernier se stoppe net quand il me voit apparaître dans son champs de vision puis il me sourit timidement.

« Salut... »  
« Je suis content que tu sois venue... »  
« Tu aurais 5 min pour que nous discutions un peu ? » lui demande-je  
« Bien sûr ! »

Je triture mes mains pour cacher ma nervosité et je suis Tobias vers un coin un peu plus calme.  
« Je m'excuse de m'être emportée hier, je n'aurais pas dû... Je... Je pense que j'aurais aussi eu des difficultés à t'annoncer ce genre de choses.. »

Tobias me prend doucement la main dans la sienne.  
« Excuses acceptées depuis longtemps. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux que tu acceptes de me laisser la possibilité de rester dans ta vie malgré ma mauvaise gestion de cette nouvelle. »  
« J'aimerais que tu me dises les choses clairement et rapidement maintenant. Fais moi confiance Tobias, je ne vais pas couper les ponts avec toi parce que tu dois aller faire ton travail. »

Il baisse les yeux sur mes mains et reste silencieux puis il sourit. Je le sens un peu nerveux.  
« J'ai été égoïste dans cette histoire... »  
« Explique moi... »

« J'aime tellement passer du temps avec toi que je ne voulais pas passer ma dernière semaine en étant en froid avec toi. Je voulais profiter de ta présence, de ton sourire, de nos étreintes. Je me doutais que j'allais certainement te mettre en colère mais c'est arrivé le dernier jour alors je me suis dis que j'avais pu profiter de toi toute la semaine malgré tout. »

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi, prenant ma 2e main dans les siennes.

« Tris, tu n'en as peut être pas conscience mais tu as chamboulé ma vie d'une manière dont je ne me serais jamais douté en descendant de cet avion il y a quelques semaines. Notre lien est précieux pour moi et je te veux dans ma vie car je crois que je suis un peu beaucoup accro à toi. »

Un petit rire nous échappe. Je remet machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Donc tout va bien entre nous ? » Je lui demande en me rapprochant encore un peu.  
« Presque... J'ai juste une dernière chose à faire pour que tout soit parfait avant que je ne parte. »  
« Et que dois-tu faire ? »

« ça. »

Tobias comble l'espace entre nous et capture mes lèvres doucement. Il lâche mes mains et les place de chaque côté de mon visage. Je fais donc serpenter mes bras de chaque côté de sa taille.

Notre baiser est doux et je dirais presque qu'il est plein de promesses si cela était quelque chose que l'on pouvait transmettre dans un baiser.  
Quand nous nous séparons, nous nous sourions puis je pose ma tête contre son torse. Il pose alors son menton au dessus.

« C'est malin, maintenant, je vais être encore plus pressée que tu rentres... »  
« Ah oui ? »  
« Pour pouvoir t'embrasser de nouveau. »

« Seriez vous aussi accro à ma présence, mademoiselle Prior ? »  
« Hum... Un peu beaucoup. » Je sens un baiser dans mes cheveux et une vague de tristesse me parcourt. « Tu m'appellera hein? »  
« Chaque fois que je le pourrais. Et je penserais fort à toi lorsque tu passeras tes examens de fin d'année. »  
« Tu t'en souviens ? » je demande surprise.  
« évidemment »  
« J'aimerais que nous soyons capable de télépathie pour que tu puisses me souffler les bonnes réponses »

« Tu vas y arriver. »

« Les passagers pour le vol TQ4664 à destination de San Francisco sont attendus porte 5 » annonce une voix dans le haut parleur.  
« C'est donc le moment douloureux où nous nous disons au revoir ? » Je lui demande, toujours nichée contre lui.  
« Il semblerait. Je t'appellerais quand je serais arrivé. »  
« Tu as intérêt »  
« Tu es venu seule ? »  
« Non, Zeke m'attend quelque part, un café pour compagnie. »  
« Appelle-le pour savoir où il se trouve, je vais te raccompagner. Au moins, je suis sûr que tu seras entre de bonnes mains et je gagnerais encore quelques minutes avec toi. »

Je passe mon appel puis nous nous dirigeons, main dans la main, vers le café où notre ami se trouve. Quand il nous voit arriver, un énorme sourire se dessine sur son visage.  
Il lève les bras en l'air et lance un joyeux et bruyant « j'le savais » attirant l'attention de quelques clients présents.

Il paye sa consommation et vient vers nous.

« Je suis content pour vous les amis. Vraiment content ! Par contre, si tu te comportes comme un enfoiré avec elle, je te promet que je te botterais le cul tellement fort que tu ne voudras plus t'asseoir de toute ta vie ! »  
Zeke me prend dans ses bras.  
« Je te l'avais dis Tris ! » Je te l'avais dit ! »

Je savais que Zeke approuverait notre relation mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si heureux !

« Uriah me doit 10 billets ! J'ai gagné ! »  
« Tu as parié sur nous avec ton frère ?! » M'exclame-je, feignant d'être en colère.  
« Juste sur le moment où vous seriez ensemble. Uriah avait dit après septembre mais mon sens de l'observation m'a fait comprendre que ce serait bien plus tôt !

Tobias secoue la tête de gauche à droite sans dire un mot mais je vois bien qu'il est dépité face au comportement puéril des frères Pedrad.

« Tris, je te charge de mettre une claque derrière la tête d'Uriah de ma part stp. »  
« C'était dans mes plans. »  
Sans crier gare, il en décroche une derrière la tête de Zeke.  
« Aie ! »

« Je voulais avoir le plaisir de le faire au moins sur mon meilleur ami »

Nous rions de Zeke, se frottant l'arrière du crane.  
« Je vais vraiment devoir y aller. »

Je fais la moue alors il m'attire un peu à l'écart et m'embrasse une dernière fois.  
« Je t'appelle ce soir. »  
« J'espère bien. Je te souhaite un bon vol et fais attention aux coups de soleil hein. »

Il rigole.  
« A ce soir. »

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, fais un signe à Zeke puis il se dirige vers la salle d'embarquement dédiée à son vol.

Je sens Zeke se rapprocher de moi et passer son bras autour de mes épaules.  
« 2 semaines, c'est vite passé ! Il sera déjà rentré alors que tu te seras à peine rendue compte de son départ. »

Je ne dis rien mais j'espère de tout cœur que Zeke ait raison.

….

Actuellement, je suis dans la voiture avec ma mère pour aller faire quelques courses. Tobias rentre demain de son séjour californien et j'ai hâte de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras.

« Alors chérie... Tu n'as rien à me dire... »  
« Hum.. A propos de quoi maman ? »  
« Je sais pas... l'évolution de ta relation avec Quatre peut être ? »

Je sens mes joues chauffer. J'étais persuadée de ne rien laisser transparaître mais c'était sans compter sur le sens de l'observation de ma mère.  
Je regarde mes mains.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

« Béatrice Prior, serais-tu entrain de mentir à ta mère ? » Son ton n'est absolument pas sévère mais plutôt amusé « Tu envoies tout le temps des textos, tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire et tu as ce regard qui dit tout. Tu es ma fille, je te connais. Et accessoirement, j'ai vu comment vous agissiez l'un autour de l'autre quand vous étiez à la piscine.»

Nos regards se croisent et nous rigolons.

« Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher... »  
« Je suis contente pour toi ma chérie. Je trouve Quatre très charmant et il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi. »  
« Oui, c'est réciproque. J'espère juste que papa ne va pas intervenir dans notre relation.»

« Il m'a promis de faire des efforts... Peut être qu'un repas tous ensemble finirait de rassurer ton père à son sujet ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »  
« Si tu penses que cela peut apaiser ses craintes, pourquoi pas, j'en parlerais à Quatre, nous nous voyons tu es okay, j'irais le chercher à l'aéroport avec Zeke. »

« Tant que Zeke te ramène en un seul morceau, cela me convient. »

« Merci maman »

…...

« Tris, arrête de gigoter tu me donnes le tournis. » s'agaça Zeke, me voyant faire les 100 pas devant lui.  
Il est appuyé contre un énorme poteau situé à la sortie des arrivées. Dans quelques minutes Tobias devrait franchir cette porte car l'arrivée de son vol a été annoncé.

« Excuse moi, je suis juste pressée de le revoir. »  
« Comment feras-tu lorsqu'il partira à l'étranger ? Il n'aura pas la possibilité de t'envoyer 15 sms dans la journée. »

Je soupire et me tourne vers mon ami.  
« Une chose à la fois, veux-tu ? »

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.  
« Merci... »

Je me met à marche de nouveau mais cette fois Zeke me saisit la main et me rapproche de lui avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'empêcher de recommencer.  
« Voilà, au moins maintenant, tu vas arrêter de bouger »

Je lui fais une grimace mais je fini par poser ma tête contre son épaule, espérant que cela apaisera mon impatience.  
Soudain les portes automatiques s'ouvrent et un flot de passagers apparaît. Puis je le vois, un énorme sac sur son épaule.  
Je me défait de Zeke et marche dans sa direction. Un grand sourire apparaît immédiatement sur son visage quand il me voit. Il accélère son pas, passant entre les personnes pour aller plus vite puis pose son sac sur le sol avant que je ne lui saute dans les bras. Il me repose mais me garde dans ses bras puis il dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »  
« Toi aussi... On va pouvoir se rattraper maintenant que tu es rentrée non ? »  
« Absolument ! »

Zeke s'approche de nous.  
« Salut mon pote. Content que tu sois de retour. »  
« Ravi d'être de retour à la maison. »

Tobias se détache de moi et va donner une accolade chaleureuse à son ami.  
« Tu n'as plus intérêt à partir sans moi, sinon, je crois que Peter pourrait malencontreusement se prendre mon poing dans la figure »

Ils rigolent et je les regarde, ne comprenant pas l'allusion.  
« Peter est un p'tit con. Pour le coup, il pourrait être le fils parfait de Marcus... Il passe son temps à nous provoquer, se croyant supérieur. Zeke et moi ne le supportons pas alors quand l'un risque de craquer, l'autre le calme. »

Tobias reprend son sac puis enlace ses doigts avec les mien et nous marchons vers la voiture en discutant.  
Une fois sur la route, il nous raconte son séjour en Californie et nous confie qu'il est vraiment heureux de rentrer car l'ambiance n'est pas du tout la même qu'ici.  
« Je me disais que nous pourrions manger tous ensemble ? Plat à emporter à la maison ? » Proposa Zeke ?  
« Je ne dis pas non... » répondit Tobias.  
« Au fait Tobias... En parlant de dîner... »

…...

Mercredi, je suis seule à la maison et je n'ai plus cours étant donné que l'école est terminé pour moi. Je décide alors d'aller manger avec mon père. Pour cela, je prépare un repas froid et des sandwiches avant de me diriger vers le bâtiment où se trouve son bureau.  
Je salue poliment les quelques soldats que je croise sur mon chemin mais l'un d'entre eux attire particulièrement mon attention. Il ne me voit pas mais son voisin me remarque et lui met un coup de coude dans les côtes. Quand il se retourne et me voit, un large sourire apparaît sur son visage. Il échange quelques mots avec Zeke et vient à ma rencontre.

Je le trouve terriblement sexy dans son uniforme.  
« Mademoiselle Prior, bonjour. »  
« Bonjour Quatre, contente de vous croiser. »

Nous nous sourions.

Il se retourne et voit que ses collègues sont partit alors il m'embrasse rapidement sur le front avant de me prendre dans ses bras quelques instants.  
Nous aimerions nous embrasser de manière bien plus passionné, surtout que nous nous sommes pas vus depuis dimanche pour notre entraînement hebdomadaire mais nous avons décidé d'être le plus discret possible dans notre relation. Je suis la fille de son supérieur et lui a son père sur le dos. Je n'aimerais pas que notre histoire lui crée d'autres soucis avec les autres gars de son régiment.

« Que fais tu ici? »  
« Je vais manger avec mon père mais je suis heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de te croiser sur ma route. »  
« Belle surprise en effet. »

Je regarde autour de moi puis lui prend la main pour l'attirer sous l'échelle de service du bâtiment. Je pose mon sac délicatement sur le sol et attire passionnément Tobias contre moi pour capturer ses lèvres. Il répond très vite en me poussant doucement contre le mur et en se collant encore plus à moi. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Mais nous laissons nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. J'adore la sensation que me procure chacun de nos baisers.

« Tu me manques Tobias. »  
« Toi aussi. Tu es libre ce soir ou demain soir ? Pour un ciné? Je ne peux pas attendre vendredi avant de te voir. »  
Nous nous retrouvons tous vendredi chez Tobias pour fêter, je l'espère, notre réussite aux examens finaux.

Je lui souris.  
« Je ne peux pas, j'ai mon entraînement de danse jeudi soir et ce soir, nous allons au restaurant avec mes parents, c'est leur anniversaire de mariage. »  
« Oh, c'est pour ça qu'Uriah et Zeke m'ont proposé une soirée entre mecs jeudi? »  
« Oui, Marlène et moi embarquons Shauna pour voir si notre prof lui convient. Elle dansait beaucoup à New York et voudrait continuer. »

« On s'appelle ce soir dans ce cas? » Son regard est plein d'espoir.  
« Oui, dès que je rentre » propose-je.  
« Faisons ça. J'ai déjà hâte. »

Nous nous embrassons.  
« A ce soir mon beau militaire. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, reprend mon sac et continue ma route pour rejoindre mon père. Je monte les marches et avance jusqu'à son bureau.  
Je tape doucement et entre quand il m'y invite.  
Mon sourire disparaît de suite dès que je vois que Grincheux est dans la pièce avec lui. La surprise passée, je tente de visser un sourire poli sur mon visage alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge.  
« Bonjour Monsieur »

Je lui fais un signe de tête et il en fait de même. Je fais le tour du bureau et vais embrasser mon père.  
« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je peux attendre dehors. »  
« Non chérie, nous avons fini. Pas vrai commandant ? »

Je ressens alors la tension qu'il y a entre les deux hommes. Marcus lui fait un sourire crispé puis se lève. Mon père en fait de même et lui serre la main et attend derrière son bureau que son interlocuteur quitte la pièce.  
« Tout va bien papa ? J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? »

Mon père m'attire sur ses genoux.  
« Non Béatrice. Nous discutions de l'école que je souhaite ouvrir ici. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur la manière d'aborder les choses, c'est tout. »  
« J'imagine bien. Vous êtes très différents tout les deux. Il a un cœur de pierre et toi, non. »  
« Mais c'était un excellent soldat. Il a été décoré mainte fois pour ses états de service. »  
« Il n'a sûrement pas reçu la médaille du père idéal. »  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »  
« Oh pour rien... On mange ? »

Je quitte les genoux de mon père et nous nous installons sur la petite table ronde dans le coin du bureau. Je déballe notre repas.  
« ça a l'air très bon. Heureusement que tu n'as pas hérité de moi pour la cuisine. »

Je rigole en repensant aux pâtes que mon père a fait cramer quand j'étais petite. Ma mère l'a banni à vie de sa cuisine suite à cela.  
Nous grignotons notre repas en silence.

« Papa, est ce que maman t'a parlé de Quatre ? »  
« Oui, un peu, pourquoi ? »  
« Je... Nous sortons ensemble lui et moi... »  
« Ta mère a toujours eu un sens de l'observation hors pair. Elle me l'avait dit que cela finirait de cette manière entre vous »  
« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »  
« Hum... Non mais je reste méfiant... Une rumeur a toujours un point de départ et tant que je ne suis pas certains qu'il te traitera comme il faut, je serais sur mes gardes. »

Je soupire... Comment expliquer les choses à mon père sans tout lui dévoiler ?  
« Tu es mon père, c'est normal mais je t'assure que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Disons qu'il n'a pas eu de chance dans sa vie et que son père, lui par contre, n'est pas un homme fréquentable malgré les apparences et qu'il n'est pas étranger aux lancement des rumeurs. »  
« Que veux tu dire ? »  
« Sais-tu que Marcus Eaton est son père ?  
« Bien sûr ! »  
« Alors, tu devrais poser directement la question à Quatre... C'est lui qui décidera s'il souhaite te raconter son histoire mais il est loin de ressembler aux rumeurs, très loin même. Et j'espère que tu t'en rendras compte rapidement et que tu lui laisseras une chance. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

Mon père me regarde un instant sans rien dire.  
« Comme je l'ai dis à ta mère, je vais faire des efforts mais tu es ma petite fille et il va devoir me montrer patte blanche pour continuer à te voir. »

J'enlace mon père.  
« Merci de lui laisser une chance, c'est important pour moi. »

Mon père m'embrasse dans les cheveux.  
« Et sinon, tu as fais du gâteau au chocolat ?! »

Je rigole et sors un dernier récipient, contenant le dessert préféré de mon père.  
Nous finissons notre repas en discutant des résultats de mes examens qui arrivent et le début de ma nouvelle vie d'étudiante. Mon père me regarde toujours fièrement quand nous parlons de mes études. J'aime voir cette fierté dans son regard, c'est motivant et j'ai toujours envie de faire au mieux pour lui faire plaisir.

 **Suite au prochain chapitre!**  
 **J'espère que ça vous a plu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello chers lecteurs. Petite journée d'avance pour poster le chapitre, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas :) .**  
 **Momo= oui Evelyn apparaitra dans l'histoire et elle sera comme tu l'espères.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu personnellement à chacun d'entre vous car semaine ultra chargée mais je les lis toutes avec attention et beaucoup de plaisir.**

 **Divergent appartient toujours a .**

 **Donnez moi votre avis et... Enjoy!**

Vendredi midi.

POV Tris

Ma mère et Hanna ont pris leur après-midi pour nous accompagner au lycée pour savoir si nous sommes reçus à nos examens de fin d'année. Marlène et Uriah sont assis avec moi à l'arrière du SUV de la famille Pedrad. Mon meilleur ami tente quelques blagues mais nous ne sommes pas d'humeur à rire tant nous sommes nerveuses des résultats. Nos mères discutent de leur travail respectifs, sûrement pour masquer leur stress.  
J'ai l'impression de jouer ma vie sur ces quelques minutes. Si j'ai réussi, je pourrais enfin commencer cette formation qui me permettra d'exercer ce métier que j'apprécie tant. Marlène ressent encore plus de pression car ses parents lui ont clairement indiqué que s'il elle n'avait pas de mention, elle ne pourrait pas tenter sa chance comme danseuse professionnelle, ni entrer en formation pour devenir professeur de danse.  
Quant à Uriah, derrière son masque de clown, je sais qu'il est tout aussi angoissé que nous. Ses études de journaliste dépendent elles aussi de ce fameux sésame.

Hanna gare sa voiture à proximité de l'école. Nous sortons sans grand empressement, tentant certainement de reculer l'échéance au maximum.  
Les résultats seront affichés à 12h30 pile. Nous avons 10 min pour nous rendre dans la cour de notre lycée.  
Bien plus de temps qu'il nous faut pour y aller.  
Nos mères nous accompagnent mais restent en retrait, ne voulant pas se mêler à la foule déjà bien dense. Je fais le pied de grue devant le tableau. Marlène est dans les bras d'Uriah et il me donne la main. Nous sommes silencieux mais nous savons que quoiqu'il se passe, nous serons là les uns pour les autres.  
J'aperçois Al de loin. Il me fait un sourire timide quand il me voit et semble faire un pas vers moi lorsqu'il s'arrête net et change de direction. Mais au même moment des bras puissants entourent mes épaules par derrière... Tobias.  
Je me retourne, surprise de sa présence mais maintenant, je comprend le changement de comportement d'Al. Il ne voulait peut être pas se confronter à Tobias ET Uriah en même temps.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! »  
« Surprise ? »

Je laisse éclater ma joie et lui saute dans les bras, me rendant compte que sa présence m'avait manqué. Lorsque nous nous séparons, il salue Uriah et Marlène.  
Depuis hier, nos amis sont au courant que nous sommes ensemble et ils étaient heureux pour nous.  
Je me niche contre lui et ferme les yeux un instant.  
« Comment as-tu su ?Je n'ai pas osé te demander parce que tu travaillais. »  
« Disons que tu as un ami sympa qui m'a donné les détails pratiques. J'ai pu m'absenter sur ma pause du midi. »

Je tends ma main vers Uriah qui nous regardait. Il la saisit en faisant un clin d'œil.  
« Merci Uriah. »  
« Je me doutais que ça te ferait plaisir ma belle. »

Je hoche la tête. Mon meilleur ami est formidable.  
Soudain la foule se presse un peu plus vers les tableaux où le personnel de l'école accroche les résultats. C'est le moment d'en avoir le cœur net.  
« Je crois en toi Tris. »

J'embrasse Tobias rapidement et me fraye un passage dans la foule, attirant Uriah et Marlène dans mon sillage. L'avantage d'être petite, c'est de pouvoir se faufiler. Je me retourne avant de regarder le tableau et je vois que Quatre a été rejoint par ma mère et Hanna.  
J'entends déjà des élèves pleurer et crier suivant ce qu'ils ont pu lire sur le tableau.  
Nous sommes maintenant entrain de lire frénétiquement la liste des élèves reçus.

« Oh mon Dieu, Tris, je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! » Cria Uriah en sautant de joie.  
« Je vois pas mon nom Uriah, il n'est pas là ! » Je commence à paniquer.  
Mon ami regarde la liste de nouveau.

« Si, tu es ici Tris ! Tu l'as eu aussi ! »  
Nous nous jetons dans les bras de l'un l'autre. Puis je sens Marlène se joindre à nous pour une étreinte à 3.  
« On a réussi les amis » commenta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
Nous nous séparons et je cours dans les bras de ma mère qui n'a pas réussi à retenir une petite larme. Je me tourne ensuite vers Tobias et il me prend dans les bras en me faisant quasiment décoller du sol.

« Félicitations. Je suis fier de toi. »  
Nous nous embrassons.  
« Merci de m'avoir aidé à réviser et d'être venu. »  
Nous nous séparons puis Tobias serre la main d'Uriah et enlace Marlène pour les féliciter. Il replace ensuite son bras autour de ma taille

« Maintenant que tout le monde se sent mieux, si nous allions manger quelque chose ? » proposa Uriah en se frottant les mains.  
« Bonne idée les enfants ! Quatre, vous vous joignez à nous ? » répondit ma mère.  
« J'aurais aimé Mad- Natalie mais je dois retourner à la base, sinon, je vais être en retard pour nos simulations de l'après-midi. »  
« D'accord, je comprend. Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour Tris. »  
« C'est normal. »

Tobias me tire un peu à l'écart. J'avoue, je suis déçue qu'il ne nous suive pas dans le fast-food du coin mais je dois m'estimer chanceuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec lui.  
« Je sais que tu es déçue, mais on se voit ce soir ? » Me demande-t-il en me prenant la main.  
« Oui, j'ai hâte... Uriah m'a proposé de partir avec lui mais je me disais que peut être... Tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour préparer ? »  
« Je comptais commander un truc mais tu peux quand même arriver plus tôt. Je fais un détour par chez toi et nous faisons la route ensemble ? »  
« ça me paraît être bien. »

Il m'attire contre lui après m'avoir picoré mes lèvres.  
« Encore toutes mes félicitations mon cœur. »  
« Merci. A ce soir mon chéri. »

Je me sépare de lui à contre cœur et nous prenons chacun un chemin opposé.

…...

POV Tobias.

Je viens de terminer ma journée de travail et je marche d'un bon pas vers le secteur regroupant les maisons misent à disposition des militaires et de leurs familles.  
La plupart des engagés vivent ici ou dans les appartements de fonction mais personnellement, cette promiscuité quasi constante avec mon métier et surtout mes collègues ne m'a jamais attiré. Si mon père ne m'avait pas mis de bâtons dans les roues en me supprimant mon logement sur la base, j'aurais peut être vécu ici plus longtemps que prévu, profitant de la simplicité du système et je n'aurais pas trouvé ce petit appartement proche de mon travail mais suffisamment éloigné pour me déconnecter totalement du monde militaire. Maintenant, j'envisage d'y passer de bons moments avec Tris, sans regards indiscrets autour de nous.

Je sonne à la porte et c'est Natalie qui m'ouvre. Elle me sourit franchement et je remarque que Tris tient son sourire de sa mère.  
« Bonjour Natalie, Tris est là ? »  
« Oui, entre, elle va arriver. » Elle s'efface pour me laisser passer. « Elle s'entraînait pour ses cours de danse. Je crois qu'elle se change donc elle ne devrait pas tarder. »  
« Merci. »

Je patiente dans le couloir mais Natalie revient vers moi.  
« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » La mère de Tris s'interrompt comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. « Je suis désolée, je vous ai tutoyé.Vous pourriez être mon fils alors c'est sortit tout seul »  
« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, cela ne me dérange pas. Et pour tout vous dire, le vouvoiement me fait penser au travail alors... »  
« Très bien, dans ce cas, je continue sur ma lancée. Après tout, tu es le petit-ami de Tris donc tu vas être amené à venir ici souvent. Tu viens t'asseoir ? »  
« Merci pour votre accueil Natalie. »

Je suis Natalie dans la cuisine et m'assoit à la table. Elle prépare 3 boissons et me rejoint.  
« Tris m'a dit que vous faisiez une soirée ce soir ? »  
« Oui, pour pendre la crémaillère et fêter la réussite aux examens de Tris, Uriah et Marlène. »

« C'est bien que vous vous soyez fait des amis ici. Je sais combien ce n'est pas facile quand on doit bouger. »  
« C'est agréable d'avoir été accepté si facilement. »  
« Tris a des amis vraiment adorables même si Uriah et elle nous ont donné beaucoup de fil à retordre quand ils étaient plus jeunes. »

« Vous attisez ma curiosité ! »

« Je ne compte plus les bêtises qu'ils ont fait ensemble. C'était de leur âge mais des fois leurs idées étaient farfelues. »  
« J'ai du mal à imaginer Tris faire des bêtises. Uriah oui, sans problèmes mais Tris... »  
« Ils se sont calmés en grandissant. Dieu merci car c'est assez angoissant d'aller les récupérer dans un arbre gigantesque parce qu'ils ne savaient pas en descendre ou de sauver ma fille in extremis alors qu'Uriah allait lui lancer des fléchettes parce qu'ils l'ont vu faire à la TV. »

« Hum, j'imagine bien votre angoisse. Je vais peut être les surveiller de plus près à partir de maintenant. »  
« Qui veux-tu surveiller Quatre ? »

Je tourne ma tête en direction de la voix et j'aperçois Tris derrière moi. Elle est magnifique dans son jeans slim et son haut noir un peu travaillé.  
« Je lui racontais tes exploits d'enfance. L'arbre, les fléchettes... »  
« Mamaaaan. » Elle m'embrasse et s'assoit à côté de moi. « Ce qu'elle t'a dit ne t'as pas fait peur puisque tu es encore là. »  
« Il m'en faut un peu plus mais rappelle moi de ne jamais donner de fléchettes à Uriah. »  
« Je suis sûre qu'il y arriverait maintenant. » dit Tris avant de boire son jus de fruits.  
« N'y pensez même pas ! » Natalie et moi répondons en cœur, ce qui a pour effet de nous faire rire.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.  
« Vous n'êtes que des rabats joie. » déclara-t-elle amusée.  
« Non, nous tenons à toi chérie, là est toute la nuance. » répondit sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux.  
« Moi aussi, je tiens à vous. » Tris se lève, embrasse sa mère sur la joue et me saisit la main pour m'inciter à me lever.  
« Tu ne rentres pas à la maison seule Tris. »  
« Je reviendrais avec Uriah et Zeke. S'il y a un changement de programme, je te préviens. »  
« Très bien, passez une bonne soirée. »  
« Au revoir Natalie. »  
« Reviens quand tu veux Quatre, tu es le bienvenu. »

Je lui souris et hoche la tête puis nous prenons la route pour mon appartement.

…...

Je n'ai même pas fini de refermer ma porte d'entrée que je sens les bras de Tris agripper mon cou avec force et capturer mes lèvres avec envie.  
Instinctivement, je l'enlace et l'attire contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait.  
Je me laisse aller et la soulève pour qu'elle puisse passer ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'avance ensuite vers le canapé où je m'assois, sans quitter ses lèvres qui me rendent fou.  
Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Tris pose son front contre le mien.

« Tu m'as manqué Tobias. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je vois ça mon cœur. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Tris s'assoit sur mes genoux, laissant ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps et ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être une future étudiante en architecture d'intérieur. »  
« Je suis excitée à l'idée de commencer ! Je suis allée confirmer mon inscription à l'école et j'ai déjà acheté mes livres. »

« Tu ne perds pas de temps mais comment t'es venue cette idée ? »  
« J'adore dessiner, la décoration et je rêve de pouvoir allier tout ça. J'ai toujours été fascinée par ces personnes pouvant transformer littéralement un bâtiment ou une maison. »

« Tu as de belles idées car j'adore mon appartement. Je m'y sens bien malgré sa petite taille. »  
« Je suis contente que tu me dises ça. J'avais peur que ça ne te convienne pas. »

Je me penche et embrasse le bout de son nez.

« Quand nos amis sont censés arriver ? »

Je regarde ma montre.

« 2 heures mais j'ai un service à te demander... »  
« Tiens donc ? Dites moi tout beau militaire. »

« Lors de notre après-midi piscine, j'ai adoré le gâteau au chocolat de ta mère et je me demandais si tu savais comment on le faisait... »  
« Tu as de la chance, je connais la recette par cœur. »

Je lui souris franchement.  
« La cuisine est à toi. Pendant ce temps, je vais prendre une douche et mettre quelque chose de plus... conventionnel. »

Elle fait une moue triste.  
« J'aime beaucoup ta tenue de Quatre... C'est sexy. »  
« Ne me dis pas que tu es l'une de ses filles qui fantasme sur les hommes en uniforme ? »  
« Non, je fantasme sur mon homme en uniforme. La nuance est énorme. »

« C'est bon à savoir. »

Nous nous embrassons puis je vais m'activer dans la cuisine. Je fouille dans les placards à la recherche des ingrédients. Beaucoup sont vides mais surtout, à part le sucre, il me manque tout le reste, plat compris.

 _Tobias, comment veux tu que je fasse un gâteau au chocolat sans chocolat..._

Je vais taper à la porte de salle de bain, en espérant qu'il m'entende malgré l'eau qui coule.  
« Tobias ? » Je tente de porter ma voix.  
« Oui ? » J'entends depuis l'autre côté de la porte.  
« Je vais faire des courses, tu n'as plus rien ! »  
« Attends, je comprend pas ! J'arrive ! »

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrête et quelques secondes après, la porte s'entre-ouvre laissant apparaître Tobias, une simple serviette autour de sa taille et l'eau ruisselant encore le long de son corps.  
D'un coup, je ne me souviens plus trop de ce que je devais lui demander, trop absorbée par ce corps si parfaitement musclé.  
« La vue te plaît ? »  
« Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Je croise son regard en rougissant fortement.

Il me regarde amusé.  
« Pour rien... Tu disais mon amour ? »  
J'adore les petits noms qu'il me donne.

« Je vais faire quelques courses, tu n'as pas grand chose pour faire le gâteau. »  
« Je croyais qu'il me restait des choses. »  
« oui mais pas assez pour faire de la pâtisserie. Au mieux, on peut sucrer du café et encore, je n'ai pas regardé s'il en restait.»

Cette fois, il a l'air embêté. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.  
« Regarde dans le tiroir de la console, il y a mon porte-feuille. Prend la somme qu'il te faut. »  
« Merci. »

Il se penche pour m'embrasser et il en profite pour secouer ses cheveux légèrement, m'envoyant quelques gouttes d'eau. Je me cache le visage pour en éviter le maximum et ça le fait rire.  
Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et le pousse dans la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte.

« Ne me perturbe plus, j'ai du travail ! » Je lui crie à travers la porte en me retenant de rire.  
Lui par contre ne se gêne pas et j'entends son doux rire alors que je vais vers la console pour prendre l'argent dans son porte-feuille.  
En cherchant les billets, une petite photo s'échappe d'un compartiment. Je me baisse pour la récupérer et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Dessus, un très belle femme brune aux cheveux longs et ondulés avec un petit garçon dans ses bras qui la tient par le cou. Ils sont joues contre joues et sont très heureux. Je ne peux qu'en déduire qu'il s'agit du seul souvenir que Tobias a de sa mère.  
Depuis notre discussion sur ce banc, Tobias ne m'a plus parlé d'elle. Il faudra que je lui rappelle que s'il a besoin de le faire, je serais là pour l'écouter.  
Je remet la photo en place et me dépêche d'aller à la supérette du coin.

…...

La bonne odeur du chocolat enivre l'appartement au moment où je sors le gâteau du four. Tobias est entrain de préparer quelques biscuits apéritifs sur la table basse du salon. Nos amis ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.  
J'ai profité de mon passage au magasin pour prendre de quoi manger pour ce soir. Nous pourrons mettre chauffer les pizzas quand bon nous semble.  
Depuis 1h, nous déambulons tout les deux dans sa petite cuisine comme si cela faisait des années que nous vivions ensemble. Tobias m'a dit à plusieurs reprises de faire comme chez moi et je n'ai étonnamment aucun mal à le faire.

Cela en est presque effrayant d'ailleurs car nous nous connaissons depuis 3 mois et nous sommes ensemble depuis peu mais tout est si naturel entre nous que l'on pourrait penser que nous sommes en couple depuis des années. Je m'étonne même à m'imaginer aller plus loin avec lui dans un futur proche... En tout cas, beaucoup plus proche qu'avec Al au même stade de notre relation.

Tobias revient vers moi et me sourit alors qu'il prend des verres en plastique dans un placard.  
« Tu n'avais ni farine, ni chocolat, ni œufs mais ton placard est rempli de biscuit apéro et de verres en plastique ?! Quel sens des priorités !»

Il me regarde, le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Et encore, tu n'as pas ouvert le congélateur ! »  
« Tu es désespérant »

Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et m'embrasse dans le cou puis remonte vers mes lèvres.  
« Non, juste un jeune homme qui vit seul et qui ne veut pas prendre le temps de cuisiner mais tu serais surpris par mes talents. »  
Je lace mes doigts sur sa nuque.  
« Tu attises ma curiosité. »  
« Je te dois encore un repas pour te remercier de ton aide pour la décoration. Au lieu d'aller au restaurant, on peut manger ici... Et aller au cinéma ensuite ? »  
« ça sonne bien comme programme. Il va falloir que l'on se fixe une date. »  
« Parfait. »

Tobias capture ensuite mes lèvres avec beaucoup de passion, pressant son corps contre le mien puis laissant ses mains se balader le long de mon dos.  
C'est à ce moment là que j'entends sonner. Tobias grogne contre mes lèvres, frustré d'être coupé dans son élan.  
La sonnerie de la porte retentit à nouveau.  
« Heyy, rhabillez vous, on est là ! »

Uriah...

Je dépose un dernier bisou sur ses lèvres et nous nous séparons. Il va ouvrir la porte à ses invités. Uriah entre en premier, une bouteille de champagne dans la main.  
Mon meilleur ami me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je dis bonjour à Zeke et Shauna que je n'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.  
« Félicitations pour ton examen Tris. » commença Shauna.  
« J'étais sûre que tu l'aurais. » Zeke m'embrasse sur la joue.  
« Merci »

« Bon Quatre, tu nous fais faire le tour ? » demande Uriah en posant la bouteille sur le plan de travail.  
Tobias lui sourit et commence ses explications concernant son lieu de vie. Alors qu'ils visitent la salle de bain, Marlène vient à mes côtés dans le canapé.

« On dirait que ça ne va pas ma belle ? »  
Mon amie me sourit tristement.  
« Non pas trop... »  
« Tu me racontes ? »

« Je suis passée m'inscrire à l'école de danse et le niveau demandé est... très élevé. Plus que ce que je croyais. J'ai une audition dans deux semaines qui déterminera si je suis capable ou non d'intégrer l'école.»  
« Tu es une danseuse très douée, je sais que tu vas réussir. Tu as parlé à Tori de cette audition ? »  
« Oui, je l'ai appelé. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée par la tâche. »  
« Tori est une excellente prof de danse, je suis sûre que si tu n'avais pas le niveau pour envisager cette carrière, elle te l'aurait dit. »

Marlène hausse les épaules.  
« Sûrement. Tu pourras m'aider à préparer l'audition ? Me donner ton avis ? »  
« Évidemment ! Je suis sure que Shauna pourrait aussi t'aider si besoin. Elle se débrouille pas mal non plus. Et bientôt, ce sera toi qui nous donnera les cours. »  
« Oui, Shauna est partante. Tori aussi. »  
« Alors, il ne te reste qu'à profiter de ta soirée et te déstresser. Tu vas éblouir les professeurs par ta superbe chorégraphie. »

Marlène se penche et m'enlace. C'est à ce moment là que Zeke, Uriah, Shauna et Tobias reviennent vers nous. Uriah semble un peu surpris de nous voir ainsi mais il ne dit rien.  
Je me lève alors que mes amis s'assoient à leur tour. Uriah se met à côté de sa petite-amie qui lui fait un sourire rassurant et qui semble lui indiquer qu'elle lui expliquera plus tard.  
Shauna se met à côté d'Uriah, Zeke sur le rebord du canapé. Je vais aider Tobias dans la cuisine pour ramener ce qu'il faut.

Il me sourit alors que nous nous affairons à tout mettre sur un plateau. Alors que je fini d'installer quelques amuse-gueules chauds, je sens ses mains se poser chaque coté de ma taille et ses lèvres m'embrasser furtivement dans mon cou.  
« Merci pour ton aide mais tu n'es pas obligée. Tu es invitée ici. »  
« ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. » J'arrange une dernière chose sur le plateau et me retourne pour lui donner.

Nous déposons tout sur la table basse et Tobias ouvre le champagne puis remplit les flûtes en plastique que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure.  
Chacun se sert puis nous levons nos verres.  
« A ton appartement » commence-je en regardant Tobias.  
« Et à la réussite de vos examens » continua-t-il.

Nos coupes s'entrechoque et nous buvons une gorgée.  
Je vois Zeke regarder son verre puis croiser le regard de Shauna.

« Hum... Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer aussi. » intervint Zeke.  
« Nous t'écoutons mon pote » répondit Tobias.

« Avant de venir ici, nous avons été signé les papiers pour... notre appartement. »  
Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

« Félicitations, c'est super pour vous. Mais c'est où ?» demande-je

« Et bien à 10 min d'ici, comme ça, nous sommes à mi chemin entre la base militaire et ma fac de psycho. Près du parc Candor. »  
« Depuis le temps que vous en rêviez de cet appartement ensemble. Félicitations » intervint Tobias en levant son verre.

Zeke et Shauna n'ont jamais habité ensemble même quand ils étaient sur New York. Zeke devait vivre dans les dortoirs de l'école donc Shauna avait décidé de rester chez ses parents en attendant la mutation de son chéri. Je sais que cela fait 2 ans qu'ils sont ensemble et qu'ils attendaient leur emménagement avec beaucoup d' impatience. Je suis sincèrement heureuse qu'ils aient trouvé leur bonheur.

Nous dégustons quelques mignardises et chips. Tobias, Zeke et Uriah semblent se passionner pour la grande tv accrochée sur le mur. J'entends d'ailleurs furtivement Uriah proposer l'achat d'une console de jeu vidéo pour des soirées entre mecs.  
De notre côté, nous discutons de la future décoration de l'appartement de Shauna. Elle aussi souhaite que mon avis sur l'agencement de son chez elle.  
Sa confiance me touche tout autant que celle que Tobias m'a donné pour le sien. Je me dis que cela peut être un bon entraînement pour ma formation.  
Tobias se lève pour débarrasser un peu et je vois Zeke sortir une boite, avec un jeu de cartes et des jetons, qu'il pose sur la table. Quand mon petit -ami revient et voit le jeu, il se met à rigoler.

« Non Zeke, pas d'alcool-poker ce soir ! »  
« Soit pas rabat joie Quatre ! C'est un gage de bonne soirée. »  
« Peut être à l'école militaire mais pas ici. »  
« Dans ce cas, un action ou vérité ? Un « je n'ai jamais » ? » proposa Uriah, le regard pétillant.

Ces jeux me faisaient beaucoup rire quand j'étais plus jeune. C'était à celui qui donnait le gage le plus difficile ou posait la question la plus indiscrète possible. Uriah et moi faisions des ravages.  
Uriah voit ma tête peu convaincue.  
« Tris... Tu préfères te prendre une cuite au poker ? » me demanda mon meilleur ami. Il espère certainement que le souvenir de ma dernière cuite me refroidisse suffisamment pour choisir ses jeux.

« ça dépend... Si on joue chacun pour soi ou en couple... ». En proposant cela, j'espère secrètement que Tobias soit un excellent joueur de poker, ce qui m'empêcherais de finir saoule.  
« Moi je ne sais pas jouer à ça » intervint Marlène.

« Jouons en couple, Shauna ne connaît pas bien les règles du poker. Celui qui perd boira deux fois plus. » proposa Zeke.  
Tobias me regarde et je sens déceler de l'amusement dans son regard.

« Essayons cette configuration alors. Mais pour que ce soit assez drôle, on rajoute un gage pour les filles. » dit Uriah  
« ça me va ! » répondit-je.  
« Moi aussi. » enchaînèrent Marlène et Shauna.  
« Allons y ! »

Nous nous asseyons sur le sol, autour de la table de salon. Tobias m'accueille entre ses jambes et passe ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps pour placer le jeu de carte devant moi.  
Zeke explique rapidement les règles et distribue les cartes pendant qu'Uriah remplit les verres d'alcool fort.

Tobias approche ses lèvres de mon oreille.  
« Je compte sur toi pour m'aider à voir quand Uriah ment. Je n'ai que rarement perdu au poker et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. »  
Je lève la tête à mon tour pour m'approcher de la sienne.  
« Uriah est un livre ouvert pour moi. Petite pression discrète sur ta jambe pour t'aider ? »

Il hoche la tête en souriant puis m'embrasse sur la tempe. Nous commençons ensuite le jeu. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps nous avons joué mais en tout cas, nous avons bien rit !  
Tobias n'a bu qu'un seul shoot et de mon côté, Shauna m'a mise au défi de danser une valse avec un Uriah vacillant déjà. Autant dire que mes pieds vont s'en souvenir longtemps mais cela valait la peine car mon ami était vraiment rigolo à voir.

J'étais impressionnée par la manière dont Tobias a réussi à cacher son jeu surtout que, plus d'une fois, nous étions loin d'être à notre avantage mais il ne l'a jamais montré.  
Uriah a fini par se coucher et nous gagnons face à Zeke. Les deux amis se sont bien battus et on sentait bien qu'ils avaient l'habitude de jouer à ce jeu quand ils étaient à l'école militaire.  
Nous finissons notre soirée en beauté avec le gâteau au chocolat. Et puis vient le moment de repartir. J'ai tellement apprécié ces quelques heures avec Tobias au point que j'ai du mal à quitter son appartement.

Nous sommes près de la porte de son immeuble, nos amis sont déjà dans la voiture, Shauna au volant, attendant que j'arrive car je me trouve encore dans les bras de mon beau militaire.  
« On se voit demain ? »  
« Avec plaisir. »  
« J'ai pas envie de partir en fait... »

Je prend une mine boudeuse, comme un enfant qui n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

« La prochaine fois, si tu veux... Prévois pour rester ici. Enfin... je ne te force pas la main mais la proposition est lancée. »  
« L'idée est tentante et je vais y réfléchir sérieusement. Merci chéri. »

Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois et je monte dans la voiture me ramenant chez moi. 

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Les sauts dans le temps seront un peu plus fréquent sinon, ce sera une fic en 150 chapitres et ce n'est pas le but en plus d'être lassant à lire.**  
 **A bientôt.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello.**  
 **Petit chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.**  
 **Merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent et qui laissent un petit message.**  
 **J'espère que ça vous plaira encore autant.**

 **Divergent et ses personnages appartiennent à**

...

POV Tobias.  
2 semaines plus tard/ début août. Repas chez Tris

Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté ce repas... Enfin, non, je sais pourquoi j'ai accepté. Je voulais faire plaisir à Tris et comme mon envie était de rester avec elle pour une durée indéterminée, je ne pouvais pas éviter son père indéfiniment.

Je le croise souvent sur la base, nous nous saluons de manière cordiale mais aucun de nous n'a abordé le sujet « Tris ». J'ai juste cette désagréable impression qu'il ne m'aime pas. J'imagine qu'il attend quelqu'un à la hauteur de sa fille et sur ce point, je ne le contredirais pas s'il me disait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle.  
Tris est tellement incroyable que je me dis que je ne mérite pas qu'elle s'intéresse à moi.

Je respire un grand coup et sonne. Je n'ai pas vu Tris depuis plusieurs jours et bien sûr, elle me manque beaucoup. Nous avons trouvé un rythme qui semble nous convenir pour le moment : En général, nous ne nous voyons pas en début de semaine car elle travaille dans la même crèche que sa mère en tant que secrétaire pour se faire de l'argent de poche par contre, nous essayons de passer du temps ensemble les autres jours. La semaine dernière, nous sommes allés pique-niquer au bord du lac, à cet endroit qu'elle aime tant.  
Cette semaine, nous nous sommes vus rapidement car elle aidait Marlène à préparer son examen d'entrée à l'école de danse. J'étais d'ailleurs ravi d'apprendre qu'elle avait été reçu avec les félicitations !  
Si mon entrevue avec son père se passe bien et que j'ai le droit de la revoir, j'aimerais lui préparer cette soirée que je lui avais promis.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me tire de mes pensées et un large sourire apparaît sur mon visage quand j'aperçois Tris, vêtue d'une robe d'été blanche et orange, se tenant de l'autre côté.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, qu'elle est déjà accrochée à mon cou. Je prend possession de ses lèvres qui m'ont tant manqué.

« Salut »  
« Bonjour jolie demoiselle. »

« Détend toi, tout va bien se passer. » Elle prend ma main pour donner deux petite pressions afin de me montrer qu'elle est là.  
« Ouais... » Je l'embrasse sur le front « On y va ? »

Elle acquiesce et m'entraîne à l'intérieur, ma main toujours dans la sienne, ce qui me donne un regain de courage.

Natalie vient à notre rencontre pour me saluer. Je me sens de suite plus à l'aise car je me dis qu'elle doit m'apprécier suffisamment pour agir avec moi comme elle le fait.  
Tris m'attire vers la terrasse où son père se trouve. Vu le temps qu'il fait, je ne suis pas étonné que nous mangions dehors.  
Son père se lève alors et vient à notre rencontre. Je m'empresse de saisir la poignet de main qu'il me tend.

« Bonjour Quatre. Je suis content que vous ayez accepté de venir. »  
« Commandant Prior, merci pour votre invitation. »

Son attitude est beaucoup moins froide qu'au travail mais je vois qu'il reste méfiant et sur la réserve.

« Pas de commandant ici, je ne suis pas au travail. » Il esquisse un faible sourire.

« Asseyez vous les enfants. » Natalie me pousse gentiment vers l'une des chaises. « Andrew, j'espère pour toi que le feu du barbecue est prêt pour accueillir les brochettes »  
« Tout est sous contrôle »

Tris et moi nous nous asseyons. Andrew reprend sa place en bout de table, juste à côté de Tris.

« Alors Quatre, vous vous plaisez sur Chicago ? »  
« Oui, beaucoup Monsieur. C'est différent de là où j'ai vécu étant petit mais mes collègues sont sympas et les environs agréables. »

« Vous venez d'où ? »  
« Je suis né à Los Angeles Monsieur. »

« Et que font vos parents ? »  
« Papa ! Tu m'avais promis » Intervint Tris, excédée par l'interrogatoire de son père.

Je pose ma main sur celle de Tris en la regardant.

« ça ne me gêne pas... » Je me tourne vers son père «Je ne connais pas ma mère et mon père est... militaire. Je pense que vous savez que c'est Marcus Eaton. »

« oui je le sais mais je n'étais pas au courant pour votre mère. Je suis désolé. »  
« Il n'y a pas de mal. »

« Vous avez donc décidé de suivre les traces de votre père? »

Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mon cou.  
« Pas vraiment non... J'ai choisi cette voie par conviction. Je voulais servir mon pays et voyager. »

 _Et accessoirement partir très loin de mon bourreau._

« En tout cas, vos états de service sont intéressants si on met de côté l'incident... »  
« Monsieur, svp, ne tournez pas autour du pot et posez directement votre question... Si vous êtes au courant de cette histoire c'est que mon père vous a donné sa version. » Je lui dis cela sans aucune colère dans la voix.

Il rigole.  
« J'aime votre franchise Quatre. J'aimerais effectivement savoir pourquoi cet acte de violence sur l'un de vos camarades d'école. »

Je prend une longue respiration pour m'aider à mettre mes idées en place. Je me dois d'être honnête sur toute l'histoire avec lui.

« Quatre, tu n'es pas obligé de tout expliquer... Mon père devrait pouvoir me croire quand je lui dis que tu n'es pas un homme violent. »

Je caresse doucement la main avec mon pouce. Natalie revient avec l'entrée et s'assoie face à sa fille.

« Monsieur, j'aimerais que cette conversation reste entre nous svp. »  
Il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Oui, j'ai frappé une autre personne. La seule chose qui n'est pas mentionnée, c'est que c'était mon père. Je lui ai bien envoyé mon poing dans la figure. Pour tout vous dire monsieur, mon père n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être. C'est un homme qui a été violent avec ma mère puis avec moi. Alors oui, quand il est venu me narguer à l'école militaire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Il a juste noté cela dans mon dossier pour avoir un moyen de pression sur moi si besoin et parce qu'il devait se sentir vexé de voir qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi. Dans sa grande bonté, il n'a pas donné suite à cela car c'était risquer que je raconte tout ce que je sais sur lui.»

Andrew fronce les sourcils en me regardant tandis que Natalie porte ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle vient t'entendre.

« Tu vois Andrew, je t'avais dis que ce garçon n'était pas celui que tu pensais. »

Je souris doucement à Natalie, la remerciant silencieusement pour cette confiance qu'elle m'accorde depuis le début.

« Et si je peux me permettre Monsieur, mon père est arrivé sur cette base 3 mois avant ma mutation... Vous connaissez les délais existant entre le moment où nous listons nos vœux de mutation à la sortie de l'école et le moment où nous avons notre base d'affectation. »

« Effectivement, il y a de quoi se poser des questions... Merci pour votre franchise et votre honnêteté Quatre. »

« Merci de m'avoir écouté. Maintenant, j'aimerais que mon père ne sache pas ce que nous nous sommes dit. Je n'ai pas l'envie de l'affronter de nouveau, ni que l'on fasse le lien entre lui et moi. J'aimerais juste poursuivre ma vie sans devoir gérer à nouveau mes relations avec lui.»

« Marcus ne saura rien de ce qui s'est dit ici. Pour le reste, sachez qu'il habite pratiquement en face de chez moi alors il est possible qu'il se rende compte de votre présence régulière ici. »  
« ça, j'en fais mon affaire. Ma vie privée ne le regarde plus depuis bien longtemps. »

« Très bien. »  
« Andrew, pourrais tu t'occuper des brochettes stp ? » intervint Natalie pour changer de sujet. « Elles sont dans la cuisine. »  
Il sourit à sa femme et se lève.

« Quatre, je suis désolée pour son interrogatoire. » me dit Natalie.  
« Il est inquiet pour sa fille, je peux le comprendre et c'est mieux qu'il connaisse l'histoire. »  
« Mon mari n'est pas du genre très extraverti mais je suis sûre que les choses seront plus faciles maintenant. »

Tris se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

« Il va t'apprécier autant que nous t'apprécions, tu verras. »  
« Tu m'apprécies seulement ? » Je prend un visage triste.  
« Hum... » Elle fait mine de réfléchir. « Peut être un peu plus que ça. »

Andrew revient avec son plat et se dirige vers le barbecue. Il nous rejoint ensuite pour finir l'entrée. Nous discutons beaucoup de Tris, de son travail à la garderie et de ses études futures. L'ambiance change petit à petit et Andrew se détend. C'est ainsi que j'apprends qu'il adore aller à la pêche et qu'il possède un petit chalet au bord d'une étendue d'eau, perdu au milieu d'une forêt qui lui vient de ses parents.  
J'apprécie le fait qu'il ne revienne plus sur mes relations avec mon père. Je suis également soulagé qu'il ne fasse pas d'insinuation sur le fait que sa fille serait mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
A la fin du repas, Natalie se lève pour débarrasser. Je commence à me lever à mon tour afin de l'aider.

« Non Quatre, tu es l'invité ici. Tris tu m'accompagnes ? »

Ma petite-amie hoche faiblement la tête. Elle me sourit timidement puis se lève à son tour. Un silence gênant s'installe entre Andrew et moi.

« Hum... Tris m'a dit que vous étiez en cours de négociation pour que la base de Chicago accueille la prochaine école militaire. »  
« Tout à fait. C'est un projet ambitieux mais j'ai bon espoir. »

« Vous feriez un très bon instructeur Monsieur. »  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de flatter mon égo pour que je te laisse sortir avec ma fille » dit-il amusé.

Je note mentalement qu'il me tutoie pour la première fois de l'après-midi. J'espère que c'est plutôt bon signe.

« ça ne m'est pas venu à l'idée. C'est juste la vérité car je sais que vous êtes très apprécié et respecté sur la base. »

« J'essaye juste de servir mon pays du mieux que je peux même si je ne vais plus sur le terrain. J'ai mes convictions et je n'aime pas l'idée d'écraser mes semblables sous prétexte que je suis leur supérieur. Bien sûr, le premier qui franchira la ligne sera vivement remis à sa place mais en attendant, le régime de la terreur n'est pas mon truc. Personne n'obtiendra rien en faisant cela. »  
« Je ne peux qu'approuver. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. »

Il me sourit tristement.

« Écoute Quatre. J'aimerais être rassuré sur un dernier point. Quelles sont tes intentions envers ma fille ? »  
« La rendre heureuse, lui offrir tout ce dont elle rêve et l'aimer chaque jour un peu plus... Ensuite, si vous me demandez si nous comptons nous marier prochainement et avoir des enfants, je ne peux vous répondre car notre relation est récente et ce serait certainement tirer des plans sur la comète mais sachez que je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de tel pour personne d'autre alors oui... J'ai bon espoir qu'un jour... ».

« Elle est différente depuis qu'elle est avec toi. » me confia-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
« En positif j'espère ? »  
« Oui, elle est plus pétillante, heureuse aussi et elle traîne moins avec Uriah, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire... mais cela reste entre nous ».

Nous rigolons.

« Uriah est un sacré phénomène mais lui et Tris sont très liés. Je pense qu'elle aura toujours besoin de lui dans sa vie et réciproquement. »  
« Tu sais Quatre, la vie de famille pour un militaire, c'est loin d'être facile. Que ce soit pour toi ou pour ta famille alors promet moi juste de préserver Tris de tout cela et de ne pas t'accrocher à elle si elle décide qu'elle n'est pas faite pour ça. »

« Promis. Comme je vous l'ai dis, je ne veux que son bonheur et si cela passe par une séparation alors, j'accepterais les choses même si cela ne sera pas facile. »  
« Merci. »

…...

Après un dernier café, je décide qu'il est temps de rentrer chez moi. Non pas que je me sente mal avec la famille Prior mais il commence à se faire tard.  
Nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée, Tris est collée à moi. Je me retourne pour m'adresser à ses parents.

« Natalie, merci pour ce fabuleux repas. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir aussi bien mangé. » dis-je en mettant une main sur mon ventre.

« Tu es le bienvenu aussi souvent que tu le souhaites. »  
« Merci beaucoup. »

Je me tourne vers Andrew.

« Monsieur, merci pour votre accueil. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment avec votre famille. »  
« Merci pour ta sincérité Quatre et stp, quand nous sommes entre nous, Andrew sera suffisant. Après tout, tu sors avec Tris donc tu fais partie de la famille. »

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire en lui tendant la main, qu'il saisit immédiatement pour la secouer. Ses paroles sont au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

« C'est entendu Mons- Andrew. »  
Tris allait ouvrir la porte quand Andrew m'interpella.

« Au fait Quatre, nous partons la dernière semaine d'août dans notre chalet familial. Je sais que tu n'as pas de permission mais je pense que Tris serait heureuse que tu nous rejoignes au moins pour le week-end. »

« C'est vrai papa ?! »  
« Si Quatre veut venir, bien évidemment. »

Tris me regarde alors, le regard plein d'espoir.  
« Oui, je viendrais vous rejoindre. Avec grand plaisir. »

Ma belle petite-amie sautille sur place, contente de ma décision. Comment aurais-je pu refuser la possibilité de passer un week end complet avec elle ? »

Je salue une dernière fois Natalie et Andrew puis quitte la maison avec Tris sur mes pas. Nous marchons dans l'allée tranquillement et je lâche un souffle que je ne doutais pas tenir.

« Il t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais... Et ma mère est sous ton charme. Tu leur as fait une bonne impression. »  
« Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas les décevoir. »

Tris passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

« J'ai hâte d'aller en week end avec toi mon chéri. »  
« Moi aussi. » J'embrasse son bout de nez. « Je t'appelle ce soir ? »  
« Tu as intérêt ! »

…...

POV Tris

Je fais les 100 pas dans l'appartement de Tobias. Il a insisté pour me donner une clé de chez lui pour ne pas que j'attende dehors si je venais à arriver avant lui... Ce qui est le cas ce soir.  
Il est presque 20h et il n'est toujours pas rentré. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il serait en retard car il s'est porté volontaire pour aider mon père après sa journée de travail. Je lui avais proposé de remettre notre soirée ciné à plus tard mais il était persuadé qu'il serait à l'heure. J'aurais dû le prévenir que mon père n'est jamais pressé quand il s'agit de son travail. Mais je suis tellement heureuse de voir qu'il apprécie suffisamment Tobias pour lui demander de l'aide, en plus de l'avoir invité à nous rejoindre dans le chalet familial.  
Mon téléphone bipe. Je le sors de ma poche et jette un œil. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire quand je vois un selfie de mon chéri, probablement pris dans une voiture. Il a l'air décontracté et souriant, signe que tout se passe bien entre eux.

Tobias ( 19h57) : Nous reprenons la route pour Chicago. Gros bouchons sur la route. Ne rentre pas chez toi stp. Tu me manques et je suis pressé de te voir.  
Moi ( 19h58) : ***** smiley boudeur * Soyez prudents. Je t'attend le temps qu'il faut. Tu me manques.  
Tobias (20h01) : Surtout, fais comme chez toi.

Je pose mon téléphone sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et décide de m'occuper un peu en fouillant dans les placards. Je suis ravie de constater qu'il a enfin pris la décision de faire quelques courses utiles à sa bonne alimentation.  
Je prends quelques ingrédients ça et là puis me met à cuisiner des lasagnes en attendant mon homme. Une fois fait, je les place dans le four et décide d'attendre le retour de Tobias pour les mettre à cuire.

En attendant, je m'allonge dans le canapé avec la tv en fond sonore.

…..

« Tris ? Ma chérie, réveille toi... »  
Je sens la main chaude de Tobias me caresser doucement le visage et les cheveux. J'émerge doucement à cette sensation agréable. En ouvrant les yeux, je le vois accroupi à côté du canapé.

« Il est quelle heure ? »  
« 21h. Tu as bien dormi ?»

Je hoche la tête puis je avance ma tête pour espérer un bisou de mon chéri, chose qu'il s'empresse de faire.

« Notre soirée ciné tombe a l'eau on dirait. »  
« Je suis désolé. Il y avait un match de baseball et le trafic était horrible. »

« Et mon père préfère toujours prendre le centre-ville pour rentrer. »  
« C'est l'idée oui mais c'était agréable de discuter avec lui. »

« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui. J'appréhendais un peu notre moment mais je me suis rendu compte que nous avions la même vision de notre métier et que c'était vraiment un homme formidable. Tout comme sa fille. »

Je me redresse totalement et enlace Tobias longuement.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça. C'est tellement important pour moi que vous vous entendiez bien tout les deux. »  
« Nous t'aimons tout les deux, nous ne pouvions que nous entendre. » Je sens Tobias se figer contre moi, conscient de ce qu'il vient de m'avouer.

Je me détache de lui et voit de la panique dans son regard.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime Tobias. Je... Je n'osais pas te le dire, j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque... »

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Tobias se redresse et s'assoit sur le canapé puis il m'attire sur ses genoux.

« Tris... Dès que je t'ai aperçue la première fois, j'ai su que tu étais différente pour moi. Je ne pouvais que tomber amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. »

Je ne peux retenir un sourire tant je suis heureuse de sa confession. Tobias est devenu tellement important dans ma vie et, même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps, je sais avec certitude que je veux partager sa vie le plus longtemps possible, peu importe ce que l'on pourra traverser.  
Je capture ses lèvres comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il m'attire un peu plus près de lui et laisse ses mains vagabonder sur mon dos.  
Ce sera un gargouillis venant de mon estomac qui nous ramènera à la réalité. Nous nous éloignons un peu, souriants.

« Je pense que quelqu'un réclame à manger »  
« Il y a des lasagnes dans le four. »

Il semble surpris et je me sens obligée de m'expliquer.

« Je voulais t'éviter le repas de ce soir, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas ? »  
« Tu es ici chez toi Tris donc non, cela ne me gêne pas. Je suis content que tu l'ai fais et pas seulement parce que ma journée a été longue et que je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner. »

Nous rions.

« Écoute, j'ai une idée. Je vais aller mettre chauffer le plat, mettre la table et pendant ce temps, tu choisis un dvd dans le placard. A défaut de cinéma, on aura quand même une soirée ensemble. »  
« cela me semble bien. J'aime l'idée. »

« Je te laisserais le soin de me montrer comment tu fais les pop-corn au caramel dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour au téléphone. »  
« Tu verras, tu vas a-do-rer » lui dis-je excitée à l'idée d'en manger à nouveau.

…...

Tobias transvase les derniers pop corn dans un saladier et vient me rejoindre dans le canapé. Malgré la chaleur encore présente, je me blotti quand même dans sa couette. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs remontée jusqu'aux oreilles ou presque, ce qui le fait beaucoup rire.

« Comment fais-tu pour survivre en hiver ma chérie ? »  
« Ben... J'en rajoute une 2e ! et maintenant, j'espère que tu partageras ta chaleur avec moi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

Il m'embrasse dans les cheveux alors que je viens de poser ma tête sur ses genoux, le pop corn posé à portée de main.

Pour ce soir, j'ai choisi Avatar. Non pas que ce film me fasse vibrer au plus haut point mais c'était le seul qui me tentait dans la collection de Tobias.  
Il lance le film et me caresse doucement les cheveux et le visage avec l'une de ses mains. Je ferme les yeux à ce contact, tant je l'apprécie.  
Je le vois prendre du pop corn.

« Alors, tu aimes ? »  
« Pas mauvais du tout ! Mieux qu'au ciné! »  
Il pioche de nouveau dans le saladier pour en reprendre une poignet.

« ça c'est sûr ! Et ce n'est pas au ciné que je pourrais me blottir comme ça contre toi. »  
« Je vais acheter des tas d'autres dvd en prévision, fini les salles obscures pour nous ! Désormais, nous regarderons tout les films ici.»

« Deal ! » répondit-je en lui montrant ma main pour qu'il frappe. Chose qu'il fait doucement avant de reprendre ses douces caresses, sur mon bras cette fois.

Heureusement que j'avais déjà vu ce film car je n'ai pas vu la fin ! Je me suis laissée bercer par les caresses de mon chéri et j'ai finalement succombé au sommeil.  
C'est le générique de fin qui me réveille en sursaut. Tobias s'empresse de baisser le son au maximum.

« Tu as aimé le film ? »  
« hum hum mais j'ai surtout apprécié tes caresses. C'est apaisant. »  
« Je vois ça. »

Je m'étire rapidement et me met sur mon dos afin de voir Tobias. Il dégage une mèche qui me barre le visage.

« Veux tu que je te reconduise chez toi ? »  
« ça y est, maintenant que tu as trouvé ta belle voiture, tout est prétexte pour la sortir ! »  
« Beaucoup plus pratique que le bus, je dois l'avouer. »

Je marque une pause, réfléchissant un instant.

« Ton...Euh... invitation à dormir ici tient-elle toujours ? » demande-je prudemment.

« Oui, invitation permanente. » répondit-il fièrement.  
« Alors... J'aimerais bien rester ici cette nuit stp. Si tu es d'accord... »

Un large sourire apparaît sur son visage.  
« Oui, je suis d'accord. Je suis même heureux que tu dormes ici car ça veut dire que je vais te voir quand je me réveillerais. »

Je lui souris à mon tour, heureuse de la perspective qui s'annonce. Je me redresse alors pour saisir mon téléphone. Si je ne préviens pas ma mère que je ne rentre pas cette nuit, elle risque de s'inquiéter. Je dépose un rapide bisou sur les lèvres de Tobias et m'étire une dernière fois. Mon beau militaire se lève à son tour.

« Je vais aller te trouver un tee-shirt pour te changer. La salle de bain est à toi, il y a des brosses à dents neuves sous l'évier, prend celle que tu veux. »  
« Merci »

Tobias s'éclipse dans sa chambre un instant et revient avec le-dit vêtement. Il me montre également un short en coton.

« Je pense qu'il sera trop grand mais si jamais tu préfères en porter un quand même... » Je prend le tout en souriant « Merci mon cœur. »

Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois et je disparaît dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Quand j'en sors, je vois Tobias préparer le canapé en vue d'y passer la nuit. Je reste figée sur place car a aucun moment je n'aurais pensé qu'il allait croire que je ne voulais pas de lui dans le lit.

« Que fais tu ? »  
Il se redresse pour me regarder en passant sa main dans son cou, signe de malaise chez lui.  
« Je... euh... Je me suis dis que tu préférais certainement dormir seule.. »

Je m'approche de lui et saisit sa main.

« Tobias, si je voulais dormir seule, je serais rentrée chez moi... Je ne reste pas ici juste pour tester ton matelas mais parce que j'ai envie de m'endormir et de me réveiller dans tes bras. »

Un timide sourire revient sur son visage et il s'intensifie quand il pose son autre main sur ma joue.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise en ne te donnant pas le choix. J'ai cru comprendre qu'avec Al... »

Je soupire. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de cette allusion faite le soir où Al a décidé d'aller voir ailleurs... même s'il avait très bien compris ce que cela impliquait pour moi et pour lui par la suite. Je lâche sa main et vient l'enlacer.

« Ecoute, j'apprécie vraiment ton attention... Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Oui, avec Al, je n'ai jamais été plus loin que le simple baiser. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir passé une soirée devant la tv mais bref... Tu n'es pas Al, tu es le gars qui provoque en moi de drôles de sensations quand je te vois ou que tu me touches » Tobias lâche un petit rire. « Je ne te cache pas que j'appréhende encore le fait d'aller... beaucoup plus loin avec toi. Je ne sais pas te l'expliquer. »

Il ouvre la bouche pour protester mais je le coupe.

« Je sais très bien que tu ne comptais pas sur une nuit de folie avec moi ce soir... Sinon, tu n'aurais pas préparé le canapé mais j'ai envie d'avancer sur cette route et ce soir, j'aimerais sincèrement dormir avec toi, dans tes bras... Juste parce que j'y pense depuis quelques temps maintenant et que j'ai suffisamment confiance en toi pour savoir que tu ne tenteras rien qui me mettra mal à l'aise. »

« C'est une évidence Tris ! C'est toi qui mène la danse. »

« Maintenant que tu sais cela, je voudrais te dire une dernière chose... Avec du recul, je pense que je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Al. Il était bel homme, on a passé de chouettes moments ensemble mais j'avais toujours cette lumière rouge que s'allumait quand j'étais avec lui. Inconsciemment, je savais ce qui allait se passer... Que je lui offre ma première nuit ou pas d'ailleurs... Et puis je t'ai rencontré et tout me semble si différent. Les choses sont si évidentes et tellement facile avec toi que... » Je hausse les épaules, cherchant mes mots « je sais qu'un jour, nous irons plus loin ensemble parce que je te fais entièrement confiance et que ce sera juste la suite logique de notre histoire. »

« Je t'aime Tris et nous patienterons le temps qu'il faut pour que tu sois à l'aise. »  
« Merci. Merci d'être l'homme fabuleux que tu es. »

Nous nous embrassons.

« Je t'invite dans mon lit alors ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux pleins de malices.  
« Si tu veux toujours de moi après ce que je viens de te dire... »

« Plus que jamais ! Je te propose d'aller te glisser sous les draps et je te rejoins rapidement ? »  
« ça me semble bien. »

Je dépose un bisou sur le coin de sa bouche et entre dans sa chambre. Je n'y suis pas allée depuis son emménagement et je suis surprise de voir que la photo que nous avions prise tous ensemble lors de la cérémonie trône sur sa commode.  
Je prend place sur la gauche du lit et remarque que l'oreiller porte son odeur. Une vague d'apaisement m'envahit. Je resserre mon emprise dessus.  
Quelques instants après Tobias entre dans sa chambre, un vieux jogging en coton noir comme pyjama... et rien d'autre. Je ne peux qu'en profiter pour admirer sa plastique si parfaite.

« Préfères-tu que je mette un tee shirt ? » me demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit.  
« Hum... Non. Je te trouve très bien comme ça... »

« Tant mieux alors. J'avais peur que tu sois offusquée vu la manière dont tu me regardais... » répondit-il mi sérieux, mi amusé.  
« offusqué n'est pas le bon mot... »

« Ah oui ? Choquée ? Outrée ? » Il a toujours un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.  
« Admirative... Tu es très agréable à regarder et je me demande à chaque fois comment j'ai pu faire pour qu'un si bel homme s'intéresse à moi. »

Tobias se met à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser.  
« C'est simple, tu es belle, intelligente, pleine de vie, amusante aussi... Je ne pouvais qu'être attirée par toi. »

Je fais glisser ma main le long de son cou et l'attire contre mes lèvres. Il se laisse doucement tomber sur moi, caressant mon visage et le long de mon ventre. De mon côté, je laisse mes mains vagabonder sur son dos, appréciant les sensations que tout cela me procure.  
Nous nous séparons, à bout de souffle. Tobias embrassa le bout de mon nez et se décala pour s'allonger à côté de moi. Il ouvre ensuite ses bras, m'invitant à venir m'y glisser, chose que je me dépêche de faire. Il referme son étreinte en déposant un doux baiser sur mon front. Nos corps sont l'un contre l'autre.  
« Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

J'embrasse son épaule en guise de réponse.  
« Bonne nuit Tobias. »  
« Fais de beaux rêves Tris. »

…...

POV Tobias

Je suis réveillée par un petit corps bougeant contre moi. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et souris quand j'aperçois le visage paisible de Tris, encore endormie.  
J'en profite pour la regarder un instant, pensant à cette nuit où j'ai eu la chance de l'avoir contre moi. Je sais que je l'ai un peu déçue hier en préparant le canapé mais je ne voulais pas la forcer à supporter ma présence dans le même lit qu'elle.  
Cependant, j'étais vraiment heureux qu'elle me demande de venir avec elle car j'en mourrais d'envie depuis longtemps. Chaque moments passés avec elle est un vrai bonheur, tant je suis... accro à sa présence.

« A quoi tu penses ? »  
Je sursaute en entendant sa voix ensommeillée.  
« Je me disais que j'ai adoré dormir avec toi cette nuit et que j'espérais que ce serait la première nuit d'une longue série. T'avoir dans mes bras était... agréable. J'ai dormi comme un bébé Tris. »

Elle se rapproche pour se nicher contre moi.

« J'ai bien aimé aussi. »  
« Vraiment ? »

« oui. Déjà, tu m'as tenu chaud, ce qui peut être encore plus pratique en plein hiver et je me sentais bien contre toi. Comme si j'étais en sécurité. »  
« Bien sûr. Je combat les cauchemars qui viendraient t'attaquer. C'est ma spécialité»

« Intéressant, j'ai hâte de réitérer l'expérience alors... »

Je resserre mon étreinte pour l'attirer encore plus contre moi. Elle en profite pour passer sa jambe au travers de mes hanches et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux afin de savourer le moment.

« Quel est ton programme du jour ? »  
« Je rejoint Marlène et Shauna pour répéter. Tu sais, pour l'audition. »

Tori, la professeur de danse des filles organise une audition pour créer une petite troupe de danseurs afin de se produire sur des événements et autres soirées. La rémunération semble intéressante alors elles ont pensé que ça leur permettrait de se faire un peu d'argent tout en faisant quelque chose qu'elles aiment. Sans parler de ce que cela peut apporter à Marlène dans le cadre de son futur métier de danseuse.

« Donc on se retrouve ce soir chez Zeke ? »  
Tris se mord la lèvre.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais passer me chercher chez moi et que nous y allions ensemble ? »  
« Avec plaisir ma chérie. »

Tris sourit espièglement et grimpe sur moi pour atteindre mon téléphone sur la table de chevet. Elle appuie sur une touche afin de faire apparaître l'heure.

« En attendant, j'ai encore 1h30 devant moi avant de partir et je me disais qu'on pourrait... »  
« On pourrait quoi ? » Lui demande-je innocemment.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se penche et m'embrasse. D'abord doucement mais rapidement, notre baiser s'intensifie et devient fiévreux. Je laisse mes mains vagabonder le long de son dos puis je lui caresse les fesses et le haut des jambes. Je décide de la faire basculer sur le dos et de me positionner au dessus d'elle.

« Tu vas me rendre dingue Tris » lui dis-je avant de reprendre ses douces lèvres d'assaut. Je dépose ensuite de furtifs bisous sur ses joues, dans son cou et sa clavicule tout en continuant à caresser le haut de son corps  
Je la sens se tendre légèrement donc je me stoppe immédiatement et je m'éloigne un peu d'elle.

« Excuse moi... Je me suis emporté. »  
« J'ai été surprise, c'est tout. Reviens ici stp. »

Elle passe sa main derrière ma nuque et exerce une pression pour m'attirer vers elle et prend de nouveau possession de mes lèvres avec beaucoup de passion.  
Nous passons le reste de notre temps à nous embrasser tout en découvrant doucement le corps de l'autre.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. toute critique constructive est acceptée.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou les lecteurs.**  
 **Je poste tard mais je reste dans les temps. Ouf, j'ai réussi ^^.**  
 **Momo, contente que le concept de plaise et bien vu pour le film ;).**

 **Bon, je perds mon avance d'écriture car les deux derniers chapitres m'ont donné un peu de fil à retordre mais je vais essayer de garder le rythme! On y croit.**

 **Merci aux ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis. ça fait plaisir.**

 **Divergente ne m'appartient pas. C'est l'histoire de V Roth .**

 **Enjoy!**

POV Tris

« Mamaaan, arrêtes de suite, cette conversation est embarrassante. » Je donne un coup d'épaule à ma mère alors que nous épluchons les pommes de terre pour le repas de ce soir.  
Tobias est censé arriver d'ici peu et ma mère s'est mis en tête de lui préparer un repas gargantuesque pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre chalet familial. Elle m'a donc assigné quelques tâches pour l'aider et si j'avais su, j'aurais dû... fuir... fuir très loin car ma mère n'a vraiment aucune retenue quand il s'agit de discuter de ma vie amoureuse... et sexuelle.  
Ses questions sont tellement embarrassantes que j'ai l'impression que mes joues sont en feu !

« Quoi ? Réponds à ma question et je te laisse tranquille Chérie. »  
« Oui, jusqu'à à la prochaine ! »  
« Alors ? Avec Quatre vous avez... » insista-t-elle en hochant les sourcils simultanément, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Je secoue la tête, dépitée face à son entêtement. Mais je devrais me sentir chanceuse d'avoir une mère avec qui je peux discuter ouvertement de ce genre de choses.

« C'est bon ! J'abdique ! Non... nous n'avons pas... Juste dormi ensemble et c'était très bien. » Je lui confesse en repensant à notre première nuit ensemble. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit capable de faire tomber autant de barrière dans ma tête en si peu de temps. Il est tellement au delà de mes espérances... et tellement différent d'Al que je comprend mieux pourquoi, instinctivement, je n'avais pas envie d'aller plus loin avec mon ex que quelques sorties au ciné.

« C'est bien que vous preniez votre temps. Rien ne presse. »  
« Ouais... Mais tu me sidères en me posant ce genre de question ! »

Elle hausse les épaules sans me regarder.

« Je vois bien que Quatre est spécial pour toi alors j'imagine que c'est la suite de l'histoire mais toujours protégé hein !. »  
« Mamaaaan stp, peut-on arrêter sur ce sujet ? »  
« Comme tu veux. Je te laisse finir les pommes de terre, je vais m'occuper de la viande. »

J'entends une voiture se garer. Je stoppe ce que je fais et regarde ma mère.

« Bon, je fini d'éplucher et ensuite je m'occuperais de la viande. Va retrouver ton prince charmant. »  
« Merci maman »

Je pose mon couteau, me lave rapidement les mains et me précipite à l'extérieur du chalet après avoir embrassé ma mère sur la joue.

Tobias prend son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture quand j'arrive près de lui. Il porte encore son uniforme, ce qui signifie qu'il a pris la route tout de suite après sa journée de travail. Je trouve qu'il a un regard soucieux mais j'efface cette pensée quand il m'ouvre ses bras pour que je vienne m'y nicher sans hésitations et l'embrasser tendrement.

« Bonjour jolie demoiselle. »  
« Hello beau militaire. La route fut bonne ? »  
« Oui, c'est assez facile de venir ici et l'endroit me paraît absolument sublime. »

Je regarde dans la même direction que lui et effectivement, le lieu est sublime. Le chalet est au milieu de la forêt et en bordure du lac. Le première voisin se trouve à 2 km d'ici, ce qui offre une tranquillité absolue.

« Nous venions beaucoup ici quand mes grands parents étaient encore en vie. C'était notre lieu de rencontre pour les réunions de famille. »

Nous marchons vers le chalet en nous tenant la main.  
« Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

Il me sourit tendrement.  
« Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre. »  
Nous montons l'escalier et j'ouvre la première porte sur la droite puis le laisse passer.

« sache que les négociations ont été rudes pour que nous puissions dormir dans le même lit ce soir. »  
« Ton père ? »  
« ouais... Sa petite fille dormant dans le même lit qu'un bel homme, c'était encore dur à concevoir. »

Tobias pose son sac à côté du lit et vient se mettre face à moi pour glisser ses bras autour de ma taille.  
« Je le comprend. Nous dormirons très sagement pour ne pas risquer de lui faire croire que nous faisons des choses plus... coquines. »

Je met mes mains sur mon visage à son allusion à notre petit moment chez lui. Je m'étais laissée un peu... emporter sous ses douces et chaudes caresses ce qui nous avait valu un fou rire.  
J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de recommencer.

« Ouais, on va éviter de réitérer la partie sonore de notre moment. »  
Nous rigolons puis Tobias m'embrasse tendrement.

« Où sont tes parents ? »  
« Ma mère est dans la cuisine, j'espère d'ailleurs que tu meures de faim car elle a fait un repas pouvant certainement nourrir ton régiment au complet. Et mon père est partit pêcher.  
« Je vais aller les saluer. »

…...

Après le repas, j'aide ma mère à ranger tandis que mon père et Tobias discute sur le ponton au bord du lac. Je les vois interagir à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine et j'ai la désagréable sensation que leur discussion n'est pas la plus facile qu'il soit.  
Je m'essuie les mains et décide de sortir pour aller à leur rencontre. Quand j'arrive sur le ponton, ils semblent surpris de me voir.  
Mon père met sa main sur l'épaule de mon petit-ami.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
Ils tournent tout deux la tête vers moi.  
« Je vais vous laisser discuter. »

Mon père m'embrasse sur la tempe au moment où il passe à côté de moi. Son regard est triste et cela ne m'aide pas à effacer l'angoisse grandissante.  
Je m'approche de Tobias et prend l'une de ses mains dans la mienne.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas... »  
Il passe sa main sur son visage, signe qu'il est mal à l'aise.

« J'ai eu un ordre de mission Tris... »  
« Oh... Vu ta tête, ce n'est pas bon pour nous. »

Il sourit tristement en secouant la tête.  
« Je pars sur une zone de conflit... jusque Noël... »

Je calcule rapidement... 4 mois loin de lui m'attendent. Je sens mes muscles me lâcher. Je me doutais bien que Tobias allait me dire cela un jour ou l'autre mais inconsciemment, j'espérais que cela n'arrive jamais. En tant que fille de militaire, j'ai vu partir mon père de nombreuses fois et je pensais être habituée aux contraintes du métier mais en réalité, je ne le suis pas du tout. Je sens le pouce de Tobias passer sous mon œil pour essuyer la larme qui menaçait de tomber. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

« Tu le sais depuis quand ? »  
« Mercredi... mais je n'ai pas eu la force de t'appeler pour te le dire au téléphone...Je voulais te voir. »

Je hoche la tête sans le regarder.

« Merci de ne pas avoir attendu la veille pour me l'annoncer. »

« J'ai bien compris la leçon »  
Un petit rire nous échappe.

« Tu... Tu pars quand ? »  
« Dans 15 jours. »

Je lâche sa main pour enlacer sa taille.  
« Très bien... Faisons tout pour profiter de ce temps qu'il nous reste. »  
« C'est un programme qui me plaît bien. Merci Tris. »

« Pour ? »

« Ne pas me repousser à cause de ça. »

« Je t'aime Tobias et je sais comment tout ça fonctionne alors je serais là quand tu partiras et quand tu rentreras aussi même si ses 4 mois vont me paraître horriblement longs. »

Je sens sa main m'incitant à relever la tête. Il se penche ensuite pour m'embrasser tendrement.

« Pour moi aussi. Quand j'ai été affecté à Chicago, je m'étais dit que je resterais célibataire parce que cela conviendrait bien mieux pour le job. Personne n'allait m'attendre et je n'allais manquer à personne si jamais je ne revenais pas. Et puis j'ai croisé une belle petite blonde qui m'a fait comprendre rien qu'avec sa présence dans ma vie que je serais passé à côté de quelque chose de fabuleux si j'étais resté sur mon idée première. Même si je suis réellement triste de te faire vivre tout ça, je suis égoïstement heureux de savoir que tu seras là quand je rentrerais, comme quand tu étais là à mon retour de San Francisco..»

« Et j'espère que je serais une raison suffisante pour que tu ai l'envie de revenir en un seul morceau. »  
« Absolument »  
« Bien, car j'ai beau n'avoir que 17 ans, je ne me vois qu'avec toi aussi loin que je m'imagine dans ma vie. Alors ne contrarie pas mes plans !»

…...

POV Tobias.

Je tend le bras vers Tris, espérant rencontrer sa peau mais ma main entre en contact avec les draps froids. J'ouvre les yeux et vois qu'il est déjà 8h30. Je m'étire quelques instants puis me lève pour m'habiller avec un short et un débardeur puisque la journée s'annonce chaude et ensoleillée.  
Je descend l'escalier du chalet en repensant à la nuit que Tris a dû passer. Elle s'est au moins réveillée 3 fois, haletante et en sueur, me soutenant qu'elle ne savait plus de quoi elle rêvait.  
Je salue Natalie, assise sur la terrasse avec un thé à la main mais pas de Tris à l'horizon. Je prend place à côté d'elle.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit Quatre ? »  
« Oui, l'endroit est reposant mais je m'inquiète car Tris a fait beaucoup de cauchemars. »  
« Andrew m'a expliqué que tu partais bientôt. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Tris ne s'en souvient peut être pas bien mais elle a fait beaucoup de mauvais rêves étant petite et c'était souvent quand son père devait partir. »  
« Si seulement je pouvais lui éviter ça... Je le ferais. »

« Il faut maintenant lui laisser le temps de digérer les choses. Même si elle savait que ce moment arriverait, elle va malgré tout se retrouver sans toi pendant de longs mois. »  
« Est ce qu'elle va s'y faire ? Avez vous réussi à vous y faire ? »

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'y faire réellement... On apprend à vivre l'absence de notre militaire bien aimé. »

Natalie me sourit.  
« Si tu cherches Tris, elle s'entraîne face au lac. Elle n'a pas encore déjeuné donc si tu peux me la ramener... Je vous préparerais un petit quelque chose.»

J'acquiesce en silence et me met en route. Je longe la maison et prend le petit chemin menant aux abords du lac. J'admire la nature qui nous entoure et profite du calme ambiant. Tellement différent de Chicago... J'en viens à penser que je pourrais aisément vivre ici un jour.  
J'aperçois Tris entrain de faire des assouplissements. Elle porte un legging noir et une petite brassière rose. Très sexy. Je la regarde un instant, bluffé par ce qu'elle est capable de faire avec son corps puis je m'approche d'elle.  
Elle me voit arriver et se redresse de son grand écart puis vient à ma rencontre en s'épongeant le front.

« Coucou mon amour. »  
Elle dépose un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Salut ma chérie. Tu t'es levée tôt.»  
« Oui, il fallait que je m'entraîne un peu. Tu sais, garder ma souplesse et ma musculature... »

Son regard est fuyant et je la sens un peu mal à l'aise.  
« Pas trop fatiguée ? »  
« Humm. Non, ça va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. » dit-elle en me souriant.

Je décide de ne pas chercher plus loin et d'accepter sa réponse même si elle ne me convient pas totalement.

« Ta mère me fait dire qu'elle va nous préparer un petit déj. »  
« Tant mieux, je meurs de faim ! On y va ? »

Tris n'attend pas ma réponse et saisit mon bras pour m'entraîner vers la maison.

…...

Le reste de la journée, Tris fait ce qu'elle peut pour m'éviter, préférant aller en ville avec sa mère plutôt que de faire un tour en barque avec moi. Je ne comprend pas vraiment son comportement puisqu'elle était la première à me dire qu'elle voulait profiter de chaque moment ensemble.  
Du coup, j'accompagne Andrew à sa cession de pêche de la journée. Cette activité est vraiment une passion pour lui mais me reste totalement inconnue.  
L'accompagner ne me gêne pas. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps en sa compagnie. C'est un homme que j'admire et que j'apprécie beaucoup, que ce soit en tant que père ou en tant que supérieur. Je suis donc heureux de voir que nous arrivons à faire la part des choses entre le privé et le professionnel.

Il m'a proposé de m'apprendre à pêcher. Je crois que je ne me souviens pas d'un truc que mon propre père aurait pu m'apprendre. A part bien sûr la douleur infligée par ses ceintures ou la sensation des muscles qui s'ankylosent à l'extrême quand je restais pendant de longues heures dans une position inconfortable.  
Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a appris à faire du vélo mais la maîtresse d'école. Il ne m'a pas non plus appris à bricoler ou encore à me raser.  
Andrew m'a accepté dans sa famille et depuis j'ai l'impression d'en faire partie depuis des années. Il a bien plus l'attitude d'un père pour moi que mon propre géniteur et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant car je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui de me voir débarquer dans la vie de sa fille au vue de la réputation que mon père m'avait si soigneusement crée de toutes pièces.

A défaut d'un après-midi de rêve avec la fille que j'aime, j'aurais au moins passé un agréable moment avec son père.  
Nous rentrons fièrement à la maison avec de quoi manger ce soir. Natalie et Tris sont rentrés de leur virée en ville et feuillettent un magazine assises dans l'herbe.

« Regarde moi ça Natalie, nous avons participé au repas de ce soir. » commenta fièrement Andrew.  
Natalie et Tris nous regardent et sourient quand elles nous voient exhiber nos prises. Je ne pensais pas tirer autant de satisfaction à montrer ma première prise.

« Tu as oublié que nous étions chez les Jane ce soir ? »  
Le sourire d'Andrew disparaît immédiatement. Il se tourne vers moi pour expliquer la situation.

« Les Jane sont de vieux amis de la famille... Très vieux amis et ils nous invitent à manger chez eux chaque année... J'aurais aimé éviter d'y aller mais Natalie y tient... Alors... Ce que femme veut... Tu le comprendras un jour.»

Il lève les épaules. Je suis amusé de voir que le Commandant Prior ne soit pas celui qui porte la culotte à la maison.

« Mais je préparerais le repas pour Tris et Quatre. Ils te diront si la prise était bonne. »

Andrew m'indique de le suivre pour déposer les poissons dans la cuisine. Je fais un détour pour embrasser Tris sur le front. Elle me sourit tendrement mais je la sens encore renfermée sur elle-même. J'espère qu'elle sera un peu plus bavarde ce soir.

…...

En revenant de mon jogging, je constate que la voiture des Prior n'est plus là. Je me rend compte que j'ai couru deux bonnes heures sous une chaleur de plomb.  
Je rentre dans la maison par la baie vitrée.

« Tris ? »

Pas de réponse.

Je jette un œil rapide dans toutes les pièces du bas puis monte les marches pour rejoindre la chambre. Je la trouve allongée sur le lit, dos à la porte et recroquevillée. Je vois son dos pris de spams, signe qu'elle pleure.  
Je m'empresse de faire le tour du lit et de m'abaisser à sa hauteur.

«Hey ma chérie. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.  
« Je n'y arrive pas... Je t'avais dis que je voulais profiter de toi un maximum mais à chaque fois je ne pense qu'à ce jour où je vais devoir te laisser partir. J'ai finalement plus de mal que prévu à l'accepter.»  
« Je suis désolé de t'infliger tout ça. »  
« Et moi de pourrir ce qui devait être un bon week end de détente. »

Je soupire en secouant la tête puis je me redresse. Je fais le tour du lit et je viens m'allonger contre le dos de Tris en l'enlaçant aussi fort que possible pour essayer de la réconforter et lui montrer que je suis là.

« Tant que je suis avec toi, mon week end est bon... Et puis j'ai appris à pêcher, c'était rigolo. »  
Elle laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Mon père ne va plus te lâcher maintenant. Tu aurais dû fuir tant qu'il était encore temps. »  
« Si c'est ma peine pour avoir le droit de sortir avec toi alors ça vaut le coup et c'est reposant je trouve. Je comprend pourquoi il aime ça. Avec le métier qu'il fait, il a besoin de s'évader. »

Tris saisit l'une de mes mains et l'embrasse.

« Merci Tobias... J'imagine que la situation n'est pas facile pour toi non plus et pourtant, tu te soucies de moi avant tout. »  
« J'essaye de me dire que je vais juste travailler... et je sais que je tiendrais car tu seras là quand je rentrerais. Tu seras toujours dans un coin de mon esprit pour me motiver. »

« On s'appellera ? »  
« Oui, aussi souvent que possible. Des sms, des mails et même des lettres ou des pigeons voyageurs si c'est le seul moyen que l'on a pour communiquer. »

Tris se met à rire.

«Ton rire m'avait manqué. »  
« Tes bras aussi. »

« On profite de chaque instants ? »  
« Absolument. »

…...

Ce soir là, nous n'avons pas vu grand chose du film du soir, trop occupés à nous embrasser longuement sur le canapé.  
Tris semble avoir une idée bien à elle quand il s'agit de profiter de chaque instants et je dois bien avouer que je suis loin de m'en plaindre. Je pourrais passer ma vie à embrasser Tris, la tenant fermement assise sur mes jambes tout en étant à la fois tendre et passionné.  
Je sens ses douces mains se glisser sous mon tee-shirt et je ne peux réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. J'entreprends de faire la même chose, guettant le moindre signe m'indiquant que Tris n'est pas à l'aise avec ça mais le soupir de contentement qu'elle laisse échapper au moment où je caresse sa poitrine me prouve qu'elle n'est pas contre mon idée.

Seulement, plus nous jouons avec le feu et moins j'ai l'impression de pouvoir me contrôler.

« Tris... On devrait arrêter. Je vais finir par ne plus répondre de rien. »  
Ma magnifique petite-amie se détache un peu de moi mais garde ses bras autour de mon cou. Ses yeux sont pétillants de désir.

« Je ne veux pas que l'on arrête mon cœur... » murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de continuer ... » Je lui caresse le dos de haut en bas, toujours en contact avec sa peau.

« Je n'ai pas envie... J'aimerais faire l'amour avec toi Tobias... Si tu es d'accord. »  
Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Bien sûr que oui Tris... mais seulement si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Tu mènes la danse, tu te souviens ?»

Elle hoche la tête.  
« C'est ce que je veux. »

Je l'incite à se lever du canapé et prend sa main dans la mienne. Je me dirige vers les escaliers pour rejoindre notre chambre. Nous faire surprendre par ses parents sur le canapé du salon dans une position embarrassante n'est pas vraiment dans mes plans.  
Une fois la porte de chambre fermée, je fais en sorte de rendre cette première nuit ensemble inoubliable.

…...

POV Tris

Ce matin, je suis de nouveau la première à me réveiller. Ma tête repose sur l'épaule de Tobias, profitant des battements de son cœur si apaisants.  
Contrairement à la nuit dernière, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Je sens mes joues rougir en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je me suis littéralement laissée emporter par mes émotions et je ne le regrette absolument pas.  
Lors de nos soirées filles, Marlène m'avait confié que le jour où je serais avec un homme que j'aimerais vraiment, tout se débloquerait dans ma tête. Je l'avais regardé, dubitative à sa théorie mais je me rend compte qu'elle avait raison.  
Mon beau militaire aura rendu ce moment totalement inoubliable, m'emmenant toucher les étoiles tout en veillant à ce que je sois toujours d'accord avec ce qui se passait entre nous. Une fois de plus, il m'a prouvé quel homme formidable il était. Je me sens tellement chanceuse de l'avoir à mes côtés.

Je commence à dessiner des petits cercles sur son torse dénudé, ce qui le fait immédiatement frissonner. Il commence à bouger doucement et s'étirer sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux mais un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« Debout ma petite marmotte. » Je lui murmure doucement.  
« Humm non... » Il me donne une impulsion avec son bras pour que je vienne m'allonger sur lui. « Je suis bien là avec une magnifique jeune femme nue contre moi. »

Je capture ses lèvres pour toute réponse. Il croise ses bras autour de ma taille et intensifie notre échange langoureux.

« J'ai adoré cette nuit avec toi et je ne serais pas contre l'idée de recommencer mais mes parents sont certainement réveillés... »  
Il embrasse mon front et me donne une petite tape sur mes fesses.  
« Allons déjeuner alors. »  
« Je peux venir courir avec toi ce matin ? »

Je commence à avoir un peu d'endurance et je prend goût au jogging. Je ne suis pas encore au même rythme que Tobias et je ne le serais certainement jamais mais c'est un moment que j'aime partager avec lui.

Il me regarde espièglement.  
« Le premier en bas donne le rythme de la sortie ! »

Tobias me pousse sur le côté sans ménagement et sort du lit en rigolant. Je me relève en riant à mon tour et le suit dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, bien décidée à être en bas la première.

 **Bouuuuh Quatre s'en vaaaaa! Mais qui a écrit ça comme ça franchement ^^ lol.**  
 **Vous inquiétez pas, son retour devrait vous paraitre plus rapide qu'à Tris lol.**  
 **J'attends votre retour!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou, Voici le petit chapitre hebdomadaire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Momo, tes intuitions sont vraiment pas mauvaises lol.**

 **Divergent ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

POV Tris.

« Tu m'entends Chérie ? »  
« Oui mais je ne te vois pas. »  
« Attend, je vais regarder quelque chose. » J'entends pianoter sur un clavier. « Et là ? »

Le visage de l'homme que j'aime apparaît sur l'écran. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire. 2 mois que nous attendions de pouvoir se faire une session Skype. Jusque là, nous échangions principalement par téléphone, en s'envoyant parfois des photos.

« Tout va bien pour toi là bas ? »  
« Oui, les tensions se sont calmées, la pression est moins forte pour nous. »  
« Je suis soulagée de l'entendre. »  
« Et toi ? Tes cours se passent bien ? »

« Oui, c'est toujours passionnant. J'aime beaucoup. Nous entrons dans le vif du sujet la semaine prochaine, j'ai hâte. Oh et tu sais quoi ? Nous avons décroché un contrat pour des prestations régulières dans un bar ! »  
« Dans un bar ? Vous allez danser où ? Uriah et Zeke sont d'accord avec l'idée ? »

Je soupire, il ne partage pas vraiment mon enthousiasme.

« Oui, ils sont d'accords. Uriah nous a accompagné la dernière fois et il trouve que l'endroit est correct. Ce n'est pas un club de strip-tease. »  
« Je l'espère bien. »  
« Tobias... Ne t'inquiètes pas... Nous faisons attention et Uriah veille sur nous constamment. »  
« Je sais... Nous l'avons menacé avec Zeke si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose pendant notre absence. »

Je reste silencieuse un instant puis me met à sourire.  
« Pourquoi je suis à peine étonnée d'apprendre ça. »  
«Tu ne pensais pas que l'on allait partir sans être certains que quelqu'un de confiance veille sur vous ? »

« ça tombe bien car j'ai fais promettre à Zeke de faire attention à toi. »  
« Zeke est mon binôme, chacun veille sur le cul de l'autre. »

Je hoche la tête puis la baisse, me rappelant qu'ils sont tout les deux dans une des zones les plus dangereuses du monde.

« Tu me manques Tobias... »  
« Toi aussi Tris... Les deux derniers mois vont passer rapidement, tu verras. Très vite, je me retrouverais sous ton sapin de Noël. »

« J'en rêve chaque nuits dans mon grand lit vide et froid! Le tee-shirt que tu m'as donné m'aide à m'endormir mais il est pas très pratique pour me réchauffer.»

« Rien ne vaut la version originale. »  
« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. »

« Par contre mon sweat te va mieux qu'à moi. » Il sourit. Je fais une photo mentale de son sourire puis je remonte un peu la manche du vêtement trop grand pour moi.

Tobias a insisté pour que je garde la clé de son appartement, au cas où. J'y passe 1 fois par semaine pour arroser les plantes et voir si tout va bien. La dernière fois, j'en ai profité pour prendre ce pull qu'il mettait souvent chez lui le soir quand les températures commençaient à descendre.

« Je te le rendrais quand tu reviendras... ça ne te gêne pas que je me sois servie ? » Je mords ma lèvre inférieure prenant conscience que j'ai peut être fait une erreur de me servir sans lui demander avant.  
« Tu pourrais vider mes placards que ça ne m'embêterait pas. »

Des bruits étranges provenant du côté de Tobias perturbent notre discussion. Zeke apparaît sur l'écran. Il me fait un grand signe en souriant.

« Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux mais on doit y aller Quatre ! Briefing dans 10 min et tu sais comment Matthews est quand il s'agit de la ponctualité »  
« J'arrive. Tu nous laisses encore 2 min ? »

« ça marche mon pote » Zeke se tourne vers l'écran une dernière fois. « Embrasse Shauna pour moi stp. Bisous »  
« A bientôt Zeke. »

Il disparaît, nous laissant seuls à nouveau.

« Je dois y aller ma chérie. J'essaye de t'appeler demain et je reprend l'ordinateur le plus vite possible. »  
« Je t'aime Tobias. » Ma voix est cassée par les sanglots qui menacent de se manifester.  
« Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime. A bientôt. »

Je lui envoie un baiser avec la main puis l'écran devient noir. J'essuie les larmes qui roulent le long de mes joues. Le voir m'a fait autant de bien que de mal car le manque que j'avais de lui est d'autant plus présent maintenant.  
Heureusement, j'ai de la chance de vivre chez mes parents et donc d'avoir de la compagnie quotidiennement. Cela m'évite de me morfondre sur son absence. Les choses sont vraiment plus délicates pour Shauna qui vit seule, avec juste Marlène ou moi comme amies proches puisque ses parents vivent à New York.  
Je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle le week end et nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochées. L'une est là pour l'autre en cas de coup de blues. Nous vivons la même chose et c'est réconfortant de pouvoir compter l'une sur l'autre.

Le jour du départ de Zeke et Tobias, nous nous sommes mutuellement soutenues pendant les heures difficiles qui ont suivies.  
Nous décomptons toutes les deux les jours avant de retrouver nos moitiés respectives.

…...

22 décembre

Comme chaque vendredi depuis 2 semaines, Shauna, Marlène et moi dansons dans un bar branché de Chicago. Tori nous a dégotté ce contrat pour nous permettre de financer notre vie étudiante. Mes parents tiennent à me payer mon école mais je me fais un point d'honneur de ne rien leur demander concernant mes autres achats.  
Ce vendredi-ci a quelque chose de spécial. Tobias et Zeke doivent revenir aujourd'hui et le temps passe vraiment très lentement. Bien trop lentement.  
Shauna et moi espérions aller les accueillir à l'aéroport mais ils atterrissent au moment où nous devons arriver au bar pour notre prestation de la soirée.  
Je voulais me porter malade pour être présente à son arrivée mais je ne pouvais pas non plus planter Tori, au risque de me retrouver sans travail.  
Tobias m'a assuré qu'ils viendraient nous rejoindre au bar aussi vite que possible. J'étais obligée d'admettre que c'était la meilleure solution possible. J'ai donc demandé à Uriah s'il pouvait passer les chercher pour gagner du temps. Mon meilleur ami n'a pas eu le cœur de refuser ma demande.

En entrant au bar, mon téléphone bipe. Je souris immédiatement en voyant l'expéditeur : Tobias.  
« Oh, ça, c'est ton super militaire. » me taquina Marlène.  
Je lui tire la langue.

« Ils viennent d'atterrir et espèrent être ici dans 30 min. »  
« Avec de la chance, ils seront là pour nous voir danser » intervint Shauna, tout aussi excitée que moi à l'idée de revoir Zeke.

« Oui sûrement. »

Je suis un peu anxieuse à l'idée que Tobias me voit danser. Ce sera la première qu'il me verra en action et je ne sais pas si une chorégraphie, montée pour danser dans un bar, soit la meilleure des idées pour lui montrer mes talents de danseuses...  
Je me sens tellement différente lorsque je danse... Je joue un rôle sur scène, je ne suis plus la Tris qu'il connaît mais j'ai peur que ça ne lui plaise pas.

Nous passons devant le bar pour dire bonjour à Lynn, une serveuse avec laquelle nous avons sympathisé puis nous nous dirigeons vers les coulisses pour nous changer.  
Ce soir, nous avons 3 chorégraphies à exécuter. Cette semaine, nous dansons toutes les trois ensemble sur chaque danse, ce que me va amplement.

…

En sortant de la 2e danse, je vérifie, encore haletante, si Tobias est arrivé mais je ne le vois nul part. Shauna va pour faire la même chose que moi.  
« Non, ils ne sont pas là encore. »

Elle soupire.  
« Allez ma belle, allons nous changer pour la dernière. Ça les fera peut être arriver. »

J'embrasse mon amie sur la joue et nous rejoignons Marlène qui a déjà commencé son changement de tenue.  
J'entreprends la même chose qu'elle puis commence à ramener mes cheveux en chignon pour pouvoir les glisser dans une perruque noire au carré. Ce n'est pas forcement ma chorégraphie préférée mais j'adore mon look pour l'occasion : La perruque est assortie à combinaison noire très près du corps.  
J'enfile mes chaussures de danse noires, boit une gorgée d'eau et je monte sur scène pour la dernière fois de la soirée.

POV Tobias

Je suis à peine surpris lorsque je vois Uriah venir à notre rencontre à notre descente de l'avion. Il se jette dans les bras de son grand frère, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. En plus de laisser Shauna seule, Zeke doit aussi se passer de la totalité de sa famille. C'est une chose que je ne connais pas au vu de ma situation mais je dois avouer qu'il me tarde de retrouver les petits plats et la bienveillance de Natalie et les discussions avec Andrew.  
Mais surtout, il me tarde de retrouver Tris.

« Salut Quatre, content de te revoir aussi. »  
« Moi aussi Uriah. »

Je lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Je me suis dis qu'une douche avant d'aller voir les filles vous tenterait ? »  
« Tu insinues que nous sentons mauvais? » le taquina Zeke.

« Je n'oserais pas dire ce genre de choses à propose de deux gars qui pourraient me mettre en pièces rien qu'avec le petit doigt... Par contre, vous êtes de retour à la civilisation et je pense que les autres personnes présentes dans le bar pourraient se sentir incommodées par l'odeur de mâââle que vous dégagez.»

Uriah commença à sprinter pour échapper à son frère mais ce dernier le rattrapa en quelques foulées et lui décrocha une grosse claque derrière la tête avant de poser son bras le long des épaules de son petit frère.  
« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué P'tit frère. »

…...

Après une étape bienfaitrice dans l'appartement de Zeke où j'ai déposé mon sac, nous prenons la route du bar. Nous espérons au moins voir une de leurs danses alors, une fois la voiture garée nous marchons d'un bon pas pour ne pas arriver en retard.  
A l'intérieur, l'ambiance est vraiment jeune et sympa. On se croirait dans un vieux hangar réhabilité en lieu branché. Uriah salue une barman aux allures de garçon manqué et nous le suivons vers une table de libre. L'implantation est faite de sorte que toutes les tables soient à proximité d'une petite scène où chante actuellement un jeune homme.  
La fille que Uriah a salué un peu plus tôt vient à notre rencontre. J'apprends alors qu'elle s'appelle Lynn.

« Lynn, je te présente Zeke, mon frère et Quatre, un ami. »  
« Ah, les fameux Zeke et Quatre ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Lynn nous serre la main.

« Je t'avouerais que ce n'était pas vraiment réciproque mais nous avions d'autres choses à parler lorsque nous avions Shauna ou Tris en ligne » plaisanta Zeke.

« Pas de problèmes les gars. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous servir à boire ! »

« Tu es forcement quelqu'un de sympa alors » continua mon ami.

Lynn lui fait un clin d'œil puis sort son calepin et un stylo pour y noter nos commandes.

« Vous avez de la chance, vos chéries n'ont pas encore dansé leur dernière chorégraphie. Je dois vous dire qu'elles font fureurs ici, beaucoup de monde vient ici le vendredi juste pour les voir. »

Je scrute la salle du regard pour jauger un peu la clientèle : Majorité d'hommes entre 20 et 30 ans environ. Quelques femmes les accompagnent mais pas suffisamment pour faire la balance. Je sens une pointe de jalousie à l'idée que ces types puissent mater ma copine en toute impunité.  
Je prend une grande inspiration pour tenter de me calmer et c'est à ce moment là que le chanteur salue son public et quitte la scène.  
Quelques instants après, la dernière chorégraphie est annoncée... Je vais enfin revoir Tris...

Sur youtube : The Pussycat Dolls - Buttons - Choreography by Jojo Gomez | #TmillyTV

Les filles entrent en scène et je suis surpris de les voir toutes avec des cheveux noirs. Je ne met pas bien longtemps avant de trouver celle que j'aime. Nos regards se croisent rapidement et rien ne me rend plus heureux déjà.  
Un spectateur s'amuse à les siffler à maintes reprises. Je croise le regard de Zeke et il est dans le même état que moi : Il a clairement envie d'aller faire taire ce gars d'une manière pas très légale.  
Par contre, Uriah semble se moquer de toutes les paires d'yeux regardant Marlène. Il bouge sa tête au rythme de la musique et profite à fond du spectacle.  
Il va falloir qu'il m'explique comment il fait car je bous intérieurement et cela ne s'arrêtera qu'en même temps que cette chorégraphie.  
En attendant, j'essaye de me concentrer sur Tris et je dois avouer que je la trouve divine en tant que danseuse. Je vois qu'elle s'amuse vraiment quand elle danse et cette tenue me fait tourner la tête tant elle met ses formes en valeur.  
Juste dommage qu'il y ait cette bande de profiteurs dans la salle.

Les dernières notes de musique retentissent et tout le monde se met à applaudir. Nous nous levons tout les trois en tapant dans nos mains. Tris m'envoie un bisou volant puis disparaît de la scène rapidement.

Alors que je me lève, Uriah me stoppe immédiatement.

« Heeey, tu vas où comme ça ?! »  
« Voir Tris, quelle question ! »  
« Les clients sont interdits dans les coulisses donc tu poses ton cul sur cette chaise et tu patientes encore un peu. »

Je lui lance un regard noir. Les dernières minutes d'attente sont une vraies torture puis soudain, je la vois apparaître accompagnées de ses amies. Elle a retiré sa perruque noire et a maintenant les cheveux détachés, comme je les aime.  
Elle s'arrête au bar puis se tourne pour me faire face. Tris marche ensuite d'un pas rapide puis se jette à mon cou.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Shauna faire plus ou moins la même chose avec Zeke.  
Je resserre mon étreinte autour d'elle, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué Tris... »  
« C'était long sans toi. »

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux puis je dépose un chaste et long baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais maintenant, je ne rêve que d'une chose : quitter cet endroit bondé pour pouvoir embrasser ma petite-amie comme j'aimerais.  
Elle se détache et je ne peux réprimer une grimace car j'aurais aimé la garder contre moi puis elle se jette dans les bras de Zeke. Shauna s'approche de moi et m'enlace à son tour, longuement. Je lui rend son étreinte avec plaisir.  
Alors qu'elle est encore dans mes bras, elle me murmure quelques mots.  
« Vraiment heureuse de te revoir, tu m'as manqué. »

J'apprécie beaucoup Shauna car elle est adorable. C'est vraiment une fille bien. Je trouve qu'elle fait un beau couple avec Zeke, chacun équilibrant l'autre à sa manière mais je ne pensais pas que je pouvais lui manquer autant vu l'étreinte d'ours qu'elle me donne.  
« Je suis content d'être ici. »

Marlène est plus timide mais vient me faire la bise aussi tout en me disant qu'elle était contente de me revoir.

Il semblerait que j'ai manqué à plus de monde que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ce n'était pas dans mes plans en arrivant à Chicago. Je pensais vivre ma vie de soldat solitaire avec mon régiment pour seul lien mais finalement, je me suis trouvé une famille de cœur, qui semble se soucier réellement de moi. C'est vraiment tout nouveau et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à vivre ça un jour.  
Mais je dois avouer que cela me fait chaud au cœur de me sentir aimé et apprécié de la sorte même si je suis terrifié par autant de sentiments positifs autour de moi. J'ai passé la majorité de ma vie en prenant mes distances avec les autres, persuadé que je devais être le responsable de mon enfance de merde. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour que ma mère reste avec moi ou m'emmène avec elle, si tant est qu'elle est juste partie sans donner d'adresse. Je ne devais pas non plus être le fils parfait si mon père n'avait pas d'autres choix que de me battre comme il l'a fait.  
J'ai longtemps travaillé sur ces sentiments négatifs mais des moments comme cela, où j'ai l'impression de me prendre des vagues d'amour sous toutes ses formes me renvoient à mes insécurités que j'ai essayé d'enfouir le plus profondément possible.

Les petits bras de Tris autour de mon torse me tirent de mes pensées.

« On s'assoit ? » me propose-t-elle

Je hoche la tête et m'exécute, l'incitant à prendre place sur mes genoux. Maintenant que je suis rentré, j'ai besoin de profiter de sa présence.

Nous ne restons pas bien longtemps dans le bar. Zeke et moi avons entamé une bataille de bâillements et les filles ont pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de rentrer avant que l'un de nous tombe de sommeil. Entre le décalage horaire, le voyage et les 4 mois de travail presque non stop, m'endormir sur une chaise était quelque chose dont je me sentais capable actuellement.

Alors que je remet mon blouson, Chicago est décidément une ville très froide en hiver, je prend conscience que je ne connais pas le planning de Tris pour le reste de la soirée.  
Je me tourne vers elle tandis qu'elle s'habille un peu plus chaudement également.

« Tu rentres chez toi ou tu viens dormir chez moi. »  
« Je m'étais dis que... » Elle penche la tête sur le côté en haussant les épaules. « Peut être je pourrais venir chez toi ? »

Je ne retiens pas mon sourire.  
« C'est tout ce que j'espérais. »

Je l'embrasse au coin des lèvres.

Nous disons au revoir à nos amis et nous rentrons chez moi à pied. Le temps est froid mais sec donc ce n'est pas gênant pour nous de marcher 10 min.  
Une fois chez moi, j'ai la surprise de constater que le chauffage fonctionne. J'embrasse Tris sur la tempe la plus proche.

« Merci pour le chauffage... et tout le reste. »  
« A ton service mon beau militaire. » Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou puis m'embrasse tendrement. « Je te propose d'aller prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le lit ? »

« ça me plaît bien » répondit-je en baillant.

Je capture ses lèvres une dernière fois puis me glisse dans la salle de bain. Je paresse quelques instants sous l'eau chaude appréciant un certain confort de vie retrouvé.  
Soudain, je sens un léger courant d'air et avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Je sens le corps de Tris contre mon dos, ses mains serpentant pour s'arrêter sur mon ventre. Des frissons de plaisir parcourent mon corps quand elle dépose des baisers sur mon dos.  
Je lui fais face et l'enlace à mon tour, non sans en profiter pour la regarder.

« Tiens donc, Melle Prior, que faites vous là ? »  
« Tu n'étais pas assez rapide pour prendre ta douche et je suis pressée d'aller me coucher alors je me suis dis qu'une douche à deux optimiserait le temps. »

Je l'embrasse un instant puis je dépose quelques petits baisers sur son visage, son cou et le haut de son corps.

« Hum... Je ne sais pas si ton idée va nous faire gagner du temps mais je suis heureux que tu l'ai eu. » Pour toute réponse, elle me sourit puis nous nous embrassons à nouveau mais cette fois avec bien plus de passion.  
Que ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi.

…...

Le lendemain, nous manquons d'être en retard chez les parents de Tris. Natalie et Andrew m'ont invité à venir manger chez eux. Leur accueil chaleureux m'a fait un bien fou. Même Andrew semblait vraiment content de me revoir.  
Le repas s'est passé dans la bonne humeur. Je me suis mis à la page de tout ce que j'avais manqué sur la base et dans la vie des Prior.  
Nous buvons le café assis dans le canapé. J'en profite pour admirer la sublime décoration de Noël installée par Natalie. Le sapin aux lumières clignotantes et aux couleurs blanches et bleues. La petite crèche sur le rebord de la cheminée et l'odeur des bougies aux agrumes et à la cannelle flottant dans l'air.  
Cette ambiance de Noël me paraît tellement lointaine que j'ai l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Quatre, j'avais dis que nous ne parlerions jamais boulot lors de nos moments en famille mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi quelques instants... Dans mon bureau stp. »

Je fixe Andrew quelques instants, cherchant à déceler une émotion qu'il pourrait dégager. Mais son visage reste impassible.  
Je hoche la tête et me lève pour le suivre à l'étage. Tris semble paniquer à l'idée que son père veuille me parler mais je lui souris, espérant que ça la rassurera un peu.  
Une fois dans son bureau, il me propose de m'asseoir dans le canapé à droite du bureau. Andrew prend place dans le petit fauteuil attenant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a rien de grave dans ce que je vais te dire maintenant. Je préférais que Tris n'entende pas cette conversation et je ne voulais pas en parler au bureau... Tu sais, les murs ont toujours des oreilles. »  
« Je vous écoute. »

« À la rentrée prochaine, Chicago accueillera une nouvelle école . La candidature de notre base a été retenue. »  
« Félicitations Monsieur » Je souris à la manière dont mon cerveau est compartimenté... Causer boulot fait revenir les vieux réflexes.

« C'est vraiment mérité et avec vous à la tête de l'établissement, l'école va acquérir une réputation dans tout le pays. »  
Je lui tend la main et il me la serre en retour.

« Pour cette école, il va me falloir des instructeurs et j'aimerais que tu en fasses partie. »  
« Moi ?! » Mes sourcils se haussent de surprise. « Mais je ne suis pas gradé et je sors tout juste de l'école ! »

« Mon but n'est pas de recruter que des grands pontes de l'armée... Je veux aussi donner une chance à des recrues talentueuses et douées, ce qui est ton cas. »

Je reste un moment silencieux, intégrant la nouvelle inattendue.

« Ecoutez, je suis vraiment flatté par votre proposition... Je... je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. »

« Tu n'est pas obligé de me répondre maintenant mais j'aimerais que tu y penses... Et je tiens à te préciser que Tris n'a rien à voir avec ma décision même si la voir pendant 4 mois sans toi à certainement accéléré les choses dans ma prise de décision. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi doué, je ne t'aurais pas proposé cette peux en parler avec elle mais c'est à toi de décider en dernier. Je sais comment ma fille peut être très persuasive quand elle pense que la situation peut lui être profitable... »

« En quoi cela pourra lui être profitable ici ? »  
« Tu devras retourner plusieurs jours par mois en formation sur New York mais ensuite, tu seras au minimum 6 mois de l'année ici pour commencer... Ce qui fait que pendant cette période, tu ne pourras pas partir à l'étranger. Peut être juste quelques jours ici et là dans d'autres états si le besoin s'en fait sentir mais je ne veux pas que mes instructeurs s'absentent de trop. Et, si tout se passe bien, à terme, tu devrais rester à l'année sur la base... Je souhaiterais que tu encadres les cours de combats mais avec le temps, j'espère te donner d'autres responsabilités qui impliqueront une présence annuelle dans l'école. »

« Mon père aura une implication dans cette école ? »  
« Non, en tant que chef de la base, il a eu une implication dans la candidature mais je reste celui qui gérera l'école et je serais ton supérieur direct. »

« D'autres soldats de mon régiment seront recrutés? »  
« Je pense recruter Zeke. Il est très prometteur et j'ai promis à son père de veiller sur lui... Et je crois que c'est ton partenaire ? » Je hoche positivement la tête. « Nous verrons avec le temps, suivant le nombre d'élèves et ta charge de travail. En attendant, l'école ouvre en septembre prochain. Si tu es partant, tu devras partir en formation dès février. »

«Merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à moi. Votre proposition me touche beaucoup donc je vais sérieusement y réfléchir. »  
« Je te remercie. » Andrew fait une pause, réfléchissant à quelque chose. « J'ai entendu parler de l'entrée des troupes dans un bâtiment assiégé par des rebelles... Le capitaine Matthews m'a dit que sans toi, les choses auraient pu vraiment mal tourner. »

Je lève les épaules. Ce jour là j'ai juste fouillé la bonne pièce au bon moment... Si je n'avais pas vu ces caméras, je n'aurais pas pu prévenir l'équipe qu'il y avait plus de monde que prévu.

« Tout le monde l'aurait fait Monsieur. »  
« Matthews m'a dit que tu avais un instinct, que tu pensais déjà différemment des autres et plus rapidement aussi. C'est une capacité précieuse pour notre métier. Fies toi toujours à ton instinct. Il m'a sauvé la mise une paire de fois et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi. Je ne veux jamais à avoir à consoler ma petite fille pour la perte de l'homme qu'elle aime. »

« Je compte tout faire pour ne pas vous mettre dans cette situation. » A mon tour de réfléchir un instant.

« Andrew, j'ai une question... disons... personnelle à vous poser. »

« Dis toujours. »  
« Vous racontiez vos missions à Natalie ? »

« Pas dans les moindres détails mais oui, elle connaissait mon quotidien en mission. Sa présence et son écoute m'ont été précieux quand j'ai perdu un compagnon d'arme. Ma femme est mon point d'ancrage à la réalité et elle avait du recul par rapport ce que je vivais... Elle m'a permise de voir les choses sous un autre angle...Tris t'a questionné ? »

« Plusieurs fois depuis hier soir à vrai dire... Pour le moment, j'arrive à esquiver mais il va bien falloir que j'affronte ses questions. »

« Répond lui simplement, sans rentrer dans les détails et voit comment elle réagit déjà aux informations que tu lui donnes. Et ça l'aidera peut être être plus sereine lors de ton prochain départ même si cette année, tu devrais rester sur Chicago. »

« Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites pour moi Andrew. Vos conseils sont importants pour moi... Sans parler du poste que vous me proposez.»  
« Tu es un gars bien et ma fille est heureuse avec toi. Juste retour des choses. »

« Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

Andrew pose une main sur mon épaule, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
« Allez viens, sinon j'en connais une qui va débarquer dans quelques instants. »

Quand je suis partit de Chicago en septembre, je pensais que peu de monde allait me manquer et surtout, je pensais que je n'allais manquer à personne, à part peut être à Tris.  
Ce soir, je prend conscience que je compte peut être un peu aux yeux d'autres personnes... Chicago ne m'a pas offert qu'un travail, il m'a aussi offert une famille.

 **Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis.**  
 **a la semaine prochaine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello,**  
 **Et non, nous ne sommes pas jeudi mais voici un petit bonus pour me faire pardonner auprès de Clairecqn que j'ai gentiment taquiné hier ^^.**  
 **Alors, Tobias acceptera-t-il la proposition d'Andrew?  
Bonne lecture et merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me faire un retour sur chaque chapitre.**

POV Tris.

Depuis le retour de Tobias, je me sens comme sur un petit nuage. Nous avons passé nos journées ensemble et hier soir, mes parents lui ont proposé de se joindre à nous pour le réveillon de Noël.  
Je suis tellement heureuse que mes parents l'intègrent dans notre vie de famille car pour moi, il en fait pleinement partie. A partir du moment où nous étions dans ma chambre, il n'a pas arrêté de me répéter qu'il avait aimé la soirée.

 _Flashback_

 _« Tu es sûre, cela ne gêne pas tes parents que je dorme ici ? Je peux rentrer chez moi si besoin. »  
Je soupire tout en retirant mes boucles d'oreilles.  
« Tobias, en quelle langue dois-je te dire que mes parents sont ravis que tu dormes ici... Bon okay, ma mère certainement un peu plus que mon père, mais ce serait idiot que tu rentres chez toi pour revenir demain matin pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. »_

 _Mon petit-ami pose sa veste de costume bleu marine sur le rebord d'une chaise et commence à défaire sa cravate assortie.  
Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris.  
« Tu étais très sexy dans ce costume. »  
« Ta robe noire était fort à mon goût aussi. Ça a rendu ma soirée encore plus parfaite. »_

 _Je m'avance vers lui puis me retourne tout en passant mes cheveux longs, bouclés pour l'occasion, sur le devant. Tobias comprend de suite le message et tire la fermeture éclair vers le bas. Ensuite, il pousse doucement les larges bretelles de mes épaules et embrasse doucement ses dernières. Ma robe tombe à mes pieds, dévoilant mes sous-vêtements.  
Je frissonne immédiatement à ce doux contact.  
« Je t'aime Tris et grâce à toi, ce soir, j'ai certainement vécu l'un des plus beaux Noël de ma vie. »_

 _Je me retourne et commence à déboutonner sa chemise._

 _« Ce sont mes parents qui ont tenu à ce que tu viennes. J'allais leur proposer mais ils l'ont fait avant moi. »  
« Je me demande parfois ce que j'ai fais pour mériter qu'une fille comme toi s'intéresse à moi et qu'en plus, cerise sur le gâteau, ses parents m'acceptent chez eux comme si j'avais toujours fait partie de la famille. »_

 _« Je pense que tu as eu ton lot de mauvais Noël par le passé... Maintenant, place aux bons moments. »  
« J'ai adoré la soirée. La déco, le repas, les discussions avec tes parents. »_

 _Nous nous embrassons doucement quelques instants._

 _« Allons nous coucher parce que demain matin, pas de grasse matinée ! » Je regarde mon réveil posé sur la table de nuit. « Non, en fait, dans quelques heures, nous devons ouvrir les cadeaux et là, ta présence ne changera pas l'heure à laquelle je dévalerais les escaliers de la maison. Si tu es levé, c'est bien, sinon, tant pis pour toi. » lui dis-je en souriant, excitée comme une enfant à l'idée d'ouvrir mes cadeaux._

 _Il lace ses doigts dans le creux de mes reins. Je fais de même autour de son cou._

 _« Hum, si je comprend bien, demain, c'est chacun pour soi ? »  
« Exactement soldat ! »_

 _« Si tu vas aussi rapidement pour descendre les escaliers que le jour où nous allions courir autour du chalet de tes parents... ça va, j'ai de la marge pour me lever et être à l'heure. »_

 _Je prend un visage faussement outrée.  
« C'est toi qui a triché ! Je te rappelle que tu as négligemment posé mon legging de sport au dessus de la porte et que j'étais trop petite pour l'attraper. Tu m'as fait perdre du temps. »  
« Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. »_

 _Je pince la peau au niveau de sa taille mais il sursaute à peine._

 _« Demain pas de pitié. Ne te met pas à travers mon chemin Eaton ou tu vas le regretter. » Je lui lance un regard noir, espérant lui faire peur mais je le fais rire.  
« J'ai passé une magnifique soirée alors tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, je m'en moque. »_

 _Je lève les yeux au ciel. Rien ne semble entacher son enthousiasme. Nous finissons de nous déshabiller et rejoignons mon lit. Je me niche contre lui alors qu'il embrasse mes cheveux._

 _« Tris ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Merci pour cette belle soirée. Je t'aime. »  
« Je t'aime aussi mon chéri. »_

 _Fin flashback_

Cependant, je trouve Tobias un peu distant, secret. Il m'a posé des tas de questions sur mon école, sur le projet que je vais devoir bientôt trouver pour la fin du semestre mais il a toujours esquivé le moment où j'étais celle qui lui posait des questions sur son travail. Je ne veux pas avoir les moindres détails mais juste qu'il partage quelques informations comme le ferait beaucoup de couples.  
Il a essayé de me rassurer samedi soir après sa discussion avec mon père mais nous n'avons pas encore discuté de tout cela et j'avoue que je m'impatiente un peu.

En parlant d'impatience, je suis maintenant assise dans le canapé de notre salon, à proximité immédiate des cadeaux posés devant le sapin richement décoré dans les tons blancs et bleus. J'ai bien conscience que mon attitude est digne d'un enfant de 5 ans et non d'une jeune fille de 17 ans. Mais j'adore Noël et surtout, j'adore toutes les traditions que mes parents ont mis en place autour de cette fête familiale.  
La première des traditions est donc d'ouvrir les cadeaux et ce que je préfère par dessus tout, c'est le faire en pyjama.  
Mes parents sont encore dans la cuisine, préparant le petit-déjeuner. Tobias apparaît enfin dans le salon un jeans et un polo violet sur le dos. Quand il me voit, il se stoppe net puis laisse échapper un petit rire. Il dit bonjour à mes parents puis s'avance vers moi, toujours un sourire moqueur sur le visage et s'assoit à côté de moi dans le canapé. Il m'embrasse sur la joue. Je ne suis pas étonnée car il est toujours sur la retenue quand mes parents sont à proximité.

« Quoi ? »  
« Ton pyjama... »

« Il est beau hein » lui dis-je fièrement.  
« Ce n'est pas l'adjectif qui me vient de suite... » répondit-il, amusé. « J'avoue que l'association du rouge et du vert sur un pyjama me donne qu'une envie.. »  
« Laquelle ? »  
Il se penche vers mon oreille.

« Te l'enlever le plus vite possible. » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ma mâchoire inférieure se détache et je reste sans voix un instant. Tobias hoche les sourcils, fier de lui.  
« On ouvre les cadeaux les enfants ? » Proposa ma mère en arrivant dans le salon.  
Un énorme sourire apparaît sur mon visage et je me frotte les mains. Je glisse sur le sol et repère les cadeaux que j'offre à mes parents et à Tobias. Je les saisis tout les trois et fait la distribution.  
Tobias me regarde, surpris mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il prend conscience qu'en réalité, je préfère donner les cadeaux avant d'ouvrir les miens ou s'il l'est parce que j'ai pensé à lui.

« Tris... Tu n'avais pas besoin. »  
« Ce n'est pas grand chose... Je voulais juste marquer le coup. »

Je le laisse ouvrir son cadeau, me triturant les doigts, un peu anxieuse de savoir s'il va l'aimer ou pas. Quand il se rend compte de ce que c'est, je vois une certaine émotion sur son visage mais il reste muet.

« Est ce que ça te plaît ? »  
« Comment as-tu su ? »  
« J'avais la chance de pouvoir profiter des quelques photos que nous avions fait ensemble alors que tu es partit sans rien... Donc je me suis dis que tu aimerais pouvoir les emmener la prochaine fois où tu devras partir... »

J'ai fait imprimer 2 photos de Tobias et moi en recto verso. Elles sont dans un format suffisamment petit pour qu'il puisse les glisser n'importe où et elles sont protégées en conséquence pour ne pas s'abîmer où qu'il puisse aller.  
Il se laisse glisser sur le sol à son tour et me tire dans une étreinte manquant de m'asphyxier.

« Merci beaucoup ma chérie. Je t'aime. »  
« ça à l'air de te plaire alors ? »  
« Oui, beaucoup. » Il m'embrasse sur le front puis se tourne vers mes parents pour regarder les cadeaux que je leur ai offert.

Mes parents m'embrassent pour me remercier pour l'après-midi détente que je leur ai offert dans un spa local et je m'attaque ensuite à mes cadeaux. J'ouvre leurs cadeaux et je suis heureuse de trouver des pointes neuves pour mes cours de danse classique, un parfum et un ordinateur dernier cri pour pouvoir créer mes ambiances déco facilement.  
Je me lève et me jette dans leurs bras pour les remercier. Quand je me retourne vers Tobias, je le vois avec un petit sac rouge et brillant dans les mains. Il me le tend.

« Joyeux Noël Tris. »  
« Mais ? Comment as-tu fais ? »  
Je prend le petit sac délicatement et commence à l'ouvrir.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais révéler mes astuces ? » Il me fait un clin d'œil.

Je prend place sur le canapé et il fait de même. Je lis la petite carte attachée à un petit écrin.

 _Ce cadeau pour te rappeler que je serais toujours avec toi, peu importe où je me trouve dans le monde. Je t'aime. T_

Je lui souris timidement et ouvre la boite en velours noir. A l'intérieur, je trouve un superbe bracelet en argent avec un cœur gravé d'un T. Peu de monde comprendra la vraie signification de cette lettre.  
« Whoua... Il est... magnifique. » Je le retire de l'écrin et lui tend pour qu'il me l'accroche puis je l'admire un long moment. « Je l'adore. Merci »

Je me penche pour l'enlacer non sans oublier de l'embrasser furtivement au passage. Je me moque bien que mes parents soient là.  
« Je t'aime aussi mon amour. » Je lui chuchote au passage.

Nous nous séparons et j'admire de nouveau mon cadeau. Mes parents se lèvent pour aller déjeuner.

« Comment tu as fais ? Je veux dire, tu es rentré i jours... »  
« Je l'ai acheté avant de partir... Je voulais que tu ais quelque chose de moi pendant mon absence et je me suis dis que le tee-shirt... ou le sweat c'était bien mais un peu encombrant pour aller à l'école ou pour danser. »

Nous rigolons.  
« Je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux. »  
« Moi non plus. »  
« On va déjeuner ? »

Tobias se lève et me tend la main.  
« Oui allons y. »

…...

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et bientôt, je sens le matelas bouger à côté de moi, indiquant que Tobias a eu la même idée que moi.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser » dit Tobias en se tenant le ventre.

« Je n'aurais pas dû reprendre de gâteau... »

« mais il était tellement bon ! Ta mère est un as de la cuisine et de la pâtisserie. »  
« Depuis qu'elle te connais, je dois dire qu'elle se surpasse. A croire qu'elle cherche à te séduire en te faisant manger.»  
« Elle pourrait bien arriver à ses fins ! » répondit-il en riant.

Je bascule sur mon côté et pose mon bras gauche sur le ventre de Tobias, admirant encore mon bracelet au passage.  
Je reste silencieuse, songeant à nouveau à ces 4 mois sans lui. Par la force des choses, je repense à nos conversations sur son travail ou plutôt nos non-conversations. Il a toujours esquivé les questions que je lui posais et j'avoue que j'en suis attristée.  
Tobias roule sur son côté. Je tourne la tête pour le regarder, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
« Tris... Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé de ce que je faisais pendant ma mission. Ce n'est pas que je voulais pas mais j'ai envie de te préserver de cette partie de mon travail. »

Il doit lire dans mes pensées.

« Mon cœur, j'ai vu mon père rentrer dévasté de mission... De trop nombreuses fois... Je veux que tu puisses te reposer sur moi comme il a pu se reposer sur ma mère. Je pense que c'est important de pouvoir te confier à quelqu'un... Laisse moi être cette personne...»

Cette fois, il soupire. Son visage est torturé. Son cerveau doit tourner à 100 à l'heure pour peser le pour et le contre.

« Ecoute, je suis quand même consciente de ce qu'implique ta vie professionnelle. Je suis jeune, je te l'accorde mais mon père fait le même métier que toi et je t'aime alors je veux pouvoir t'aider à ma manière. »

Tobias se penche au dessus de moi et m'embrasse tendrement.  
Il passe la prochaine demie-heure à me raconter sa journée type quand il partait en reconnaissance. Il m'a aussi expliqué comment il avait évité à toute son équipe de se faire tuer dans une embuscade grâce à son intuition.

« En fait, ce jour là, j'ai pris conscience que tout pouvait basculer... Si je n'avais pas vu cette porte neuve au milieu d'un bâtiment en ruine... Je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui... I mois de ça, je m'en serais moqué de mourir au combat mais maintenant, les choses sont différentes... »  
« Tu es excellent dans ton métier, mon père n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Il t'adore professionnellement aussi. Je sais que tu feras tout pour rentrer sain et sauf de chaque mission. »

« J'ai peut être une idée pour... disons... limiter les risques. » Je me redresse sur mon coude et le regarde surpris. « Ton père t'as parlé de l'ouverture prochaine de l'école ? »  
« Oui. »

« Il... Il m'a proposé un poste comme instructeur de combat. C'est un module de 6 mois par an dans la formation des élèves mais à terme, je pourrais travailler dans l'école à longueur d'année. »  
« Quoi ? Mais ce serait génial ! »  
« Ouais... »

Apparemment, il ne partage pas mon enthousiasme.

« Ne te méprend pas, sa proposition m'a étonné et touché mais j'ai la sensation que si j'accepte afin de rester ici, je vais me planquer pendant que d'autres vont risquer leur peau. »  
« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois le prendre... hum... Dis toi qu'en formant les nouvelles recrues, tu pourrais leur permettre de se défendre au mieux si cela se présentait. »

« Mais c'est lâche... »  
« Non... Je ne trouve pas. C'est juste une autre manière de servir ton pays. En plus de ça, tu me dis que c'est 6 mois de l'année donc tu risques de devoir partir en mission malgré tout. Juste une tâche supplémentaire dans ton quotidien avec l'avantage d'être chez toi un peu plus souvent.»

« Tu es partante avec l'idée ? Même si je te dis que je vais devoir partir plusieurs jours par mois sur New York pour me former ? »  
« C'est déjà moins loin que le désert ! On a passé 4 mois à discuter uniquement 1h par semaine, je pense que l'on devrait survivre à 6 mois en pouvant se voir le week end et parler jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Le plus important dans l'histoire est de savoir si tu te vois encadrer des jeunes et les former.»

« hummm... Je pense que oui. J'avais apprécié pouvoir aider Zeke au début de notre amitié. Il avait du mal pour certains enchaînement et il a vite progressé avec nos cours du soir. »  
« Donc la question ne se pose même plus ! Accepte l'offre et file à New York. On s'en sortira forcement et égoïstement, je suis heureuse et soulagée de savoir que tu seras au moins 6 mois de l'année avec moi.»

Tobias m'embrasse à nouveau.  
« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. »

Je m'attelle à retirer les boutons de ma chemise et je hoche les sourcils de manière subjective.  
« Prouve le soldat »  
« Triiis... Tes parents sont en bas. »  
« Utilise tes compétences avec discrétion »

Je m'approche de lui et passe ma jambe au dessus de sa taille.  
« Alors ? »

Il me regarde, le visage fermé puis se met à sourire malicieusement avant de me renverser et se mettre à cheval sur moi.

…

31 janvier début de soirée

POV Tris  
Je pose les petits-fours sur un plateau et le tend à Shauna qui le saisit en souriant puis retourne à la cuisson de mes steaks pour les hamburgers. Uriah déboule dans la cuisine de notre chalet familial et scrute le plan de travail remplit de bonnes choses à la recherche de sa prochaine collation interdite.  
Il tend la main pour voler une petite saucisse. Je lui tape sur la main avant qu'il ne puisse la saisir.  
« Rend toi utile et épluche les pommes de terre pour faire les frites. »

Uriah m'embrasse la joue et en profite pour voler une chip's mais s'attelle quand même à la tâche que je lui ai attribué. Je dirige mon regard vers la salle de vie et voit que Marlène avance bien dans la préparation de la table.  
Depuis 16h, nous sommes arrivés dans le chalet. Mes parents ont bien voulu nous laisser les clés pour que nous puissions fêter le Nouvel An tous ensemble.  
Nous préparons une soirée hamburgers maison puis nous avons prévu de nous amuser autour du feu.

Je sens les deux mains puissantes de Tobias se nouer sur mon ventre. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« ça y est, le feu est enfin allumé. Nous devrions avoir bien chaud dans quelques minutes. Zeke est partit s'occuper des radiateurs dans les chambres.»  
« Merci. »

Shauna revient dans la cuisine et me force à poser mon couteau avant de me séparer de Tobias.  
« Heeyyyy ! Je n'ai pas fini, lâche moi Shauna. »  
« Non non. Il est 20h30 et c'est l'heure d'aller te changer. Quatre, je te charge de finir le repas, nous revenons bientôt »  
Je le vois hocher la tête.

Mon amie passe son bras sous le mien et me traîne à travers la maison.  
« Je suis déjà habillée. »

Shauna se stoppe net, me lâche et me fait face avec les points sur les hanches.

« Habillée ? Tu appelles ça habillée? Un pantalon noir et un chemisier blanc avec des tâches de sauce tomate? Tsss tsss, nous sommes le 31 décembre et tu vas commencer la nouvelle année avec un gars chaud comme la braise à tes côtés... et rien que pour ça, tu te dois d'être aussi irrésistible que lui. »

Marlène arrive et passe son bras autour des épaules de notre amie commune.

« Je suis d'accord avec Shauna. »  
« Je n'ai pas d'autres tenues de toute façon » Mes amies se lancent un regard entendu.  
« Vu avec ta mère, elle était heureuse de nous aider. »

Je soupire, vaincue par mes amies.  
« Okay, allons y. »  
Shauna et Marlène font un high five et nous montons dans la salle de bain pour notre transformation.

Je ne compte pas leur dire mais j'adore quand mes amies prennent soin de mon look de cette manière. J'ai l'impression d'être une star entourée de son staff beauté. Les filles ont de bien meilleures compétences que moi en la matière et j'apprécie leur expertise. Elles ont l'habitude de se pomponner quotidiennement, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas.  
Shauna s'occupe de mes cheveux tandis que Marlène me maquille. Je lui ai fais promettre de faire quelque chose de simple et je dois dire que le résultat est à la hauteur de mes espérances.  
Une fois fini, Shauna me tend la robe que ma mère a choisi et elle est sublime.

…...

POV Tobias.

Après avoir fini les derniers préparatifs du repas en compagnie de Zeke et Uriah, nous regagnons nos chambres respectives afin d'enfiler une tenue un peu plus adéquate à notre soirée.  
Uriah n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller embêter les filles, essayant d'apercevoir Marlène en petite tenue puis en voulant savoir avant moi ce que porterait Tris pour ce soir.  
Même si j'adore son style simple du quotidien, je suis toujours impatient de la voir dans des tenues un peu plus sophistiquées car elles lui vont à merveille.  
Tris n'a pas conscience de sa beauté et du charme naturel qu'elle dégage. Je sais que Marlène et Shauna sauront comment mettre cela en valeur... pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
Je saute dans mon pantalon en jeans noir et met la chemise gris claire avec la cravate noire. Cette soirée entre nous est totalement informelle et sans prise de tête mais je sais que Tris aime bien me voir habiller ainsi.  
J'admire mon reflet dans la glace puis, estimant que tout est bon, je rejoint Zeke et Uriah dans le salon. Je m'assois dans le canapé et regarde le programme festif à la tv.

« Sérieusement, ça doit faire 1h30 qu'elles sont enfermées là -haut!Pourquoi c'est toujours si long ?! »Uriah semble s'impatienter.

Zeke et moi rions à sa remarque mais nous n'en pensons pas moins. A ce moment là, nous entendons une porte s'ouvrir et des talons claquer sur le sol. Nous tournons tout les trois la tête vers l'escalier et je pense que nos mâchoires inférieures viennent s'éclater contre le sol.

L'expression « se mettre sur son 31 » prend tout son sens.

Shauna porte une robe bleue avec une seule bretelle et près du corps. Marlène a opté pour une robe rose pale avec de fines bretelles quant à ma Tris, ma sublime Tris, elle est dans une robe bustier noire qui s'arrête au dessus du genou mais qui s'évase légèrement depuis la taille.  
Je me lève, suivi par mes amis et nous allons les accueillir au pied des marches. Tris me sourit timidement et saisit la main que je lui tend.  
« Heureusement que nous ne sortons pas ce soir, nous aurions dû jouer les gardes du corps » Commenta Zeke.

J'attire ma petite-amie pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu es superbe ma chérie. »  
« C'est vrai, tu aimes ? » Il y a vraiment du doute dans sa voix.  
« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Zeke a raison, heureusement que l'on vous garde pour nous ce soir sinon, nous aurions dû casser quelques mâchoires. »

Uriah, que les filles ont réussi à faire taire avec leur beauté, se met enfin à parler.

« Les gars, soyons des gentlemens et occupons nous de servir le repas à nos magnifiques femmes. »  
« Je suis partant ! »  
« Idem ! »

« Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien nous suivre » Proposa-t-il en ouvrant la voie.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes mis en quatre pour offrir un bon moment à nos chéries respectives, répondant à leurs moindres demandes et faisant en sorte qu'elles puissent profiter de leur dernier repas de l'année comme des princesses.

Nous étions entrain de finir le gâteau quand soudain, l'électricité nous a lâché, plongeant la maison dans une obscurité quasi totale. Seul la lumière de la Lune éclairait légèrement la pièce de vie.

« Je crois que nous avons un problème. »  
« Bien vu Uriah » répondit Marlène, un peu agacée.

« Tris, où est le compteur ? » demande-je  
« Dans la cave je crois. »

« Bien, je vais aller voir. »

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et active la lampe pour éclairer mon chemin. Je vais prudemment dans la cuisine puis ouvre la porte de cave. Heureusement, le compteur est juste au bord et je ne suis pas obligé de descendre.

« la panne doit être générale ! Il va falloir patienter et trouver de quoi nous éclairer. » Je crie pour que mes amis m'entendent.  
Je referme la porte et rejoint mes amis. Tris, Zeke et Uriah sont déjà partit à la recherche de bougies et autre lampes torches.

De mon côté, je me dirige vers la baie vitrée, éclairé par mon portable. Dehors, la lune est quasiment pleine, ce qui me permet de constater que le sol est totalement blanc. Il doit neiger depuis un moment maintenant et ce ne serait pas étonnant que la météo soit à l'origine de la panne.  
J'entends Uriah et Zeke se chamailler signe qu'ils sont revenus dans la pièce principale. Quand je reviens, ils ont déjà installé quelques bougies.  
L'ambiance devient tout autre, juste éclairée à la lumière des flammes. En croisant le regard de Tris, je regrette presque que l'on ne soit pas en tête à tête.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous nous rendons dans le salon afin de profiter des canapés moelleux et surtout de la chaleur de la cheminée car sans chauffages, la température a considérablement chuté dans la pièce où nous mangions. Chacun de nous prend une bougie et nous les dispersons dans la pièce.  
Tris a décidé de retirer ses chaussures à talons car elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec eux. Nous nous installons dans l'énorme canapé d'angle en cuir. Elle s'assoit le dos contre le bras du canapé et elle dépose ses jambes sur mes cuisses.  
J'en profite pour masser ses pieds endoloris. Elle ferme les yeux pour profiter du massage. La semaine dernière, elle m'a demandé de soulager ses pieds abîmés par son entraînement de danse classique et j'ai appris qu'elle adorait la manière dont je la massais. J'ai été également très surpris de tout ce qu'elle pouvait s'infliger pour danser avec des pointes.

Zeke s'installe à côté de moi, Shauna lovée contre lui tandis que Uriah et Marlène prennent place sur le petit retour du canapé.  
Le meilleur ami de Tris se lève aussi vite qu'il s'est assis, active la lampe sur son téléphone et disparaît dans la cuisine.

Il revient avec une bouteille d'alcool et des verres qu'il pose sur la table basse.

« lors de notre dernière soirée, c'est Zeke qui a choisi le jeu maintenant, c'est mon tour. Cela devrait d'ailleurs être moi qui décide du jeu à faire car je suis le plus jeune ici. »  
« De 3 mois Uriah ! Et encore Marlène a juste 7 jours de plus que toi. » s'amusa Tris.  
« Oui mais les faits sont là ma Trissounette. Alors, ce soir, ce sera « je n'ai jamais » »

Zeke soupire, Tris semble amusée. Je sais qu'elle aime jouer avec ses amis même si elle n'est vraiment friande des jeux impliquant de l'alcool. Ce sera la première fois que je joue à ce jeu avec eux et je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. A l'école militaire, nous choisissions toujours des jeux nous demandant quelques gages audacieux et physiques. Ici, il faut se contenter d'avouer en buvant. Simple mais efficace.

« Okay, je sers les verres et Tris, tu commences ? » Uriah joint le geste à la parole tandis que Tris se redresse et semble penser à sa question.

« Hum... Je n'ai jamais imité la signature de mes parents »  
Zeke, Uriah et Marlène boivent une gorgée.

A mon tour de poser une question. J'essaye de trouver une question qui épargnera Tris même si ce n'est pas vraiment le but du jeu.

« Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans une voiture »  
Shauna boit mais pas Zeke. Oups ! Mon ami regarde sa chérie, très surpris.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas mon premier... Mais si tu veux vivre l'expérience avec moi, c'est quand tu veux » répondit Shauna, le regard plein d'espièglerie.

Uriah fait semblant de vomir face à la proposition de la petite amie de son frère, ce qui nous fait rire.  
Zeke prend ma suite.

« Je n'ai jamais été coincé dans un arbre.»

Tris et Uriah se regardent et éclatent de rire avant de boire une gorgée.  
« Nous sommes de piètres « Tarzan » Uriah et moi » confia Tris en haussant les épaules.

Zeke se tourne vers Shauna, attendant sa question.  
« Voyons voir... Je n'ai jamais été malade à cause de l'alcool »  
Je soupire et avale une gorgée, suivi de Zeke et Uriah.

« Je veux les raisons même si je pense connaître celle de Zeke. »  
« Anniversaire de Tris l'année dernière. J'avais peut être un peu trop dosé le punch et il avait bon goût alors... J'ai bu, un peu... Beaucoup.»  
« J'ai dû veiller sur lui toute la nuit alors qu'il dormait dans mon lit et Uriah bourré ET malade, ce n'est pas un cadeau » rajouta Tris en riant.

« Pour moi, c'est Zeke qui a veillé sur moi. Mon ex venait de me larguer et je ne l'ai pas vu arriver alors nous sommes allés en ville pour me changer les idées... »  
« Et il a passé le reste de sa nuit au dessus des toilettes » intervint Zeke

« Merci pour cette information capitale Zeke. » lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je croise le regard de Tris et elle semble inquiète.  
Je me rapproche un peu d'elle.  
« C'est la seule et unique fois où j'ai vraiment été mal... Je fais toujours attention d'habitude. »

Elle me fait un timide sourire et m'embrasse la joue mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir réussi à la rassurer totalement.

« A mon tour ! » lança Marlène en tapotant dans ses mains. « Je n'ai jamais pris de cours de combat. »  
Forcément, Zeke et moi buvons mais je manque de m'étouffer avec ma gorgé d'alcool quand je vois que Tris boit aussi.  
« Je t'avais dis que tu devais te méfier de moi. » me dit elle en exerçant une pression sur mon bras.

« Mais tu sais vraiment faire ça ? Te battre contre quelqu'un et tout ça... »  
« ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté. J'ai préféré privilégier la danse mais peut être que ça reviendrait vite, je ne sais pas. »

« Le pire, c'est qu'elle est douée, le bras d'Uriah doit encore s'en souvenir » plaisanta Zeke.  
Je regarde simultanément le cadet de Pedrad et Tris, qui se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est de sa faute, il a essayé de me faire peur et j'ai eu un réflexe malheureux... Je lui ai peut être tordu le bras un peu trop fortement. »  
« Et j'ai fini avec une attelle pendant 1 mois... Je te conseille de ne pas vouloir lui faire une blague Quatre. Tu pourrais y laisser quelques tendons ou ligaments. »

« Je vois ça... J'en apprends tout les jours sur elle, c'est intéressant. »  
Ma petite-amie est vraiment pleine de surprises !

Enfin, Uriah clôture le 1er tour de questions et vu le regard qu'il nous lance, je crains le pire. Il regarde Marlène avec un sourire entendu.  
« Non Uriah, je sais à quoi tu penses et laisse tomber, cela ne nous regarde pas. »  
Ignorant le commentaire de Marlène, il commence sa phrase.

« Je n'ai jamais envoyé de sms coquins à mon partenaire amoureux. »

Je jette un œil à Tris dont le visage doit être dans les tons rouges pivoines actuellement. Zeke et Shauna avalent le fond de leurs verres. Tris et moi faisons la même chose. Je souris en repensant à ces quelques messages que nous avons échangés pendant ma mission quelques mois auparavant. A ma grande surprise, c'est Tris qui avait commencé à le faire et nous avons passé une partie du temps à se chercher l'un et l'autre par messages interposés.  
C'était aussi excitant que frustrant.

« Ah ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Marlène. »  
« Vous parlez notre vie privée ?! » s'agaça Tris.

« Cela obsédait Uriah de savoir comment vous alliez faire pendant 4 mois sans vous voir pour... Tu sais... » avoua Marlène, clairement gênée par la situation. « Personnellement, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir sur la situation tant que je trouve ça embarrassant. »

« C'est gentil de te préoccuper de notre vie sexuelle de la sorte petit frère. Tout va bien pour nous, ne t'en fais pas. » conclua Zeke en lançant un regard noir à Uriah.

Ce dernier s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé, espérant certainement disparaître.  
Nous faisons un autre tour avec un action ou vérité et nous n'épargnons pas Uriah dans nos gages et autres questions.  
Ainsi, il a dû tenir au moins 2 min en faisant le poirier, échanger ses affaires avec celle de Marlène et nous laisser écrire des choses sur ses bras et dans son dos sans broncher. Je ne suis pas sûr que le feutre indélébile soit si facile à enlever.  
Sans électricité, notre soirée est finalement beaucoup plus calme que prévu mais cela me convient dans la mesure où un karaoké était prévu. Je déteste les karaokés et je suis certainement le seul à me réjouir de la panne de courant actuelle.  
Par contre, notre concours de kart en jeu vidéo passe aussi à la trappe et c'est de suite moins drôle.

Cependant, passer la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien avec mes amis, riant des souvenirs de Tris et Uriah ou apprenant à connaître Marlène un peu mieux est quelque chose qui me plaît.  
En me permettant de les connaître un peu mieux, j'ai l'impression de faire un peu plus mon trou dans cette famille de cœur et c'est agréable. Tout comme j'aime avoir Tris, sa tête contre ma poitrine et mes bras entourant sa taille.

Elle se détache de moi pour saisir son téléphone puis elle se lève d'un bond, toute excitée.  
« Il est 23h59! »

Nous nous mettons tous debout. Tris va saisir la main d'Uriah qui attrape celle de Marlène et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que nous formions un cercle, liés les uns aux autres, sûrement une autre tradition de leur enfance.

« 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Bonne annéeeeeeee » Nous crions d'une seule voix tandis que Tris et Uriah sautillent sur place, joyeux.  
Nous nous regroupons pour faire une sorte de gros câlin de groupe puis j'attire Tris un peu à l'écart.

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai la sensation que cette année qui débute va être bonne pour moi, que je vais enfin avoir le droit d'avoir le bonheur que je mérite. Te rencontrer a été le commencement de tout ça alors je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir bien voulu de moi dans ta vie. »

Tris me sourit, visiblement émue par ma déclaration. Elle se contente de nouer ses doigts dans mon cou puis de m'embrasser passionnément.  
« Je t'aime Tobias et j'espère que cette année sera la première d'une longue liste ensemble. »

Je l'enlace tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Pendant un instant, j'ignore nos amis autour de nous, jusqu'à ce qu'Uriah vienne vers nous, totalement excité.

« Triiiiis ! Dis moi, il reste du gâteau au chocolat ? »  
« Euh, oui, je crois. Je l'ai remis dans le frigo. Pourquoi ? »  
« J'ai faim ! »

Tris soupire et laisse tomber sa tête contre mon torse en la secouant de droite à gauche. Je rigole doucement me demandant comment nous ferions si Uriah n'était pas là.

…...

2h plus tard et quelques jeux stupides après, nous décidons d'aller nous coucher. L'électricité n'est toujours pas revenu donc nous montons dans notre chambre avec quelques points de lumière.  
Seulement, une fois dans la chambre, Tris et moi nous nous regardons avec la même idée en tête : Il doit faire pas loin de 10° dans la pièce. Avec la panne, les radiateurs ont été arrêté.  
Nous ressortons de la chambre et je vois que nos amis ont la même tête que nous.

« Vous aussi il fait trop froid pour dormir ? » demanda Zeke.  
« Si je me déshabille, je gèle sur place » exagéra Uriah.

« J'ai bien une idée pour pouvoir dormir au chaud mais... » Je me tourne vers Tris « Pouvons nous bouger les matelas ? »  
« Euh oui, tant que nous remettons tout en place... » Elle hausse les épaules.

« On bouge les matelas pour les mettre dans le salon et on tourne pour maintenir le feu ? »  
Chaque couple regarde sa moitié pour avoir son avis...

« Okay, tentons ça! »

Uriah, Zeke et moi, nous nous occupons de bouger les matelas pendant que les filles font de la place dans le salon, repoussant les fauteuils contre les murs. Elles vont ensuite chercher quelques couvertures et oreillers.  
Nous sommes quasiment collé les uns aux autres car l'espace n'est pas bien grand mais au moins, nous allons avoir chaud.  
Je recharge la cheminée pendant que Tris se change, cachée sous la couverture. Elle a réussi à trouver un pyjama un peu plus... couvrant dans son armoire de chambre. A mon grand désespoir mais je comprend aussi qu'elle soit un peu plus pudique à la vue des circonstances.  
De mon côté, je saute dans mon jogging en coton tout en gardant le tee-shirt que j'avais sous ma chemise puis me glisse sous la couette.

Tris se couche du côté du matelas où Uriah et Marlène sont déjà allongés. Zeke se met de l'autre côté avec Shauna.

« heyy Tris, ça me fait penser aux nuits que l'on passait ensemble dans ta chambre. Tu te souviens ? » Il tend sa main et ma petite-amie la saisit.

Je me redresse sur mon coude et regarde Uriah par dessus Tris. Je lui lance le regard le plus noir possible.

« Uriah, je peux savoir quand tu as dormi avec ma petite-amie stp ? Avoue, c'était pendant que j'étais en mission ? Marlène, tu étais au courant ? »

Malgré le manque de lumière, je peux deviner que le cadet des Pedrad devient pâle et perd immédiatement son sourire. Je caresse doucement le ventre de Tris sous les couvertures, comme pour lui signifier que je ne suis pas en colère.

« Non mais euuuh... C'est pas ce que tu crois Quatre... Je... Mais... On était enfant avec Tris... et... Mais non, je n'ai pas dormi avec... Tris quand tu... n'étais... pas là. Et même si... je dors avec Tris maintenant, il ne... se passera jamais rien... » Il déglutit. « Ne me frappe pas Quatre, je te promet... que... je ne fais rien de mal... et je... j'aime Marlène. Non pas que j'aime pas Tris mais c'est comme... ma sœur. » bafouilla-t-il.

« Tu t'enfonces Uriah, tu t'enfonces. » Intervint Marlène, clairement amusée par la situation. Zeke et Shauna se sont redressés à leur tour pour écouter notre discussion.

« Tu ne vas pas me frapper Quatre hein... ? Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »  
« Oui mais tu l'as dis ! » lui dis-je, essayant tant bien que mal de rester le plus sérieux possible. « Et toi Tris, tu t'amuses bien lorsque je ne suis pas là ? »

« Pardonne moi Quatre, je... je n'insinuais pas que Tris te trompait pendant que tu n'étais pas... là. Ne l'engueule pas stp. »  
Tris croise mon regard et nous éclatons de rire en même temps. Marlène, Shauna et Zeke suivent mais Uriah reste figé, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Tu... Tu ne vas pas me tuer et cacher mon cadavre dans la foret ? »  
« Hum... l'idée est bonne mais non, pas cette fois-ci... C'était ma petite vengeance pour tes questions indiscrètes de tout à l'heure concernant notre vie intime. »  
« Tu me crois ? » demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.  
« J'ai une confiance aveugle en Tris et je sais très bien que tu parlais de votre enfance ensemble. J'ai juste sauté sur l'occasion. »

Uriah se laisse tomber sur son oreiller en soupirant de soulagement.  
« J'ai réellement cru que tu étais en colère... J'aimerais pas être l'un des futurs élèves de l'école. Tu vas les terroriser avec ton regard. »  
« Que ça te serve de leçon mon chéri » intervint Marlène en tapotant l'épaule de son petit ami.

De mon côté, je me rallonge et Tris vient poser sa tête au creux de mon épaule et pose sa jambe en travers des miennes.  
Je l'embrasse dans les cheveux et m'endort peu de temps après.

POV Tris.

Je sens une main toucher doucement mon épaule.  
« Tris... Réveille toi » chuchota la voix d'Uriah.

Je me détache des bras de Tobias et me retourne vers mon meilleur ami.  
« Hum... »

« Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. »

Je secoue la tête et me lève doucement. Tout le monde semble encore dormir. Uriah prend ma main et m'attire dans la partie salle à manger/cuisine et ferme la porte derrière nous.

« Que ce passe-t-il Uriah ? Tu as un problème ? »  
Un sourire apparaît sur son visage et il me demande de regarder au travers la baie vitrée.

« Oui, il a neigé, j'ai vu, merci. »  
« Roooh Triiiiis, tu as perdu tout tes réflexes depuis que tu sors avec un chiffre. »

« Uriah ! » lui dis-je en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne.  
« Excuse moi, j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait me tuer juste avec son petit doigt. »

Je roule les yeux au ciel.

« ça ne te dit pas une petite bataille de neige comme nous en avons le secret ? »

Je suis sûre qu'un sourire sadique se dessine sur mon visage.

« ça va être dur de tromper Zeke. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Il suffit de tromper les autres en premier. Je t'explique mon plan ? »

…...

L'électricité a dû revenir dans la nuit. Je m'affaire donc dans la cuisine à préparer un peu de café et quelques pancakes à grignoter. Je sais que Tobias les adore avec de la confiture et heureusement, j'en trouve dans l'un des placards.  
J'ai enfilé un jeans et un pull bien chaud. Mes boots imperméables sont restées à la porte car elles sont encore pleines de neige. Je pense à ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire avec Uriah. Ils vont sûrement nous maudire mais ça va être tellement drôle.

«Pourquoi ce sourire mon amour ? » Tobias m'enlace par derrière et dépose un baiser dans mon cou.

« Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi... même si notre première nuit de l'année n'était pas celle que j'avais prévu. »  
« Reviens avec moi à la maison ce soir et je peux t'assurer que notre deuxième nuit sera différente de celle-ci. »  
« Proposition intéressante Mr Eaton. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Je me décale de lui à contre cœur et vais poser le café sur la table à manger. Nous dégustons notre petit-déjeuner tranquillement, baillant encore à certains moments quand Uriah prend la parole.

« ça vous dirait que nous profitions du magnifique soleil pour une promenade dans la neige ? »  
« On doit ranger la maison Uriah » dit Zeke.  
« On peut le faire après. Nous n'allons pas marcher pendant des heures. » Je me tourne vers Tobias. « Tu viens avec nous ? »  
« Hum... Oui, ça peut être sympa. »

Je me penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« super ! »

« Je viens avec vous aussi » proposa Marlène.

« Idem ! » dit Shauna.

« Donc Zeke, nous te laissons le choix de ranger les matelas... Mais avec tes biscotos de militaire, ça devrait être facile » le taquine-je.

Il lève les mains pour se rendre.  
« okay, allons nous promener. Nous rangerons après. »

Nous allons nous habiller chaudement puis nous sortons de la maison. Uriah fait glisser son bras le long de mes épaules et je fais la même choses autour de sa taille.

« Dites-le si on vous dérange ! » taquina Marlène.  
Uriah se retourne et lui répond en lui faisant un simple clin d'oeil charmeur. Tobias rigole mais ne dit rien.

Nous prenons un peu d'avance puis nous nous mettons à rire, à sauter dans les airs en dansant un peu et en chantant des chansons absurdes comportant le mot neige. Ce comportement est tellement normal pour nous que personne ne semble prêter attention à cela.  
Puis nous accélérons encore le pas puis nous nous mettons en position à un endroit stratégique, de chaque côté du chemin.  
Ce matin, nous sommes passés de l'autre côté de la maison afin de ne pas laisser de traces. Maintenant, face à nous, un tas gigantesque de boule de neige. Nous en prenons chaque deux puis nous attendons nos victimes.

« Triiis, chérie, où es-tu ? »

Tobias.

Uriah met son doigt sur sa bouche pour me signifier de me taire, chose que je fais. Puis fait le signal indiquant que nous devons commencer.  
Nous nous redressons d'un coup en riant et commençons à les bombarder de boules de neige. Marlène est la première touchée et j'atteins Tobias dans le dos alors qu'il tentait de se mettre à l'abri. Zeke se fait frôler par mon deuxième tir mais lui aussi arrive à se mettre contre un arbre, Shauna dans son dos.

« Je me doutais que vous prépareriez quelque chose tout les deux » hurla Zeke.

« Rendez vous et nous vous ferons pas de mal » continua Tobias, visiblement amusé.

« On peut tenir un siège alors battez vous ou mourrez sous nos boules de neige » répondit Uriah avant de rigoler exagérément.

Je me redresse pour regarder au dessus de la butte qui me protège et je vois Tobias préparer quelques boules de neige puis il fait des tas de signes incompréhensibles à Zeke...  
La dernière fois que nous avons joué à cela, Tobias n'était pas là et surtout, personne n'était militaire à l'époque. Nous allons passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je regarde Uriah et lui dit que nous n'allons pas gagner cette fois-ci mais il semble confiant.

Tobias et Zeke traverse le chemin pour échanger leur place. Puis nous recevons quelques projectiles glacés. Je me redresse et fais de même, me battant contre Marlène puis Shauna, tout aussi amusées que moi par la situation.  
Alors que je fais une pause, je ne vois plus Tobias et Zeke. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour nous mais je m'en moque. J'envoie de nouveau quelques boules sur mes amies, en réceptionnant certaines également puis des bras puissants me ceinture et me font quitter le sol. Je me débat comme je peux même si c'est peine perdue. Uriah tente de toucher Tobias et ne voit pas que son frère est aussi derrière lui.  
Il lui fait une prise pour l'immobiliser tandis que Tobias me jette sur son épaule comme si je ne pesais rien.

« Heyyyy, repose moi, c'est pas du jeu. »  
Il tape doucement sur ma fesse la plus proche.

« Nous sommes d'accord, ce n'est pas du jeu Prior ! Nous prendre par surprise, c'est bafouer toutes les règles de la bataille de boules de neige. »  
« Il n'y a pas de règles, c'est pour ça que c'est drôle. »

« tss tsss. »  
Il marche doucement vers la maison tandis que les filles continuent de me bombarder régulièrement.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu Quatre les filles ?! C'est pas du jeu alors arrêtez de me tirer dessus alors que je ne peux pas me défendre. » dis-je amusée et faussement vexée.

J'entends Uriah hurler à son frère de le lâcher mais ce dernier n'en a que faire. Tobias s'arrête dans la pelouse devant la baie vitrée et me pose sur le sol délicatement puis met ses poings sur ses hanches.  
Zeke arrive et fait la même chose avec son frère sauf qu'il le laisse tomber sans ménagement.

« Heeeyyy, tu aurais pu prendre exemple sur Quatre et me poser avec délicatesse. »

« Tu n'es pas ma petite-amie »

« Mais je suis ton frère ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis ! »

Uriah lui tire la langue et Zeke lèvent les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes en terrain neutre... » commença Tobias. « Il est temps de... » Il recule un peu et son regard change. C'est pas bon du tout... « faire une vraie bataille de boules de neige ! »

En disant cela, il se penche, fait une boule rapide et me l'envoie dans la poitrine. Je reste figée un instant puis me met vite à rassembler de la neige pour pouvoir riposter.  
Et c'est ainsi que pendant presque 1h, nous nous amusons à nous attaquer les uns les autres. Puis, je m'éloigne avec Tobias et nous faisons des anges dans la neige.  
Décidément, cette année commence vraiment bien !

 **Alors Clairecqn, tu me pardonnes? ^^**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**  
 **A bientôt**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello,**  
 **Me voici pour le chapitre de la semaine.**  
 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos gentils messages.**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Avril – 9 mois après la rencontre de Tris et Tobias.

POV Tobias.

Cela fait 3 mois aujourd'hui que je fais des aller-retours entre Chicago et New York pour ma formation d'instructeur et on peut dire que cela me passionne. J'aime beaucoup ce que j'y apprend et j'aime l'idée de pouvoir bientôt transmettre ce que je sais à d'autres élèves voulant servir leur pays.  
Je n'ai pas de cours le week-end mais pour préserver mes finances, je ne reviens à Chicago qu'un week-end par mois environ... Parfois, je dois retourner en stage sur la base et dans ce cas précis, je travaille en collaboration directe avec Andrew, chose qui me plaît beaucoup. Mes coéquipiers me manquent, surtout Zeke car je fais beaucoup de travail de bureau mais j'essaye d'aller m'entraîner un peu avec eux quand j'ai l'occasion de le faire.

Ma relation avec le père de Tris a encore évolué. J'admire le militaire, l'officier mais surtout l'homme qu'il est. Si j'avais eu la chance de choisir mon père et bien, je pense qu'il lui ressemblerait beaucoup. Il me laisse beaucoup de liberté lorsque je suis en stage avec lui et comme nous avons une vision des choses similaires, nous nous prenons rarement la tête. Et puis, une fois dans la sphère privée, nous continuons de partager de nombreuses choses ensemble et c'est tout aussi agréable.  
Quant à mon vrai père, je fais mon maximum pour l'éviter. Je sais que cette situation l'agace au plus haut point. Je le vois dans son regard à chaque fois que je le croise dans les couloirs. Seulement, j'arrive toujours à me débrouiller pour ne pas être seul avec lui. Oui, j'évite la confrontation mais celle-ci ne donnerait rien de bien productif alors je tente de faire ma vie et gérer ma carrière du mieux que je le peux en occultant sa présence.

 _« Le vol à destination de Chicago vient d'atterrir. Porte 7. »_

Cette fois les rôles sont inversés. C'est moi qui attend Tris à sa descente d'avion. Elle vient passer le week-end à New York avec moi. Après 15 jours sans pouvoir la toucher et la serrer dans mes bras, je suis d'autant plus impatient de la voir franchir cette porte. Je sais que dans 1 mois, ce sera son anniversaire et je voulais profiter d'être à New York pour lui offrir quelque chose de mémorable.  
Elle ne connaît pas encore le programme de nos 2 jours ensemble mais j'espère qu'il lui plaira.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent et elle apparaît enfin, plus belle que jamais. Je m'avance vers elle et la prend dans mes bras.  
« Bonsoir Chérie, ton vol s'est bien passé ? »  
« Il m'a parut trop long. J'avais hâte de te voir. »  
« Moi aussi, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Nous nous embrassons doucement. Puis je prend sa valise et nous dirigeons vers la zone réservée aux taxis. L'un des meilleurs moyens de déplacements avec le métro dans cette grande ville.

Nous montons dans l'un d'entre eux et je donne mon adresse au conducteur. L'armée nous met à disposition des petits studios en colocation dans un quartier qui nous permet de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible l'école.  
Je partage le mien avec Max, un autre futur instructeur et heureusement, notre cohabitation se passe au mieux.

« Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour notre week end ? »  
« Des tas de choses ! Mais pour ce soir, nous restons sur du basique : Manger, un bon film et un gros dodo car la journée de demain est chargée. »

« Tu piques ma curiosité ! »

« C'est le but !J'espère que ça te plaira.»

« Tant que je suis avec toi, je serais toujours contente du programme. »

Je l'embrasse dans les cheveux et l'attire contre moi. Le reste du trajet se passe dans un silence confortable.

…...

« Max ? Max, tu es là ? » Pas de réponse.

Je me tourne vers Tris. « Mon coloc n'est pas encore rentré »  
Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me regarde de manière espiègle.

« Hum.. C'est une information très intéressante Beau Militaire. »

Puis avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle prend possession de mes lèvres avec passion. Je résiste un moment car je veux lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas tarder puisqu'il mange avec nous mais elle m'a tellement manqué que je fini par me laisser aller.  
Je la soulève pour qu'elle puisse passer ses jambes autour de ma taille et nous nous dirigeons ainsi dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et dépose délicatement la jeune femme que j'aime sur mon lit.  
J'entreprends alors de faire vagabonder mes mains sous son petit pull gris tandis qu'elle cherche à retirer ma ceinture.

« Quatre ? Tu es là ? »

Nous nous figeons sur le lit puis Tris gémit de frustration.

« Désolé mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire que Max allait forcement bientôt rentrer car il mange avec nous. »  
Elle prend une mine boudeuse.

Je me lève et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se redresser à son tour.

« On arrive Max » Je crie.

Je remet ma ceinture tandis que Tris attache ses longs cheveux avec l'élastique qu'elle avait autour du poignet.  
Chacun vérifie que l'autre est présentable puis j'ouvre la porte mais Tris m'en empêche.  
« J'espère que ce n'est que partie remise. »

Je lui souris et l'embrasse.

« Évidemment. »

Je lui prend la main puis nous sortons pour aller à la rencontre de mon colocataire. Max est un peu plus grand que moi, la peau mat et il doit avoir 10 ans de plus que moi.

« Hey Quatre. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas interrompu en pleine action ? »  
« Salut Max. Non, tout va bien, je lui faisais... hum... visiter. »

« Ouais, ton lit... » Il hausse les sourcils simultanément, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon... euh, Max, je te présente Tris, ma petite-amie. Tris, voici Max, le gars que je dois supporter chaque soir en rentrant. »

« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Max. »  
« Moi aussi. Quatre n'arrête pas de me parler de toi. C'est agréable de voir à quoi tu ressembles.»  
Tris et Max se serrent la main.

« Je suis allé chercher quelques plats cuisinés pour ce soir, j'espère que ça ira ? » Proposa-t-il.  
« Oui, parfait. » lui répondis-je. « Oh... euh, Max, nous pouvons utiliser la tv ce soir ou ? »

« Allez y. J'ai une session skype avec ma femme. »  
« Merci. » Je me tourne vers Tris « Max est marié et à 2 enfants et ils habitent à l'autre bout du pays. »

« ça ne doit pas être facile. »  
« J'ai passé 10 ans à aller de missions en missions alors... C'est presque pareil... la possibilité de se parler comme nous le souhaitons en plus » Il hoche les épaules. « Mais assez parlé de moi. Que diriez vous de manger ? »

…...

POV Tris.

Ce petit week end à New-York est une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour moi. La pression de l'école s'intensifie avec bien plus de devoirs à rendre, d'examens et de projets à mener.  
Heureusement, Christina, ma binôme de projets a été géniale et m'a dit que nous travaillerions le midi durant la semaine prochaine si cela me permettait de passer du temps avec Tobias.  
D'habitude, nous travaillons surtout le samedi alors j'apprécie son geste surtout que ce vendredi, je ne suis pas obligée de danser dans le bar car un match de hockey important y est diffusé ce soir.

J'avoue que je ne me souviens pas vraiment du film que nous regardions, j'étais bien trop occupée à embrasser langoureusement Tobias et le caresser autant que je le pouvais.  
A un moment donné, il a commencé à me masser le crâne et les épaules et la dernière chose dont je me souviens avoir fait, c'est de Tobias m'allongeant dans son lit 1 personne et moi me blottissant instinctivement contre lui.  
Bien entendu, cette promiscuité ne m'a absolument pas dérangée tant j'étais heureuse de dormir avec lui.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, je me rend compte qu'il est déjà debout. Je regarde mon téléphone : 8h45 et mon regard est attiré par un petit papier sur la table de nuit.

 _Mon amour,  
Je suis partit courir avec Max et te ramener un petit-déjeuner, fais comme chez toi.  
Je t'aime.  
T_

Je retombe sur le lit et m'étire longuement puis décide d'aller prendre une douche avant que les deux joggeurs ne rentrent.  
Je me lève et prend ouvre ma valise que j'ai glissé sous le bureau et y prend ce dont j'ai besoin puis je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
La chambre et l'appartement sont vraiment petits. Ils ont le strict minimum tant en espace qu'en mobilier. Même dans leurs logements de fonction, cela reste très militaire. Heureusement que ce n'est que temporaire.  
Au moment où je sèche mes cheveux, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Les voix de Max et Tobias se distinguent.

La porte de salle de bain s'entrouvre et je vois la tête de Tobias apparaître. Il est dégoulinant de sueur et a encore les joues rougies par l'effort physique.

« Bonjour jolie demoiselle. »  
« Salut Beau Militaire. » Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement. « Bonjour Max » Je crie quand je l'aperçois dans l'espace de vie commun.  
Il me fait un signe rapide de la main puis boit sa bouteille d'eau au goulot.

« J'ai fini, je vous laisse la place. » J'attache mes cheveux dans un chignon rapide et sors de la pièce.

« Installe toi dans la cuisine, j'arrive » Me dit Tobias en m'embrassant le front.

Je prend place sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine et accepte gentiment le jus d'orange que Max me tend.

« Quatre m'a dit que tu étais ici pour fêter ton anniversaire ? »  
« Ouais... Enfin, c'est dans 1 mois réellement mais il m'a dit qu'il m'avait préparé quelque chose que l'on pouvait faire qu'à New York alors... » Je hausse les épaules.

« Il m'a expliqué les grandes lignes et je suppose que si on aime ce genre de choses alors, je pense que c'est à faire au moins une fois dans sa vie. »  
« Donc en fait, tout le monde est au courant sauf moi ? »  
« Oui, je crois que c'est l'idée. »

Nous rigolons et c'est à ce moment là que Tobias sort de la salle de bain habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir.  
Max prend sa place tandis que mon chéri s'assoit face à moi après avoir mis quelques douceurs sucrées sur le bar où nous mangeons.

« Alors monsieur Eaton. Quel est le programme de la journée ? »  
« Tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure. Habille-toi juste confortablement parce que nous risquons de marcher un peu. Nous reviendrons ici en fin de journée pour nous changer et repartir ensuite pour le restaurant que j'ai réservé. »

«Un restaurant ?! Wow »  
« bon, c'est peut être plus une pizzeria mais c'est la meilleure du quartier. »

Je pose ma main sur celle de Tobias. Un frisson prend possession de mon corps.

« Qu'importe où l'on mange tant que je suis avec toi ! »  
« ça tombe bien que tu me dises ça car ce midi, j'avais prévu un hot-dog dans Central Park. »  
« C'est vrai ? Oh génial je rêve de goûter aux hot-dogs New Yorkais ! » dis-je totalement excitée.

Tobias sourit à ma réaction.  
« C'est ce que j'aime avec toi. Toujours enthousiaste à tout ce que je te propose. »  
« J'aime découvrir des choses et encore plus si ce sont des hot-dogs ! »

…...

Tobias et moi avons été les parfaits touristes à New York. Il m'assurait connaître la plupart des quartiers comme sa poche mais je me suis vite rendue compte qu'il était aussi perdu que moi dans la ville qui ne dort jamais. Cependant, nous avons vu tout ce que nous devions voir. Central Park, la Statue de la Liberté, Time Square et plusieurs autres quartiers emblématiques de la ville.  
Maintenant, je le tanne depuis plus de 20 min pour savoir où il veut m'emmener mais il se contente de me sourire en haussant les sourcils, ce qui m'agace encore plus.

Nous attendons le taxi qui doit nous mener à notre destination finale. Nous nous engouffrons à l'arrière et Tobias tend un papier au chauffeur en lui disant de rester discret sur la destination écrite dessus.  
Le conducteur sourit et se contente de hocher la tête avant de se mettre en route.

« Où allons-nous Tobias ?»  
« Tris, je t'aime mais tu es vraiment très têtue. »

Je le regarde avec des yeux les plus tristes possible.

« Silteuuuuuplééééééééé »  
« Tu crois vraiment que ce genre de regard peut faire flancher Quatre ? » me taquine-t-il.

« Quatre non mais Tobias, peut être. » Je me mords la lèvre inférieur, espérant que cela m'aide à le convaincre.  
« Loupé. Je vais donc devoir mettre la 2e partie de mon plan à exécution : Je veux que tu fermes les yeux et interdiction de les ouvrir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Il appuie ses paroles par un regard insistant. Je m'exécute donc et ferme les yeux.  
« Tobias ? On est bientôt arrivé ? »

J'entends juste Tobias soupirer, ce qui me fait rire, j'aime le taquiner. Je sens sa main sur la mienne alors j'entrelace mes doigts et pose ma tête sur son épaule.  
Peu de temps après, la voiture s'arrête.

« Nous y sommes. Je sors de la voiture et je te récupère de l'autre côté. Garde tes yeux fermés, joue le jeu stp.»  
« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me sauver de toute façon. »

Je sens l'air plus frais de dehors puis Tobias qui paye le chauffeur et enfin je sens ses deux mains sur les miennes.  
Il me guide pour sortir de la voiture. Une fois sur le trottoir, il n'a toujours pas lâché mes mains et m'attire dans ses bras.

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?»  
« Hum, non, encore un peu. »

« Tobiiiiaaaas. »  
« Attends, je vais te guider un peu. »

Il me fait faire demi tour sur moi-même et se place contre mon dos puis me guide avec son corps vers là où il le souhaite. J'ai l'impression de sentir de nombreux regards sur moi et je n'aime pas attirer l'attention.

« Bien, nous y sommes. Même si tu m'as embêté toute la journée pour connaître ton cadeau, je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens aussi longtemps que j'envisageais de le faire. »

Sa voix rauque et basse au creux de mon oreille me fait frissonner.

« J'espère que mon choix aura été judicieux...Ouvre les yeux. » Je m'exécute « Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie. »

Je frotte rapidement mes yeux, espérant qu'ils s'adaptent plus rapidement à la différence de lumière. Je regarde l'affiche devant moi et je porte mes mains devant ma bouche à la fois heureuse et surprise.

« Oh non Tobias. Ne me dis pas que nous allons voir Dirty Dancing en comédie musicale ? »  
« Ce n'est pas celle que tu aurais aimé voir ? »

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

« Bien sûr que si, je voulais la voir ! C'est mon film préféré ! Et je rêvais de le voir sur scène. » Je sautille sur place puis lui saute dans les bras.  
« Merci mon amour, je suis trop contente ! Merci, merci ! »

Je dépose des tas de baisers sur son visage et ses lèvres.  
« J'avais hésité entre plusieurs comédies musicales, c'est que l'on a l'embarras du choix ici. »  
« Celle-ci est parfaite ! C'est trop génial ! Merci » Je l'embrasse encore. « Je vais aller voir une comédie musicale à Brodway ! » Je crie plus fort, faisant sourire les personnes déjà dans la file d'attente pour rentrer.

« Viens, allons faire la queue. » Il me prend la main et m'entraîne vers l'entrée de la file d'attente.  
Apparemment, le show ne commence que dans 45min mais beaucoup de monde s'est déjà pressé devant les portes.  
En attendant de rentrer, je passe mon bras autour de la taille de Tobias et il fait de même autour de mon épaule.

« Comment as-tu su que ça allait me plaire. »  
« Et bien, je pense que tu as dû me le faire regarder au moins 10 fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble et comme tu aimes beaucoup la danse, je me suis dis que ça devrait te plaire. Chose que ton père m'a confirmé. »

« Je voulais jouer dans des comédies musicales quand j'étais petite. J'en avais même fait une à la maison et j'avais déguisé Uriah et Zeke en chat. »  
Il rit.  
« Je veux que tu me retrouves une photo ou une vidéo de ce moment ! Zeke déguisé, ce n'est pas chose courante. »  
« Il pourrait me tuer si je fais ça mais j'aime le risque! »  
La file se met enfin en marche et nous entrons dans la salle de spectacle. J'admire chacune des affiches exposées ça et là. Je m'imprègne de l'ambiance des lieux. La foule est telle que Tobias me fait passer devant lui pour éviter que je ne me fasse bousculer.  
J'aime sentir ses bras protecteurs autour de moi. Je m'y sens vraiment en sécurité. Une personne prend nos places et nous guide dans la salle.  
Nous sommes placés sur le centre, à 4 rangs de la scène. Un emplacement que j'estime parfait. En attendant que le spectacle commence, je me blottis comme je peux contre l'épaule de Tobias. Ce dernier me caresse doucement le bras.

« Je suis trop contente. Merci mon amour ».

…...

POV Tobias.

Avec le recul, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais anxieux à propos d'offrir ce cadeau à Tris. A voir sa réaction, j'ai visé en plein dans le mille et peut être même plus.  
En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à gérer ce genre d'attention pour quelqu'un. Mon ex-petite-amie n'avait eu qu'un simple bouquet et un repas en tête à tête. Pour Tris, les choses m'ont parut totalement différente. Je ne voulais pas quelque chose de simple, de banal et je me suis creusé la tête un moment avant de trouver cette idée.  
Je veux profiter de chaque occasion pour lui montrer que je l'aime et qu'elle est importante pour moi. Lui offrir de beaux cadeaux d'anniversaire est l'un des moyens que j'ai trouvé pour lui prouver.

Le spectacle était sympa. J'ai essayé d'en profiter un maximum même si ce n'est pas vraiment pas tasse de thé. Tris n'a pas arrêté de gigoter sur son siège, chantant les chansons et bougeant discrètement au rythme de la musique.  
Pendant l'entracte, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'envoyer une photo à ses deux amies pour les narguer. Bien sûr Shauna et Marlène étaient heureuses pour leur amie et lui ont demandé de lui faire un max de photos et de profiter pour elle. Chose qu'elle fait jusqu'à la fin du spectacle.  
Pour sortir, je saisis fermement sa main afin de ne pas la perdre dans la foule mais une fois dehors,elle ne tarde pas à me sauter dans les bras.

« Merci, c'était génial mon amour. »

Je l'embrasse tendrement pour toute réponse.

« Tu as faim ? »  
« Oh oui ! Je suis affamée. »  
« ça tombe bien car tu vas avoir l'embarras du choix là où nous allons. »

….

Le restaurant italien étant pas bien loin de mon appartement, nous rentrons à pied chez moi. Tris n'a pas arrêté de sourire tout le long du trajet et du coup moi aussi. J'étais heureux de la voir heureuse.  
Nous marchons tendrement enlacés.

«Quand est ton prochain stage sur Chicago ?»  
« Je reviens le week end de ton anniversaire et je reste 10 jours. »

« Tu as hâte de retravailler avec mon père hein ? »  
« Beaucoup ! Je passe de bons moments avec lui et c'est instructif de travailler avec un officier aussi compétent. C'est nouveau pour moi tout ça. Je ne pensais pas vivre ça un jour ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite.»

« Ne lui dis pas ça trop souvent sinon ses chevilles vont enfler. »  
Nous rigolons.

« Je tacherais de m'en souvenir. » Je m'arrête et fais face à Tris. « Je ne te l'ai sûrement jamais dit mais te rencontrer m'a permis de trouver une famille. Ta mère m'a accueillit comme si j'étais dans la famille depuis des années et ton père... Il... me fait vivre ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé quand j'étais enfant : Une relation avec un homme que je peux considérer comme un père et qui se passe bien, où j'apprends autre chose que la douleur d'une ceinture ou la violence des mots. »

« Tu devrais lui dire un de ses jours, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir »  
« Je le ferais. »

« Je t'aime Tobias et si mes parents sont un cadeau bonus de notre relation et bien, j'en suis heureuse car tu es un homme formidable et un petit-ami absolument hors-pair ! Et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que tu m'as fait une sublime cadeau d'anniversaire en m'invitant ici. »

Je souris.

« Je t'aime Tris. » Puis je l'attire contre moi puis capture ses lèvres avec passion. Nous nous séparons quand nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

« Dis moi mon amour... Max est à l'appartement ? »  
« Non, tournoi de billard au café du coin. Il ne rentre jamais avant 2 ou 3h du matin »

Un sourire espiègle apparaît sur le visage de Tris.  
« Je peux donc savoir ce que nous faisons encore, à l'arrêt, sur ce trottoir ? Nous devrions déjà être à la maison pour profiter de ton lit. Je te rappelle que je ne l'ai pas encore testé ! »  
« Allons-y, c'est toi qui décide ce soir. »

Elle m'embrasse doucement, saisit ma main et commence à m'entraîner en direction de l'appartement au pas de course.  
Nous aurons finalement le temps de tester le canapé et le lit avant le retour de Max.

…...

POV Tris

« Joyeux anniversaiiiiiire Triiiiis » chantent en cœur mes amis. Ce soir est ma soirée d'anniversaire. Mes parents m'ont laissé la maison pour que je puisse passer la soirée avec les Pedrad, Shauna, Marlène et Tobias.  
Shauna vient de poser une énorme gâteau au chocolat décoré devant moi et tout le monde attend maintenant que je souffle mes bougies.  
J'aime ces moments avec mes amis. Tout les prétextes sont bons pour faire la fête avec eux. Tobias est arrivé ce matin mais n'a pas encore mis les pieds chez lui.  
Il m'a aidé à préparer la soirée et j'avoue que son idée n'était pas mauvaise car nous n'étions pas trop de deux pour rattraper le temps que nous avions perdu à nous embrasser en début d'après-midi.

« Allez Tris, fais un vœux et souffle » m'incita Uriah.  
Je ferme les yeux, pense à ce que je souhaiterais et souffle fort sur les petites flammes.

« Maintenant, tes cadeaux » s'impatienta Uriah en se frottant les mains. Je crains le pire car cela fait plusieurs années que nous faisons en sorte de nous offrir mutuellement le cadeau le plus décalé ou inutile possible. J'avoue qu'à ce jeu, il est vraiment très fort.

Shauna et Marlène m'ont offert un coffret bien être avec des billes pour le bain, bougies parfumées et autre crème de massage. Tobias m'a déjà proposé d'utiliser cette dernier partie du cadeau dès ce soir. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.  
Uriah s'approche de moi avec sa pochette cadeau rose avec des éléphants dessinés dessus. Cela ne présage rien de bon pour moi.

J'ouvre lentement le paquet, comme si je voulais retarder le moment de la découverte puis je me rend compte qu'un vêtement est dedans.  
Je le sort et le déplie pour voir apparaître une immonde combinaison-pyjama avec des lapins crétins imprimés dessus.

« Je dois te féliciter Uriah, tu t'es surpassé cet année ! »  
« Zeke m'a aidé. Deux Pedrad ensemble peuvent faire des miracles. »

« Je vois ça... » je me tourne vers Zeke « Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier pour cela ou pas Zeke. C'est euh... »  
« Marrant ? » proposa-t-il

« immettable mais je le garderais en souvenir de mon 18e anniversaire. Merci les mecs.»  
Je me lève pour remercier tout le monde en les enlaçant un par un. Uriah me retient un peu plus longuement.  
« Que cette année soit fabuleuse pour toi ma belle. Un beau diplôme à la fin de l'année, de bons moments avec Quatre et bien sûr, encore plein de folies avec moi. »

J'embrasse mon ami sur la joue.  
« Merci... mon lapin »

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi mais me garde dans ses bras.  
« Je t'interdis d'utiliser ce surnom stupide sur moi ! »  
« Tu l'as cherché Pedrad. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et l'étreint une dernière fois. Quand nous nous séparons, Tobias vient me chercher pour m'inviter à danser. Nous avons bougé le canapé et la table de salle pour pouvoir bouger un peu alors il est temps d'en profiter !  
J'accepte son invitation avec plaisir. Il commence a me faire bouger sur le rythme de la musique, me faisant tourner sur moi-même, me ramenant contre lui avant de me repousser doucement. Il est beaucoup moins timide que lors de notre première danse ensemble et j'aime ça.  
Je danse aussi avec Zeke pendant que Shauna tente de suivre Tobias puis je m'avance en me déhanchant vers Uriah qui m'entraîne dans un tango très loin d'être conventionnel mais il sait que ça me fait rire alors, il fait son show.

Mes parents rentrent vers 2h du matin, signant la fin tacite de notre petite fête, non sans un dernier morceau de gâteau au chocolat avec eux. Pour l'occasion, je prend place sur les genoux de mon père comme pour me rappeler de cette photo de mon premier anniversaire trônant encore sur la cheminée et où je souffle ma bougie, assise sur ses genoux.  
Après une dernière étreinte avec mes parents, nous allons nous coucher. Il a été prévu que tout le monde dorme sur place pour éviter les retours alcoolisés. Zeke et Shauna ont pris la chambre d'amis, Uriah et Marlène sont dans le salon et bien sûr, Tobias m'a rejoint dans mon lit.

« Alors ma chérie, veux-tu que l'on teste ta crème de massage ce soir. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.  
« C'est une proposition que je ne peux refuser. » Je me retourne et l'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres puis je me lève pour aller la chercher.

Je lui tends puis retire son tee-shirt que je porte pour dormir et m'allonge sur le ventre. Je frissonne au contact de la crème froide sur mon dos mais la sensation disparaît immédiatement quand il pose ses mains chaudes sur ma peau.  
Cette fois, le frisson qui parcourt mon corps n'a rien à voir avec une différence de température. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir quand il commence à masser doucement mais fermement.

« Tu masses divinement bien mon amour. Fais-le aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, j'adore. »  
« Ravi que ça te plaise. »

Après s'être occupé de mon dos et de mes jambes, Tobias a insisté pour masser mes bras et surtout mon buste, mettant l'accent sur ma poitrine.  
« ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? » Me demanda-t-il, en insistant sur le sein gauche.

Je me mords la lèvre pour étouffer les gémissements qui pourraient s'échapper de ma bouche pas inadvertance. Accepter que Tobias dorme avec moi est une chose mais prendre conscience que nous avons des activités nocturnes en est une autre pour mes parents et je préfère les laisser dans le flou total plutôt que de rendre tout cela... concret.

« Non, c'est agréable... et excitant. » Je ne peux réprimer un bâillement maintenant.  
« Et relaxant on dirait non ? »

« Hum hum... »  
« Allez, on fera le massage final un autre soir, de préférence chez moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Je lui souris.  
« L'idée est plutôt bonne. »

Tobias pose le tube sur la table de chevet et me tend mon tee-shirt mais je le pose à terre. J'aime sentir ma peau contre la sienne alors dormir nue est une chose que j'aime faire maintenant.  
Il me sourit puis tire les couvertures sur nous avant de m'attirer contre son torse, dos à lui.

« Encore un joyeux anniversaire ma chérie. » Il m'embrasse dans le cou.  
« Merci mon amour. Dors bien. »

Il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Je pensais m'endormir pour une longue nuit de sommeil réparatrice après ma journée chargée mais c'était sans compter sur un élément perturbateur d'envergure qui risquait de bouleverser nos vies à tout jamais...

 **Oups, je crois que ça s'appelle un cliffhanger?**  
 **J'ai fait un peu le calcul, il y aura surement 21 chapitre + un épilogue si vous en voulez :-P**  
 **J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos remarques constructives :)  
Merci d'avoir lu.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous.**  
 **Petit bonus du week-end mais ne vous habituez pas trop vite, ça ne sera pas forcement le cas à chaque fois.**  
 **Je pense que je l'ai modifié des dizaines de fois... Mais je le trouve encore bof... Peut être parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. * Assume tes idées ma filles lol***

 **Momo= bien vu... Prépare les mouchoirs et je suis ok avec toi l'épilogue du 3e livre est franchement bien compte tenu des circonstances lol.**  
 **Mais Veronica Roth est bien meilleure que moi aussi mdr.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews adorables.**

POV Tris

Nous nous sommes réveillés d'un bond en plein milieu de la nuit à cause de la sirène de la caserne qui s'est mise à hurler. Jusqu'à maintenant, je l'ai seulement entendu pour les exercices et jamais en pleine nuit. Ce n'est pas normal.  
J'attrape mon tee-shirt et un jogging qui traînait à côté de mon lit pendant que Tobias saute dans son pantalon et un tee-shirt.

« Reste là Tris, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas normal. »  
« Je viens. »

Sur le palier, nous retrouvons mon père et Zeke, déjà alertes et prêt à agir. Ma mère et Shauna sont en retrait mais elles semblent aussi inquiètes que moi.

« Andrew, vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? »  
« J'ai essayé d'appeler les postes de gardes et personne ne répond. Je pense que ce n'est rien de bon et ce n'est pas un exercice sinon, je serais au courant. »

Juste à ce moment là, le téléphone de mon père sonne.  
« Prior... Oui Commandant... Bien monsieur... Affirmatif. Nous faisons au plus vite. »

Uriah et Marlène apparaissent à leur tour sur le palier, tout aussi affolés.

Mon père lâche un soupir et se tient la base du nez. Il ne va pas nous donner de bonnes nouvelles...

« Bien... Le commandant Eaton est aussi dans le flou. Il est chez lui actuellement et se prépare à aller voir ce qu'il se passe réellement. Zeke, Quatre, je vous propose de venir avec nous car nous ne savons pas sur quoi nous allons tomber alors toute l'aide est précieuse. »

Mon ami et Tobias acquiescent en silence.

« Au vu des circonstances, nous allons devoir le jouer à l'instinct. Jusqu'à ce que nous sachions ce qui se passe, considérez que nous sommes en guerre. »  
« Andrew, vous auriez de quoi nous défendre ? Nous risquons de perdre du temps si nous devons aller à l'armurerie. »

« Bien sûr. Habillez vous du mieux possible au vu des circonstances et rdv dans le salon dans 2 min. »

Mon père embrasse ma mère puis me prend dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Je suis Tobias dans la chambre. Il commence à fouiller son sac de voyage pour en sortir une tenue militaire.  
« Vous allez réellement y aller ? »

Il se redresse en soupirant et me prend la main.

« Oui Tris, nous devons y aller, c'est notre métier. Il y a peut être juste un problème de communication ou électrique. »  
« Ou il se passe quelque chose de plus grave... »  
« C'est malheureusement envisageable. »

Je sens les larmes monter mais je tente de me retenir. Mon homme pose sa tenue sur le lit et me prend dans ses bras.  
« ça va aller chérie. Nous serons prudents. »

Je hoche la tête pour éviter de parler sinon, je sens que ma voix pourrait trahir mon immense inquiétude.  
Zeke apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sans un mot, Tobias lui lance sa veste militaire qu'il a posé devant lui.

« Merci mec ! Une tenue pour 2, c'est pas si mal hein. »  
Il se détache ensuite de moi pour enfiler son pantalon de travail et un simple pull kaki. La tenue n'est pas des plus réglementaire mais au moins, il est reconnaissable.

Je prend sa main puis nous descendons dans le salon où tout le monde se trouve déjà. Mon père a déposé plusieurs armes sur la table de salle et en vérifie une en particulier.

« Prenez ce que vous pouvez mais laissez en une ici. »

Tobias et Zeke s'exécutent rapidement. Ils en chargent certaines, en vérifient d'autres puis les glissent comme ils peuvent dans leurs ceintures ou autour de leur torse.  
Pendant ce temps, je suis figée. Je ne peux que regarder la scène devant moi, sans rien dire. Ma mère m'attire contre elle, je me laisse faire.

« ça va aller chérie... »

Je n'arrive pas à répondre.

Mon père s'approche de nous et nous tend l'arme restante.  
« Gardez cette arme à proximité et n'hésitez pas à vous en servir. Fermez les volets et les portes à clé et ne laissez entrer personne à part nous. C'est clair ? »

Ma mère hoche la tête mais je vois qu'elle est tout aussi angoissée que moi.  
« Nous ferons notre possible pour vous tenir au courant, okay ? »

Nous acquiesçons, toujours silencieuse. Mon père nous embrasse chacune notre tour, nous disant qu'il nous aime, comme quand il partait en mission.  
Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je tente de les contenir. Je vois Zeke embrasser Shauna tandis que Tobias s'approche de moi et m'attire un peu à l'écart.

« vous revenez vite hein. »  
« Oui. On sera revenu avant même que tu saches que l'on est partit. »

Je souris et prend Tobias dans mes bras. Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois puis les trois militaires sortent de la maison.  
Entre le moment où nous nous sommes levés et celui où ils sont partis, il n'a même pas dû se passer 10 min... Maintenant, l'attente devient interminable.

POV Tobias.

La sirène a retentit... Cette sirène que nous entendons habituellement qu'en exercice et que nos supérieurs utilisent pour tester notre réactivité.  
Une rumeur dit que la dernière fois qu'elle a sonné pour de vrai, c'était pour le 11 septembre... Elle ne sonne qu'en cas de danger imminent et j'appréhende ce que nous allons trouver surtout que nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles des militaires qui patrouillent la nuit.

Une fois dehors, je vois que mon père nous attend dans sa voiture déjà en marche. J'essaye de mettre mes sentiments de côté et décide de travailler du mieux que je peux à ses côtés. Il est juste un supérieur hiérarchique et nous sommes dans un cas de figure ou nos histoires n'ont pas à entrer en ligne de compte.  
Nous montons à bord et il commence à nous faire un topo de ce qu'il a pu apprendre.

« Le capitaine Matthews est également en route. Elle doit contacter un maximum de nos soldats. D'après les vidéos surveillancs, notre base militaire vient d'être attaqué par un groupe d'environ 20 personnes lourdement armés. Ensuite, ils ont coupé les caméras et nous sommes maintenant aveugle. »

Je croise le regard de Zeke, il semble tout aussi surpris par la situation. Qui oserait s'attaquer à une base militaire ? C'est totalement suicidaire.

Marcus gare sa voiture en dehors de la base mais près d'un grillage afin d'avoir un accès facile. Il nous tend un moyen de communication puis nous élaborons un plan.  
Le but étant de sécuriser chaque bâtiment un par un et de faire un état des lieux le plus complet possible afin de connaître nos forces en présence et l'organisation exacte des ennemis.  
Je trouve que les environs sont étrangement calmes. Je me demande où sont les soldats de garde et ceux qui habitent dans les appartements de fonction et qui ont forcément entendu l'alerte comme nous.  
Pour le moment, nous restons groupés et nous prenons possession du bâtiment contenant notre stock de munitions, d'armes et d'équipement de protection. Un endroit stratégique.

Alors que nous allions entrer à l'intérieur, un ennemi arrive vers nous. Pour le moment, il ne nous a pas vu. Zeke est un excellent tireur alors il a la lourde tâche de le neutraliser du premier coup afin d'attirer le moins possible l'attention.  
Comme très souvent, il ne loupe pas sa cible et l'homme s'écroule immédiatement. Nous avançons prudemment vers le bâtiment, arme au poing.  
Une voiture arrive avec à son bord 4 hommes, eux aussi prêt à répondre par les armes. Un 5e homme sort du bâtiment où nous devons nous rendre. Nous nous cachons de nouveau mais je m'avance au maximum pour écouter leur conversation.  
L'un a un accent étranger, l'autre parle parfaitement notre langue et celui dans la voiture ne me semble pas inconnu mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où j'ai bien pu le croiser.

Je reviens vers les autres et leur explique.

« Alors, il y a des otages dans le bâtiment des véhicules. Certainement un seul gars dans ce bâtiment qu'il a eu pour ordre de faire sauter d'ici 10 min. »  
« Cela explique pourquoi personne ne répond. Ils sont soit retenus prisonniers ou morts. Tu as entendu parler de rançon ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda mon géniteur.

« Non... Par contre, j'ai cru entendre qu'ils comptaient tuer chaque otage et les filmer. »  
« Les fils de pute ! » lâche Zeke. Mon père le fusilla du regard mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Bien, mettons cet homme en état de nuire, vérifions le bâtiment et allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour les otages. » proposa Andrew.

Une fois la voiture repartie, nous sortons de notre cachette et fonçons vers le bâtiment. Je sens mon cœur battre à 100 à l'heure, poussé par l'adrénaline du moment.  
Je passe en premier par une porte latérale et signale à mes coéquipiers qu'ils peuvent entrer. Je pars d'un côté avec Zeke, Andrew part avec Marcus de l'autre et nous vérifions chacune des pièces une par une. Nous entendons un bruit suspect dans la dernière pièce.  
Nous nous mettons en position puis Zeke ouvre la porte avec violence. A l'intérieur de la pièce, la dernière personne que nous pensions voir : Peter, un soldat arrivé en même temps que nous à Chicago, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Il a un vif mouvement de surprise quand il nous voit arriver.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ! » S'agaça immédiatement Zeke. Nous n'arrivons pas à nous entendre avec Peter, sa grosse tête comporte bien plus de vide que de matière grise et son côté m'as-tu vu est bien loin de notre conception des choses.

« J'étais de garde et je.. J'ai entendu la sirène, les coups de feu et... Je... J'ai paniqué. »  
« Tu as paniqué ?! C'est une blague, rassure moi ? » J'interviens, un peu en colère. « tu es un soldat déjà armé et planqué dans le bâtiment contenant l'une des plus grandes quantités d'armes de l'Etat et tu as paniqué ? »

Je saisis une arme dans l'une des armoires et lui claque littéralement sur le torse.  
« Tu nous suis. Vu les circonstances, tu ne seras pas de trop, même si tu paniques encore. »  
« Ouais, au pire, tu nous serviras de diversion. » compléta Zeke

Zeke et moi prenons également un gilet par balle et des munitions supplémentaires. Nous reprenons ensuite notre route en trio.  
« RAS de notre côté, nous revenons vers vous. » dit Andrew dans le talkie.  
« Reçu, nous continuons notre progression. »

Au moment où je range le talkie dans ma poche, 2 gardes surgissent de nul part. Nous arrivons à nous mettre à l'abri de justesse et s'en suit des échanges de coups de feu. J'arrive à atteindre l'un d'eux à la jambe. Il s'écroule sur le sol en gémissant.  
Le 2e se met à l'abri et commence à échanger avec une personne par téléphone. Il signale notre présence.  
Zeke est de l'autre côté du couloir.

« Zeke, tu l'as en visuel ? »  
« négatif mais... »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase et appuie sur la gâchette. Le gars s'écroule à son tour. Nous entendons des pas dans notre dos. Je me retourne, arme au poing et me rend compte qu'Andrew et Marcus viennent d'arriver.  
« On doit se dépêcher, ils savent que nous sommes là. »

Peter revient vers nous avec l'un des assaillants. Ce dernier souffre de sa blessure à la jambe et à les mains dans le dos.  
Marcus s'approche de lui et le colle contre le mur, son avant-bras contre sa gorge.

« qui êtes-vous ? Que faites vous ici ? »  
« Si tu crois que je vais te répondre. » Puis il crache à terre.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Marcus voit rouge. Ce pauvre gars va vite regretter ce qu'il vient de faire.  
Il lui colle un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui a pour effet de le plier en deux.

« Je déteste me répéter... »

 _J'en sais quelque chose..._

« Pour qui travailles-tu ? Quels sont les plans. »  
« Vous exploser la cervelle un par un. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Laisse le, il ne dira rien. Trouvons les explosifs et allons libérer les autres. »  
Marcus ne réagit absolument pas et continue d'appuyer sur la gorge de l'homme qui commence à suffoquer.  
« Commandant... »

« Marcus, lâche cet homme, il ne dira rien ! Nous n'avons pas le temps !» Je lui hurle.

Il lui décroche une énorme droite et l'homme s'écroule sur le sol.  
« Ramasse-le et attache-le solidement. Tu sauras le faire ? » me dit-il avec ce regard que je connais que trop bien.

Je m'exécute sans rien dire. Ce n'est pas le moment d'entrer en conflit avec lui.  
Nous fouillons ensuite le reste du bâtiment et nous trouvons les explosifs au sous-sol. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas encore activés.  
Andrew s'est appliqué à les rendre inutilisables.

« Maintenant, allons libérer les autres. » proposa Andrew.

…...

POV Tris.

Nous n'avons bien sûr pas été nous recoucher après le départ de nos militaires. Nous nous sommes calfeutrés dans la maison et nous attendons patiemment dans le salon.  
Ma mère s'active dans la cuisine pour tromper son angoisse, Marlène a décidé de l'aider. De mon côté, je suis dans le canapé avec Shauna à mes côtés.  
Nous sommes toutes les deux dans un état de stress et d'angoisse extrême mais nous restons silencieuses, essuyant de temps en temps une larme qui s'échappe. Nos hommes risquent leur vie constamment lorsqu'ils sont en mission mais nous ne savons jamais vraiment ce qu'ils font sauf au moment où ils rentrent à la maison. Cette fois-ci, nous savons qu'il y a un gros risque de danger.

« Uriah, vient t'asseoir stp. Tu me donnes le tournis à faire les 100 pas. »  
Il s'exécute et se laisse tomber à côté de moi et j'en profite pour glisser ma main dans la sienne, espérant y puiser la force nécessaire pour tenir le coup.

« ça va aller Tris. Ce n'est peut être juste qu'un problème technique qui a déclenché la sirène. »  
« Quatre m'aurait appelé... Il se passe quelque chose de plus grave. Tu as réussi à avoir ta mère ? »

« Oui, elle s'est enfermée également. Je suis rassuré qu'elle soit à l'abri. »  
« Moi aussi. »

Il serre ma main un peu plus fortement pour me montrer qu'il est là puis il m'embrasse le sommet du crâne. Nous restons ensuite silencieux puis je finis par m'endormir dans les bras d'Uriah.

Je suis réveillée un peu plus tard par un coup à la porte.

« Natalie, Tris... C'est nous. »

Ma mère se précipite à la porte et la déverrouille. Shauna et moi nous levons d'un bond et allons vers la porte. Quand cette dernière s'ouvre, mes yeux croisent immédiatement ceux de Tobias et là, j'ai l'impression que mon sang quitte mon corps. Il est dévasté, les yeux rougis. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.  
Zeke entre pour serrer Shauna et son frère dans ses bras. Je vois Marcus, Hana aussi est là mais pas mon père.  
Où est-il ?

Ensuite, tout se passe comme au ralenti. J'entends des mots que je comprends à peine et je vois Hana prendre ma mère dans ses bras alors que je sens mes jambes me lâcher et ma respiration se couper. Mon corps lui a compris ce que le Commandant vient de dire. Mon père est mort.  
Ma vision se trouble et je vois tout juste Tobias se précipiter vers moi alors que je me laisse tomber sur le sol.  
Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi.

« Non... Pas lui... s'il te plait Tobias.. Pas lui. »  
« Je suis désolé Tris... Tellement désolé... »

Je tente de reprendre ma respiration entre deux sanglots. Je suis toujours au sol et je n'ai pas la force de me relever. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché le cœur et que mon énergie a quitté mon corps.

POV Tobias

L'assaut du bâtiment des otages se déroulait convenablement. Et puis il y a eu cet échange de coup de feu entre un des types et Andrew.  
Je suis arrivé trop tard, je l'ai vu trop tard et je n'ai pas mis KO mon assaillant suffisamment vite pour pouvoir lui venir en aide.  
Andrew s'est fait tiré dessus sous mes yeux et je n'ai pu rien faire. Après que mon adversaire m'ai entaillé le bras avec force, je lui ai explosé la mâchoire avec une violence que je ne soupçonnais pas et je me suis précipité vers lui après avoir tiré une balle dans la tête du gars qui venait de le blesser.  
Le père de Tris est touché au niveau de la poitrine, j'ai retiré ma veste pour appuyer sur la plaie, les mains tremblantes.

« ça va aller Andrew. Les secours vont arriver. »  
« Est ce que... Nous avons réussi ? »

« Bien sûr ! On a bien travaillé et ils sont tous inconscients ou morts. Tout le monde est sauvé » Je n'ai pas fait l'état des lieux mais il a besoin d'avoir des nouvelles positives  
« C'est bien... Je... Tu es un bon gars Quatre et un... excellent soldat. Ne laisse jamais ton père te dire le contraire. »

« Promis. » Je relève la tête pour essayer de voir si les secours arrivent mais rien ne vient.

« Veille sur Tris et Natalie pour moi. Dis leur que je les aime. »  
« Vous leur direz vous-même, d'accord ? On va vous soigner et tout ira bien. »

Zeke nous rejoint, tout aussi paniqué que moi.  
« Hey Andrew. Tenez le choc, l'équipe médical arrive. »

Andrew tousse un peu, je l'aide en lui relevant un peu la tête. Zeke croise mon regard et j'y vois beaucoup de tristesse.

« Putain, où sont les médecins ! » Je commence à perdre patience.  
« Il s'occupe des personnes qui en ont plus besoin que moi. »  
« Cette fois, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Ce n'est pas courant hein. » Je ris nerveusement.

Il sourit puis grimace un peu.  
« Je veux que tu continues ton... travail pour l'école... Tris...va... va avoir besoin de toi. »

Un infirmier arrive enfin vers nous et nous demande de nous pousser. A ce moment là, je vois Andrew fermer les yeux et perdre conscience. Je m'approche de son visage pour lui parler.  
« Andrew ? Réveillez vous ! Allez, ouvrez les yeux. » Je panique en voyant qu'il ne me répond pas.

Zeke me saisit les épaules et m'éloigne presque de force.  
« Laisse leur faire leur travail. »

Je hoche la tête. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire de plus. Soudain, l'infirmier s'active beaucoup plus et crie pour avoir de l'aide.  
Je vois le moniteur relié à Andrew s'affoler également puis devenir totalement plat. D'autres personnes s'affairent autour de lui mais rien ne change réellement.  
Je me met dos à la scène et regarde Zeke.

« Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar... »

« J'aimerais bien mec... j'aimerais bien. » Il me tape sur l'épaule en contractant sa mâchoire. Pour lui aussi, ce n'est pas simple. Il connaît Andrew depuis qu'il est gamin, son père était son coéquipier, il fait partie de sa famille.

Puis soudain, plus rien... Les médecins ont arrêté de s'activer, le son plat et régulier du moniteur cardiaque envahit ma tête et j'ai peur de me retourner et d'affronter la réalité.  
Un médecin me facilite la tâche et vient à notre rencontre.

« Je suis désolé, nous n'avons rien pu faire. »

Je ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup, espérant calmer la vague de larmes qui menace de se déverser mais sans grand succès.  
Je hoche la tête pour montrer que je l'ai entendu puis il disparaît aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

« Viens Quatre... Il faut que l'on rentre... » Zeke pose la main sur mon épaule et je grimace à cause de la blessure.  
« On va faire soigner ça avant hein. »

Nous allons vers un infirmier soignant les petites blessures et il ne tarde pas à désinfecter et à couvrir la plaie puis nous reprenons notre route.

« Comment je vais... » Je passe une main sur mon visage. « Comment je vais annoncer ça à Tris ? Et Natalie ? »  
« On va y aller ensemble. Natalie et Andrew ont toujours été là pour Uriah et moi... Alors à mon tour d'être là pour les Prior. »

Je jette un dernier regard sur le corps d'Andrew, il a été recouvert d'un drap en attendant d'être transporté.  
Une fois dehors, l'air frais me fait le plus grand bien. Il ne se sera passé qu'une heure entre le moment où l'alerte a été donné et le moment où tout été fini. 1H durant laquelle des vies ont basculé à jamais.  
Je ne sais pas s'il y a d'autres victimes, ou des blessés. Pour le moment, je pense seulement à Tris, à la manière dont je vais pouvoir lui annoncer cette horrible nouvelle.

« Tobias, attends moi. »  
Marcus court vers moi et me bloque le passage.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te voir... Je dois aller annoncer à ma petite-amie que son père est décédé. »  
« Je suis le chef de cette base, c'est à moi d'annoncer les décès aux familles. »

« Avec ton tact et toute ta délicatesse ? Fais moi plaisir, cette fois-ci, abstiens-toi. » dis-je en colère.  
« La perte du commandant en second est un terrible drame. C'est à moi de le faire. »

« Très bien, mais cette fois, on le fait à ma façon et ce n'est pas négociable. »  
« Vu les circonstances et ton lien avec la fille Prior... Je t'accorde ça mon fils. »

« Bien. » Je me tourne vers Zeke. « Penses-tu que... que l'on pourrait demander à ta mère de venir avec nous ? Pour aider Natalie. »  
« Je pense qu'elle nous en voudrait de ne pas l'impliquer. »  
« Merci. Allons-y »

…..

Maintenant, je suis là, assis sur le sol, tenant Tris contre moi le plus fort possible. Je la berce doucement pour essayer de l'apaiser mais pour le moment, c'est peine perdue.  
Je cherche Natalie des yeux et elle a finalement été s'asseoir dans le canapé, Zeke et Hana la réconfortant comme ils le peuvent.  
Shauna et Marlène se sont mises un peu à l'écart, le visage fermé.  
Mon père a déjà dégagé le plancher, il a fait son petit numéro et est repartit aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Ça tombe bien, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui.

« Chut ma chérie, je suis là... on est là... »

Uriah s'approche doucement de nous. Il semble hésitant et je vois que lui aussi a pleuré. Je lui fais signe d'approcher, Tris a aussi besoin de son meilleur ami.  
Il se met à genou à côté d'elle et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

« Que dirais-tu de te relever ma belle » proposa doucement Uriah.  
Elle se contente de hocher la tête en reniflant. Je la soulève doucement et garde mon bras autour de sa taille par précaution.

« Je vais aller te chercher quelques mouchoirs, ça évitera que tu utilises le tee-shirt de Quatre. »  
Elle lui fait un petit sourire timide. Il l'embrasse sur la joue en lui caressant le bras puis part en direction de la cuisine.

« Veux-tu aller t'allonger ? »  
« Voir... ma mère. »

Je la conduis jusqu'au canapé au Zeke cède sa place. Tris et Natalie s'enlace immédiatement.

« ça va aller ma chérie. On va surmonter ça. »  
« Je n'y arriverais pas maman... »  
« Bien sûr que si, tu y arriveras ma puce, on y arrivera car on sera toute les deux. »

Hana se lève.

« Je pense que nous allons vous laisser. Natalie, je passerais te voir ce midi, d'accord. »  
« Merci Hana »  
« Les enfants, venez à la maison. »

Uriah et Zeke vont embrasser Tris. Les filles font la même chose.

J'hésite un instant. Veut-elle que je reste ? Que je les laisse seules ? Je décide de tenter la dernière option. Je ne veux pas m'imposer.  
Je m'approche de Tris et me met à sa hauteur.

« Chérie, je... »

« Reste avec moi stp... »

Je lui souris et embrasse sa main.  
« Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux. Je vais raccompagner nos amis et je reviens, okay ?»

Elle se contente de bouger sa tête pour répondre. Je me lève et vais vers la porte où se trouve tout le monde. Je les accompagne dehors.

« Hana, merci d'être venu. Je me suis dis que cela pouvait être important pour Natalie que tu sois là. »  
« Tu as bien fait. » Elle met une main sur mon épaule. « Natalie a été très présente quand mon mari est décédé. Il est normal que je sois là à mon tour. Je reviendrais plus tard avec de quoi manger et surtout, si tu as besoin, tu nous appelles hein. »

« merci. »

Je salue tout le monde puis rentre dans la maison. Je souffle un coup et retourne dans le salon. Tris est toujours dans les bras de sa mère, le regard dans le vide mais il semblerait que les larmes se soient stoppées.

« Voulez-vous un peu d'eau ? Où autre chose ? »  
« Oui stp. » murmura Tris.  
« Il y a une bouteille dans le frigo. » compléta Natalie.

Je vais dans la cuisine et sort la bouteille du frigo. Je fouille dans quelques placards pour trouver les verres. Je n'ai jamais pris mes aises ici alors je ne suis un peu perdu.  
Je sert les verres puis retourne dans le salon. Tris boit son verre doucement.

« Quatre, si tu veux aller te changer, prendre une douche ou autre chose, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. » Elle me regarde avec insistance alors je regarde je baisse les yeux et vois que mes vêtements sont dans un état déplorable et ils sont surtout tâchés par du sang... sûrement celui d'Andrew.

« Je vais aller me changer et si vous voulez, je... je prendrais le relais. »  
« File. » dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'embrasse Tris dans les cheveux et sourit timidement à Natalie puis je vais à l'étage pour utiliser la salle de bain.  
Je me déshabille et jette mes affaires dans un coin puis me glisse sous la douche. Je laisse l'eau chaude couler longuement sur mon corps, espérant qu'elle puisse détendre mes muscles. Je respire profondément et passe ma main plusieurs fois sur mon visage. J'essaye d'effacer ces images qui semblent déjà tourner en boucle dans ma tête, en vain. Je pense qu'elles me hanteront pendant longtemps si ce n'est toute ma vie. Je balaye les quelques larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux avec la serviette puis sort de la douche.  
J'enroule la serviette autour de mes hanches puis je me rend dans la chambre de Tris où se trouve mon sac. J'enfile un jogging bleu marine avec un tee-shirt blanc puis redescend dans le salon.  
Je vois que Tris a fini par s'endormir contre sa mère. Son visage paraît plus serein qu'il y a quelques minutes mais je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas aussi détendu que d'habitude.

« Voulez-vous que je la porte jusque sa chambre. » murmure-je à Natalie.  
« Oui, je pense qu'elle s'y reposera mieux. »

Natalie bouge doucement le bras de sa fille qui l'enlace puis je prend la suite en installant Tris dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas si elle a conscience de ce qu'il se passe mais en tout cas, elle pose sa tête contre mon torse.  
Je monte de nouveau les escaliers et je vais la déposer délicatement dans son lit. J'arrive à retirer le sweat zippé qu'elle a sur le dos afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.  
Je remonte les couvertures sur elle puis reste un instant à la regarder dormir. Je l'embrasse sur le front puis me redresse pour sortir.

« Ne me laisse pas... » Ses yeux restent fermés.  
Je me remet à sa hauteur et lui caresse la joue.

« Je suis là mon cœur »  
« Reste avec moi... »

Je fais le tour du lit et me glisse contre elle. Tris se retourne et vient se nicher contre moi. Je resserre mon étreinte en posant ma main dans son dos.  
« Ne m'abandonne pas. »  
« Jamais mon cœur...Rendors-toi maintenant. Je reste là. »

Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration puis sa respiration se calme et se stabilise. Peu de temps après, je me laisse aussi emporter par le sommeil. 

….

Mon portable me réveille avec sa sonnerie stridente. Je le cherche rapidement dans ma poche pour ne pas qu'il finisse par réveiller Tris.  
Une fois que je le trouve, je soupire en voyant que l'appelant n'est personne d'autre que Marcus. Je décroche.

« Deux minutes »

Je me défais de l'étreinte de Tris et sort de la chambre en vitesse.

« C'est bon, que ce passe-t-il ? »  
« Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me mettre en attente comme cela Tobias ? »

Je soupire et décide d'ignorer sa remarque.

« que veux-tu ? »  
« Nous avons besoin de ton témoignage pour l'enquête sur l'attaque. »

« ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? »  
« Tu penses que les enquêteurs de l'armée sont à ton service peut être ? Soit là dans 10 min. »

Puis il raccroche sans attendre ma réponse.  
J'entrouvre la porte et regarde Tris dormir. Je décide de lui laisser un mot afin qu'elle ne panique pas si elle venait à se réveiller avant mon retour puis je descend.

Natalie est dans sa cuisine, nettoyant ce qu'elle peut encore nettoyer. Elle sursaute quand elle me voit arriver.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, désolé. »  
« J'étais dans mes pensées. Comment va Tris ? »  
« Elle dort encore. »  
« Bien, au moins, pendant ce temps, elle ne souffre pas. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

« Vous tenez le choc ? »  
Elle lâche son éponge et vient se positionner devant moi, les bras croisés et les yeux humides.

« Tu sais, j'ai vécu toute ma vie en pensant que ce jour arriverait forcement... Je pensais juste que maintenant, Andrew serait à l'abri... mais... je dois tenir le coup. » Elle hausse les épaules.  
« Cela n'enlèvera pas votre douleur mais sachez que je suis là... Si vous avez besoin de parler ou d'autre chose. »

« J'apprécie ton geste Quatre. Merci. Soit là pour ma fille et ce sera déjà énorme pour moi. »  
« Je serais là pour elle. Par ailleurs, mon nom est Tobias... »  
Elle me sourit.  
« C'est un beau prénom. Un peu plus passe partout que Quatre mais j'aime bien. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dis mais j'en ressentais le besoin. Comme si maintenant, je me devais d'être plus proche d'elle pour la soutenir et l'aider quand cela serait nécessaire.

Je ris un peu.  
« Tris m'a dit la même chose...Je... Je dois aller retrouver Marcus. On a besoin de mon témoignage. Je fais au plus vite »  
« Merci pour ta confiance et ta présence. »

Natalie s'approche de moi et m'enlace. Je suis surpris mais je lui rend son étreinte.  
« Je vais surveiller Tris, ne t'inquiètes pas. »  
« Merci... »

Je prend ensuite la route pour la base militaire. Sur le chemin vers le bâtiment administratif, je vois des tas de personnes qui s'affairent pour enlever les traces de l'attaque. Certaines prennent aussi des photos pendant que d'autres déplacent les corps inertes sur le sol.  
Une vague de nausée s'empare de moi. J'entre dans le bâtiment et l'endroit ressemble à une véritable ruche. Beaucoup de monde s'active de partout. J'essaye de me frayer un chemin et me rend dans le bureau de Marcus.  
Sur la route, je passe devant celui d'Andrew, le seul fermé à l'étage. Une fois à destination, je souffle un coup et je frappe à la porte puis entre à son signal.

Marcus est là avec un gars que je ne connais pas et Zeke assis face à eux.  
Mon ami se lève, salue les deux personnes puis vient vers moi.

« Comment vont Tris et Natalie » demande-t-il tout bas.  
« Natalie fait face comme elle peut et Tris dort pour l'instant. »

« Tu m'appelles si je peux faire quelque chose. J'ai dit à l'enquêteur que nous avons toujours été ensemble lors de l'attaque pour t'éviter de venir mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. »  
« C'est bon. S'il aime perdre son temps, tant pis pour lui ».

Il me donne une tape sur mon épaule puis sort de la pièce.

 **Me tapez pas svp...**  
 **Par contre, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**  
 **Bon dimanche**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir à tous,**  
 **Voici le chapitre hebdomadaire. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire une tournée générale de mouchoir par ordinateur interposé.**  
 **Le chapitre précédent a beaucoup fait réagir alors merci de m'avoir donné votre retour car j'ai vraiment eu de gros doutes quant à la manière de le gérer.**  
 **On en saura un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans quelques chapitres ;).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

POV Tris.

Je met quelques minutes pour que mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière du jour. Cependant, je ne met que quelques secondes pour me rappeler pourquoi je suis capable de dormir en pleine journée : Mon père est mort ce matin.  
A cette pensée des larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues. J'étais pourtant persuadée que j'en avais plus.  
Je me retourne et trouve un bout de papier sur l'oreille où dort habituellement Tobias.

 _Je suis dans la cuisine avec ta mère.  
Je t'aime._

Je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il est 15h. Je prend le sweat appartenant à Tobias qui est désormais le mien puis sort de ma chambre. En haut des escaliers, j'entends la discussion de ma mère et de mon petit-ami.  
Je décide de descendre quelques marches puis d'écouter. Je faisais beaucoup cela quand j'étais petite.

« Tobias une dernière question... »  
 _Tobias ? Depuis quand sait-elle ?_

« Il y avait-il... quelqu'un avec lui quand c'est arrivé ? »  
« Je... Je l'ai vu s'effondrer alors je suis allé vers lui... pour... pour le mettre à l'abri »

La voix de Tobias est vacillante. Il est clairement bouleversé.

« J'ai fait ce que je pouvais à mon niveau pour lui faire gagner du temps et faire en sorte qu'il reste... conscient. Marcus avait prévenu les secours avant notre entrée dans le bâtiment... alors... je savais qu'ils allaient bientôt être là... Puis Zeke est arrivé et un infirmier est apparu quelques secondes plus tard. Et puis... »

Il marque une pause. Mon cœur se tord en l'entendant parler. Il est aussi affecté que ma mère ou moi par ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Il.. il a perdu conscience alors plusieurs personnes se sont affairées autour de lui mais c'était trop tard, ils sont arrivés trop tard, j'aurais dû être plus vigilent et voir le salaud qui.. »  
« Je t'interdis de te rendre coupable de ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est qu'un enchaînement de circonstances malencontreuses et si...si mon mari devait partir aujourd'hui et bien... tu n'aurais rien pu faire, c'était son destin. »

Je me redresse puis descend les dernières marches. Ma mère me voit en premier et me sourit, certainement contente de me voir debout. Tobias se retourne et tend sa main. Je la saisis et il m'attire sur ses genoux. Je l'enlace alors fortement posant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Merci d'avoir été avec lui. »  
« Mais ? » demanda Tobias, surpris que je sache de quoi il parlait.  
« Tris a toujours eu la fâcheuse manie d'écouter les conversations d'adultes quand elle était petite. Elle dû récidiver » dit ma mère en souriant.

Je joue avec ma lèvre inférieure et prend un air le plus innocent possible avant de me redresser puis hausse les épaules.  
« c'est grave ? »  
« Bien sûr que non chérie. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? Tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier soir. J'ai fais des gaufres. »

J'adore les gaufres et ma mère le sait très bien. Elle en faisait à chaque fois que j'étais triste et le pire, c'est que ça fonctionnait. J'imagine juste qu'aujourd'hui, il va m'en falloir une quantité astronomique pour aller mieux... Et encore, irais-je mieux un jour ?

« tu en partages une avec moi Quatre? »  
« Oui, si tu veux... et ta mère sait pour mon nom. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'y pensais et voilà... »

« C'est une bonne chose. » Je regarde ma mère. « Je veux bien une gaufre stp. »  
« Et un verre de lait ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Pourquoi pas... »

« Allez vous asseoir dans le canapé, je vous rejoint. »

Je me lève et Tobias me suit, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Une fois dans le salon, je me blottis contre lui, ses bras protecteurs et réconfortants autour de ma taille.

« Celui qui...qui a tiré sur mon père, vous l'avez attrapé? »  
« Je lui ai tiré dessus... Marcus m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants parmi les assaillants présents dans le bâtiment. »

Sa réponse n'apaise pas ma douleur mais calme un peu ma colère. Le salaud qui a pris la vie de mon père n'aura pas eu le temps de profiter de ses exploits.  
Ma mère arrive avec deux gaufres et deux verres de lait.

« Je me suis dis que si en manger une t'ouvrais l'appétit... »  
Je lui fais un petit sourire. Je n'ai pas faim et je ne suis même pas sûre de manger la moitié comme convenu. Je prend l'assiette qu'elle me tend et arrache des petits morceaux que je mange très lentement. Tobias se doute de mon petit jeu et prend encore plus de temps pour manger la part qui lui revient, espérant certainement que je finisse par manger une partie de la sienne.

« Tu n'as pas été blessé? » lui demande-je soudainement.  
« J'ai pris un coup de pied dans le ventre et je me suis fait entailler le bras à l'arme blanche mais ça va. Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus rien. »

Il remonte sa manche gauche pour me montrer le pansement sur son épaule.  
« Heureusement que tu n'as rien eu de plus... Si tu... Je n'aurais pas... »

Tobias m'arrache l'assiette des mains et la pose sur la table puis il me force à le regarder.  
« Je vais bien Tris. Ne pense pas à ça, je t'en prie. »

Je hoche la tête puis essuie les larmes qui reprennent leur course folle.  
« Maintenant, fais moi plaisir et mange un peu. » Dit-il en me redonnant mon assiette.

…..

Le soir même, Tobias est resté avec moi. Il a juste fin un aller-retour pour prendre quelques affaires chez lui. Ma mère m'a forcé à boire une soupe que Hana nous a rapporté comme prévu. Je prends maintenant une longue douche chaude où les larmes se sont de nouveau invitées. A chaque fois, j'espère ne plus en avoir mais apparemment, mon corps trouve toujours le moyen d'en produire en grande quantité.  
Je suis sortit de mes pensées par Tobias entrant en trombe dans la salle de bain, me faisant sursauter.

« Tris ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il paniqué  
« Oui.. pourquoi ? »

« Je t'appelle depuis un moment et tu ne répondais pas, j'étais inquiet »  
« J'étais... ailleurs. J'ai fini. »

Il décroche la serviette et la tend devant lui pour que je me glisser dedans. J'en profite pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
« peux utiliser la douche si tu veux. J'ai fini. »

Tobias m'embrasse puis commence à se déshabiller, laissant de nouveau apparaître le pansement sur l'épaule. Cette fois, je vois également l'hématome qui s'est formé sur son ventre. Je coince ma serviette pour pouvoir utiliser mes mains.  
Je les passe doucement sur ses abdominaux en tremblant.

« ça va aller Tris... Ce n'est que superficiel. Quelques médicaments, beaucoup de bisous de la fille que j'aime et ce ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. »  
Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, je souris franchement.

« Beaucoup de bisous ? Je n'ai jamais croisé un médecin avec ce type de prescription. »  
« Un vieux remède de grand-mère il paraît. » Il me sourit tendrement.

« Nous l'essayerons alors. Besoin d'aide pour ton épaule ? »  
« Un coup de main pour refaire le pansement après la douche ne serait pas de refus. »

« Je vais préparer ce qu'il faut. »  
« Il y a une boite dans mon sac. »  
«Très bien. »

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant qu'il ne rentre dans la douche. Pendant ce temps, j'enfile mon pyjama puis vais dans ma chambre pour sortir le nécessaire de son sac.  
Après un moment d'hésitation, je vais frapper à la porte de la chambre de mes parents. Ma mère m'invite à entrer.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ma chérie ? » Dit-elle en essuyant une larme.  
« Je voulais juste te faire un câlin. »

Ma mère sourit puis ouvre ses bras. Je monte sur le lit et vient contre elle.  
« ça va aller mon bébé. »  
« hm hm »

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. La journée a été longue. »  
« Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? »

Elle se décale un peu de moi et me caresse le visage.

« ça va aller. J'ai pris de quoi m'aider à dormir et tu ne vas pas laisser Tobias seul dans ta chambre, hein ? »  
« Il comprendrait. »

« Bien sûr qu'il comprendrait mais il a aussi besoin de toi. File te coucher ma chérie. »  
« Je t'aime maman » Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Moi aussi mon bébé »

Je quitte la chambre de mes parents et retourne dans la mienne. Tobias m'attend sagement, assis sur le lit avec un simple short sur lui.  
« Infirmière, enfin vous voilà ! Je m'impatientais ! » dit-il en rigolant. J'apprécie le fait qu'il cherche à me faire sourire ou rire. J'essaye d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Huuum, je n'ai pas que vous a voir monsieur Eaton. »  
« Je le savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. » répondit-il dramatiquement.

« On ne peut rien vous cacher. »

Je m'approche de lui et m'installe entre ses jambes. Il pose sa tête sur mon ventre et je caresse ses cheveux encore humide. Cela m'apaise et je pense que lui aussi.  
« On regarde ce pansement ? »

Il hoche la tête contre moi. Je me détache de lui et m'installe juste à ses côtés, le matériel de soin à disposition.

Je commence à désinfecter la plaie doucement. Je n'ai pas fait cela très souvent alors j'espère ne pas lui faire mal.

« Ma mère passait ton temps à soigner les plaies de mon père. »  
« Quand il revenait de mission ? »  
« Non... Il est... était » J'avale ma salive « Il était un très mauvais bricoleur mais il persistait à essayer alors il se blessait. »

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi il m'avait demandé de monter la nouvelle étagère de son bureau »  
« Tu lui as évité quelques doigts en poupée. »

Je met la crème cicatrisante puis pose la compresse. Tobias prend l'initiative de la tenir pendant que je découpe la bande collante.

« Une fois, il a essayé de réparer notre voiture mais il a finalement appelé Zeke à la rescousse car la voiture fonctionnait encore moins bien qu'avant. »  
« Je vois le genre. »

Je fini mon travail par quelques tours de bande extensible pour protéger le tout.

« Voilà, j'ai fini »  
« Merci mon cœur. » Il dépose un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je range tout le nécessaire dans la boite et la pose sur mon bureau. Tobias se glisse sous les couvertures en grimaçant un peu.  
Je le rejoint en faisant attention de ne pas toucher la zone douloureuse de son ventre. Cependant, vu l'emplacement, je prend conscience que j'ai probablement touché cet endroit plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, lui faisant mal sans le vouloir.

« Je sais ce que tu penses Tris et tout va bien. »  
« Je suis désolée si je t'ai fais mal. »  
« J'ai vécu pire alors ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Je bouge les couvertures pour découvrir son torse musclé et je commence à déposer quelques baisers ça et là sur la zone douloureuse.  
Il frissonne à ce contact.

« Je te fais mal ? »  
« Non... c'est juste agréable. »

Je continue donc doucement, faisant aussi courir mes doigts sur ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Il laisse échapper un soupir de contentement.  
Ensuite, il m'incite à remonter à sa hauteur puis capture mes lèvres avec beaucoup de force et de passion.

« en quel honneur ? »  
« Juste parce que je t'aime. »

Je l'embrasse en retour.

« Moi aussi mon amour. Merci d'être là. »

Je me blottis ensuite dans les bras de Tobias, l'une de ses mains se baladant doucement le long de mon bras. Nous sommes silencieux mais de toute façon, aucuns de nous n'a besoin de parler. La présence de l'un, suffit à réconforter un peu l'autre.  
Je fini par laisser le sommeil m'emporter. J'entends juste la voix lointaine de Tobias me dire qu'il veillera toujours sur moi et qu'il m'aime.  
Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour que je sombre pour de bon, bercée par les battements réguliers de son cœur.

POV Tobias.

La journée, Tris semble étonnement calme. Elle a parfois le regard dans le vague quand elle pense que je ne la regarde pas mais elle semble affronter les choses avec une certaine sérénité. Elle a même accepté la balade qu'Uriah lui a proposé hier.

La nuit est un peu plus compliquée car les cauchemars l'ont réveillé à plusieurs reprises. Hier, Natalie est même venue dans la chambre tant les cris et les pleures de sa fille étaient inconsolables. Nous n'étions pas trop de deux pour l'apaiser et l'aider à se rendormir. J'aimerais tant lui prendre sa peine car la voir dans cet état, en étant si impuissant me brise le cœur.  
J'aurais tellement aimé que Marcus soit à la place d'Andrew ce matin là. La vie de Tris n'aurait pas été impactée de cette manière et je n'aurais certainement pas eu une peine aussi grande à l'idée de perdre mon bourreau de père.  
En attendant, elle n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il se passait dans ses rêves. Hier, je l'ai juste entendu gémir mon nom, m'implorant de ne pas la laisser. Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment afin de remettre la base en état et à cause de l'enquête donc je ne suis pas aussi présent à ses côtés que ce que j'aimerais.  
J'espère naïvement que je lui manque la journée et que c'est cela dont elle rêve et non pas mon hypothétique mort.

Demain, l'enterrement d'Andrew aura lieu. Marcus est sur les dents, tout comme les autres officiers. L'attaque de la base militaire a fait grand bruit et beaucoup de journalistes et badaud sont attendus. Le bilan final fait état de 10 morts et de nombreux blessés dont certains sont encore à l'hôpital.  
Cette attaque a remis beaucoup de choses en question concernant la sécurité de nos installations militaires et pour l'instant, Marcus semble être le responsable tout désigné par les médias. Il n'aurait pas fait son travail correctement.  
Il ne flanche jamais en public mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je le vois peu sûr de lui avec de la peur dans les yeux.  
Bien sûr, je suis le seul à m'en rendre compte car il sait garder un visage de circonstance. Le voir s'empêtrer là dedans me fait jubiler même s'il n'est clairement pas le vrai responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Nos manques de moyen financier et humain en est la raison. La vétusté de certains système de surveillance en est sûrement une autre mais ce serait admettre des choses bien embarrassantes de la part de notre gouvernement.  
Mais il est hors de question que je l'admette devant lui.

J'ai été autorisé à rester sur la base pendant les 15 jours où j'aurais dû être en stage avec Andrew. L'administration doit m'assigner un nouvel officier pour finir ma formation. Dans tout les cas, les choses ne seront plus du tout pareil. Andrew m'avait complètement incité à collaborer avec lui pour la mise en place des derniers détails de l'école. J'ai très vite eu l'impression de faire partie à 100% du projet. Maintenant, quoiqu'il se passe, plus rien ne sera plus pareil.

« Ah, Tobias, te voilà ! »

Marcus me rattrape dans les couloirs et se met à ma hauteur. Je ne m'arrête pas de marcher pour autant.

« Cette conversation est censé être privée ou professionnelle ? »  
« Oh, je t'en prie, il est compliqué de séparer l'un de l'autre quand un père discute avec son fils. »

« Alors, je n'ai rien à ne te dire. Bonne journée. »

« Cela concerne la suite de ta formation. »

Je soupire.  
« Très bien. Dans ton bureau je suppose ?»  
« Exactement » dit-il victorieusement

Je fais demi-tour et retourne vers son bureau. Je fais une pause en passant devant le bureau de mon ancien mentor et mon cœur se serre voyant de parfaits inconnus le vider de son contenu. Pour eux, la vie continue et bientôt un nouvel officier prendra cette place.

J'entre dans le bureau de Marcus et je m'appuie sur le mur à côté de la porte, les bras croisés, prêt à partir.  
Le téléphone sonne et mon géniteur semble énervé quand il voit le correspondant.

« Tu ne répond pas ? »  
« C'est un de ses journalistes à la noix qui veut une interview exclusive »

« Je pensais que ça t'amuserait... Te mettre en avant, apparaître sur tout les journaux, faire des sourires... »  
« Je suis à ce poste pour aider mon pays en mettant mon expérience au service de cette base. Les singeries, ce n'est pas mon truc. »

« évidement » dis-je ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« J'ai reçu un appel du Général Wright. Il veut que l'on donne le nom d'Andrew Prior à l'école. »

Cette nouvelle me met du baume au cœur et j'espère qu'elle plaira à Natalie et Tris.

« c'est une bonne chose, c'était son idée, son projet. Je trouve normal qu'il y ait une certaine continuité avec son nom sur la devanture de l'école. »  
« Il y a eu des militaires bien plus valeureux que lui mais si la direction l'impose alors je n'ai malheureusement pas mon mot à dire. Ils doivent cependant en discuter pendant encore quelques semaines puis ils iront voir sa veuve »

« Le commandant Prior était une personne honnête, qui aimait son métier et les hommes qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Il incarnait le gradé idéal qui réussissait à gérer à la fois sa vie professionnelle et privée d'une main de maître. »

« Wow, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait réussi à t'embobiner de la sorte avec ses bonnes paroles. On ne dirige pas des hommes avec des bons sentiments et des sourires Tobias. Il faut une main de fer. »

Je serre les dents à ses paroles. Son regard est remplit de jalousie. Andrew est tout ce que Marcus ne sera jamais et il le sait.

« Tu en sais quelque chose... Qu'en est-il pour ma formation ? »  
« Je pense que tu peux maintenant arrêter ton cinéma. Je sais bien que tu avais accepté ce poste juste parce que tu sortais avec la fille Prior mais tu n'es plus obligé de jouer un rôle avec tout ça. Maintenant, tu peux arrêter cette mascarade et retourner en mission. »

« Quoi ?! Non ! »  
« Un vrai soldat ne se planque pas dans une école militaire, il va se battre et servir son pays Tobias. Tu dois donc revenir à la raison et revenir dans ton unité à plein temps. »

« Hors de question. J'aime ce que je fais et je sers aussi mon pays en faisant cela. »  
« Sois un homme une fois dans ta vie Tobias ! Tu n'es qu'une mauviette qui se planque parce qu'il a peur. »

Marcus est toujours calme mais me défie du regard. Je serre les poings avec la grande envie de le frapper. Cette personne fait ressortir les mauvais côtés de ma personnalité. Il me donne envie de lui rendre tout les coups qu'il m'a donné enfant.

« En tant que supérieur, tu n'as pas à influencer mes choix de cette manière. Je veux juste savoir qui sera mon tuteur de formation lorsque je serais ici. Point. »  
« et en tant que père ? »

Je lâche un petit rire  
«Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? Qui sera mon nouveau tuteur sur la base ?» insiste-je  
« Étant donné que personne n'est pour le moment nommé pour remplacer le commandant Prior, pour le moment, ton tuteur, ce sera moi. »

Je serre les dents et essaye d'encaisser la nouvelle.

« Bien... Je serais là en temps voulu. Tu n'as plus rien à me dire ? »  
« Soit ponctuel Tobias, tu sais comme je déteste les retardataires. »  
« Oui monsieur. »

Je le salue et quitte son bureau. Je sors ensuite du bâtiment en marchant le plus vite possible. J'ai besoin d'air car j'ai la sensation d'étouffer soudainement.  
Une fois dehors, je déboutonne ma veste pour libérer mon cou et respire à plein poumon. L'un de mes pires cauchemars semble se réaliser. Je vais devoir subir mon père et travailler quotidiennement avec lui.  
Finalement, son emprise sur moi est peut être encore bien plus présente que ce que j'aurais pu croire.

Je tente de me ressaisir en prenant de longues respirations et cela fonctionne. Mon rythme cardiaque reprend un rythme normal et l'angoisse commence à disparaître.  
Je prend ensuite le chemin de la maison Prior où Tris doit certainement m'attendre. Elle n'a pas repris l'école mais son amie Christina lui amène ses cours chaque jour. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être entrain d'étudier avec elle.  
Natalie m'a confié une clé de sa maison pour que je puisse entrer ou sortir librement. Elle est occupée à la gestion des funérailles de son mari en plus de sa permanence au funérarium pour recevoir les condoléances. Heureusement, Hana est très présente à ses côtés, ce qui est une bonne chose car je sais que c'est l'une de ses amies les plus proches.  
J'entre dans la maison et immédiatement, un bruit sourd arrive à mes oreilles. Il vient de l'étage donc je n'attends pas et monte les marches quatre à quatre.

« Tris ? »  
Je pousse doucement la porte de la chambre et mon cœur se serre face à ce que je vois. Tris est assise sur le sol, un tas d'objets éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle tient fermement un cadre photo contre sa poitrine et pleure à chaudes larmes.

« Hey, chérie... »  
Elle ne réagit pas alors j'enjambe les objets au sol et vient m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je passe ensuite mon bras autour de ses épaules et exerce une pression pour qu'elle vienne contre moi.  
Doucement, elle relâche le cadre qu'elle tenait et s'agrippe à moi avec force avant de se mettre à pleurer encore plus fort.  
Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire à part peut être des choses qu'elle considérera comme banales. Alors je me contente de rester là, en silence, la caressant doucement en espérant calmer ses pleurs et l'apaiser un peu.

« C'est trop dur Tobias... Je n'y arrive pas. »  
« Tu y arriveras, j'en suis persuadé. On est là pour toi, je suis là pour toi. »

« A chaque fois que je vois une photo je... »  
« C'est normal, pleure si ça te soulage. »

Je l'incite à venir sur mes genoux, elle se laisse faire et se met à cheval sur moi alors que je suis appuyé contre son lit. Ainsi, je peux la prendre dans mes bras du mieux que je peux et caresser doucement son dos alors qu'elle sanglote dans mon cou.

« Il me manque tellement. »  
« Il te manquera tout le temps mais tu apprendras à vivre avec. Mais il est avec toi mais d'une façon différente maintenant. Il continuera de veiller sur toi. »

Tris se détache un peu de moi en reniflant.

« Tu crois sincèrement à ce genre de connerie? »  
« Bien sûr. Tout ne s'arrête pas après la mort. Je pense que... que les disparus restent avec nous d'une manière différente et qu'il veille sur notre chemin. En tout cas, j'aime croire à cela car les choses paraissent moins dures ainsi.»

« Tu as peut être raison. Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prête à me faire à ce genre d'idée. »  
« Tu n'es obligée de rien Tris... »

Elle plonge de nouveau sa tête dans mon cou et nous restons silencieux un moment. Au fur et à mesure, je sens que Tris se calme. Les pleurs cessent pour de bon et sa respiration se pose un peu.

« Je crois que cette fois, j'ai noyé ton uniforme. »  
Je souris.

« Je déteste te voir pleurer mais si noyer ma garde-robe entière peut te permettre d'aller mieux alors... »  
« Merci d'être là... Je t'aime tellement mon amour. »

« Moi aussi. A la folie. »  
« Tu ne me laisseras pas hein ? »

« C'est de ça dont tu rêves la nuit ? Que je t'abandonne ? »  
« Parfois oui... Tu te fais tuer sous mes yeux et je ne peux rien faire pour te sauver... Et rien que d'y penser, je.. »  
Je vois de la panique dans ses yeux et des larmes perlent à nouveau, menaçant de tomber une nouvelle fois.

« Ecoute-moi Tris. Je ne vais pas te laisser, jamais. Tu comprends ? »  
« Mon père n'a pas tenu sa promesse... »

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Que faire pour la rassurer quand tout est fait pour la faire douter.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu penses à cela. Ecoute, je veux que tu fermes les yeux. »

Elle me regarde, dubitative.  
« Allez, fais le ! »  
Elle s'exécute.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu laisses ton imagination vagabonder. Où te vois-tu dans 5 ans, avec qui et comment ? »  
« Tu es là, dans notre appartement en plein centre-ville. »

« J'espère que c'est toi qui a suivit le chantier de rénovation ? »  
« Évidemment ! »  
« Oh, on a un chien ! »

Je souris à ce détail.  
« Un chien ? Ça me plaît comme idée. Sommes-nous heureux ? »  
« Oui »

« Okay, maintenant, projette toi dans 10 ans. Est ce que je suis toujours là ? »  
« On a changé d'endroit. Une maison avec un jardin. »  
« Hum, c'est mieux pour le chien. »

Elle rigole.

« On a 2 enfants et nous sommes mariés. »  
Intérieurement, je grimace, je ne me suis jamais vu marié et père mais ce n'est pas une discussion à aborder ici.

« Intéressant. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais te décrire la vision de nous dans... 50 ans ? »  
« Je t'écoute. »

« Nous nous disputerons pour savoir si nous partons en vacances en Europe ou en Australie mais comme je ne peux jamais rien te refuser et bien, nous irons en Europe. »  
« Comment tu as deviné ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux encore fermés et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Coup de bluff ! »  
« Mais finalement, nous ne pourrons pas partir car il faudra garder nos petits-enfants. » ajoute-je.  
« Hum non, pas d'accord ! On les prendra avec nous » Tris se prend au jeu et sourit en imaginant les scènes.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres. Mais surtout, ce que je vois c'est que nous serons toujours ensemble et heureux de l'être parce que c'est ce que je projette de vivre avec toi. Alors oui, peut être que je reviendrais un peu amoché mais je ferais tout pour revenir en vie. Je ne veux pas que tu imagines le pire nous concernant parce que ce n'est pas dans nos plans. Je veux tout faire pour que nous vivions heureux et en pleine santé tout les deux. Mon métier est dangereux mais je ne veux pas penser au pire. Je veux juste imaginer les bons moments que je vais passer avec toi comme nous venons de le faire car je suis sûr que c'est comme cela que ça va se dérouler. »

« Toi qui y croit, tu penses que papa peut veiller aussi sur toi de là-haut ? »  
« Je te l'ai dis... J'aime à le croire en tout cas . »

« Merci de m'avoir redonné le sourire. »  
« Je ferais tout pour que tu le gardes. » dis-je en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
« Alors, embrasse-moi. »

Je m'exécute sans attendre et capture ses lèvres comme si j'étais en manque d'elle, ce qui est toujours le cas. J'essaye de lui transmettre mon amour, mon soutien et mon désir par ce baiser.  
Rapidement, elle commence à déboutonner frénétiquement ma veste et la fait glisser le long de mes épaules. Ensuite, je m'attaque à son tee-shirt que je fais voler à travers la pièce.  
Je laisse mes mains vagabonder sur son corps. Elle gémit au moment où je m'attarde sur sa poitrine ce qui me donne encore plus envie de jouer avec son corps.  
Elle fini par détacher ma ceinture et fait sauter le bouton de mon pantalon avant de glisser ses mains à l'intérieur.  
J'attrape les bords de son leggings avec mes mains et lui enlève rapidement. Je me laisse ensuite glisser sur le sol afin de m'allonger et de lui laisser la possibilité de me déshabiller complètement, chose qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire.  
Ce jour là, nous avons fait l'amour comme si notre vie dépendait de ce moment si intime entre nous. J'ai voulu lui prouver que je l'aimais et que je n'allais pas la laisser dans chacun de mes baisers, chacune de mes caresses et dans chaque centimètre de peau contre la sienne.

…...

POV Tris.

J'enfile machinalement la robe noire que ma mère m'a soigneusement préparé ce matin. J'essaye de ne penser à rien, mais c'est peine perdue.  
Cet après-midi a lieu la cérémonie d'adieu pour mon père et pour les autres soldats qui sont tombés comme lui sous les balles de ces fous.  
Tobias est partit avant que je ne me réveille. Il devait s'occuper de certaines choses afin que la cérémonie ait lieu en toute sécurité.  
Il m'a vaguement dit hier que son père lui avait assigné des tas de tâches à effectuer ce matin. Pour le moment, je ne l'ai pas encore vu revenir mais je sais que je le retrouverais sur place.

Toc toc toc

« oui ? »  
Uriah passe sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« coucou ma belle. »  
Uriah a passé beaucoup de temps avec moi quand il le pouvait. Tout comme Shauna dont le planning universitaire permettait d'être avec moi à certains moments de la journée. Nous avons même rejoint Marlène pour un pique-nique à proximité de son école de danse. Je mesure la chance que j'ai d'avoir des amis comme eux à mes côtés.

« Salut. »

Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace.  
« ça va comment aujourd'hui ? »

Je hausse les épaules.  
« Ni mieux, ni pire... »

Je m'assois sur mon lit, ma robe encore ouverte derrière. Uriah prend place à côté de moi et prend ma main qu'il embrasse affectueusement.

« Tu sais qu'on est là pour toi hein ? »  
Je lui souris.  
« Bien sûr. »

J'enlève de la poussière imaginaire sur son costume.

« Tu es beau comme ça. »  
« Marlène me dit qu'elle rêve de me l'enlever. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. »

Mon meilleur ami essaye de me faire sourire dès qu'il en a l'occasion. J'avoue que cela me fait du bien.

« hum... Je dirais que c'est plutôt bon signe. Elle doit te trouver affreusement sexy dedans. »

Il gonfle la poitrine, fier comme un coq.

« Je vais peut être le supporter jusqu'à ce soir pour voir si tu as raison. »  
« Épargne moi les détails stp. »

Nous nous sourions puis je pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Uriah. Il passe donc son bras autour de ma taille.  
« Je veux pas y aller Uriah... »  
« Je sais... »

« ça rend les choses tellement réelle que... »  
« Mais tu dois le faire. C'est important que tu lui dises au revoir. Cela te permettra d'avancer. »

« Et si je ne veux pas le faire ? »  
« Tu restes libre de tes choix Tris mais je pense que tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage..»  
« Si tu en manques, je serais là pour t'en donner. Tu sais, comme la petite Tris qui m'a donné la main pendant des heures quand papa est partit et que je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait me transmettre tout son courage et avec le recul, je pense que ça a marché. »

Mes yeux s'humidifient à ce souvenir. Nous avions à peine 5 ans mais étions déjà si proche l'un de l'autre.  
« Laisse moi faire la même chose pour toi maintenant. »

Je hoche la tête. Uriah passe un doigt sous chacun de mes yeux pour essuyer les larmes puis il me prend dans ses bras.  
« Merci Uriah. »  
« Je t'aime ma Trissy. On t'aime tous et nos bras te serons toujours ouverts. Bon, ceux de Zeke, beaucoup moins, les larmes, ça le met mal à l'aise mais si tu n'as plus que lui en option, il fera un effort pour sa petite sœur. »  
« J'espère bien » dis-je en souriant, le visage toujours niché dans son cou.

« On ferme cette robe et nous y allons ? »  
« Oui. »

Je me relève pour qu'il puisse boutonner l'arrière de ma robe puis il me tend sa main. Je la saisis immédiatement et décide que je ne la lâcherais pas.

…..

L'adieu à mon père va se dérouler en deux temps. Dans un premier lieu, un hommage à chaque disparus se tiendra sur une immense place située dans la base.  
Ensuite, chaque famille pourra offrir une cérémonie plus privée à chaque défunts.  
Hana et ma mère marchent devant nous d'un pas lourd et le visage fermé. Je suis un peu en retrait avec Uriah, ma main toujours dans la sienne.  
Nous marchons en silence mais je sens son regard sur moi de manière récurrente. Il me surveille comme du lait sur le feu.  
Sur place, beaucoup de monde est déjà présent. Tout est très protocolaire car les familles sont d'un côté et les militaires de la base de l'autre.  
Une jeune femme nous dirige vers nos sièges, situés en première ligne. Je remarque immédiatement bon nombre de journalistes à proximité et cela me met mal à l'aise.  
Shauna et Marlène arrive peu après nous et elles prennent place 2 rangs derrière nous. Puis, je vois enfin apparaître Tobias, dans son uniforme de cérémonie. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire car je le trouve vraiment beau dedans.  
Il s'approche de nous, salue ma mère et Hana, serre la main d'Uriah puis m'enlace tendrement.

« Tu m'as manqué »  
« Toi aussi chérie. »  
« Je t'ai gardé une place à côté de nous. »

Tobias me fait un sourire un peu gêné puis son père arrive avec quelques gradés que je ne connais pas, ainsi que le maire de Chicago. Ils serrent les mains de chacun d'entre nous. Je me force à leur sourire poliment.  
Le Commandant s'arrête un instant et regarde Tobias.

« Maintenant que tu as fini ton travail, tu peux aller prendre place avec tes collègues et je te laisse ta journée libre ensuite. »

Tobias doit voir la panique envahir mon regard. Il ne peut pas aller rejoindre les autres. J'ai besoin de lui avec moi.

« Excusez moi Commandant mais je vois dans ces gradins bon nombre de militaires présents avec les civils. » intervint Tobias.  
« Exactement, ils sont de la même famille que les victimes de l'attentat donc c'est une chose normale. »

« Donc ma place est bien ici. Je suis en couple avec Tris et je connaissais personnellement Andrew Prior. »  
« A ce que je sache, tu n'es ni marié avec elle et ce n'était pas non plus ton père. » siffle t-il le regard menaçant.

Uriah s'est mis un peu en retrait, impressionné par la situation et ne voulant pas que Grincheux le prenne en grippe mais ma mère s'approche de nous, un sourire courtois sur le visage mais je vois de la détermination dans son regard.

« Excusez moi commandant Eaton, j'ai entendu votre conversation et je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir. Andrew appréciait beaucoup Quatre. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et il était heureux que sa fille puisse être en couple avec quelqu'un comme lui. Mon mari aurait apprécié qu'il puisse s'asseoir avec les membres de sa famille car il le considérait comme un membre à part entière même s'il n'était pas encore marié à ma fille. » lui dit-elle en soutenant son regard jusqu'au bout.

« Après, si vous souhaitez un scandale en plein milieu d'une telle cérémonie, sachez que c'est également dans mes cordes »

Marcus ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. De mon côté, je mords ma lèvre, anxieuse de savoir comment il va gérer cela. Personne ne tient tête à cet homme... Sauf ma mère visiblement. Elle n'a aucune peur dans le regard mais elle semble prête à bondir si ce monstre n'accède pas à sa demande.

« Bien. Si le commandant Prior le souhaitait alors je ne peux aller contre les dernières volontés d'un défunt. »  
Il garde un regard courtois pour ma mère mais ses yeux lancent des éclairs noirs quand il croise ceux de Tobias. Il risque de lui faire payer par la suite.

Il part sans demander son reste.

« Merci Natalie. »  
« C'est normal Quatre. Cet homme ne m'a jamais fait peur et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer. Ses ordres envers toi étaient totalement déplacés et il devait le savoir. » dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour lui serrer doucement.

« Et Andrew n'aurait pas apprécié que tu sois loin de nous et surtout loin de Tris dans un moment pareil. »  
« Merci maman. »

Je serre ma mère dans mes bras puis reprend ma place.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris mais il semble pas trop aimer Quatre, le Grincheux. » demande Uriah en se penchant à mon oreille.  
« Ce n'est pas à moi de tout t'expliquer. Pose la question à Quatre à l'occasion. » lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Je suis sous bonne garde entre Uriah à ma droite et Tobias à ma gauche, chacun ayant une main dans la leur.  
Je croise le regard de Zeke au loin, je lui souris quand il m'envoie un baiser volant. En me retournant, les filles me font un clin d'œil en souriant doucement.  
Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je me sens courageuse et suffisamment brave pour affronter cette triste journée... enfin, je l'espère.

Cette première cérémonie n'est qu'un défilé de personnes importantes faisant des discours sur des soldats qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.  
Je préfère me concentrer sur les caresses du pouce de Tobias sur le dos de ma main, profitant de ce doux contact et de la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne.  
Il me regarde par moment mais le reste du temps, il est difficile de déchiffrer son visage. Je pense que c'est le fameux mode Quatre dont me parlait Zeke.

« Tu viens Tris ? »  
Uriah me sort de mes pensées. Je me rend compte que la cérémonie est terminée et que nous devons maintenant rejoindre le cimetière militaire.  
Plusieurs personnes viennent à la rencontre de ma mère et d'Hana, retardant notre avancée. Je ne veux pas que des inconnus viennent plaindre ma situation.  
Marlène et Shauna s'approchent de moi et me prennent dans leurs bras à tour de rôle. Zeke vient aussi à notre rencontre et m'enlace à son tour.  
C'est tellement bon d'avoir mes amis avec moi aujourd'hui.

« Tris, c'est bon pour toi si je pars avec Marlène, Zeke et Shauna ? » demanda Uriah  
« Bien sûr, Quatre et moi monterons dans la voiture de ta mère. »

Uriah me prend dans ses bras.  
« Promis, je reprend ta main dès que nous sommes à nouveau réunit. » murmura-t-il dans mon cou.  
« Merci beaucoup. »

Mon ami s'en va alors que je m'approche de ma mère. Malgré les circonstances, elle garde le sourire. J'admire sa force chaque jour.

« Excuse moi de te déranger maman mais je vais t'attendre à la voiture. »  
« Oui, vas y chérie. Je serais là dans quelques instants.»

« Ma voiture est sur le parking principale, pas loin du bâtiment H » ajoute Hana.  
« Merci Hana. »

Ma mère m'embrasse sur le front puis retourne à sa discussion. Tobias me suit sans dire un mot, sa main toujours dans la mienne.  
Nous marchons silencieusement vers le parking puis je m'appuie sur la voiture. Mon petit-ami lâche ma main pour pouvoir lacer ses doigts dans mon dos tout en se mettant face à moi.

Je pose immédiatement ma tête contre son torse en soupirant.

« Merci d'être restée avec moi tout à l'heure. »  
« Remercie ta mère pour cela. Mon père n'aurait pas lâché le morceau. »

« Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de te tenir tête au milieu de cette foule. Tu aurais eu gain de cause. »  
« Tu as sûrement raison. »

Il dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Zeke était gêné à l'idée d'être à l'écart de nous. »  
« La famille de cœur n'est pas toujours en adéquation avec la famille de sang. Je sais qu'il était là, il n'a pas arrêté de nous regarder. » Je fais une pause. « Tu m'as manqué ce matin. J'aurais aimé un petit câlin avec toi avant que tu ne partes. »

« Vous prenez de mauvaises habitudes melle Prior. »  
« J'aime me réveiller chaque matin avec toi. »

« Il faudra que nous rediscutions de ce sujet à un moment plus opportun. » proposa-t-il en me caressant la joue  
« Avec plaisir Mr Eaton. »

Je vois ma mère et Hana arriver vers nous. Tobias s'éloigne un peu de moi. Ma mère m'embrasse tendrement puis nous montons à l'arrière de la voiture.  
Le trajet se passe dans un silence pesant et plus nous approchons du cimetière et plus une angoisse étouffante s'empare de moi.  
Je tente quelques longues respirations pour la faire disparaître, avec peu d'effet. Heureusement, la voiture s'arrête enfin. Nous sortons tous mais je reste appuyée contre la voiture, une main sur la portière arrière.  
«Tris, que se passe-t-il ? » ma mère accourt de suite vers moi. Je sens la main de Tobias sur mon dos.

« Rien maman, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour respirer. Avancez, j'arrive. »  
« Tu es sûre, nous pouvons t'attendre. »  
« ça va allez maman. »

Ma mère et Hana me regardent inquiètes mais elles finissent par partir, non sans un dernier regard.  
« Préfères-tu que je reste ou que je m'en aille aussi ? » demanda doucement Tobias.  
« Peux-tu rester ? »

« Évidemment. » Il caresse mon dos tendrement. « tu te sens mieux ? »  
« Un peu. » Je prend une grand inspiration. « Je... c'est plus dur que prévu que de rentrer dans ce cimetière. »

« Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu vas y arriver »  
« ... »

« Regarde, voilà nos amis. »  
« Tris, tu vas bien ? Ta mère nous a dit que tu avais besoin de reprendre ton souffle. » demanda Uriah, paniqué.

« Uriah, laisse la respirer justement. Recule toi ! » ordonna Marlène en tirant mon meilleur ami par l'un des passant de son pantalon. Il manque de tomber en reculant, ce qui me fait sourire et m'aide à me détendre.

Je me redresse totalement et expire un bon coup. Mon regard croise celui d'Uriah, qui semble comprendre pourquoi j'étais au bord du malaise.

Il prend l'une de mes mains, regardant si Marlène lui permet cette proximité. Elle se contente de lui sourire tendrement. J'apprécie tellement que Marlène ou Tobias accepte notre amitié de la sorte.

« On est avec toi. Ce sera autant de vestes prête à accueillir tes larmes ou de mains à serrer pour avoir du courage. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et leur sourit.  
« Merci. »  
« Prête à y aller ? » Tenta Tobias.

« Je crois. »

Tobias fait glisser son bras autour de ma taille et Uriah prend ma main puis nous marchons tous ensemble vers l'emplacement où reposera mon père pour toujours.  
Je laisse les larmes couler tout le long de la cérémonie. Je ne fais rien pour les arrêter, pleurer me fait du bien. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai vu mon beau militaire essuyer une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux. Je prend brutalement conscience que j'ai été égoïste et que j'ai totalement occulté les sentiments de Tobias envers mon père même si je savais qu'il était tout aussi affecté par sa disparition.  
J'exerce une légère pression sur sa main pour lui montrer que je suis là et je lui tend discrètement l'un des nombreux mouchoirs en papier que j'ai en ma possession. Il se contente de me sourire pour me remercier et l'utilise.

Je décide que je consacrerais la nuit suivante à Tobias. Il a tout autant besoin de mon soutien et il me donne une bonne excuse pour ne pas penser à mon propre chagrin. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin actuellement.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déprimé et que vous avez quand même apprécié la lecture.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**  
 **A bientot!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour vos supers reviews concernant le précédent chapitre. Désolée de vous faire pleurer de la sorte. cela devrait aller de mieux en mieux.**  
 **Lilly= je ne suis pas aussi sadique que lol mais je n'aime pas non plus les choses trop linéaires :P.**  
 **Momo= ton idée n'est pas tombée dans l'oeil d'un aveugle (mdr). Tu vas me maudire dans quelques chapitres.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Introduction de quelques personnages connus pour continuer à coller à mon one-shot!**  
 **Je reste ouverte à vos retours bien évidemment ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

POV Tobias.

Mon retour à New York fut déchirant. Laisser Tris après ce qu'elle avait vécu me brisait le cœur mais elle avait réussi à me convaincre qu'elle irait bien et qu'elle tiendrait le choc.  
Je sais que Natalie veille sur elle, tout comme elle veille sur sa mère. Je sais aussi que nos amis la surveille de manière régulière afin d'être là si elle venait à avoir besoin d'une oreille attentive ou d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.  
Ceci dit, elle semble mieux vivre les choses que prévues. Elle a repris la danse, est retournée à l'école et semble avoir rattrapé son retard et je crois qu'elle a accepté d'aller faire un après-midi shopping avec les filles.  
Bien évidemment, je l'ai au téléphone chaque soir, comme c'était notre habitude avant ce drame et je lui envoie plusieurs sms dans la journée pour voir si tout va bien.  
Elle a aussi pris soin de moi. M'a offert un doux massage du dos qui m'a fait un bien fou. Je ne me doutais pas être aussi tendu que ça.  
Cet événement m'a aussi affecté. Plus que prévu. Je ne l'ai pas dis explicitement à Tris mais je pense qu'elle a compris ce qui se passait pour moi.

Travailler avec mon père n'est pas vraiment la meilleure configuration pour finir ma formation d'instructeur. Heureusement, ses ordres et demandes restent dans le cadre de la formation mais je n'ai plus autant de responsabilité qu'avec Andrew. Mon père n'aime pas ce que je fais et il me le fait savoir continuellement à coup de remarques désagréables et en me faisant bien comprendre que je suis trop bête pour travailler sur des dossiers demandant une plus grande expérience. Bref, même dans mon métier, Marcus n'est pas capable de m'apprendre quoique ce soit.  
Il m'a beaucoup angoissé au début, ne sachant pas s'il retomberait dans ses vieux travers et si j'allais lui tenir tête ou non.  
Finalement, il se contente de me provoquer verbalement mais à aucun moment il n'a essayé de lever la main sur moi.  
Peut être que ce coup de poing quelques années auparavant lui a fait comprendre que maintenant, j'avais la force de me retourner contre lui, que je n'étais plus ce petit garçon, effrayé à l'idée de lui tenir tête.  
Depuis, je prend mon mal en patience mais je suis soulagé de voir que les choses se passaient plutôt bien compte-tenu de notre passif. Je serre donc les dents et dans quelques semaines, 8 exactement, je serais libéré car je serais officiellement instructeur.

En attendant, j'ai bien plus difficile à gérer que mon père : Une Tris en colère. Je pensais qu'elle serait contente que je revienne ce week-end mais je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil.

Nous sommes samedi soir et j'ai eu le malheur de lui proposer d'aller au restaurant avec moi.

« Donc tu arrives sans prévenir et tu me demandes de changer mes plans pour ce soir alors que tu n'étais pas sensé rentrer ? » explosa-t-elle en sortant des vêtements de son armoire avec frénésie.

Elle est en sous-vêtement et dans d'autres circonstances, je les aurais bien enlevé en un claquement de doigt mais là...

« Tris... Je m'excuse pour la dixième fois, je ne savais pas que tu sortais ce soir avec tes copains de promo, ce n'est pas grave tu sais. »

« Non parce que tu penses que je vais tomber à tes genoux à chaque fois que tu réapparais? »

Elle jette un haut avec colère sur son lit.

« J'ai une vie quand tu n'es pas ici Tobias. Je ne vais pas toujours tout bousculer pour toi. »

Elle me lance maintenant un regard noir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour déclencher cette colère chez elle donc je me contente de prendre les coups en attendant que cela passe.

« Ecoute, je vais rentrer chez moi, okay ? Si tu veux venir ce soir, tu es la bienvenue. »

Elle ne semble pas réagir à ma proposition. Je tente de l'embrasser sur la tempe, elle se laisse faire puis repart à la recherche de je ne sais quel vêtement.  
Je la regarde une dernière fois puis je sors de sa chambre.  
En descendant, je croise Natalie, les bras chargés de courses. Je m'empresse de la soulager en prenant le sac qui est à deux doigts de tomber et je la suis dans la cuisine.

« Merci pour ton aide. » dit-elle essoufflée.  
« Il y en a d'autres ? »  
« Oui dans le coffre. »

Je m'empresse d'aller chercher les derniers paquets et les ramène sur la table de cuisine.  
« Merci Tobias. Tu tombes à pic. »  
« Vous voulez de l'aide pour tout ranger ? »

« Non, ça va aller. Tu allais partir il me semble ? »  
« Oui. »

« Tris ne vient pas avec toi ? »  
« Non, elle sort avec ses amis de l'école. Je ne devais pas rentrer et elle a prévu autre chose, c'est normal. »

« Nous autre, femmes de militaires, avons tendance à devenir très indépendantes. »  
« Je ne lui en veux pas pour cela, elle a raison et je comprend qu'elle ne veuille pas annuler sa sortie mais c'est juste qu'elle est... »  
« D'une humeur massacrante ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Avec moi aussi. Elle dit que tout va bien mais son humeur nous prouve le contraire. Ne lui en tient pas rigueur stp. »  
« Nous vivons cela chacun à notre manière donc je ne lui en veux pas mais j'aurais pensé qu'elle me parlerait. »

« Elle le fera. Mais Tris a un tout autre visage quand elle ne va pas bien. Laisse lui du temps. »  
« C'est ce que je fais, je rentre chez moi. Pourriez vous juste lui dire que si elle a besoin, je suis là pour elle ? »  
« Évidemment. »

« Merci. Passez une bonne soirée. »  
« A bientôt Tobias. »

…...

Depuis notre petite prise de tête, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Tris. Aucunes réponses à mes sms. Tant pis, j'ai sûrement dû faire ou dire une chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais j'espère qu'elle me dira ce qu'il se passe.  
J'allais me coucher quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. Le nom de Tris apparaît sur l'écran.  
Je décroche immédiatement.

« Hey mon cœur comm- »  
« Ce n'est pas Tris à l'appareil. C'est Christina, son amie de l'école. »

« Christina ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tris ? » Je panique instantanément.  
« Non, rassure toi, elle va bien ou presque... Ecoute, il faudrait venir la chercher chez moi stp. Elle n'est pas en état de rentrer seule. Elle ne voulait pas que je t'appelle mais son ami Uriah n'est pas sur Chicago. »

« Envoie-moi ton adresse par sms, je prends la route immédiatement. »

je raccroche le téléphone et saute dans le 1er pantalon que je trouve. Un bip m'indique l'arrivée d'un sms. Je regarde l'adresse et jure intérieurement. Christina habite à l'opposé de la ville et je vais mettre pas loin de 20 min pour y accéder.  
Je sors de ma chambre et enfile le gilet zip se trouvant sur l'un des tabourets puis sort de l'appartement en trombe.

Je saute ensuite dans ma voiture et traverse Chicago, guidé par le GPS de mon téléphone. J'arrive devant une maison de banlieue où sont garés pleins de voitures. Je trouve une place, stoppe le moteur et en quittant mon véhicule, j'entends déjà de la musique m'arriver aux oreilles. Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvre déjà.  
Devant moi se tient une jeune métisse aux cheveux arrivant aux épaules. Elle est a peine plus grande que Tris.

« Je suppose que tu es Christina ? »  
« Et toi Quatre ? »

Je secoue la tête.

Elle s'efface pour me laisser entrer.  
« Tris est dans ma chambre, elle doit dormir. »

Je la suis à l'étage.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Alcool ? »  
« Non enfin, pas que... » Elle ouvre la porte et je vois Tris couchée sur son côté. Elle paraît tellement paisible comme ça.

« J'ai un ami, Drew, il est venu avec quelques petites choses à fumer... Tu sais, pour se détendre et elle en a pris »

Je fusille Christina du regard. Elle recule et lève les bras.  
« Personne ne l'a forcée. Elle était joyeuse puis elle s'est mise à pleurer avant d'avoir envie de dormir. »

Je m'approche de ma petite-amie et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

« Chérie ? »  
« hmmmm »

« Il faut y aller. Arriverais-tu à marcher ou veux-tu que je te porte ? »  
« Je sais que tu dois me surveiller tout le temps mais je sais encore marcher toute seule » baragouine-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

« Alors debout. »  
Je retire les couvertures et elle se recroqueville immédiatement, surprise par la différence de température.  
Elle met quelques minutes à se redresser totalement puis je la maintiens doucement par la taille mais elle me repousse.

« Je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. » dit-elle sèchement.  
« Très bien... Passe devant « Grande fille » répondis-je le plus calmement possible alors que j'ai envie de l'envoyer promener.

Elle descend les escaliers en se balançant un peu. Je reste à proximité pour pouvoir agir en cas de besoin mais elle arrive en bas assez facilement. Christina me ramène sa veste, je la remercie de m'avoir appelé et je conduis Tris jusqu'à ma voiture.  
Elle prend place sur le siège passager et laisse tomber sa tête en arrière sur le siège. Je la couvre avec sa veste puis je prend le volant.

« Je te ramène chez toi grande fille ? Où nous allons chez moi ? »  
« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi » dit-elle les yeux mi-clos.

« Je pose juste une question Tris... »  
« Ma mère va me crier dessus.. »

« Il y a de grandes chances... »  
« Et toi ? Tu vas aussi crier ? »

« Non mais tu vas me devoir quelques explications. »  
« pfffffffffffffff » exagère-t-elle. « Okay, chez toi. »

Je démarre la voiture et rentre chez moi. Le trajet est silencieux car Tris continue de somnoler et je ne préfère pas engager de conversation en étant au volant.  
Elle arrive à mon appartement assez facilement, manquant uniquement une marche mais heureusement, j'ai pu la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.  
Elle pose sa veste sur le comptoir du bar de la cuisine puis va s'asseoir sur le canapé, la tête posée entre ses mains.

Je m'assois sur la table basse juste en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »  
« c'est la fête... J'ai le droit de m'amuser. »

« Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'es pas du genre à boire et surtout à fumer des substances illicites sous prétexte que c'est la fête... »  
« Il... Il m'a dit que ça m'aiderait à me sentir mieux... Que j'arrêterais de penser à mon père et que je t'en voudrais moins aussi. »

La dernière partie de sa phrase me fait l'effet d'une claque. Tris m'en veut ?

« Pourquoi m'en veux-tu ? »  
« Parce que tu es toujours sur mon dos, à me demander comment je vais, à surveiller ce que je fais même quand tu es à 2000km de moi et parce que tu ne l'as pas sauvé! » fini-t-elle par hurler en se levant.

Whaou, ce qu'elle a pris ce soir agit comme un véritable sérum de vérité ! Mais parfois, cette vérité fait horriblement mal à entendre. Je me lève à mon tour mais garde mes distances avec elle.

« Pourquoi dis-tu que je ne... l'ai pas sauvé. » Je déglutis en appréhendant la réponse.  
« Tu étais avec lui et tu l'as laissé se faire tuer, c'est de ta faute s'il est mort. »

Je sent mon cœur se tordre dans tout les sens... J'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver Andrew.

« Tris... je... Tu es injuste. »

« C'est la vérité. Mon père n'était plus entraîné pour ce genre de choses mais toi oui et tu ne l'as pas protégé ! »

Cette fois-ci, elle pleure à chaudes larmes.

« Tu vas trop loin. Les seuls responsables de ce drame sont les enfoirés qui nous ont attaqué. Si j'avais pu lui sauver la vie, je l'aurais fait même s'il fallait risquer la mienne. » dis-je en colère et blessé par ses propos.

« Mais maintenant, mon père est mort Tobias. Tu entends ?! Mort !» hurle-t-elle, totalement désespérée.

Je ferme la distance entre nous et la prend dans mes bras. Elle se débat un peu mais fini par se laisser aller. Je la laisse pleurer autant qu'elle le souhaite.  
De mon côté, je ne retiens pas mes larmes non plus. Décidément, je n'aurais jamais autant pleuré que depuis ces dernières semaines.  
Shauna, en bonne future psychologue m'avait prévenu que Tris pouvait passer par plusieurs états en peu de temps.

« Je suis tellement désolé mon cœur. J'aurais tellement voulu faire plus. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. J'aurais tout donné pour que mon père soit à la place du tien. »  
« Je le verrais plus Tobias... Je ne verrais plus jamais mon père. Ce n'est pas juste. » dit-elle prise par des spasmes dû aux sanglots.

Je commence à la bercer légèrement de gauche à droite.

« Je sais... ça va être dur mais tu verras, tu finiras par aller mieux. Pleure si tu as besoin, je suis là.»  
« Je ne me sens pas bien. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » demande-je, un peu plus paniqué que prévu.  
« Je... »

Elle me repousse rapidement et court vers la salle de bain. Je la suis et la trouve à genou devant la cuvette. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et retient ses cheveux en arrière.  
Une fois qu'elle a fini de vomir, je me relève et lui remplit une timbale avec de l'eau que je lui donne. Elle se rince la bouche puis s'assoit, appuyée contre le mur. J'en profite pour lui tendre la serviette. Elle la passe sur son visage.

« Merci... »  
« ça va mieux ? »

« Je crois. »  
« C'est bien, ton corps te dit tout seul que certaines choses ne sont pas bonnes pour toi. »

« T'es content hein... »  
« Pas vraiment. Tu vas aller te coucher maintenant, nous aurons le temps de discuter demain » dis-je fermement.

Je me redresse et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'accepte sans discuter puis me suit jusqu'à la chambre.  
Là, elle retire ses vêtements sans discuter et se glisse à la place qu'elle occupe quand elle est ici.

« Ton téléphone est où Tris ? »  
« je sais pas... »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je dois prévenir Natalie qu'elle ne rentrera pas cette nuit mais ce sera moins suspect si j'envoie un sms du portable de Tris.  
Je fouille les poches de son pantalon mais rien. Alors, je retourne dans mon salon et regarde dans sa veste puis son sac. Heureusement, il y est. Je tape le sms puis revient dans la chambre.  
Je l'embrasse sur le front et fait le tour du lit avant de me dévêtir à mon tour pour ensuite la rejoindre. Je vérifie qu'elle va bien, elle dort déjà.  
Puis je me retourne et tente de m'endormir à mon tour mais ses paroles tournent et retourne dans ma tête.

POV Tris.

Tobias était à peine partit de chez moi que je m'en voulais déjà d'avoir été exécrable avec lui. Je suis vraiment d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.  
Ensuite, il y a eu Drew, un gars de ma classe. Le genre beau gosse (d'après les autres filles) qui le sait. Il est venu avec de quoi boire et surtout de quoi fumer. Il était connu pour fournir des substances illicites à qui en cherchait.  
A ce moment là, la seule chose qui m'intéressait était de pouvoir stopper ce flot de pensées ininterrompus qui m'envahit H24 depuis plusieurs semaines.  
Drew me promettait cela, au moins pour la soirée. Ça a fonctionné pendant plusieurs minutes. Pour la première fois, je me sentais bien, mon père avait disparu de ma tête, sa mort aussi tout comme ma dispute avec Tobias.  
J'étais bien. Mais ça n'a malheureusement pas duré et très vite, tout est revenu au galop. Plus fort, plus douloureux, plus violent. Et je me suis effondrée dans les bras de Christina en lui demandant d'appeler Uriah afin qu'il vienne me chercher. Je suis bien trop honteuse pour le demander à Tobias.  
Ensuite, tout est assez flou. J'entends cette voix que j'aime tant mais elle est lointaine. Je ne veux pas paraître faible alors je l'envoie promener quand il me propose son aide.

Je me souviens de la voiture, de tituber un peu en entrant dans son appartement et puis je me souviens de m'être énervée contre lui... encore. Et... Oh mon Dieu !  
J'ouvre les yeux, horrifiée parce que j'ai pu dire à l'homme que j'aime. Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais suffisamment pour savoir que j'ai été odieuse avec lui.  
Je regarde vers son côté de lit et il n'est pas là. Forcement, je n'y serais pas non plus à sa place.

Je remarque qu'un verre d'eau et des anti-douleurs se trouvent sur ma table de chevet. J'engloutis le tout rapidement, espérant atténuer l'orchestre qui joue dans ma tête.  
Je m'habille et sort de la chambre. Tobias est assis sur un tabouret, un café à la main et lisant quelque chose sur sa tablette.  
J'avance vers lui, peu sûre de moi et surtout, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait réagir... Si j'étais lui, je me mettrais à la porte avec un coup de pied au cul.

« Salut ... » dis-je timidement.  
« Bonjour... Bien dormi ? » me demande-t-il comme s'il se contentait de faire la conversation.  
« Je m'excuse pour hier soir... »

Il hoche la tête puis boit une gorgée de café.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dis tout cela. C'était nul et déplacé. »  
« effectivement. Je rajouterais que c'était extrêmement blessant aussi. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »  
« Tu as sûrement dit ce que tu avais sur la conscience... »

Il me parle sans quitter sa tablette des yeux.  
Je m'approche de lui doucement, comme si je m'approchais d'un chien prêt à mordre.

« Je pense que j'avais besoin de trouver un coupable tout désigné et c'est tombé sur toi. Je suis vraiment désolée. »  
« Je sais que tu n'es pas bien Tris mais sache que je ne suis pas en grande forme aussi. Le départ de ton père m'a également affecté. Moins que toi, nous sommes d'accord mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon mentor alors t'entendre dire que je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver... ça fait mal, très mal. Peut être que tu ne te souviens pas de mes paroles d'hier alors je vais te le redire... Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose, je l'aurais fais. Même s'il avait fallu que je m'interpose entre ce salopard et Andrew. Si tu cherches un coupable, il n'est pas dans cette pièce mais actuellement six pieds sous terre avec la balle que je lui ai logé dans la tête. »

A la fin de sa tirade, ses yeux lancent des éclairs et ses joues sont devenues rouges de colère. Je mérite totalement qu'il m'en veuille.  
Il se lève et se met face à moi. J'ai un léger mouvement de recul non pas parce que j'ai peur de lui mais parce que je vois la tristesse dans son regard.

« Et oui, je l'avoue, je veille peut être sur toi un peu plus que d'habitude mais c'est uniquement parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que tu sombres dans ton chagrin. Alors la prochaine fois, si je t'étouffe avec mes appels ou mes retours plus fréquents, dis le moi directement, je ne le prendrais pas mal... Et quand tu es de mauvaise humeur, ne va pas te saouler et fumer des pétards pour oublier ta peine ou évacuer ta colère car ça ne fonctionne pas dans le temps. Va courir, faire de la boxe, crier en plein milieu de la foret, tu verras comme c'est bien plus efficace et bénéfique. »

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et me contourne sans attendre afin d'aller dans sa chambre. Je reste plantée au milieu du salon, intégrant ce que je venais d'entendre. Je le méritais totalement. J'ai poussé le bouchon bien trop loin avec Tobias et il a eu raison de me remettre à ma place.  
J'avance dans la chambre et m'appuie sur l'encadrement de porte.

« Tu es fâché ? »  
« Fâché, non. Blessé, oui. » répondit-il en mettant des vêtements dans son énorme sac de voyage.  
« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner. Je m'en veux tellement. »

Il soupire puis arrête ce qu'il fait pour enfin me faire face.  
« Déjà, arrêter de m'accuser de choses que je n'ai pas faite. Ensuite, me promettre que tu n'utiliseras plus l'alcool ou même la drogue pour affronter ce qui ne va pas. Et surtout, accepte de me parler même si c'est pour me dire que je te dérange avec mon appel. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi Tris. Je ne te prend pas pour une petite fille à surveiller ou quelqu'un de faible. Je sais que tu es forte et que tu pourras passer au dessus de tout ça mais par pitié, aide toi des bons moyens ! Nous sommes plusieurs à pouvoir t'écouter, tu n'as que l'embarras du choix »

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse de mon comportement.  
«Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air... Est ce que... tu pourrais venir courir avec moi stp ? »

Il me regarde plusieurs secondes sans rien dire puis hoche la tête.

« Va déjeuner le temps que je finisse mon sac pour New York. »

« Merci. »

J'hésite un instant puis j'approche mon visage du sien. Il ne recule pas alors j'embrasse doucement ses lèvres. Il répond à mon baiser en l'intensifiant un peu.

« Merci de me supporter mon amour. »  
« Tu ne diras plus ça après la sortie jogging que j'ai en tête... » dit-il en souriant.  
« Je l'aurais bien mérité ! »

…...

Je m'étire comme je le peux sur ma chaise. Mes muscles me font souffrir comme jamais tant ils sont courbaturés de mon jogging d'i jours. Tobias ne m'a clairement pas ménagé et il était hors de question que j'admette qu'il y allait trop fort mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'avais l'impression d'expulser toutes ses émotions qui se battaient en moi depuis plusieurs semaine. Notre réconciliation sur l'oreiller n'était pas mal non plus mais son départ pour New York le soir même l'était beaucoup moins.

Le professeur me tire des mes pensées en entrant dans la classe. Tout le monde se tait en le voyant. Celui ci est suivi par plusieurs autres personnes.  
Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour nous. Les projets de groupe que nous avons mené en binôme était en fait un concours et aujourd'hui, nous avons les résultats.  
A la clé, la concrétisation des meilleurs projets en collaboration avec plusieurs cabinets d'architectes de Chicago et des villes alentours.  
Je ne sais pas si Christina et moi faisons partie des gagnants, ni même qui est à l'origine du projet à la base mais je suis pressée d'avoir les résultats. Nous avons donné le meilleur de nous et passé de nombreuses soirées pour le mettre sur pied.  
La réhabilitation d'un vieux bâtiment industriel en appartements accessibles à tous est une idée qui nous tenait à cœur.

« Chers étudiants, c'est le grand jour des résultats. Promis, je ne ferais pas de longs discours car je sais que vous êtes pressés de connaître avec qui vous pourriez travailler pour les 6 mois à venir. J'espère que vous mesurez la chance unique que vous offre notre école et que vous prendrez cette opportunité au sérieux.  
Profitez de l'expérience pour apprendre encore d'avantage sur votre futur métier. »

Mr Wu sort une liste de son classeur et commence à appeler les premiers noms. Nous sommes 30 dans l'amphi et il n'y a que 5 binômes qui seront sélectionnés. Christina saisit ma main et la serre très fort... trop fort mais je m'en moque pour l'instant.

« Christina Jones et Béatrice Prior vous travaillerez avec le cabinet Johnson. »

Christina laisse échapper un cri de joie, j'essaye d'être plus contenue dans ma réaction mais je suis vraiment très heureuse de cette nouvelle. Le cabinet d'architecte Johnson est l'un des plus réputés de la ville et ce sera forcement une expérience ultra enrichissante pour nous.  
Je serre mon amie dans mes bras.

« On l'a fait Tris ! On l'a fait ! »

Nous sommes tellement dans notre bulle de joie que nous ne voyons pas notre professeur sortir de la classe. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approche de nous. Elle a les cheveux aux épaules, légèrement ondulés. J'ai de suite une bonne impression en la voyant. Ses yeux bleus et son sourire m'inspirent confiance.

« Bonjour, c'est donc vous Béatrice et Christina ? »  
« Bonjour Madame, je suis Christina. » Mon amie lui tend la main, elle la serre sans hésitations.

« Bonjour, en fait, tout le monde m'appelle Tris. »  
« Enchantée ! Je suis Evelyn Johnson mais je vous en prie, Evelyn sera suffisant. »

Nous lui sourions en approbation.  
« Si cela vous dit, je vous propose de me rejoindre cet après-midi dans mes locaux afin que je puisse vous expliquer ma méthode de travail et vous présenter mon équipe d'architectes qui travaillera en collaboration avec vous pour mener à bien ce projet. J'ai trouvé votre idée audacieuse et ça me plaît de faire des choses que l'on voit peu. C'est pour cela que je vous ai sélectionné donc j'attends de vous deux que vous me surpreniez avec vos idées.»

« Merci Evelyn, c'est un honneur de pouvoir travailler avec vous et votre équipe. » lui dis-je, certainement avec les joues un peu rouges.

« Ne me remerciez pas, je demande beaucoup à mes employés et mes stagiaires. Beaucoup finissent par abandonner mais je suis persuadée que les meilleurs restent. Je vous dis à cet après-midi, 14h à la tour Hancock, 46e étage. »  
« C'est noté. Merci Evelyn » intervint Christina.

Notre nouvelle maître de stage nous salue puis sort de notre classe. Je range mes affaires et sort à mon tour, Christina sur mes talons.  
La matinée étant terminée, je rejoint Shauna qui doit déjà m'attendre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. J'étreins Christina et prend la direction de la sortie.  
Comme prévu, mon amie est déjà devant la porte, faisant les 100 pas. Quand elle m'aperçois, elle semble sonder mon visage afin de voir si mon projet a été retenu.  
Je reste sérieuse le plus longtemps possible puis je me contente de lui sourire. Au vue de sa réaction, c'est comme si c'était elle qui venait de réussir un examen important.

Elle m'attire immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Tu mérites tellement de voir ton projet voir le jour ma Tris. »  
« Merci Shauna. »

Nous nous séparons puis prenons la route vers l'école de danse de Marlène qui se trouve à 15 min à pied de la mienne.

« Donc tu vas pouvoir nous montrer les dessins que vous avez fait avec Christina ainsi que nous expliquer comment tu vois les choses pour l'agencement des appartements ? »  
« Oui et quand tout prendra forme, j'espère bien vous inviter à la réception de travaux afin que vous puissiez voir le résultat final. »

« Tu as intérêt ! »

Tout en marchant, je rédige un sms à Tobias pour le prévenir également.  
Tris (12h12) : Projet sélectionné. Je vais travailler avec l'un des plus grands cabinets d'architecture de Chicago !:D:D. Je t'aime. Tu me manque.

Il est le seul à connaître les tenants et aboutissants de ce projet même s'il a avoué plusieurs fois qu'il ne comprenait pas grand chose à mon charabia professionnel.  
Très rapidement, mon téléphone bipe de nouveau.

Tobias (12h14) : Je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Tellement fier de toi ma chérie. Tu me manque bcp. Je t'aime.

…...

Je rejoint Christina devant l'un des plus célèbres buildings de la ville. A part pour le visiter avec l'école lorsque j'étais en primaire, je ne me souviens pas avoir mis les pieds ici, ce qui rend les choses encore plus intimidantes pour moi et aussi pour mon amie car elle semble sans voix... Chose rare dans son cas.  
Nous entrons et prenons l'ascenseur en direction du 46e étage. Nous sommes anxieuses à l'idée d'évoluer dans ces bureaux.  
Madame Johnson est une personne extrêmement discrète mais dont le talent n'est plus à prouver dans le milieu de l'architecture. Elle a gravit les échelons à la force de son travail. Son équipe est certainement l'une des meilleurs qu'il est possible d'avoir et les places sont très chères. Quand une personne est embauchée ici, elle fait tout pour y rester.

Nous nous présentons à l'accueil et la secrétaire nous mène au bureau d'Evelyn.

« Ah ! Mes nouvelles recrues ! » Elle regarde sa montre « Pile à l'heure et même un peu en avance. C'est une chose rare de nos jours alors j'apprécie grandement. »

Evelyn nous sourit franchement et le regard qu'elle porte sur nous est plein de bienveillance alors, cela m'aide à me détendre..un peu.  
Elle se lève et s'approche de nous.  
« Je vais vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire. C'est très petit et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'employés mais nous sommes bien ici. »  
Nous sortons de son bureau et déambulons dans les couloirs.

« J'essaye de faire en sorte que mes employés soient bien ici. Idem pour les stagiaires. J'attends bien sûr des résultats irréprochables sur le travail mais j'essaye de ne pas être l'un de ces big boss prenant ses employés pour des moins que rien.  
Même si je signe les chèques à la fin du mois, je veux être proche de mes employés. »

Nous arrivons devant un premier bureau. Evelyn frappe doucement et entre dans la pièce. L'espace est bien agencé avec le bureau de l'employé et une table à dessin dans un coin de la pièce. Beaucoup de lumière inonde l'endroit, ce qui doit être agréable pour travailler.

« Je vous présente Johanna, mon alliée fidèle car c'est avec elle que j'ai commencé à travailler il y a de nombreuses années. Nous sommes très différentes mais nous nous entendons vraiment bien.  
Johanna, je te présente Tris et Christina. Elles sont étudiantes en architecture d'intérieur et elles travailleront avec Will et Eric sur le projet Amity Appartements. »

Johanna se lève et nous serre la main.  
« Bienvenue ici mesdemoiselles, N'hésitez pas à me consulter si vous avez des questions, des doutes ou si Eric et Will vous importunent avec leur réflexion de pseudo macho. »

Nous lui sourions en la remerciant pour son accueil puis nous continuons vers les autres bureaux.

Il y a donc Cara qui nous a accueilli tout à l'heure et qui gère la totalité de l'administratif, Fernando, un autre architecte qui gère uniquement les projets de grande ampleur avec l'aide de Johanna et enfin, nous rencontrons Will et Eric.  
Les deux jeunes hommes nous attendent dans la salle de réunion. Will est un grand brun, assez fin aux yeux vert, il a moins de 25 ans. Eric doit faire la même taille que lui mais semble bien plus musclé. Ses cheveux blonds sont coupés très courts et il porte un pierçing à la lèvre et sur l'arcade gauche de son œil.  
Son attitude dégage une certaine puissance et je dirais qu'il peut impressionner pas mal de monde. J'ai pour le moment du mal à le cerner mais comme pour Will, je suis pressée de le connaître un peu plus. Je pense qu'il doit avoir entre 25 et 30 ans.

« Tris, Béatrice, voici Eric et Will. Ils seront vos collègues pour les 6 mois à venir. Ne vous laissez pas faire car parfois, ils peuvent être très autoritaires et bornés. Ne les laissez pas transformer votre excellent travail.  
Will est le petit nouveau de la boite. Ce projet nous dira s'il reste avec nous ou pas » Evelyn lui fait un clin d'œil.  
« Les garçons, je vous prie d'être courtois avec nos deux jeunes recrues et bien sûr efficaces et professionnels. Je vous ai calé un rdv d'ici 1H avec le propriétaire du bâtiment à réhabiliter pour que vous puissiez le visiter et prendre l'ambiance du lieu avant de vous mettre au travail pour de bon.  
Je vous propose de faire le point ensemble dans 2 jours afin de voir où nous allons. »

« Entendu Boss » répondit Eric.

Evelyn sort ensuite de la pièce et nous nous mettons à travailler et à faire connaissance avec nos nouveaux collègues. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le résultat final !

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu! A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello,**

 **Petit bonus du week end. Il semblerait que vous soyez tout fou à l'idée qu'il y ai de nouveaux personnages. Du coup, si vous voulez que je développe cette partie de manière plus importante, faites le moi savoir ;).**  
 **Momo= Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Cara mais honnêtement, c'est le dernier perso que je penserais développer lol.**  
 **Ton enthousiasme m'a bien fait sourire en tout cas. Tu es trop forte dans tes intuitions ^^**

 **Lilly = je suis totalement ok avec toi concernant cette fin à la con... Trop nulle lol. Mais pas de bol, ce n'est pas forcement la voie que je vais prendre entre Tris et Eric.**

 **Merci merci pour vos reviews! C'est ultra encourageant et motivant :D.**

 **Merci V. Roth d'avoir créé les personnages de Divergent**

POV Tobias.

Cette fois ça y est ! Je suis de retour sur Chicago pour de bon. En tout cas, je l'espère. Ma formation d'instructeur est maintenant terminée. Je vais enchaîner sur 1 mois de vacances puis en août, je commencerais à travailler pour l'école.  
Comme prévu, je formerais la première promotion de septembre à février puisque je suis officiellement formateur en technique de combats. Tris trouve ça classe et je suis d'accord avec elle.  
Ensuite, si mes supérieurs estiment cela nécessaire, je peux partir de mars à juin sur le terrain. Puis retour en juillet sur la base avant de reprendre les formations en septembre et ainsi de suite.  
Je suis fier de la manière dont les choses se présentent. J'espère faire honneur à Andrew en devenant un bon instructeur.

Comme nous sommes vendredi soir, je rejoint mes amis au bar où les filles dansent. J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à accepter que Tris danse là-bas mais elle semble apprécier ce travail qui lui permet de vivre sa vie d'étudiante au mieux.  
Cette semaine, nous fêtons aussi nos 1 an ensemble. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle et un sourire est vissé sur mes lèvres quand je pense à tout ces moments que j'ai eu la chance de passer avec elle depuis mon arrivée ici.

Je passe prendre Uriah puisque Zeke est en mission et ne rentrera que dans 15 jours. Les filles sont déjà arrivées sur place pour leur prestation.

Nous saluons Lynn qui est derrière le bar ce soir et nous prenons place à l'une des meilleures tables de l'endroit. Ainsi, nous sommes les seuls à être le plus près de la scène et à profiter au mieux du spectacle. Uriah est d'accord avec moi quand je dis que nous sommes les seuls personnes légitimes à nous asseoir à cet endroit.  
Lui qui se disait si ouvert d'esprit à l'idée que d'autres mecs reluquent sa petite-amie quand elle danse, a finalement changé d'avis et il veille maintenant sur Marlène avec beaucoup de sérieux. Gare à celui qui aurait les yeux un peu trop baladeurs ou qui tenterait de draguer sa petite-amie lorsqu'elle sort de scène. Je sais qu'il fait également attention à Tris et Shauna quand Zeke ne le peut pas. Cela m'a beaucoup apaisé quand je ne pouvais pas être là pour veiller moi-même sur la jeune femme que j'aime.

Comme souvent quand je reviens de New York le vendredi, je ne vois pas Tris avant qu'elle ne monte sur scène alors je suis toujours pressé que la musique se mette en route pour la voir se déhancher dessus.  
J'essaye d'occulter l'environnement et imaginer qu'elle ne danse que pour moi. Cela m'aide à accepter la situation.  
La luminosité de la pièce baisse fortement et la scène est maintenant éclairée. Les trois filles apparaissent et se placent. Elles portent des combinaisons très près du corps, la fermeture éclair n'est pas fermée jusqu'en haut, révélant ainsi un décolleté très intéressant à regarder.  
Tris est en gris, Marlène en rouge et Shauna en blanc. Leurs cheveux sont libres et elles ont accentué leurs ondulations.  
Des gars les sifflent. Uriah et moi tournons la tête vers la table d'où provienne les bruits et nous tuons littéralement les gars du regard. Ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte mais nous ne pouvons pas nous retenir. La musique se met enfin en route et je n'ai plus qu'à profiter de l'instant présent.

Youtube : Sia-Unstoppable. Choreographer Kumbaruli Alena

…...

Tris est la première à sortir des coulisses. Elle se précipite vers notre table. Elle se poste derrière Uriah, qui ne peut pas la voir arriver depuis sa place, et l'embrasse sur la joue en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.  
Il sursaute dans un premier temps mais il fini par sourire en embrassant Tris à son tour. Ma magnifique petite-amie vient ensuite vers moi et s'assoit sur mes genoux avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

« La journée a été longue. »  
« J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir » répondis-je en lui embrassant la tempe. Marlène et Shauna font leur apparition. Je les salue puis nous commandons nos boissons. Je me penche vers Tris, qui a pris place à côté de moi.  
« Ne traînons pas longtemps ici, j'ai d'autres plans pour nous ce soir. »

Son regard s'illumine.  
« C'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas oublié ? »  
« Je suis vexé que tu puisses penser ça. »

Elle rit sachant très bien que je plaisante.  
« Je suis pressée de voir ce que tu as prévu pour nous. »

…...

POV Tris.

Le restaurant que Tobias avait réservé était génial. L'ambiance était intime et le repas succulent. J'ai adoré passer ce moment avec lui pour notre premier anniversaire ensemble. J'espérais passer un moment avec lui afin de fêter cette journée importante où nous sommes passés d'amis à amants.  
Nous entrons dans son appartement main dans la main. Je pose mon sac à côté du canapé comme je le fais souvent lorsque je viens passer le week end avec lui.  
Tobias s'approche de moi et prend mes mains. Il semble anxieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Je m'inquiète.  
Il passe sa main dans son cou.

« Si, tout va bien Tris... Je... Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »  
Il me laisse planté là, entre le salon et la cuisine. Je le vois aller dans sa chambre et revenir presque aussi rapidement.  
Tobias prend de nouveau mes mains et m'attire sur le canapé. Nous nous asseyons l'un à côté de l'autre mais légèrement tourné afin de pratiquement se faire face.  
Ses doigts se baladent doucement sur mes mains. Je vois très bien qu'il essaye de cacher son stress et de me dire quelque chose.

« Tris, cette année avec toi fut riche en émotion. Tu as été la sublime surprise de mon arrivée ici et je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi. Être loin de toi pendant presque 6 mois a été dur pour moi et maintenant que je suis rentré, je ne rêve que d'une chose... Vivre avec toi... Tris, accepterais-tu que l'on emménage ensemble stp ? » (vous y avez cru hein :p )

Il sort un écrin rectangulaire et l'ouvre devant moi pour révéler une clé. Je souris à son attention.

« Je... J'aimerais beaucoup mon cœur mais... » commence-je avec de l'émotion dans la voix. Je vois le visage de Tobias se décomposer.  
« Attends, laisse moi finir stp. Je veux vivre avec toi mais je veux juste finir mes études avant de le faire. Mon job de danseuse ne me permet pas de payer la moitié d'un loyer et il est hors de question que je vive à tes crochets. »

« Donc tu es quand même d'accord avec l'idée ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.  
« Bien sûr que oui. » Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire pour appuyer mes dires.

Pour toute réponse, il m'attire avec force contre lui. Je pose mes bras contre son dos.  
« Je t'aime Tris. »  
« Moi aussi Tobias et je suis heureuse à l'idée que nous allons bientôt vivre ensemble. »

Nous rompons notre étreinte.  
« Je comprend totalement tes inquiétudes vis à vis de l'argent et je respecte ta demande mais j'espère qu'en attendant la fin de tes études, tu passeras quand même beaucoup de temps ici ? »  
« Le plus possible. »

« Bien » il s'approche de moi, le regard espiègle. « Je pense qu'il faut que nous fêtions cette avancée dans notre vie comme il se doit... » Il m'embrasse dans le cou. Je penche la tête sur le côté afin de lui laisser un meilleur accès « Qu'en penses-tu ? »  
« Hum... Que du bien. »

….

Le lendemain matin.

Mes cauchemars sont encore fréquents la nuit. Heureusement, plus le temps passe et moins je me souviens de leur contenu. En plus de cela, j'ai la sensation que la présence de Tobias m'apaise beaucoup et rend le tout moins violent à vivre.  
Shauna est persuadée que mes nuits seront agitées tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce jour là et que je ne connaîtrais pas la raison pour laquelle la base a été attaquée. Je sais que Tobias a eu un rapport complet entre ses mains, avec la conclusion de cette sordide histoire. Je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir cherché à me le lire sans que j'en fasse la demande.  
Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, j'ai peut être besoin d'avoir les informations pour avancer réellement. Je me lève doucement du lit et vais préparer du café. Je pense que le breuvage nous sera utile à tout les deux pour affronter cette discussion. Puis, je retourne dans sa chambre. Je fais le tour du lit et passe doucement la tasse sous son nez. L'odeur du café fini par le faire ouvrir les yeux lentement.

« Bonjour ma chérie. »  
« coucou mon amour, bien dormi ? »  
« Avec toi, toujours. Par contre, tu as beaucoup gigoté. Tu as réussi à te reposer quand même ? »

Je hausse les épaules et pose la tasse de café sur la table de nuit. Tobias se décale dans le lit et soulève les draps pour m'inviter à m'y glisser. Je ne me fais pas prier et je viens coller mon dos contre son torse nu alors qu'il passe son bras autour de ma taille.

« J'aime t'avoir contre moi. » dit-il en m'embrassant l'épaule à sa hauteur.  
« idem » Je pose une main sur celle de mon homme. « Mon cœur, j'ai quelque chose à te demander... »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »  
« Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là ? Et pourquoi ces hommes ont attaqué la base ? »

« Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ? »  
« Je pense que cela va m'aider à avancer... S'il te plaît. »

« Okay... » Il soupire. « Comme tu le sais, nous sommes partit à quatre vers la base. Sur place, tout était calme mais une voiture patrouillait et un bâtiment était bien gardée. Ils... ils pensaient le faire exploser alors nous sommes entrés dedans et nous nous sommes séparés pour trouver l'endroit où elle était. Nous avons retrouvé un de nos collègues planqué dans une pièce... Nous avons réussi à trouver la bombe, que ton père a désactivé rapidement.. Son calme m'a impressionné. »

« Il savait garder son sang froid en toute circonstances. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas... Pendant ce temps, mon père a réussi à faire le point sur les hommes disponibles car il s'avérait qu'il y avait des otages dans un autre endroit... Il fallait que l'on aille les délivrer ...mais... mais nous n'étions pas assez nombreux. Heureusement, le capitaine Matthews a réussi à former un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes …. donc nous sommes aller les rejoindre sur le lieu de la prise d'otage. »

« Ils voulaient faire exploser le bâtiment et faire un maximum de dégâts ? »  
« Oui, nous avons trouvé une autre bombe, reliée à la première, dans le bâtiment où les otages étaient... Nous avons mis un plan sur pied et nous sommes entrés. Le but était de neutraliser un maximum d'hommes, le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Ça a fonctionné jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la salle où les autres soldats se trouvaient. Certains avaient réussi à se détacher et ont commencé à se battre. Ils étaient en minorité donc nous sommes entrés également pour les aider. Il y a eu des échanges de coups de feu, beaucoup d'agitation... Un homme est venu vers moi avec un couteau et j'ai commencé à me battre avec lui. A partir de là, j'ai perdu le contact visuel avec ton père et Zeke. A un moment, j'ai vu un homme avec une arme à la main. J'ai réussi à mettre KO mon adversaire ...mais je n'ai pas été assez vite pour éviter... qu'il tire. La suite, tu la connais plus ou moins... Je me suis précipité vers lui et je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent mais...»

« huuumhuuum »  
« Et nous avons été attaqué par des membres d'un groupe de terroristes que nous combattons à l'étranger... Nous avons fait prisonnier pas mal de monde et nous en avons tué aussi beaucoup... Alors ils se sont vengés. Il y avait ce type que j'ai vu près du premier bâtiment... Il était dans mon dossier de mission... Nous avons abattu son frère là-bas. J'avais cette sensation de l'avoir déjà vu et j'ai fais le lien quand j'ai lu le rapport. »

« Zeke est repartit là bas ? »  
« oui... »

« Le risque est plus important maintenant ? »  
« Certainement... Mais on doit faire le job et sécuriser la zone. »

« Merci de me l'avoir dit... Et de ne pas me mentir pour Zeke. Je suis heureuse que tu sois resté sur Chicago.»  
Tobias resserre son étreinte autour de mon ventre. Je me sens comme protégée dans ses bras puissants.  
Nous restons ainsi pendant un moment. Si bien que le café de Tobias est maintenant froid mais qu'importe, nous avons besoin de profiter de l'un et l'autre.

…...

La semaine suivante.

POV Tris

Les cours à l'école sont maintenant terminés mais je ne chôme pas puisque je travaille pour le projet d'appartement avec Christina,Will et Eric.  
Notre groupe fonctionne pas mal du tout. Christina traîne souvent avec Will et je suspecte qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux vu les regards qu'ils se lancent.

De ce fait, je suis souvent en binôme avec Eric et cela me convient parfaitement. Il est bosseur et très agréable une fois qu'on le connaît un peu plus. Comme Tobias, j'ai l'impression qu'il dresse des barrières devant lui afin que personne ne puisse voir qui il est réellement.  
Au fur et à mesure, une complicité née entre nous et j'aime beaucoup bosser avec lui. Par contre, j'ai constaté plusieurs fois de suite qu'il arrivait en même temps qu'Evelyn le matin. Je trouve cela étrange et ma curiosité est piquée.

J'arrive souvent avant lui le matin alors je me met au travail sur le bureau d'appoint qui se trouve dans la même pièce que celui d'Eric. Je me souviens qu'il avait protesté au début mais en un regard, Evelyn l'avait fait taire. Il est d'ailleurs le seul à contester les ordres de la patronne et même si cela ne lui plaît pas, elle ne semble pas prendre de mesures contre son employé.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvre. Eric entre dans la pièce, deux tasses fumantes à la main.  
« Salut Stagiaire, prête pour une nouvelle journée de folie ? »  
« Bonjour Eric, vu comme cela, je suis pressée de voir ce que tu m'as préparé. »

Il fait monter ses sourcils simultanément puis rigole. Il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïtés entre nous. Je suis en couple et je ne dois clairement pas être son genre mais nous nous taquinons constamment.

« Avale ce café et ensuite nous partons avec Will, Christina et Evelyn sur place. Les travaux ont commencé et nous devons vérifier que tout se passe selon les plans. Je sais que tu n'interviens pas encore à ce stade mais la Boss veut que vous puissiez assister à toutes les étapes.»

« Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! »  
« J'espère bien, sinon j'ai le droit de te faire faire des photocopies jusqu'en septembre ! »

Je grimace à l'idée. Je prend le café qu'il me tend.  
« Merci pour le café. »

…...

« Je peux te poser une question... un peu indiscrète ? »

Eric met son clignotant pour tourner dans la rue menant au bâtiment en pleine réhabilitation.

« Essaye toujours, je verrais si j'y répond. »  
« Tu sors avec Evelyn ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Quelle idée ! brrrrr, beurk. Tris s'il te plaiiiit ! » Je le vois frissonner.  
« Sérieusement, merci pour l'image que tu viens de m'envoyer ! »

« Excuse moi mais tu arrives tout les matins avec elle et tu lui parles comme si tu ne risquais rien pour ton emploi alors, je me renseigne. »  
« Evelyn est ma mère... Enfin, techniquement ma belle-mère. Elle sort avec mon père. »

« Oh... je comprend mieux. Ça fait longtemps que tu la connais ? »  
« Je n'ai quasiment connue qu'elle. J'avais 10 ans quand elle est arrivée dans nos vies et elle n'est plus jamais repartie. »

« Elle a l'air d'être une bonne personne. »  
« Je lui dois beaucoup. C'est elle qui m'a donné le virus de l'architecture et c'est une vraie mère pour moi. »

« Tes parents ont divorcé ? »  
« Petite curieuse la Prior ! »

Je lui souris de la manière la plus angélique possible.

« Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais 5 ans. Je vois ma mère 1 ou 2 fois par an mais elle a refait sa vie dans un autre Etat alors je ne dois plus l'intéresser. C'est aussi bien comme ça. »  
« Désolée d'avoir pensé que tu avais une liaison avec elle. C'était idiot. »

« ouais, ça c'est sûr. Je pense que ma petite-amie ne serait pas ravie d'apprendre ça. »  
« Ton père non plus »

Nous rions ensemble.  
« Nous voilà arrivés ! Au travail Stagiaire. »

Nous sortons de la voiture et marchons en direction du bâtiment.

« Tu comptes m'appeler comme ça encore longtemps ? »  
« Tant que tu n'as pas ton diplôme, ce sera ton nom. »

« Fabuleux. »  
« Vas te plaindre à Evelyn si cela ne te convient pas. »  
Je le pousse avec mon épaule.

« Ooooh, le petit Eric est protégé par sa maman, c'est mignon. » Il me lance un regard noir et j'ai juste le temps de sprinter avant de me prendre le coup de pied qu'il m'envoie.

….

Fin de journée.

Uriah m'attend en faisant les 100 pas devant la tour où se trouve mon bureau. Je cours dans les couloirs, essayant vainement de rattraper les 30 min de retard que j'ai.  
Heureusement, mon meilleur ami ne m'en tient pas rigueur et m'accueille avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

« Excuse moi pour mon retard » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
« Tu as de la chance, j'ai moi-même fini mes cours en retard. »

« Timing parfait. On y va ? »  
« Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? »

« oui pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que tu vas pleurer tellement ça fait mal. »

« Meringue ! »  
« Moi aussi je t'aime Tris. »

je l'embrasse de nouveau sur la joue puis il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Nous sautons dans le premier métro qui passe et 5 min plus tard nous descendons dans un quartier où je vais peu souvent.  
L'angoisse commence à monter un peu en moi mais il est hors de question que je me dégonfle maintenant.

Uriah pousse la porte d'une petite boutique aux couleurs sombres. Il est accueillit par un homme athlétique d'une quarantaine d'années, tatoué de partout. Le sourire qu'il nous adresse me met en confiance tout de suite.  
« Salut Bud ! Je te présente Tris, ma meilleure amie. C'est pour elle que je t'ai appelé la semaine dernière. »

Bud fait le tour du comptoir et me serre la main.

« Enchanté Tris. Ne sois pas angoissée, tout va bien se passer, je te le promet. Et je parie que si Uriah est ici, c'est pour que tu puisses lui exploser quelques phalanges si le besoin s'en faisait sentir ? »

Je lui souris.  
« Oui... C'est à peu près ça... »

Uriah grimace.

« Suivez moi jusqu'à la salle où je travaille. »

Nous le suivons dans le couloir où des tas de dessins en tout genre sont exposés. Tout les styles sont mis en avant, prouvant le grand talent de Bud.  
Heureusement, j'ai pu dessiner moi-même ce que je souhaitais avoir donc je n'ai pas à choisir parmi son book.

« Installe toi sur le siège, je vais préparer mes instruments. »  
Je m'exécute et Uriah prend place à côté de moi.

« Alors, montre-moi ce que tu veux faire ? »

Je sors un papier plié en plusieurs fois de ma poche. Je le déplie totalement et lui tend.

« Très beau dessin. Tu as beaucoup de talent. »  
« Merci. »  
« Tu veux que je les fasse où ? »

Je décale mon débardeur sur le côté gauche, exposant ma clavicule et une partie de ma poitrine. Je lui explique comment je les veux exactement puis je souffle un bon coup, saisit la main de Uriah et je serre les dents pendant de longues minutes.

Une fois le travail de Bud terminé, il me montre rapidement le résultat avant de couvrir le dessin avec un pansement.

« Tu le garde quelques jours et ensuite, ce sera que de l'histoire ancienne. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? »

« C'était plus supportable que ce que j'aurais pensé. »  
« Mes mains ne disent pas la même chose. » intervient Uriah, montrant l'une de ses mains rouges et gonflées.

Je mord ma lèvre, gênée de lui avoir fait si mal.

« Je t'invite à manger un truc demain midi si cela peut me faire pardonner. »  
« Tu sais comment me consoler ma Trissy. »

Je prend sa main et l'embrasse doucement.  
« Merci d'avoir été avec moi. »  
« Toujours là pour toi. »

…..

Cela faisait longtemps que je pensais à me faire tatouer et c'est maintenant chose faite. Tobias n'est pas au courant de cela. Je ne sais pas si j'appréhendais sa réaction ou si j'avais envie de lui faire la surprise. Dans tout les cas, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas d'y avoir été avec Uriah.

Je rentre chez moi car je sais qu'il y est. Ma mère lui a demandé s'il pouvait faire quelques petites choses dans le jardin. Il a accepté immédiatement.  
Je pose mon sac sur les marches de l'escalier.

« Maman ? Tobias ? »  
Pas de réponse.

J'avance vers le jardin et là, je me stoppe net. Devant moi, Tobias est torse nu et en short, entrain de nettoyer les abords de la piscine.  
Je reste là un instant afin de l'admirer, me demandant encore comment un si bel homme puisse craquer pour une fille comme moi.

« Je t'ai entendu Tris... Sors de ta cachette. » crie Tobias sans s'arrêter de nettoyer.  
Je me montre sur la terrasse, le visage faussement coupable.

« J'aime t'admirer. » lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui.  
« C'est ton droit. » Il m'embrasse. « Prend place dans l'un des transats. »

« Comme si j'étais au théâtre ? »  
« Exactement ! Représentation privée »

« J'aime l'idée. »

Je repousse les cheveux présents sur mon épaule. Tobias voit immédiatement le pansement et laisse tomber ce qu'il est entrain de faire pour se rapprocher de moi, inquiet.

« Tu t'es blessée ? ça va bien ? »

« Oh... euh... non. Je suis allée me faire... euh... tatouer. »

je vois de la surprise sur son visage.

« J'y suis allée avec Uriah tout à l'heure... Il m'a emmené chez son tatoueur. »

« Uriah a un tatouage ?! »

« oui depuis 3 ans maintenant. »  
« Je n'y ai jamais fait attention... »

« Si tu l'avais vu, je me serais posée des questions vu l'endroit où il se trouve. »  
« D'accord, j'imagine un peu le truc. » Il me sourit. « Le tien représente quoi ? »

« Aide moi à retirer délicatement le pansement et tu en auras un aperçu. »

Tobias s'approche de moi et s'attache à retirer partiellement le pansement.

« Des oiseaux ? » Il est surpris par mon choix  
« 3 oiseaux pour symboliser les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Un pour mes parents, un pour mes amis et le dernier rien que pour toi... J'aime l'idée de les voir tournoyer entre ma clavicule et mon cœur. »

Mon petit-ami les admire, silencieux puis replace le pansement comme il était.

« Il est superbe. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas compté dans tes amis ? »  
« Parce que je me dis qu'un jour, cet oiseau représentera notre famille... Et que peut être, d'autres membres pourront y avoir leur place, juste à côté de toi. »  
« Comme notre futur chien ? » dit-il en souriant.

Je ris.

« Hum.. Je voyais peut être des êtres un peu plus... humains mais oui, le chien peut en faire partie. »  
« J'aime la signification que tu as apporté à ces oiseaux. »

« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui. Je pense que j'aimerais l'idée qu'un jour peut être, nous ne serons plus que deux... même si je ne te cache pas que je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de devenir comme mon père. »

« Nous verrons cela en temps voulu d'accord ? Mais je suis certaine que tu serais absolument fabuleux avec des enfants. »

Il m'enlace.  
« J'ai tellement changé grâce à toi que rien n'est impossible. En attendant, je ne suis pas prêt à te partager. »  
« ça tombe bien car moi non plus. »

…...

Fin août – Livraison du projet

POV Tris

Je suis anxieuse comme je le suis peu souvent. Ce soir a lieu une soirée organisé par Johnson et cie pour l'inauguration des nouveaux appartements que nous avons réhabilité ensemble.  
Christina semble bien mieux encaisser le stress, à moins que passer son temps à vérifier si son maquillage est toujours présent, est un tic nerveux chez elle.

Ce soir, tout le monde sera là : ma famille, mes amis et surtout, beaucoup de monde du milieu de l'architecture et du design intérieur. Sans parler des journalistes et de mes professeurs qui ont été conviés.  
Je vérifie les derniers détails en attendant les premiers invités dont Tobias et ma mère doivent faire partie.

Evelyn s'approche de moi. Elle porte une magnifique robe grise serrée qui lui arrive mi-mollet. C'est vraiment une femme magnifique.  
Elle met ses mains sur mes épaules.

« ça va bien se passer Tris. Le travail que tu as fait avec tes collègues est vraiment génial. Il va forcement plaire. »  
« Vous arrivez à rester sereine à chaque réception de travaux ? »  
« Absolument pas, je suis dans le même état que toi. J'arrive seulement à mieux le cacher. »

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil.  
« Ne te met pas la pression. Profite de la soirée pour faire faire le tour à tes amis et ta famille. Ça va t'aider à te détendre. Ensuite, tu encaisseras mieux la pression quand tu devras expliquer les choses à des inconnus. »

« Merci pour le conseil. » Je lui souris timidement.  
« Je voulais te dire une chose Tris... Eric m'a dit que tu avais travaillé sans compter depuis des mois sur ce projet et chose rare, il t'apprécie suffisamment pour parler de toi avec beaucoup de bien. »

« J'ai bien aimé travailler avec lui. Nous sommes très différents mais nous nous complétons bien. »  
« C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit... Nous n'avons pas de professionnels de la décoration et de l'agencement dans notre entreprise et cela nous manque sur certains projets... Alors, si le cœur t'en dis, je t'attends dès l'obtention de ton diplôme pour discuter de ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble... Tu devras certainement devoir apprendre d'autres choses sur le tas afin de compléter l'équipe mais tes compétences et ton sérieux serait les bienvenus dans l'équipe. »

« Je...euh... C'est vrai ? »  
« J'apprécie beaucoup Christina mais elle n'a pas le mental pour travailler avec nous. Mais je pense qu'elle se contentera du lot de consolation, à savoir Will. »

Nous rigolons.

« Tu as quelque chose en plus qui fait la différence Tris et je ne veux pas que mes concurrents mettent la main sur toi avant que je ne le fasse. »

« Whaou... Je... Merci Evelyn. Je serais ravie de travailler pour vous, c'est tellement... euh... génial. »

Elle me tend la main en souriant. Je la saisis et la secoue, un émue de sa proposition.

« Bien, j'espérais que tu me dises cela ! En attendant, profite de ta soirée. Je vais accueillir mon compagnon puis la presse mais il faudra que tu me présentes ta famille dans la soirée, okay ? »  
« Avec plaisir. »

Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'Eric fasse son apparition.

« Toi, on t'a soit demandé en mariage ou on t'as proposé un emploi. »  
« la première proposition ne me déplairait pas si j'étais un peu plus âgée donc j'opte pour l'emploi. Je pense que je dois te remercier pour cela. »

« J'ai juste donné mon avis sur la question, rien de plus. Il va juste falloir que je te trouve un autre surnom maintenant que tu ne seras plus stagiaire. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

« Oh tu sais, Tris peut aussi être bien. »  
« Je finirais par trouver quelque chose, j'ai encore quelques semaines pour cela. »  
« Je te fais confiance là dessus. »

Soudain, je vois Tobias arriver dans la pièce, ma mère et nos amis sur ses talons. Son visage se crispe un peu lorsqu'il voit qu'Eric est avec moi mais il ne dit rien. J'ajuste ma robe noire nerveusement.

« Je vais pouvoir te présenter ma famille et mes amis. » Tobias s'approche de moi et m'embrasse rapidement.  
« Eric, je te présente Quatre, mon petit-ami. Quatre, voici Eric qui était mon superviseur pendant mon stage et qui sera bientôt mon collègue. »

Les deux hommes se serrent la main et Tobias me regarde confus.

« Evelyn m'a proposé le premier poste d'architecte d'intérieur de son agence »  
« Mais c'est génial ma chérie ! »

Il me prend dans ses bras et manque de m'étouffer. Cela doit vouloir dire qu'il est content pour moi.  
« Hey Quatre, arrête, Tris est entrain de changer de couleur ! » intervint Uriah en riant.

Tobias relâche son étreinte.

« C'est parce que... J'ai trouvé un travail! »  
« Quoi ?! Félicitation Trissy ! »

Uriah pousse littéralement Tobias pour prendre sa place et il manque de m'étouffer à son tour.  
« Zeke, peux-tu tenir ton frère un peu. Il va me tuer. »

L'aîné Pedrad rigole et tire le bras d'Uriah pour l'éloigner de moi. Il se place ensuite face à moi, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.  
« Tu vas me tuer pour de bon n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Non, je suis bien plus civilisé que ces deux ours. »

Il pose délicatement ses bras sur ma taille et m'embrasse sur le front puis s'approche de mon oreille.  
« Je suis fier de toi ma belle. Tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive.»

« Merci Zeke. »

« Bon maintenant, poussez-vous, que j'embrasse mon bébé. » intervint ma mère, un large sourire sur les lèvres.  
Ensuite Marlène et Shauna m'embrassent également pour me féliciter. Je finis les présentations avec Eric puis ce dernier vaque à ses occupations tandis que je fais visiter l'un des logements ouvert pour la soirée.

Celui que nous faisons visiter fait partie des logements haut de gamme proposé dans le bâtiment. Il y en a 3 en tout et ils sont construit plus ou moins de la même manière. Ils ressemblent à de grands lofts avec le moins de cloisons possible. Seul la chambre et la salle de bain sont complètement séparés du reste par de vrais murs afin d'apporter l'intimité nécessaire.  
La cuisine se trouve au milieu de l'espace principale et elle est encadrée d'un côté par le salon et de l'autre par la salle à manger.  
Sa situation au dernier étage nous a permis de créer un étage en mezzanine avec 2 chambres supplémentaires et un escalier donnant dans le salon nous conduit sur le toit où une terrasse privée se trouve.  
Le tout est dans une ambiance industrielle avec de la brique apparente, de la charpente métallique et une décoration épurée.  
Les futurs habitants pourront agrémenter facilement le tout avec leur goût personnel.

« J'aime beaucoup le travail qui a été fait ici. » me murmura Tobias alors qu'il s'approche de moi.  
« Je pense qu'il pourrait ressembler à l'appartement de mes rêves... A défaut d'avoir une maison. »

« Tu sais s'ils sont loués ? »  
« Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûre, c'est endroit n'est pas dans notre budget. »  
« Dommage, je nous y aurais bien vu. »

« Tu veux que nous allions voir les autres ? »  
« On a le droit ? »

« Si tu es avec moi, oui. Je dois juste récupérer les clés auprès d'Eric. »  
« Une visite privée ? Ça me plaît. »

Je saisis sa main et nous marchons en direction du couloir. En passant, je vois mes amis et ma mère finir leur tour. Je leur fais signe que nous reviendrons un peu plus tard.  
Heureusement, je trouve Eric facilement et il me donne les clés après m'avoir taquiné puis nous sortons de l'appartement témoin.

« Je l'aime pas ce type . »  
« Mon chéri serait-il jaloux d'un grand blond baraqué ? »

« Oui, peut être un peu ! Il va travailler toute la journée avec toi et pendant ce temps, je ne pourrais pas le surveiller. » répondit-il en faisant la moue.  
« Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. Eric est juste un collègue avec qui je m'entends bien. Si cela peut te rassurer, il ne m'a jamais dragué. »

« Heureusement pour lui ! »

Nous déambulons dans les couloirs en direction d'un autre appartement quand soudain...

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tobias, c'est toi ? » 

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**  
 **A bientôt**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou,**  
 **Bon ok, j'ai un jour de retard mais j'avais tellement de travail hier que j'ai zappé.**  
 **Pour la petite histoire, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de poster lors d'un Afterwork où je suis allée. Il y avait une tombola, on m'a donné le numéro... 4 ahah.**  
 **Que Quatre vienne me voir, que je lui fasse un gros bisous parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai gagné à une tombola grâce à lui ^^**

 **Bref, merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews. je suis tellement contente que l'histoire vous plaise!**

 **Momo= Si j'avais su, je t'aurais mis co-auteur sur cette fic pour être le plus crédible possible car finalement, très peu d'infos sur le net concernant ce métier.**  
 **Ne me parle pas d'Uriah, je vais pleurer :'( lol. Je ne connais pas ce film mais j'irais voir à quoi ça ressemble du coup.**  
 **Et oui, je suis d'accord sur la fin. ça ira mieux au début de ce chapitre ;)**

POV Tobias.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tobias, c'est bien toi ? » dit la femme devant moi, totalement sous le choc.  
« Euh... oui... » répondis-je sans vraiment comprendre.

Elle porte ses mains à sa bouche et je vois des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas l'impression de la connaître même si elle, oui puisqu'elle connaît mon vrai nom et puis, mon cerveau fait tilte. Il semblerait que cette femme soit ma mère... ou en tout cas, elle ressemble énormément à cette mère qui m'a abandonné lâchement et qui n'a plus jamais donné signe de vie.

« Êtes vous... Evelyn ? » demande-je sans vraiment envie d'avoir la réponse.  
« Oh mon Dieu, Tobias, je suis si contente de te revoir. »

Elle fait un pas vers moi mais je recule. Elle a peut être oublié ce qu'elle m'a fait subir mais moi non.

« Je... Je ne veux pas que tu m'approches. » Je la pointe du doigt, envahit par la colère. « Pas après ce que tu m'as fait. »  
Je sens Tris me caresser le dos de ma main mais je la retire de la sienne. Toutes les émotions se bousculent dans ma tête. J'ai besoin d'air et surtout que je veux être seul.

« Excuse moi Tris... Je vais prendre l'air. »  
Elle se met en route pour m'accompagner mais je l'arrête.

« Je veux être seul stp. » dis-je fermement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Son regard s'assombrit un peu mais elle hoche la tête et me laisse partir. Je passe juste à côté de ma... mère et je n'ose pas croiser son regard.  
Je descend les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. J'ai l'impression que ma chemise blanche est entrain de m'étrangler.  
Je pousse la porte de l'immeuble avec violence puis je traverse la rue afin de me retrouver dans le parc en construction face aux nouveaux appartements.  
J'essaye de me calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations et en faisant les 100 pas. Des tas d'émotions se bousculent dans ma tête. J'ai d'abord eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras, heureux d'avoir retrouvé cette femme que j'ai attendu en vain chaque soir pendant de nombreuses années mais très vite la colère a pris le dessus et surtout les questions m'ont assaillit.  
J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui demander pourquoi elle m'a abandonné à ce monstre, pourquoi elle est partit sans moi pourtant aucuns sons n'est sortit de ma bouche alors j'ai préféré fuir, comme elle l'a fait il y a plus de 10 ans maintenant.

Je ne me vois pas entrer de nouveau dans ce bâtiment pour l'instant. J'espère que Tris ne m'en voudra pas mais je ne veux pas la croiser. Et dire que Tris me parlait d'elle depuis des mois sans que je sache qui elle était réellement.  
Elle m'en avait fait une description presque idyllique et elle semblait être une bonne personne mais on dirait qu'elle cache bien son jeu ! Comment une femme peut-elle être considérée comme une bonne personne en ayant abandonné son enfant unique ?

Je décide de rentrer chez moi. La ligne de métro passe pas bien loin d'ici alors ce sera facile.  
J'envoie un sms à Tris pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Moi (18h45) : Je préfère rentrer chez moi mon amour. Désolé de t'abandonner pendant ta soirée. Pas la force de la voir. Je t'aime.  
Tris (18h46) : Triste que tu t'en ailles mais je comprend. C'est un choc pour moi aussi. Je peux venir chez toi ce soir ? »  
Moi (18h46) : Tu y es toujours la bienvenue et nous fêterons ton succès à notre manière.

Tris(18h47) : Je vais me dépêcher de quitter cet endroit alors:-)) . Je t'aime.

POV Tris

Une fois Tobias partit, le puzzle se monte dans ma tête et je comprend enfin pourquoi Evelyn me disait quelque chose.  
Maintenant, en la regardant, je vois qu'elle a le même regard que son fils et je me souviens que son sourire est similaire. Finalement, elle n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis cette photo que j'ai vu dans le porte-feuille de Tobias, un an auparavant.  
Sans parler de cette manie de se gratter la nuque lorsqu'elle est nerveuse. Je pensais que c'était un tic parmi tant d'autre mais maintenant, je vois de qui Tobias le tient.

Evelyn est maintenant appuyée contre le mur du couloir, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Je me retrouve entre les deux... Tobias qui la déteste et a juste titre et Evelyn que j'ai appris à connaître et à apprécier. Cette femme ne peut pas avoir abandonné son petit garçon, c'est totalement inconcevable quand on l'entend parler. Je décide donc de rester un peu avec elle. Tobias ne veut pas de compagnie et il ne sert à rien de lui imposer sinon, il risque d'exploser et je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui alors je me dis que peut être Evelyn aurait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

« Evelyn, ça va ? » demande-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.  
« Je pensais que je ne le reverrais jamais. J'ai perdu sa trace il y a tellement longtemps que j'étais persuadée qu'il n'y aurait plus d'espoirs de le revoir. »

« Il m'a dit que vous ne lui aviez pas donné de nouvelles. Je pense même qu'il envisageait votre décès depuis tout ce temps. »  
« Et maintenant, je dois être la personne qu'il déteste le plus. »

« A ce niveau là, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, votre ex-mari détient la première place et de loin. » dis-je en roulant des yeux.  
Evelyn tourne brusquement sa tête vers moi.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que... » commença-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire.  
« Malheureusement... »

« Je dois lui parler. Il faut que je lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé. » dit-elle avec détermination.  
« Pas ce soir Evelyn. Il est autant sous le choc que vous et je pense qu'il a besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Aucun de vous ne pensait croiser l'autre ce soir. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas fait le lien non plus... »

« Tu penses qu'il acceptera de le faire dans quelques jours ? »  
« J'ai bon espoir... Mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire à ce sujet alors je vous propose de rejoindre nos invités et leur montrer comme Johnson et cie est une grande entreprise de cette ville. »

Elle hoche la tête. Je me met alors en route mais elle m'arrête en prenant doucement mon bras.  
« En tout cas, je suis heureuse qu'il puisse avoir une personne comme toi à ses côtés. »  
« J'ai aussi de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie. »

Evelyn me sourit puis nous reprenons notre chemin vers la salle de réception au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. Sur la route, Tobias m'informe qu'il préfère rentrer. Je suis déçue qu'il ne revienne pas mais à cette instant, il n'est pas question de ce que je ressens mais de comment lui se sent.  
J'espère donc que la soirée ne va pas s'éterniser trop longtemps et que je puisse rentrer le retrouver. Heureusement, mes amis et ma mère acceptent sans rien dire l'excuse que je leur sers à savoir que Tobias n'est pas bien car il travaille beaucoup en ce moment pour l'école.  
Je n'ai pas envie de leur raconter ce qu'il se passe pour le moment et je ne pense pas être celle qui doit le faire.

…...

Zeke et Shauna font un détour pour me conduire chez Tobias avant de rentrer chez eux.

« Quatre n'était pas vraiment malade hein Tris » commence Zeke tout en regardant la route et le rétroviseur simultanément.  
« Non pas vraiment... »

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda Shauna.  
« Non, pas du tout... Il a juste faire une rencontre qu'il ne pensait plus jamais faire... »

Zeke fronce les sourcils mais ne rajoute rien de plus. J'apprécie mes amis car ils savent quand ne pas pousser la conversation trop loin.

Mon ami se gare devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Je les embrasse tout les deux sur la joue et sors de la voiture.  
J'entre et monte les escaliers rapidement puis ouvre la porte de son appartement avec ma clé. J'entends le son de la tv et je constate que Tobias est endormi dans le canapé, dans un tee-shirt et son vieux jogging.  
Je m'approche de lui pour le réveiller. Je ne peux pas le laisser dormir dedans sinon, demain, il va être complètement coincé. Je caresse son visage doucement.  
« Mon amour, il faut te réveiller pour aller au lit. »  
« huuum »

« Allez, je ne peux pas te porter et je préfère que tu dormes dans un bon lit. »

Il ouvre enfin les yeux et sourit en me voyant.  
« Ta soirée s'est bien passée? »

Il s'étire longuement.  
« Oui, mes professeurs m'ont félicité et Evelyn semble avoir eu du succès auprès de la presse. »

Son visage se ferme en entendant le nom de sa mère.  
« ça c'est une discussion pour demain avec un bon café devant toi... »  
« Il n'y a rien à dire sur elle de toute façon. »

Je soupire.  
« Allez debout tête de mule. »

Je lui tend ma main pour l'aider à se relever mais il m'attire contre lui et m'emprisonne fermement en laçant ses doigts au creux de mes reins.

« Je te trouve très sexy dans cette robe. »  
« Je pensais que tu me préférais toujours sans vêtements ? »  
« Oui, c'est pour cela que je vais la retirer immédiatement. »

Il joint le geste à la parole et tire la fermeture éclair se trouvant sur le côté avant de faire tomber les bretelles de mes épaules. Comme souvent, je frissonne à son contact et je profite en fermant les yeux. Puis je sens ses lèvres sur les trois oiseaux noirs allant de ma clavicule vers mon cœur. Il remonte ensuite le long de mon cou, dépose quelques baisers le long de ma mâchoire avant de capturer mes lèvres avec envie.  
Pour ce soir, je suis clairement son échappatoire, un moyen pour lui de penser à autre chose mais je suis d'accord avec cela. Je pense qu'il a aussi été un moyen pour moi de ne plus penser à cette douleur que je ressens encore parfois lorsque je pense à mon père.  
Je caresse son ventre en remontant son tee-shirt avant de le retirer vivement par la tête. J'admire son torse parfait et trace du bout des doigts la partie de son tatouage qui revient sur le devant de son corps.  
Inutile de dire que ce soir là, nous n'avons pas rejoint le lit aussi vite que ce qui était prévu au départ.

…..

POV Tobias

J'ai passé la nuit à ressasser des tas de choses concernant ma mère. Je me souviens précisément de notre dernier moment ensemble. A l'époque j'étais juste un petit garçon heureux à l'idée de passer un après-midi au parc avec elle. Mon père ne nous le permettait très peu alors quand il partait en mission, nous en profitions.  
La dernière fois que nous avons fait cela, c'était la veille de son départ. Mon père rentrait le soir même alors nous sommes allés manger notre dernière glace avant son retour puis le lendemain, elle m'a conduite à l'école pour la dernière fois.  
Ensuite, mon cauchemar a commencé...

Vers 6h du matin, je préfère me lever plutôt que de risquer de réveiller Tris. Mais avant cela, je la regarde dormir quelques instants. Elle dort beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle connaît ce qui est réellement arrivé à Andrew et j'en suis soulagé car elle se sent mieux et moi également. Discuter de cela lui a vraiment permise d'avancer.  
Je l'embrasse délicatement sur la tempe puis je quitte la chambre.

Je vais ensuite dans la salle de bain et j'enfile un short et un tee-shirt puis je pars courir pour une durée indéterminée.

Lorsque je rentre, j'entends la douche fonctionner. Tris est donc réveillée. Je ne réfléchis pas bien longtemps et j'entre dans la salle de bain. Elle est dos à moi, j'ai donc tout le loisir de l'admirer un instant avant de me déshabiller pour la rejoindre.  
J'ouvre la porte vitrée, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourne et se détend immédiatement en me voyant puis elle vient nouer ses mains autour de mon cou.

« J'ai eu froid sans toi dans le lit ce matin. »  
« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller alors j'ai préféré aller courir un peu. »  
« Combien de temps ? »  
« 2H... »

C'est très peu pour moi au vu de mon entraînement hebdomadaire mais pour elle, cela ressemble à une chose insurmontable.

« Whoua... As-tu besoin d'aide pour te débarrasser de toute cette transpiration ? »  
« Oui, je crois. » répondis-je en souriant.

Notre temps sous la douche est extrêmement sensuel. Nous nous caressons comme si c'était la première fois, nous nous embrassons doucement et cela me fait un bien fou.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer lorsque Tris met un terme à ce doux moment.

« Pas la peine de bouder mon amour. Cela fait 30 min que nous sommes sous la douche et il est temps d'en sortir. »  
« Je pourrais passer ma journée sous cette douche si tu es avec moi. »

Elle dépose un baiser à la jonction entre mon cou et mes épaules.

« Nos amis sont là dans exactement 1h et notre sac n'est pas prêt. Donc, tu vas sortir de cette salle de bain et finir de te préparer. »

Elle m'embrasse rapidement et sort de la douche pour se sécher et se changer. De mon côté, je fini de me rincer. J'avais totalement oublié que nous partions quelques jours dans le chalet des Prior. Il paraît que la ville avoisinante organise une très grande fête pour célébrer l'anniversaire de sa création. Cette année, ce sera son bi-centenaire.  
Uriah et Zeke avaient l'habitude d'y aller avec Tris lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes alors nous avons voulu profiter de la présence de tout le monde pour y retourner et passer enfin un moment tous ensemble.  
Pour Tris, ce sera la première fois qu'elle reviendra au chalet depuis le décès de son père. J'espère de tout cœur que cela ne lui minera pas le moral et qu'elle pourra profiter pleinement de ce moment entre amis.  
Ce moment devrait nous permettre de souffler un bon coup avant le début d'un long marathon pour nous. Dans une semaine, Tris devra passer ses examens de fin d'études et je l'espère, décrocher son diplôme d'architecte d'intérieur. Quant à moi, dès mardi, je suis censé accueillir le nouveau commandant en second qui sera en charge de l'école.  
Ses états de services semblent très correctes et mon père le déteste déjà donc je vais forcement beaucoup l'apprécier.

Je m'habille rapidement et retrouve Tris faisant le lit. Je m'appuie sur l'encadrement de porte et la regarde faire, les bras croisés.

« J'aime te voir évoluer ici comme si tu étais déjà chez toi. »  
« Mais pour le moment, c'est encore ton appartement. »  
« Plus pour longtemps puisque tes études sont bientôt finies et en plus, tu as trouvé du travail. »

Tris stoppe ce qu'elle fait et vient se mettre face à moi.

« J'aurais cru que tu allais me demander de quitter ce travail... » dit-elle en regardant le sol.  
« Tant que ma mère reste loin de moi, cela ne me gène pas que tu travailles avec elle. Je compte bien l'ignorer de la même manière qu'elle m'a ignoré pendant 12 ans. Pour moi, je ne l'ai jamais revu. »

Elle pose sa main sur mon avant bras.  
« Tu sais, peut être que tu n'as pas toutes les données de l'histoire... Elle semblait dévastée quand tu es partit hier soir. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe de cette manière. »  
« Pas de chance pour elle ! Ma mère s'appelle Evelyn Eaton, elle était belle, aimante et je l'aimais plus que tout au monde mais pour moi, cela fait longtemps qu'elle est morte. Je ne connais pas cette Evelyn Johnson et je n'ai pas envie de la connaître. » dis-je agacé.

« Essaye juste d'y réfléchir. Connaître la vérité t'aidera à avancer... »  
« La vérité est très simple Tris ! Ma propre mère m'a abandonné aux mains d'un monstre et ne m'a plus donné signe de vie ! » Cette fois, j'explose littéralement. Je rompt le contact avec Tris et je m'éloigne de la chambre. Parfois, j'aimerais un appartement ou mieux, une maison suffisamment spacieuse pour prendre mes distances.

Je passe plusieurs fois ma main sur mon visage, espérant que cela m'aide à me calmer. Je sens les petits bras de Tris entourer ma taille et sa tête peser contre mon dos.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère... »  
« Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu fais ce que tu penses être le mieux mais pour le moment, je ne veux plus parler de cette... femme. Penses-tu pouvoir le faire ? Pour moi ? »  
« Bien sûr mon chéri. Ce week end, ce sera uniquement toi, moi et nos amis.»  
« C'est parfait. Merci.»

Je prend l'une de ses mains et la porte jusqu'à mes lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Plusieurs coups de klaxons nous font comprendre que Zeke et Shauna sont arrivés en bas de l'immeuble.

« Prend les petits sacs, je m'occupe du reste. »

….

POV Tris

« Mais pourquoi voulez-vous aller camper alors qu'il y a tout le confort nécessaire dans le chalet ? » Je demande en faisant la moue.

Uriah pose le sac à dos qu'il prépare et vient placer son bras autour de mes épaules.  
« Juste parce que ça peut être drôle de camper ma Trissy. »

Je grimace et je vois que cela fait rire Tobias et Marlène qui sont dans la cuisine avec nous.

« Vous rigolerez moins quand on se fera attaquer par des ours affamés ! »  
« Ma chérie, il n'y a pas d'ours par ici. » dit Tobias en mettant des vivres dans son sac.

« Tu n'en sais rien. »  
« ça va être drôle » intervint Marlène, excitée à l'idée de dormir à la belle étoile en pleine forêt.

« Mouais... »  
« C'est une expérience à vivre ensemble. Manger des shamallows grillés, regarder les étoiles » dit Uriah, pensif.  
« Si tu le dis. »

Il retire son bras de mon épaule, va embrasser Marlène sur la joue et sort de la cuisine.  
Tobias s'approche de moi et glisse son bras autour de ma taille.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là pour combattre le moindre moustique qui oserait s'approcher de toi. »  
Pour toute réponse, je lui envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se tord légèrement mais ne semble pas avoir mal.  
« ça, c'est parce que tu te moques de ma peur de dormir en pleine forêt. »

« Il faudra que je t'apprenne d'autres techniques plus efficaces si tu veux faire mal. »  
« J'ai bien failli frapper à un autre endroit mais il paraît que cette partie de ton anatomie peut être utile si un jour nous voulons des enfants. »  
« Bien pensé Tris. » dit-il en grimaçant, certainement en imaginant la douleur que cela aurait pu lui causer.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je quitte la pièce pour retourner dans la chambre pour me changer. Vu que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... allons camper !

….

Nous avons convenu de prendre la route pour la cascade se trouvant à 8km d'ici. Nous dormirons là-bas avant de repartir demain matin. J'espère pour eux que nous rentrerons à temps pour la parade de demain midi.  
Nos hommes portent la partie la plus lourde du matériel, à savoir les tentes et une partie du matériel de camping. Quant aux filles, nous avons pris le reste à savoir les vêtements et la nourriture.  
Uriah s'est mis en tête de nous guider vers notre destination. Je pense qu'il cherche à prouver qu'il peut être aussi utile que son frère et Tobias qui ont appris à se repérer et survivre dans cet environnement. J'espère qu'il a progressé depuis notre tentative de chasse aux trésors d'il y a 10 ans sinon nous avons de grandes chances de mourir au milieu de nul part.

Je profite un maximum du paysage et je discute avec mes amies. Je retrouve rapidement le sourire et j'essaye de voir le bon côté des choses. J'ai la chance de passer du temps avec des personnes que j'aime énormément et je vais avoir l'opportunité de regarder les étoiles nichée confortablement dans les bras de Tobias. C'est une activité impossible à Chicago à cause de la luminosité.

Au bout de 2h de marche nous devrions arriver à la cascade mais personne ne la voit ou ne l'entend.

« Je ne comprend pas, elle devrait être là » dit mon meilleur ami en retournant la carte dans tout les sens.  
« Sûrement que le garde forestier a décidé de la bouger de place pour te faire une blague... » répliqua Zeke en levant les yeux au ciel.

Uriah lui lance un regard noir en retour puis Tobias lui arrache la carte des mains pour voir quand les choses ont pu merder.  
Tout le monde se met en cercle autour de lui. Marlène ronge ses ongles et Shauna joue avec ses doigts. Elles qui étaient si enthousiastes à l'idée d'aller camper, ont maintenant peur de s'être perdues.  
J'ai toute confiance dans le sens de l'orientation de Tobias donc j'en profite pour me délecter de leurs angoisses. Avec de la chance, ce sera la 1ere et la dernière fois que nous irons dormir à la belle étoile.

« Uriah, où penses-tu que nous sommes ? » demanda Tobias. Il est calme mais sa voix est ferme.  
Mon ami pose son doigt à un endroit précis de la carte.

Tobias regarde les alentours puis la carte.  
« Regarde, nous avons pris la mauvaise route ici je pense. Nous sommes partis vers l'est alors que nous aurions dû aller à l'ouest. »  
« Si tu le dis, je te crois... mais j'ai juste suivi la route. »

« Peut être as-tu tenu la carte dans le mauvais sens ? » se moqua Zeke.  
« C'est bon Zeke ! On ne m'a jamais balancé au milieu d'une forêt avec un couteau pour seul ami en me disant que je devais me débrouiller. »  
« On avait même pas de couteau » répondirent Tobias et Zeke en même temps.  
« Évidemment » dit Uriah en levant les bras au ciel.

« Zeke, ce n'est pas inné de savoir lire une carte alors on va lui expliquer et ça va aller. » dit Tobias calmement.  
« Merci Quatre ! »

Je vois Tobias prendre Uriah à l'écart et lui montrer des choses du doigt puis sur la carte. Uriah retrouve rapidement le sourire puis revient vers nous.

« C'est bon, je sais par où nous devons passer ! Juste deux kilomètres à faire et nous y serons. » annonça-t-il fièrement avant de tirer la langue à son grand frère.

Il reprend la tête du groupe et nous faisons demi-tour.

Je m'approche de l'homme que j'aime et lui prend la main.  
« Merci de ne pas l'avoir engueulé. »  
« Il ne pouvait pas savoir mais il aurait dû me le dire pour que je puisse lui expliquer avant de partir. »

« Uriah s'est toujours sentit moins doué que Zeke. Encore plus depuis qu'il s'est engagé dans l'armée. Tu sais, son père était militaire donc suivre ses traces c'était presque un devoir sauf que Uriah n'était pas fait pour ça. »

Tobias hausse les épaules.  
« Le principal, c'est qu'il fasse un métier qu'il aime et quelque part, nous serions bien incapable de rédiger le moindre article de presse si nous étions à sa place. Tout comme je t'admire quand je te vois créer des plans ou des ambiances avec juste 2 min devant toi. »

Je me penche sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
« Merci mon amour. »  
« Je vais quand même aller surveiller qu'il a bien compris sinon Zeke va certainement le tuer dans la seconde qui suit. »

Je lâche sa main pour taper sa fesse la plus proche.  
« File ! »

...

Finalement, les explications de Tobias étaient suffisamment claires pour que Uriah nous emmène à destination.  
Mon ami était fier de lui d'avoir réussi à nous mener à bon port. Je pense qu'il a remercié Tobias au moins dix fois pour lui avoir appris à utiliser correctement une carte et à se repérer dans cet environnement. Il a également dû tirer la langue autant de fois à son grand frère pour lui montrer qu'il avait tord de se moquer de lui.  
Pendant que nos hommes montent les 3 tentes, nous décidons d'étendre quelques serviettes pour bronzer et nous reposer de notre marche.  
L'endroit est très reposant car nous n'avons aucuns bruits parasites qui nous arrivent aux oreilles. Juste celui de l'eau qui coule depuis la cascade et celui des oiseaux autour de nous.

Tobias vient me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'allonge à coté de moi et se contente juste de nouer ses doigts aux miens.  
Il me caresse la main avec son pouce et au fur et à mesure, le geste s'atténue, la respiration de Tobias s'apaise me signifiant qu'il s'est assoupi. Après la nuit qu'il vient de passer et la marche que nous venons de faire, il a bien besoin de se reposer un peu.

Soudain, j'entends mon téléphone vibrer. Il est posé dans les vêtements qui sont en tas à côté de moi. Je le saisis et regarde qui m'appelle et je m'aperçois que c'est Eric.  
Je me lève doucement puis je décroche en m'éloignant.

« Allo ? »  
« Bonjour Tris, c'est Evelyn, je m'excuse de te déranger un samedi mais je voulais te parler. »

« Oh bonjour Evelyn, vous ne me dérangez pas. Il se passe quelque chose au travail ? »  
« Non, rassure toi. Je souhaitais savoir comment Tobias allait. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ce week-end et Jack, mon compagnon m'a poussé pour que je t'appelle. »

« Pour ne rien vous cacher, il n'est pas en grande forme. Il a mal dormi cette nuit même s'il ne se doute pas que je le sais. J'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet ce matin mais il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler... Nous sommes dans ma maison de vacances pour le week-end, j'espère que du repos lui permettra d'y voir plus clair. »

« J'aimerais vraiment lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Marcus n'a pas dû le faire, ce qui expliquerait le comportement de Tobias. »  
« Pour le moment, il se repose et je lui ai promis de ne pas parler de vous ce week-end. Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. Pourrais-tu juste lui dire que s'il en ressent l'envie ou le besoin, il n'a qu'à me contacter stp ? On pourra se donner rendez-vous où il le souhaite et quand il le souhaite. Tu peux même venir s'il le désir. Je n'ai rien à cacher. »

« Je lui passerais le message, promis. »  
« Merci beaucoup Tris et surtout merci de me laisser le bénéfice du doute. »

« J'espère que Tobias ne sera pas trop borné et qu'il vous laissera une chance. Est-il possible de m'envoyer votre numéro de téléphone par sms svp ? Je n'ai que celui d'Eric. »  
« Je te fais ça immédiatement. Passez un bon week-end. »

…..

La nuit commence à tomber sur la forêt. Nous avons passé le reste de notre après-midi à buller dans l'eau et me concernant, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans les bras de Tobias, à me laisser porter en ayant les yeux fermés.  
Nous sommes réunis autour d'un feu. Je me suis bien détendue une fois que je me suis rendue compte que la forêt n'était pas peuplée de créatures bizarres prêtes à nous manger.  
Par contre, Uriah semble un peu moins sûr de lui depuis que la nuit est tombée. Certes j'ai l'avantage certains de me sentir en sécurité dans les bras de Tobias mais lui qui se moquait de moi tout à l'heure semble bien nerveux dès qu'il entend un bruit un peu suspect.

Marlène me lance un regard entendu et je sais immédiatement comment changer les idées de mon frère de cœur : un jeu. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Celui où l'on peut poser à l'autre toutes les questions gênantes possible ou lui offrir un gage.  
Uriah semble revivre d'un seul coup et se frotte les mains en nous regardant un par un afin de savoir qui sera sa victime.

« Quatre ! J'ai des tas de questions pour toi ! »  
« Tente toujours, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi. »  
« Hum... Quel est ton vrai nom ? »

Je sens Tobias se figer dans mon dos puis je croise son regard. Je sais que parfois, cela lui pesait d'être si secret avec ses amis proches.

« Tobias... »  
Uriah le regarda comme si un 3e œil venait d'apparaître sur son front.  
« Whoua mec, je me préparais déjà à te donner un gage ! Mais c'est trop cool de savoir comment tu t'appelles en réalité. »

« Et tu préfères que l'on t'appelle Quatre ou Tobias ? » demanda Marlène.  
« Comme tu le souhaites. Juste garder Quatre quand des personnes extérieures à notre groupe sont présentes. »

« ça te va bien. » intervint Shauna en souriant.

« Merci » Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Je peux continuer mes questions ? » demanda Uriah, peu sûr de lui.  
« Oui vas-y. »  
Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de se livrer pour lui alors je lui montre que je suis là en pressant doucement son genou.  
« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu connais très bien grincheux ?

Il inspire un grand coup.  
« Parce que c'est mon père et que je suis loin d'être en bon termes avec lui... »

La surprise se lit sur le visage de mes amis.  
« Mais...euh... Ne répond pas si tu ne veux pas mais... que s'est-il passé ? » questionna Marlène.

Voilà, la boite des secrets est ouverte...

« Marcus est... un homme plutôt... violent. J'ai subit sa foudre à de nombreuses reprises quand j'étais plus jeune. En suivant Zeke ici, je pensais ne plus avoir à faire avec lui mais je me suis trompé, il était bien renseigné.»  
« Et ta mère ? » s'aventura Shauna.

Cette fois, je sens sa respiration se bloquer et son corps se tendre à son maximum.  
« Disons qu'elle ne fait plus partie de ma vie. Elle a préféré s'en aller et refaire sa vie ailleurs. »

Zeke nous lance un regard suspect. Il sait très bien que Tobias ne tient pas tout à fait le même discours qu'habituellement à ce sujet mais il ne dit rien.

Un long silence vient ensuite mais Uriah fini par reprendre la parole.

« En tout cas, si tu es d'accord, nous devons renommer ton père. Grincheux est un surnom bien trop gentil pour lui. »

Nous rigolons tous de bon cœur.

…...

Très tard dans la nuit, nous regagnons nos tentes respectives. Le reste de notre soirée fut pleine de rires et de bons moments.  
A l'unanimité, nous avons décidé que le nouveau nom de code de Marcus serait... Hannibal. Cela lui correspond bien plus et Tobias a bien rigolé des pitreries d'Uriah à ce sujet.  
Les nuits commencent à être fraîches en cette fin d'été alors j'ai pris le parti de dormir en survêtement et tee-shirt manches longues. En plus de cela, si je dois sortir de la tente en urgence, je ne serais pas gênée par ma tenue mais ça, je me garde bien de le dire à l'homme qui vient de se coucher juste à côté de moi. Il serait encore capable de rire de mes peurs irrationnelles.

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? »  
« Oui. Je suis juste triste que le ciel ce soit couvert. Il doit être magnifique d'ici. »

« Nous reviendrons où nous le ferons demain soir depuis le chalet. »  
« J'aimerais bien. »

Tobias ouvert ses bras pour que je vienne m'y mettre. Je ne me fait pas prier.  
« Et toi, tu vas bien ? Tu ne regrettes pas tes révélations de tout à l'heure? »

Il resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille et m'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres.  
« Non... Je suis même soulagé car maintenant, toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi sont au courant et c'est mieux ainsi. Je commençais à me sentir mal de leur cacher ces choses et je sais qu'ils garderont tout pour eux. »  
« Je comprend. »

« Mais je pense que Zeke et toi resteraient les seuls à qui je me confierais. »  
« Personne ne t'en voudra pour cela. »

« Merci mon amour. »  
« De rien mon cœur. J'espère que tu dormiras mieux cette nuit qu'hier. »

« Tu m'as entendu ? »  
« Je t'ai surtout sentit bouger. »

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »  
« Ce n'est rien... Tu sais que je suis là pour en parler si tu as envie ? »

« Oui... Mais pas ce week-end. »  
« Quand tu voudras. Fais de beaux rêves mon cœur. »

Je lève la tête pour l'embrasser longuement.  
« Bonne nuit ma chérie. »

…...

La fête de la ville voisine bat son plein. La parade est superbe. Elle est composée de divers groupes de rues qui dansent, chantent ou font des acrobaties, de chars colorés avec des thèmes variés et d'une musique aussi entraînante qu'entêtante.  
Marlène, Shauna et moi décidons d'aller sur un carrousel et de chevaucher chacun un animal étrange. Je suis sur une girafe, Marlène un hippopotame et Shauna un tigre.  
Ensuite, nous déambulons dans les rues de la ville et nous testons tout ce que nous souhaitons tester jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur un stand rempli de peluches de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Je remarque tout de suite cet énorme ours en peluche blanc.  
Pour le gagner, il faut tirer à la carabine sur des ballons mouvants. Tobias soupire en premier lieu puis il accepte de tenter sa chance.  
Seulement, Shauna a visiblement les même attentes de Zeke. Le temps d'un jeu, les deux amis se retrouvent donc adversaires.

« Laisse tomber Tobias. Tu sais que je suis le meilleur tireur de nous deux. » Dit Zeke en positionnant la carabine contre son épaule.  
« On va voir ça. » Il défie sont ami du regard puis se met aussi en position pour tirer.

Au bout de 3 tirs, les garçons sont à 2/2. Il leur reste un dernier tir. S'ils sont encore ex-æquo, le forain a leur offrira un dernier tir.  
Les deux militaires se concentrent sur leur cible mais, alors qu'ils allaient certainement tirer, Uriah éternue violemment.  
Tobias ne sourcille pas et appuie sur la détente, faisant exploser un ballon jaune. Par contre Zeke tire totalement à côté de la cage aux ballons perdant ainsi la partie.  
Tobias gonfle la poitrine, fier de son résultat tandis que Zeke fusille son petit-frère du regard.  
« Je te promet, je me suis retenu un maximum... mais je n'ai pas réussi. » s'excusa-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules comme s'il voulait éviter que Zeke puisse le frapper.

Le forain tend le gros ours en peluche à mon homme qui me le donne ensuite en souriant.  
« Tu es mon héro. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant.  
Zeke s'approche de nous et tend sa main. Tobias la saisit sans hésitations, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Si cet abruti n'avait pas éternué, j'aurais gagné. »  
« Ouais... Peut être mais en attendant, c'est ma petite-amie qui va rentrer chez nous avec cet énorme...euh...truc.»

« J'aurais ma revanche. »  
« Quand tu veux mon pote ! »

Ils se sourirent puis nous continuons notre route vers la prochaine attraction qui nous intéresse à savoir... La tyrolienne.  
La dernière fois que je suis venue ici avec Uriah et Zeke, nous étions trop jeunes pour avoir le droit de le faire. Maintenant, c'est possible.  
Je vois Tobias se décomposer quand il voit les gens s'élancer en criant du haut d'un énorme échafaudage.

« Tu viens le faire avec moi ? On peut s'élancer à 2. »  
« Vas-y avec Uriah ou Zeke, je vais garder notre nouvel ami » dit-il en me montrant la peluche dans mes bras.

« Shauna ne veut pas le faire donc elle peut le garder. »  
« Je préfère rester avec elle. On vous attend à l'arrivée, okay ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Okay. » Je lui tend la peluche et je me dirige vers Zeke afin de faire la descente avec lui. Nous empruntons l'escalier et faisons la queue. Uriah et Marlène sont juste devant nous, tout aussi excités que moi à l'idée de faire la descente.  
« Tu es déçue de faire la descente avec moi et pas Quatre ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non... » Lui dis-je en crochetant mon bras avec le sien et en posant ma tête contre son bras. « Tu sais bien que j'aime passer du temps avec toi. »  
« Moi aussi ma Tris. Je suis heureux de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi. »

Je le regarde choquée puis nous éclatons de rire. Plusieurs personnes se retournent sur nous mais nous nous en moquons.

« Quand Tobias saura ça ! »  
« Je pense que Shauna serait capable de t'arracher les yeux. » dis-je en rigolant.

Zeke m'embrasse dans les cheveux puis notre tour arrive. Et je dois dire que cette impression de voler couplée à la vitesse est absolument magique. Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi.

….

Couvertures sur le dos, transat à la main, Tobias et moi partons au bord du lac afin d'avoir un point de vue le plus dégagé possible.  
Ce soir, le ciel est bien visible alors nous allons en profiter pour passer un moment en amoureux.  
Nous prenons place l'un à coté de l'autre, les transats étant collés afin que l'on soit le plus près possible. Nous nous couvrons avec la couverture et nous enlaçons nos doigts en dessous afin de rester au chaud.

« C'est tellement beau... »  
« Plus je passe du temps ici et plus je me dis que j'aimerais y vivre... »

« Cela fait un peu loin pour rejoindre la base mais oui, cela me plairait aussi. J'ai toujours aimé passer mes vacances ici. J'y ai plein de bons souvenirs et j'adore l'idée de continuer d'en créer d'autres ici. »  
« Faisons en sorte de venir ici plus que deux fois par an alors... »

"Au fait mon amour... Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu faire de la tyrolienne? Tu avais peur?"  
"Absolument pas..." dit-il faussement vexé.

"Je sais garder des secrets..."  
"Bon okay, j'ai peut être un peu beaucoup peur du vide... J'arrive à l'occulter au travail car je n'ai pas le choix mais dans des cas comme ici..."

"Il faudrait que tu essayes un jour, c'est grisant... Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça doit être sur de longues lignes..."  
"Si tu le dis..."

Nous nous sourions. Puis je me tourne afin d'admirer le ciel étoilé.

« J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone ce week-end... »  
« Tris... »

« Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi... Je sais que tu ne veux rien à faire avec elle mais je pense qu'elle est sincère quand elle me dit que tu n'as pas la bonne version de l'histoire. »  
« Chérie, qu'importe sa version, elle m'a abandonné et je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner. »

« Elle n'attend pas que tu la pardonnes. Juste que tu l'écoutes pendant quelques instants... »  
« Je ne sais pas... »

« Elle se dit prête à te rencontrer quand tu le souhaites, où tu veux et je peux même être là si tu y tiens. »  
« ... »

« Tu penses qu'elle chercherait à te parler si elle t'avait délibérément abandonné ? N'oublies pas qui est ton père et ce dont il serait capable de faire... »

« Je te promet que j'y réfléchirais... »  
« Merci mon amour. »

POV Tobias.

J-1 avant que l'école ne commence. Hier, j'ai rencontré le nouveau commandant en second : Amar Right. Il sera mon supérieur direct pour tout ce qui concerne l'école puis il devrait petit à petit reprendre les autres fonctions qu'Andrew avait sur la base.  
Je ne pense pas développer une relation aussi forte qu'avec son prédécesseur mais je sais qu'au moins, tout devrait bien se passer avec lui.  
Je vais pouvoir reprendre mes distances avec mon père et avec de la chance, nos interactions se limiteront de nouveau à se saluer dans les couloirs.

La base de Chicago est très étendue mais tout les bâtiments ne sont pas utilisés. Andrew avait tout prévu en faisant rénover certains d'entre eux pour accueillir les salles de cours, celle de sports et quelques bureaux pour les instructeurs.  
J'ai pris possession du mien il y a une semaine maintenant mais aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin les dossiers des élèves entre les mains. Ils sont 30 au total et viennent de tout horizons. C'est bien l'une des belles choses de l'armée. Elle accepte tout le monde, peu importe notre passé.

On frappe à la porte.  
« Entrez ! »  
Le joli visage de Tris apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Tris étant en pleine révisions pour son examen final, je lui ai proposé de me rejoindre ce midi. J'ai du travail par dessus la tête mais la voir me permettra de retrouver de l'énergie pour finir ma journée.  
Je me lève pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Tu tombes à pic ma chérie. J'ai faim ! »  
« Uriah déteint sur toi ! » dit-elle en riant.

« Tue moi si je deviens totalement comme lui. »

Elle me donne une petite tape sur le bras.  
« Embrasse moi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. »

Je ne peux refuser une telle demande. Je m'empresse de saisir son visage entre mes mains et de l'embrasser doucement.

Je l'invite ensuite à prendre place à mon bureau puis je bouge ma chaise pour me mettre juste à côté d'elle. Je me frotte les mains quand je la vois déballer le sac qu'elle a amené.

« Dis moi que ta mère nous a fait un gâteau au chocolat en dessert. »  
« Ma mère travaille Tobias. » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je fais la moue.

« Mais j'ai quand même arrêté mes révisions 30 min plus tôt pour le faire. »  
Je l'embrasse sur la joue.  
« Tu es la meilleure. »

Je prend le sandwich qu'elle me tend puis nous commençons à manger.  
« Pas trop stressé pour demain, Instructeur Eaton ? »  
« Un peu... mais mes cours ne commencent que le lendemain donc j'ai une journée de répit pour prendre la température de cette première promotion. »

« Tu es au courant que la hiérarchie souhaite donner le nom de papa à cet école ? »  
Je la regarde, surpris.

« J'en ai eu vent mais c'était il y a bien pensais qu'ils avaient abandonné l'idée. »  
« Ma mère a eu de la visite hier soir... Ton père et un officier qu'elle n'a jamais vu. Ils lui ont proposé cela avant de lui demander de quitter la maison car elle n'avait plus de famille sur la base.»

« Quoi ?! »  
« Ouep... Elle m'a avoué qu'elle a envisagé de partir car la maison est trop grande pour elle mais apparemment, le délai est court. »

« Veux-tu que j'aille parler à mon père ? »  
« Non, ne va pas te prendre la tête avec lui pour cette histoire... Hana va nous aider à trouver autre chose. »  
« Si je peux vous aider... »

« Nous aurons peut être besoin de tes muscles pour le déménagement. »  
« Évidement... Et pour le nom de l'école ? »

« Ma mère leur a gentiment fait comprendre que si c'était un moyen d'adoucir le fait qu'elle devait quitter son logement, ce n'était pas la peine. Ton père n'a rien dit mais l'autre officier lui a assuré que c'était juste l'opportunité de lui rendre hommage. » Tris avale une bouchée de son sandwich. « Ma mère ne voulait pas au début mais je lui ai demandé d'accepter... J'ai envie que l'on se souvienne de lui, peu importe le temps qui passe. »  
« Je trouve l'idée très bonne personnellement. C'est lui à l'origine de ce projet. »

« donc, elle a accepté... pour me faire plaisir. »  
« C'est une bonne chose. »

TOC TOC

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne peux même pas manger en paix. J'avale rapidement ma bouchée de sandwich

« Entrez ! »  
Le commandant Right entre. Je me lève pour le saluer.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je voulais savoir quand nous pouvions faire le point sur le matériel sportif et sur le planning. »  
« Dans 30 min, ce serait possible pour vous monsieur ? »  
« Parfait Eaton ! »

Le commandant regarde Tris avec insistance.  
« Oh excusez moi. Je vous présente Tris Prior, ma petite-amie. Tris, le commandant Amar Right, le directeur de l'école. »

Tris se redresse et lui tend la main pour le saluer. Il la saisit en souriant.  
« Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre père. Sachez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans cette école. »  
« Merci monsieur. J'espère que vous vous plairait à Chicago.»  
« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mon équipe d'instructeurs est très intéressante et certains d'entre eux se détachent du lot à différents points de vue. »

Il me regarde en disant cela.

« Bien, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Profitez bien de votre repas. Eaton, rendez-vous dans 29 min. » dit-il en regardant sa montre.  
« Oui Monsieur. »

Le commandant quitte le bureau dans la foulée. Je reprend un morceau de mon sandwich.

« Il a l'air sympa. »  
« Oui, j'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire. C'est juste que ce n'est pas... Ton père »

Tris se contente de hocher la tête. Je prend sa main et l'embrasse doucement. Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux par rapport à ce que je vais lui dire maintenant.

« Au fait, j'ai réfléchis pour ma mère...» dis-je comme si je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'entende.  
« Répète un peu ça ?! »  
Je lève les yeux et lui souris timidement.

« J'ai longuement réfléchis concernant ma mère... Est ce que tu pourrais l'appeler pour que l'on se rencontre ? »  
« Bien sûr mon amour ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu acceptes de la voir. »

Elle s'essuie les mains puis se met à cheval sur mes genoux, laçant ses doigts dans mon cou.

« Tu as fait le bon choix je pense... »  
« On verra cela après notre discussion. Mais je ne veux pas avoir de regrets.»

« Tu as raison. Veux-tu la voir chez toi ? Chez elle ? Dans un lieu public ? »  
« Chez moi ce sera bien. Ce week-end ? »

« Pas de problèmes, je verrais ça avec elle. »

Tris se relève après avoir déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle ramasse les emballages de notre repas et les jette dans la poubelle.  
Elle revient vers moi et cette fois, elle m'embrasse plus longuement.

« En quelle honneur ? »  
« Parce que je t'aime et que je suis fière de toi. »

Je lui souris.

« Je t'aime aussi chérie. »  
« Je vais y aller. Mes révisions m'attendent et toi, tu as un rendez-vous. »

Elle prend son sac et se dirige vers la porte.

« Au fait Tris... » Elle se retourne. « Tu pourras être là quand elle sera chez moi ? »  
« Avec plaisir. Bon après-midi mon amour. »

« Bon courage pour tes révisions. »

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!**  
 **La prochaine fois, ZE rencontre!**  
 **Merci de me suivre si souvent! n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello,**  
 **Encore en retard, je sais mais c'est pour la bonne cause! J'ai voulu rajouter un p'tit paragraphe genre 500mots et au final, il en fait pas loin de 3000 donc j'ai coupé ce chapitre en 2 afin qu'il ne soit pas trop long quand même.**  
 **Je posterais un nouveau chapitre dimanche ou lundi.**

 **Momo= J'ai regardé Nerve cette semaine et j'ai vraiment bien aimé! La scène du tatouage est effectivement ressemblante même si ce n'était pas prévue.  
Oui, j'essaye de faire quelques petits clins d'œil au film ou au livre... Top si on les voit ^^. Et merci pour la règle de grammaire. J'ai fait particulièrement attention ici donc j'espère que ça ira :)**

 **Rémi= Merci de suivre mon histoire.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Elles me touchent beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

POV Tris

Je finalise quelques cookies et autres biscuits pour la venue d'Evelyn. Cuisiner m'aide à évacuer le stress de la situation. Je vois Tobias faire les 100 pas dans son appartement, déplaçant des objets à divers endroits pour tromper son ennui.  
Il tente de me persuader qu'il va bien, que cette rencontre avec sa mère ne lui fait rien mais je sais que c'est faux.  
Nous sommes dimanche mais il est partit s'entraîner à la salle de sport de la base militaire alors que d'habitude, le dimanche est sa journée de repos, hormis notre footing en amoureux.  
Il est clairement tendu et semble dans sa bulle. En voulant vider son lave-vaisselle, il lâche un verre qui explose sur le sol. Il envoie l'autre qu'il tenait dans la même direction. Je vois son corps se tendre, comme s'il allait exploser à son tour.  
J'essaye de m'approcher doucement de lui et pose ma main dans le bas de son dos.

« Va t'asseoir mon chéri, je vais ramasser. »  
« Je vais le faire. » dit-il un peu sèchement.

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et va chercher le balai avec le ramasse-poussière pour tout enlever. Il prend les plus gros morceaux avec ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un juron dont lui seul à le secret. Je me baisse à sa hauteur et je constate qu'il s'est entaillé l'intérieur de la main.  
Je l'incite à se redresser, il le fait sans protester. Je lui passe la main sous l'eau et ensuite, je lui demande de s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets du bar juste derrière nous en tenant la serviette sur sa main pour éviter que le sang ne coule partout.

« Où se trouve ta pharmacie ? »  
« Salle de bain, sous le lavabo. »

Je m'y rends sans attendre une minute et prend le nécessaire. Puis, je m'attelle à lui nettoyer la plaie puis à la protéger.  
« Tu devrais aller te mettre dans le canapé Tobias. Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit et je n'aimerais pas annoncer à Evelyn que votre rendez-vous aura lieu dans une salle d'examen des urgences... »

Il soupire.  
« Je ne sais pas comment je me sens... c'est bien ce qui me gêne.» avoua-t-il.  
« Stressé, angoissé, en colère et peut être aussi en attente de quelque chose ? » propose-je.

Je lui caresse la joue. Il la laisse peser dans ma main et ferme les yeux.

« Je lui en veux tellement. »  
« Je sais... Et tu pourras lui dire. »

Je regarde ma montre et je me rends compte qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
« Va mettre en marche la tv, je sors ma fournée du four et je te rejoins juste après, ça te convient ? »  
« Merci ma chérie. »

Je l'embrasse tendrement puis il se rend dans le salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, je fais de même mais le programme passant à la tv m'importe peu. Je suis trop concentrée à caresser doucement la joue et le cou de Tobias que j'ai à portée de main.  
Rapidement, il somnole un peu, appuyé contre mon épaule mais il est vite tiré de sa rêverie par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.  
Cette fois, l'un des moments les plus importants de la vie de Tobias va se jouer.

Nous nous levons mais il ne fait rien pour ouvrir la porte alors je prends les devants et je le fais. Evelyn sourit en me voyant mais je ressens bien qu'elle est pas loin d'être dans le même état de stress que Tobias.

« Tris ! Bonjour ! Je suis contente que tu sois là. »  
« Bonjour Evelyn, entrez. »

Elle s'exécute. En allant dans le salon avec elle, je vois que Tobias n'a toujours pas bougé de place. Evelyn se met face à lui, avec une bonne distance entre eux. La gêne est palpable et je me demande, s'ils resteraient comme cela pendant des heures si je n'étais pas là.

« Tobias... » Elle le regarde longuement de haut en bas. Son fils lui, a le regard dans le vide en direction de la cuisine. Sa mâchoire est serrée.  
« Bonjour... »  
« Je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu me rencontrer. »

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous Evelyn. » Elle ne se fait pas prier et prend place sur le canapé.  
Je passe devant Tobias en lui lançant un regard noir pour lui montrer qu'il pourrait être un peu plus ouvert. Je m'assoie sur un pouf près de la fenêtre après avoir déposé quelques gâteaux et boissons sur la table basse.  
Tobias quant à lui préfère l'un des tabourets du bar. Sûrement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller s'asseoir sur son lit … ou à l'autre bout de Chicago.

Evelyn lui lance des regards désespérés auxquels il ne répond absolument pas.

« Tobias, tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ? » lui propose-je en me déplaçant un peu sur le côté et en tapotant l'énorme pouf.

Il soupire mais s'exécute.

« Ton appartement est très beau Tobias. » commença Evelyn en regardant autour d'elle.  
« C'est Tris qui s'est occupée de l'agencement l'année dernière. » répondit-il, sans émotions dans la voix.

« L'année dernière ? Tu n'étais pas encore à l'école il me semble ? »  
« Non, Tobias a été mon premier client » répondis-je en souriant. « Il m'a fait confiance dès le début et je pense que ça lui plaît même si aujourd'hui, je ferais les choses peut être différemment. »

Mon petit-ami me sourit. C'est déjà ça de pris.

« Et cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? » Evelyn regarde Tobias mais il ne réagit pas.  
« Un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Mon père était militaire et nous nous sommes rencontrés sur la base. J'ai un excellent ami qui est revenu de l'école militaire de New York avec Tobias dans ses bagages. J'ai de suite craqué sur lui et je pense que c'est réciproque. »

Tobias me regarde et je peux voir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il me porte.

« Je suis heureuse que mon fils ait pu trouver une fille aussi gentille et brillante que toi. Il le mérite. »  
« Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je mérite, cela fait plus de 10 ans que tu es partit de ma vie. » lança-t-il froidement.

Elle baisse les yeux sur le thé que je lui ai servi un peu plus tôt. Voilà, la bombe est sur le point d'exploser...

« Tu as raison de m'en vouloir mais j'espère que tu me croiras quand je te dis que si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fais. Je ne pensais pas que Marcus te prendrait pour cible... »

Tobias tourne vivement la tête vers moi et me fusille du regard.

« Ne lui en veux pas, elle n'a rien à voir avec cela. Et elle a bien fait de lâcher l'information. »  
« Tu ne t'ai jamais préoccupé de moi, pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ? » Sa voix est toujours dure et pleine de colère.

« Parce que j'ai enfin retrouvé ta trace... Et que j'espère avoir l'immense bonheur que tu m'accordes une seconde chance. »  
« J'ai de gros doutes à ce sujet...Tu m'as abandonné aux mains d'un monstre ! Ma vie a été un enfer et tu en es la responsable ! »

Elle hoche la tête. J'imagine qu'elle se doutait que le combat serait difficile.  
« Que t'as dit ton père à propos de mon départ ? » Evelyn reste étonnement calme ou alors, elle ne laisse rien paraître.

Il hésite un moment puis il me regarde. Je l'encourage en posant ma main sur la sienne.  
« Au début, absolument rien. Puis j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat et là, il m'a dit que tu ne l'aimais plus et que tu préférais partir sans moi parce que tu ne voulais pas de fardeau pour refaire ta vie. »  
« Et tu l'as cru ? »

Tobias se lève d'un bond et arpente la pièce de droite à gauche.  
« Pourquoi aurais-je mis sa parole en doute ? Il a beau être le monstre qu'il est, lui au moins ne m'a pas abandonné du jour au lendemain ! » lança-t-il, en colère.  
« N'as-tu jamais reçu aucunes de mes lettres ? »

A la question de sa mère, il se figea et la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois.  
« Non. »  
« J'imagine que ton père ne doit plus les avoir mais je t'ai écris chaque semaine pendant des mois... En fait, je l'ai fait jusqu'à ce que les courriers me reviennent, m'indiquant que tu avais déménagé. Je pensais que tu les avais lu mais que tu ne voulais pas me répondre. »

Elle fait une pause puis reprend.

« J'ai essayé de retrouver ta trace ensuite mais ton père a brouillé les pistes pendant de nombreuses années... J'ai donc laissé tomber le courrier... »

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine.  
« Et que disait ses courriers ? »  
« Ils t'expliquaient tout... Pourquoi je suis partie, où j'étais, ce que je faisais... et ma... ma nouvelle famille. »

Tobias se fige.  
« Ta nouvelle famille ?! Pendant que mon propre père me battait, toi, tu vivais ta vie tranquille avec ta nouvelle famille? » lança-t-il, en la pointant du doigt avec fureur.

Evelyn se lève à son tour.  
« Je devais partir Tobias, ton père nous aurait tué tout les deux sinon ! »  
Il la regarde en serrant les doigts. Sa mère a réussi à capter son attention et la mienne...

« Je voulais divorcer et partir avec toi... J'avais tout prévu. Une amie nous accueillerait dans un autre Etat et nous aurions pu vivre enfin la vie que je souhaitais pour toi. Une vie où tu aurais été un enfant heureux de faire ce dont il avait envie de faire. Et j'aurais enfin pu souffler car j'aurais été loin de lui mais rien ne s'est passé comme ça... »

« Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot bon sang ! »

« J'ai présenté les papiers du divorce à ton père et il s'est mis dans une colère noire. On ne quitte pas Marcus Eaton. Il s'était crée une réputation quasi parfaite de militaire doué, couplé à sa magnifique famille, belle et heureuse. J'avais entrepris des démarches judiciaires pour avoir ta garde et te protéger au maximum mais il avait aussi ses relations... Il a réussi à court-circuiter chaque demande et démarches que j'ai pu faire puis il m'a menacé. »

Evelyn s'approche un peu de son fils, celui-ci ne bouge pas. De mon côté, je me fais la plus petite possible afin de ne pas les déranger.

« Il m'a menacé de nous tuer tout les deux si je cherchais à partir et qu'il me retrouverait n'importe où... Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens le jour où nous sommes allés à Los Angeles ? »  
Il hoche la tête en déglutissant. Son regard est fixé sur la table basse.

« Je ne comptais pas revenir chez nous ce jour-là... Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, nous prenions l'avion pour Londres le lendemain... quitter le pays nous aurait fait gagner du temps, mais... je pense qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de nous surveiller. »

L'attitude de Tobias change un peu. Il paraît bien moins intimidant physiquement et son regard semble s'adoucir légèrement.

« Tu m'avais dis qu'il nous avait fait une surprise en venant nous rejoindre. »  
« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il avait une arme avec lui et tu aurais vu son regard Tobias... J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait mettre ses menaces à exécution et te tuer sur place juste pour me punir d'avoir essayé de m'enfuir... »

Tobias passe par toute sortes de couleurs et plusieurs émotions se lisent sur son visage. Il n'a plus cette attitude dure, forte et en colère. C'est juste un petit garçon qui prend conscience du mensonge qui entourait le départ de cette mère qu'il aimait tant.  
Evelyn fait un pas de plus vers lui. Je pense qu'elle pourrait le toucher juste en tendant le bras.

« Le soir même, il m'a ordonné de quitter la maison. Dans sa grande bonté, il m'a donné 1 semaine pour te dire au revoir. Quand je suis partie, je pensais réellement qu'il allait bien s'occuper de toi. Je préférais te laisser plutôt que de risquer ta vie en fuyant avec toi. Mais si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer... Je crois que j'aurais pu le tuer de mes propres mains pour te protéger. Il m'avait promis qui ne te ferait pas de mal si je partais sans rien dire. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur toi.»

« Il s'est bien rattrapé ensuite ! » hurla-t-il en se reculant.

Evelyn essuie une larme qui coule. Je pense que Tobias n'est pas loin de faire la même chose.

« Te laisser a été la pire chose que j'ai eu à faire dans ma vie. Je pensais à toi chaque jour qui passait. J'espérais te croiser un jour ou que tu cherches après moi et puis grâce à Tris, j'ai eu la chance de voir ce rêve exaucé. »  
« Il m'avait dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi. »dit-il en murmurant, laissant tomber un peu plus les barrières qui le protègent.

Cette fois, elle pose une main sur l'avant bras de son fils et l'autre sur sa joue. Il détourne le regard vers moi mais ne bouge pas.  
« oh que non mon chéri... Je t'aimais tellement... Je t'aime tellement... Et je suis vraiment désolée de ce que mon départ t'as fait subir. Si j'avais pu prévoir tout ça... Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ? »

Tobias ne répond pas de suite. Je le vois déglutir et serrer la mâchoire puis soudain, je vois perler quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux.  
Evelyn est plus ou moins dans le même état et ne bouge pas. C'est à Tobias de faire le dernier pas... s'il le souhaite.  
Soudain, il attire sa mère dans ses bras et pose sa tête au creux de son cou. Evelyn est à peine plus grande que moi mais dans ses bras, Tobias semble être un petit garçon, innocent et fragile.  
Une vague de bonheur m'envahit en les voyant ainsi. Tellement heureuse de voir qu'il accepte de faire un pas vers elle.

« Merci. » répète-t-elle plusieurs fois.

Ils se séparent à contrecœur mais Evelyn garde l'une des mains de son fils dans la sienne.  
« Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi cette fois-ci ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
« Pourquoi pas...»

Evelyn retourna vers le canapé avec Tobias sur ses talons. Je profite pour me lever et aller chercher de quoi boire mais surtout, de quoi essuyer toutes ces larmes. Je fouille dans les placards car il y a encore des choses dont je ne sais pas où cela se trouve.

« Dans la salle de bain pour les mouchoirs. » lança Tobias en souriant un peu.  
« Merci ! »  
Je me déplace rapidement vers la pièce et prend le nécessaire puis je reviens vers le salon armée de mes mouchoirs et de boissons.

« Je pensais que vous viviez ensemble ? »  
« Non » dis-je en souriant.  
« mais presque » ajouta Tobias en me regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Il semble bien mieux. L'angoisse et surtout la colère a quitté son regard. Je le sens encore un peu sur la réserve mais ce n'est rien comparé à avant. Le temps devra faire en sorte de renouer ces liens brisés.

« Maintenant que Tris a un travail qui l'attend après ses études... J'ai bon espoir que nous nous mettions à chercher un appartement qui nous correspondra à tout les deux. » dit-il en me regardant.  
« J'aime assez l'idée d'être l'élément permettant votre emménagement. »

« Et heureusement que vous m'avez proposé le poste avant que je fasse le lien entre Tobias et vous, sinon, j'aurais pensé que je bénéficiais de favoritisme. » plaisante-je, espérant détendre encore un peu plus l'atmosphère.  
« Et quand bien même ! Tu es une fille douée Tris ! Eric travaille bien avec moi ! S'il avait été nul, il aurait pu chercher ailleurs. »

« Eric ? » demanda Tobias.  
Evelyn perd un peu de son sourire.

« Eric est le fils de Jack... l'homme avec qui je vis. »  
« Oh... »

« C'est lui que tu as vu à l'inauguration du bâtiment. Tu sais, celui à qui tu as lancé des regards « Quatre » en espérant le faire fuir. » dis-je en lui souriant.  
« J'ai fais ça moi ?! Impossible. »

Je le regarde, sceptique.

« Bon okay, peut être un peu. »  
« Merci de t'en rendre compte ! »

Evelyn n'a toujours pas retrouvé le sourire, autre chose doit la tracasser.  
« Tobias, tu dois savoir une autre chose à propos de ma vie avec Jack... »

« Quoi ? Vous êtes mariés et vous avez eu 5 enfants ensemble ?! » Il rigole seul mais Evelyn garde son sérieux. Je crains le pire.

« Je suis encore officiellement marié à ton père donc je n'ai pas pu me remarier même si Jack en avait envie... Mais sinon, tu n'avais pas tout à fait tord pour les enfants... Tu as un demi-frère de 9 ans. Il s'appelle Edward »

Tobias se fige de nouveau et retire sa main de celle de sa mère. J'écarquille les yeux à la nouvelle car Eric ne m'en avait pas parlé. Mais sans doutes que cela ne me concernait pas.

« Tu veux dire que 3 ans après m'avoir abandonné tu as eu un autre enfant ? » demanda-t-il, le regard en feu.  
« Oui... Ce n'était pas vraiment dans nos plans mais je l'ai vu comme un signe... Le signe qu'il fallait avancer et que la vie continuait. Edward sait que tu existes, il espère aussi te rencontrer un jour car même s'il ne t'a jamais vu, il te considère comme son grand frère. En réalité, tout le monde t'attend à la maison.»

Evelyn regarde attentivement son fils et voit, tout comme moi, qu'il a du mal à encaisser l'information. A juste titre  
« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre mais je n'allais pas avorté ou laisser aussi Edward... Et tout a toujours été très clair avec Jack. Si par bonheur, j'avais pu te récupérer auprès de moi bien plus tôt, il était évident que tu serais le bienvenu dans notre famille. »

Elle prend de nouveau sa main et se tourne vers lui. Sa mâchoire est serrée et je le vois hésiter quant à la retirer.

« Écoutes, je sais que c'est beaucoup d'informations d'un coup et surtout beaucoup à encaisser... J'espère que le temps nous aidera à retrouver notre complicité d'avant. Je te le redis mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, j'ai tout fait pour retrouver ta trace et je n'aurais jamais cessé de le faire... Avoir Edward, Jack et Eric à mes côtés m'a aidé à tenir le coup car j'étais vraiment mal quand je suis partie. Je sais que tu n'arriveras pas à oublier ce que je t'ai fais en un claquement de doigt mais j'aimerais vraiment que nous passions du temps ensemble. Avec Tris, tes amis et si tu le veux bien, ta nouvelle famille. »

« Je dois digérer tout ça... surtout le fait que mon...fr...frère avait la chance de t'avoir chaque jour de sa vie pendant que mon père m'enfermait dans un placard parce que j'avais osé rentrer 5 min trop tard à la maison... C'est ça le plus dur. » dit-il en regardant vers le sol.  
« Je ne pourrais pas changer le passé mais laisse peut être que je pourrais me rattraper dans le futur ? »

Tobias hésite. Il regarde sa mère puis moi et enfin, il sourit timidement.  
« J'aimerais vraiment ça maman. »

Evelyn se penche et l'enlace. Tobias est un peu crispé mais il accepte l'étreinte.  
« Merci mon grand garçon. »

….

POV Tobias

Je rejoint ma chambre avec mon esprit qui tourne à 100 à l'heure. Je suis tellement distrait que je ne vois pas Tris qui est entrain de remettre des vêtements dans la commode au pied du lit.

« Aieuuh » grogna-t-elle alors que je marche sur son pied nu.  
« Excuse moi chérie, j'étais dans mes pensées. Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal. » L'idée de la blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre m'est totalement insupportable.

« Je devrais survivre avec un bon massage des pieds dont tu as le secret. »  
Je lui souris tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Je prend ce qu'elle a encore dans les bras et le pose au dessus de la commode. Cela pourra attendre demain.  
Ensuite, j'attrape sa main la plus proche et lui propose de venir s'allonger dans le lit avec moi. Je l'incite ensuite à venir se mettre dans mes bras, ce qu'elle accepte sans aucunes hésitations.

« Tu vas bien ? »  
« Je crois... la journée a été... irréelle je trouve. Après autant de temps, je connais enfin la vérité sur son départ. J'ai encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle ait refait sa vie sans moi et que d'autres personnes ont pu profiter de l'amour de ma mère pendant que moi... et bien... tu sais. »

« Vous avez fait un grand pas de votre relation aujourd'hui. Il faut maintenant reconstruire certaines choses mais je sais que tu vas y arriver. »  
« Encore une fois, heureusement que je t'ai dans ma vie... Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne l'aurais peut être jamais retrouvée. Ni même accepté cette rencontre.»  
Tris se redresse et m'embrasse doucement.  
« C'est bien que tu ai accepté son invitation pour le week-end prochain. »  
« Et j'apprécie que tu ais bien voulu venir avec moi. Ta présence est importante et je pense que tu arrives à m'apaiser quand je suis stressé. »

« Tant mieux, cela veut dire que tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi. » dit-elle en me chatouillant les côtes avec ses mains. Je gigote un peu mais je dois dire que cela ne me fait pas grand chose. Je n'ai jamais été très chatouilleux.

« C'est une évidence Tris. » Je l'attire sur moi. Elle s'allonge totalement sur mon corps, sa tête sur mon torse. « D'ailleurs, nous devrions commencer à regarder les appartements, tu ne penses pas ?»

« Et si je n'ai pas mon diplôme ? » Elle semble vraiment inquiète à cette idée alors que j'ai pleinement confiance dans les résultats de ses examens !  
« Je pense que tu sauras ce qu'il en est avant. Et au pire, si nous trouvons l'appartement mais que tu dois refaire un an et bien... Il est bien évident que je te mettrais à la porte. »

Elle relève la tête et me tire la langue.

« Partir de la base, c'est une sacrée page qui se tourne. Je n'ai jamais vécu ailleurs... »  
« Oui, c'est une page qui se tourne. Mais parfois,c'est nécessaire, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu as raison... Nous allons tout les deux prendre une nouvelle page vierge pour écrire une autre histoire. »  
« Qui sera forcement merveilleuse... » Je l'embrasse dans les cheveux.

« Mettons-nous à chercher quelque chose d'autre. »  
« Sûre ? »

« Oui ! Tu peux faire un premier repérage. Et nous ferons le point la semaine prochaine, une fois mes examens passés. »  
« J'ai vraiment hâte que l'on trouve notre appartement. » lui dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour de son buste.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon torse.  
« Moi aussi. »

…...

Comme chaque matin depuis 15 jours, je me rend dans mon immense salle de classe qu'est la salle d'entraînement.  
Je met en place quelques ateliers afin que chaque élèves puissent acquérir des réflexes et se muscler correctement. Pour l'instant, à quelques exceptions près, ils sont loin de pouvoir se battre en duel mais avec juste 1h de cours par jour, cela complique les choses.  
La promotion est divisée en plusieurs groupes afin d'assurer des cours de qualité. Le groupe du jour est de loin le plus compliqué de tous. Plusieurs têtes brûlées le composent. Heureusement, les 100 pompes que je leur offre gracieusement à chaque écarts de conduite semblent les calmer au fil des séances. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir mettre une raclée à l'un d'entre eux pour les menacer.

Ce matin là, je me serais bien passé de la visite de mon père. Je ne sais même ce qu'il fait là si tôt d'ailleurs.

« ça va fils, ton petit job secondaire te plaît ? »  
Je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais... »  
Je vais chercher un tapis que je tire en travers de la salle.  
« Et sinon, comment va ta mère ? Elle semblait un peu fatiguée la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu. »

Cette fois je me stoppe net et le regarde, suspicieux.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »  
« Pas avec moi Tobias. Je t'ai dis que je veillerais toujours sur toi, c'est ce que je fais. »  
« Tu étais au courant qu'elle vivait à Chicago... »

Il me regarde, la fierté dans le regard.

« Je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma famille. »  
« Ah parce que nous sommes une famille maintenant... J'ai dû louper quelque chose... »

« Elle est toujours mon épouse. »  
« Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle t'aime ou qu'elle a la moindre considération pour toi... »

« Et tu penses que c'est différent pour toi ? C'est elle qui est partit, ne l'oublie jamais ! »  
« A cause de qui ? Si tu avais été un mari prévenant, peut être serait-elle restée. Mais tu as préféré la battre et la menacer de mort parce que tu es tellement minable et faible que tu n'as pas trouvé le moyen de faire autrement. » lui dis-je avec virulence.

Marcus entre dans une rage indescriptible et lève la main pour me gifler. Il y a 10 ans de cela, je me serais replié sur moi-même, espérant que la douleur serait moins forte mais aujourd'hui, je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et je me contente de lui saisir le poignet au vol afin de lui tordre dans le dos. Mon géniteur grimace immédiatement mais ne se plaint pas de la douleur qu'il doit ressentir.  
« Écoute-moi bien « papa ». Je veux que tu arrêtes de me surveiller, de surveiller ma mère et mes amis. Je ne veux plus que tu t'adresses à moi comme si j'étais ton fils car tu n'es pas mon père. Un homme qui bat son fils et menace sa femme de mort n'est ni un père et encore moins un homme. Si je me rend compte que tu continues de t'immiscer dans nos vies, je détruirais ta minable carrière de militaire. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut en ma possession pour le faire. »  
« Tu n'as que des belles paroles Tobias. Tu es incapable de faire cela. Comme tu es incapable d'être un bon militaire puisque tu vas te planquer comme instructeur dans cette école minable. »

J'accentue un peu ma prise, le faisant plier d'avantage.  
« Ma vie et mes choix de carrière ne te concernent plus. Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre cette fois ? Car l'instructeur que je suis, déteste répéter des ordres quand ils sont aussi clairs que ça. »  
« ... »

J'entraîne son bras dans un angle bien plus douloureux.  
« Est-ce clair ? »  
« Oui »

« Bien... »

Je relâche ma prise. Marcus se masse immédiatement le bras. J'ai dû lui faire mal mais ce n'est rien comparé ce qu'il me faisait subir.

« Bonne journée commandant. »

Je le salue puis retourne à la préparation de ma salle, le plantant sur place, encore furax et abasourdi par ce que je viens de faire.

…...

Pour un premier contact avec ma nouvelle famille, ma mère a eu l'idée d'organiser la rencontre sur la Navy Pier. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses paraissent trop formelles et apparemment Edward adore s'y rendre. Tris et moi devons les retrouver chez le vendeur de gaufres proche de l'entrée.

« Tobias, pourrais-tu me serrer la main un peu moins fort stp ? »  
Je relâche sa main immédiatement, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la pression que j'exerçais dessus.

« Je suppose que je suis un peu stressé. Excuse-moi.»  
Tris saisit doucement mon bras pour me stopper.

« ça va aller. Ils t'attendent tous et ils sont contents de te rencontrer. »  
« ouais... Mais s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Que je suis trop froid avec eux et qu'ils ne veulent plus me revoir ? »

« Tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Il n'y a pas que moi qui le dit d'ailleurs. Alors je suis sûre qu'ils vont t'apprécier. »

Je lui souris puis l'embrasse doucement. Je me sens un peu apaisé par ces paroles. J'attrape sa main de nouveau, prenant soin de ne pas la serrer trop fort puis je dépose un doux baiser dessus avant de reprendre notre route.

Une fois dans la boutique, je remarque ma mère qui me fait signe. Elle est assise à côté de ce qui semble être Jack, un blond au visage très doux, il m'inspire immédiatement confiance et c'est plutôt bon signe. Il me sourit dès qu'il nous voit arriver.  
Ma mère se lève et m'enlace sans attendre. Tris en profite pour dire bonjour à Eric. Il ne se gêne pas pour la taquiner gentiment au passage.  
Je serre la main de Jack qui en profite pour me donner une tape dans le dos.

« Bonjour Tobias, je suis Jack. Je suis vraiment heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance. »  
Et en plus, mon prénom dans sa bouche ne me fait pas tiquer comme cela peut être le cas avec les inconnus.

« Moi aussi Jack. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je vous présente Tris, ma petite-amie. »  
Ils se serrent la main. Je dis bonjour à Eric, de manière plus cordiale cette fois-ci puis, une petite tête brune s'approche de moi.

« C'est toi mon grand frère ? » demanda Edward timidement.  
Ce titre me paraît vraiment bizarre à entendre.  
Je me met à sa hauteur.

« Oui, je crois. Et toi, tu ne serais pas Edward, mon petit-frère ? »  
Il hoche la tête doucement puis un énorme sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« Je suis trop trop trop content de te voir ! »  
Il se jette dans mes bras sans que je m'y attende. J'hésite un instant puis je croise mes bras dans son dos.  
J'entends des rires près de nous.

« C'est ton amoureuse ? » demanda-t-il en montrant Tris du doigt.  
Je me retourne et sourit à la jeune femme que j'aime.

« oui, c'est Tris »  
Il se détache de moi et va vers elle. Tris se baisse et il l'embrasse sur la joue.  
« Salut Edward. Contente de faire ta connaissance. »  
« Maman m'avait parlé de toi, c'est trop cool de te voir aussi. »

Il retourne ensuite à sa place, non sans prendre ma main au passage. Il m'indique une place où m'asseoir et je me rend compte que je suis juste à côté de lui. Tris se place en face de moi, juste à côté d'Eric.  
Un serveur vient prendre notre commande puis ne reprenons notre discussion... où plutôt Edward me pose des tas de questions et il me donne toutes les informations qu'il juge utile de me donner le concernant ou concernant ses parents et son autre frère.

« Et sinon, tu dessines aussi des maisons comme maman ? Ou tu travailles dans une banque comme papa ? »  
« Non, c'est Tris qui dessine les maisons comme maman. Moi je suis militaire. »

« Avec l'uniforme vert et le char ? »  
« Oui, c'est presque ça. »  
« whaouu. Tu me montreras un jour ? »

« Edward aimerait bien être militaire, ou pompier ou policier suivant le jour de la semaine où on lui demande » rigola Jack.  
« Et tu viens dormir à la maison ce soir ? »

Je lui souris.  
« Non, j'ai un travail et du coup, j'ai ma propre maison maintenant. »  
Il a l'air déçu de ma réponse.  
« Bah alors, pourquoi Eric il est encore à la maison. Il a un travail aussi. »

Eric manque de s'étrangler avec son café.  
« Parce qu'Eric aime tellement ta maman qu'il ne veut pas la quitter. Hein Eric. » intervint Tris, amusée.  
« Ouais ouais.. » répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

« je pourrais venir voir ta maison un jour ? »  
« Oui, avec plaisir. Tris et moi devons en trouver une autre plus grande et quand nous l'aurons, nous vous inviterons à venir la voir. »

« Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre bonheur ? » demanda ma mère.  
« Non... Trop grand, trop petit, mal situé, trop cher... » répondit Tris en soupirant  
« Et surtout, aucun des appartements que nous avons vu ne ressemble à celui que Tris a rénové au dernier étage de l'immeuble... »

« Vous aimez le loft du dernier étage ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
« Oui mais l'agence immobilière nous a annoncé un prix hors de nos moyens. Dur de trouver aussi bien quand on a eu un coup de cœur. » continue-je avant de manger un morceau de ma gaufre.

« oui, je comprend bien. Et de combien cet appartement est-il trop cher ? »

« Hum presque 500 dollars... »

« Donc si le loyer était à 1000 dollars, ce serait bon pour vous ? »

« Dans un monde idéal, oui, certainement. Mais la question ne se pose plus.»

Je vois ma mère regarder Jack. Ce dernier lui fait un signe de tête.

« Si vous souhaitez cet appartement, il est à vous. »  
Tris et moi la regardons, surpris.

« Le prix n'est pas négociable, nous ne pouvons pas Ev-maman. »  
« Passez lundi à mon bureau et nous arrangerons tout ça. »

« Mais comment ? »  
« Ce vieux bâtiment m'appartient, Tobias. » Expliqua Jack. « Une histoire d'héritage... Mon grand-père avait son entreprise dedans et je ne souhaitais pas le revendre alors j'ai demandé à ta mère de gérer la rénovation avec les prestataires qu'elle connaissait. »

« Nous voulions trouver une autre utilité à cet endroit et c'est chose faite. Donc si vous aimez cet appartement, il est à vous. »  
« Evelyn, nous ne pouvons pas accepter... C'est un sacré manque à gagner pour vous. »  
« Manque à gagner de quoi ? D'argent ? Tris, je n'ai pas eu la chance de profiter de mon petit garçon pendant plus de 10 ans. Je n'ai pas pu le gâter comme je l'aurais voulu. Laisse-moi le faire maintenant stp. Cela me rendrait tellement heureuse que vous puissiez vivre ensemble dans un endroit qui vous plaît. »

Elle me regarde ensuite et prend ma main.  
« Tobias, accepte cette proposition. Fais-moi plaisir. »  
« Je serais toi, je dirais oui. Elle peut être coriace et elle ne va pas vous lâcher de si tôt. » intervient Jack en riant.

Je croise le regard de Tris, il semble aussi confus que le mien. Elle semble me signifier que je serais celui qui aura le dernier mot.  
Je sais aussi qu'elle adore ce lieu autant que moi et que nous trouverons jamais notre bonheur si nous comparons chaque appartement à celui-ci.

« C'est d'accord... Mais si un jour on te propose de te le louer un loyer normal, je veux que tu nous le dises et nous partirons. »  
« Oui, oui » dit elle sans grande conviction.

Je me lève pour aller à sa rencontre et je la prend dans mes bras.  
« Merci beaucoup maman. »

Tris est beaucoup plus sur la réserve et se contente de lui sourire franchement en la remerciant. Même si elle est ma mère, elle reste aussi sa future patronne et elle semble avoir du mal à se laisser aller avec elle par rapport à cela.  
Jack demande à l'un des serveurs de nous ramener quelques nouvelles boissons sucrées. Pour fêter notre prochain emménagement et notre première rencontre.

 **Alors, ça vous a plu?**  
 **Mangez pas trop de chocolat ce week-end :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou, allez, avant de partir à la chasse aux chocolats, voici la 2e partie qui était initialement avec le chapitre précédent.**  
 **J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Momo= Bravo pour les jeux de mots! Bien vu (des 2 yeux pour toi ahah) :P**

POV Tris

Tobias et moi vivons ensemble depuis 1 semaine. Nous avons emménagé dans l'appartement pour lequel nous avons eu le coup de cœur.  
Je ne remercierais jamais Evelyn et Jack pour leur geste et je commence à travailler chez Johnson et cie dès lundi à la première heure.  
Christina a eu du mal à encaisser la nouvelle dans la mesure où elle n'a pas encore trouvé de travail mais heureusement, elle a vite arrêté de me faire la tête et je dois la retrouver ce soir pour le bal de fin d'études.  
En effet, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme en architecture d'intérieur avec les félicitations de mes professeurs. J'étais fière d'aller chercher mon diplôme devant ma famille et mes amis même si je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à mon père, qui n'était pas là pour le voir. Mais Tobias a raison, il est certainement quelque part entrain de veiller sur moi à sa manière et cela a quelque chose de rassurant et d'apaisant.

Uriah était triste de ne pas pouvoir venir avec nous à la soirée, lui qui ne loupe pas une occasion de faire la fête mais seul les étudiants diplômés en octobre sont autorisés à participer.

La soirée à lieu dans la salle de réception d'un hôtel de la ville. Une tenue correcte est exigée alors Tobias a sortit son costume noir et de mon côté, je porte une robe bleue bustier qui m'arrive juste au dessus du genou. Mon homme m'ouvre la porte et me laisse passer. Je lui souris pour le remercier puis nous avançons vers la salle de réception l'un à côté de l'autre.  
Très vite, je remarque Christina et Will à l'autre bout en train de se bécoter dans un coin. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, ces deux là sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

J'avance dans leur direction en prenant la main de Tobias mais je suis arrêtée dans mon élan par l'une des seules personnes que je déteste le plus dans ma promotion : Nita.  
Ce n'est pas foncièrement une méchante fille, loin de là mais son attitude m'exaspère et m'énerve. Il faut l'avouer, c'est une très jolie jeune femme. Elle est plus grande que moi, en même temps, ce n'est pas difficile, a de magnifiques cheveux noirs qui ondulent naturellement et surtout, elle dégage ce petit truc qui la rend quasiment irrésistible. J'avoue que je suis certainement un peu jalouse de cette attraction qu'elle a sur les hommes... A l'instant où je la vois, je me met en mode tigresse. Si elle ose faire du charme à Tobias, je lui saute au visage.

« Heyyy Triiiis ! C'est sympa de te voir ici ! »  
« Nita... Bonsoir. »  
« tu es venu avec ton frère ? »

Je roule les yeux.

« Je suis fille unique... Je te présente Quatre MON petit-ami. Quatre, voici... Nita, une fille de ma classe. »  
« Enchanté de te connaître Nita. » dit Tobias en tendant la main.  
Nita la serre en souriant et en faisant bouger sa longue tignasse noire. Son numéro de charme a commencé.

J'enlace le bras de Tobias comme pour montrer qu'il est a moi.

« Je te souhaite une bonne soirée Nita. Nous nous reverrons peut être un peu plus tard. »  
« Avec plaisir. » répondit-elle en regardant uniquement Tobias.  
Ce dernier lui sourit mais je vois qu'il est gêné par ses regards incessants.  
« Elle a l'air gentille ton amie. »  
« Ce n'est pas mon amie... juste une fille qui a suivi la même formation que moi. Et qui s'amuse à voler les petits-amis des autres. »

« Ahh, donc c'était bien de la jalousie que j'entendais dans ta voix. »  
Je m'arrête et je le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
« Je ne suis pas jalouse, compris. » dis-je en appuyant sur son torse avec mon index.

« Okay, Si tu le dis... » Son regard est amusé. Je ne préfère pas relever.  
« Tu viens, Christina s'est enfin décollée de Will, on ne devrait un peu moins les déranger. » 

POV Tobias

La soirée bat son plein et nous dansons bien. C'est une activité qui me plaît vraiment beaucoup quand je suis avec Tris.  
La voir se déhancher est une chose captivante pour moi mais danser en ayant mon corps contre le sien est juste divin.  
Nita est revenue nous voir plusieurs fois, discutant vaguement avec les filles mais draguant ouvertement Will ou moi.  
Tris lui sauterait bien à la figure et Christina ne se gêne pas pour l'envoyer promener à coups de remarques bien sentit.  
C'est vrai que son regard à quelque chose de... magnétique mais elle ne m'attire pas du tout même si je dois admettre qu'elle est loin d'être moche.

J'embrasse Tris sur la joue avant de quitter notre table et d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes. En sortant de l'espace réservé aux hommes, je trouve Nita appuyée contre le mur. Je sursaute légèrement en la voyant quand je ne m'attendais pas à la trouver ici. Elle est vraiment partout.

« Je me disais que Quatre était vraiment un nom bizarre. Il te vient d'où ? »  
« J'ai fais le parcours du combattant en 4 min à l'école militaire... Le record. »

« Hum, un militaire, intéressant. »  
Elle se rapproche de moi en ondulant fortement ses hanches. Je trouve cette démarche absolument stupide... sauf quand Tris le fait, seulement habillée de sous-vêtements sexy.  
Je me déplace légèrement pour éviter d'être trop proche d'elle mais elle comble la distance au fur et à mesure.

« J'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi Nita mais je vais y aller, Tris m'attend. »  
« Oh attend, nous venons de commencer... » Elle parle avec une voix extrêmement sensuelle. Elle espère me charmer avec cela... mais elle rêve. « Un si bel homme, avec une petite fille, c'est tellement triste... Elle ne mérite pas de sortir avec un beau gosse comme toi. »

« Je dois y aller. » Je ne compte pas entrer dans son jeu.

Avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Nita me saute littéralement dessus et m'embrasse langoureusement.  
Je met fin à ce baiser en la repoussant fortement.

« Ne recommence jamais ce genre de choses ! Je suis en couple, tu ne m'intéresses pas et tu ne m'intéresseras jamais. »

Le regard de Nita change. Ils ne doivent pas être nombreux les hommes refusant ses avances alors elle prend mal mon rejet.

« Pov' type ! »  
« Passe une bonne soirée » Lui crie-je alors qu'elle s'éloigne d'un pas rapide et nerveux. Je lève les yeux au ciel, retire rapidement cette horrible trace de rouge à lèvre très rouge puis je retourne dans la salle.  
A notre table, je vois Tris, complètement furieuse, ramassant ses affaires alors que Christina tente de la retenir et la raisonner.  
Je m'avance d'un pas rapide et touche doucement son bras. Mais elle se dégage de mon emprise avec violence.

« Ne me touche pas ! »  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe Tris ? Dis moi. »  
«Tu as le culot de me demander ce qui se passe ?! Tu entends ça Christina ?! »

Son amie hausse les épaules en me regardant. Elle ne semble pas savoir quelle mouche l'a piqué. Tris me bouscule en passant à côté de moi. Elle marche d'un pas décidé vers l'extérieur.  
J'attrape ma veste sur ma chaise et je me dirige vers elle en marchant rapidement. J'arrive à lui barrer le passage avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir.

« Laisse moi passer, je veux rentrer. »  
« Non. »

« . moi. »  
« Non, pas tant que tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état. »

« Pousse toi Tobias. »  
« Non. »  
« Très bien. »

Tris tente je ne sais quelle prise afin de me déloger ou de me faire tomber mais je la vois venir de loin et je me contente de contracter mes muscles afin de rendre ses tentatives impossibles.

« Il faudrait que je t'apprenne des techniques un peu plus efficaces mon cœur. » lui dis-je en me retenant de rigoler.  
Elle croise les bras et se met à bouder devant moi.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe. »  
« Je vous ai vu ! »

Je la fixe avec incompréhension.

« Fais pas l'innocent ! Nita et toi ! »  
« Et tu es en colère pour ça ?! »

« Oh oui, ce n'est pas grand chose de surprendre son petit-ami avec la pire salope de l'école en pleine séance de bouche à bouche ! » hurle-t-elle, très en colère et blessée.

Cette fois, je ne peux me retenir de rire. Tris se renfrogne d'autant plus, vexée de ma réaction.

« Le terme exact est bien bouche à bouche. Cette fille m'a sauté dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Seulement, si tu avais attendu 2 secondes de plus, tu m'aurais vu entrain de la repousser parce que je n'étais pas intéressée par sa proposition. »

« Tu parles, tout les mecs sont intéressés par sa proposition ! »

« Et bien pas moi Tris... Peut être que le jour où tu comprendras qu'aucune filles à part toi me plaît... Tu auras un peu plus confiance en moi.. »  
« J'ai confiance en toi mais pas en elle. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je relève son visage en posant ma main sous son menton.

« Alors oui, cette fille m'a embrassé mais elle m'a clairement pris par surprise et j'ai immédiatement fait cesser les choses. Je t'aime Tris et si j'ai voulu emménager avec toi, ce n'est pas juste pour que l'on partage le loyer, c'est surtout parce que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Miss Univers peut bien se balader devant mon nez, je ne vois que toi mon cœur. Personne d'autres ne compte. »

« Excuse moi... Nita est tellement grande, avec de belles formes, de beaux cheveux et un charme fou. »  
« C'est tout toi... Bon okay, la taille en moins peut être » La taquine-je en souriant.  
Elle me tire la langue pour réponse.

« On retourne dans la salle ? »

Elle hoche la tête. Je me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement puis je fais glisser ma main autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner là où à lieu la soirée.  
Christina danse un slow avec Will mais nous sourit quand elle nous voit arriver. Nous posons nos vestes respectives, puis je profite qu'elle soit déjà debout pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.  
Nous trouvons une petite place parmi les couples présents puis j'exerce une légère pression sur son dos pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi.  
Elle ne se fait pas prier et noue ses doigts dans mon cou. Je l'embrasse dans les cheveux. Elle soupire de satisfaction. La musique change finalement et les premières notes de « Still loving you » arrivent jusqu'à nos oreilles.  
Cette chanson a quelques années mais la mélodie est magnifique. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de son corps que j'aime tant puis nous nous balançons doucement comme si le monde autour de nous n'existait pas. Tris se dresse sur ses orteils à certains moments pour me dire qu'elle m'aime ou qu'elle aimerait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

…...

7 mois plus tard.

POV Tobias

Depuis un peu plus de 7 mois maintenant, je réapprends à interagir avec ma mère, à connaître mon frère et à trouver ma place dans ce qui semble être ma nouvelle famille. C'est bizarre de penser à cela alors que j'ai pratiquement 23 ans et que pour moi, ma famille se compose de mes amis, Tris et Natalie principalement. Mais je veux essayer de faire un pas vers eux, surtout pour Edward car lui n'a absolument aucuns filtres ou doutes vis à vis de moi. Il se contente d'apprécier passer du temps avec moi comme si nous nous connaissions depuis de nombreuses années. Mais c'est normal car notre mère lui a beaucoup parlé de moi et ne lui a jamais caché mon existence. De mon côté, c'est un peu plus dur de m'ouvrir totalement à lui. Ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament de montrer mes sentiments comme il le fait. Cependant, je dois avouer qu'Edward est probablement une aide précieuse dans le travail que je fais avec ma mère pour nous retrouver pleinement car il aime quand nous passons du temps ensemble et est un lien important entre nous.

Aujourd'hui, ce sont les premières portes ouvertes de l'école. Je travaille donc ce week-end pour accueillir les visiteurs ou futurs élèves. En effet, même si nous sommes à disposition pour renseigner les futures recrues, le but est également de faire découvrir notre univers au civil en montrant comment fonctionne une caserne via une visite guidée et diverses animations.  
Forcement, Edward a fait des pieds et des mains pour venir passer du temps sur la base. Ma mère lui a donc proposé d'en faire une sortie en famille à laquelle Tris et Uriah doivent se joindre.  
Je ne sais pas si Eric sera de la partie ou pas. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à le cerner et je pense que c'est réciproque. Tris s'entend bien avec lui car il s'agit de son collègue mais parfois, je me demande s'il ne m'en veut pas un peu d'avoir déboulé dans la vie de sa mère d'adoption et d'attirer bien malgré moi son attention.

Zeke travaille également sur les portes ouvertes. Je crois qu'il s'occupe de présenter les véhicules blindés que nous utilisons lors de nos missions.  
Cela tombe bien car Edward rêve de monter dans l'un de ses véhicules et j'espère que Zeke pourra lui accorder cette faveur.  
Bien sûr, mon père devrait jouer son rôle de commandant parfait. J'espère juste que notre petite altercation de l'autre jour le tiendra suffisamment à distance...  
L'une des futures recrues de l'année vient vers moi accompagnée de mes proches. C'est les élèves qui font visiter l'école et les parties accessibles de la base.  
Je remercie mon élève en lui indiquant que je prends le relais.

Tris et Uriah se tiennent un peu à l'écart mais je leur fais un rapide clin d'oeil avant d'aller dire bonjour à ma mère et Jack.  
Edward se précipite vers moi pour m'embrasser à son tour.  
« Quatre, c'est trop bien ici ! j'adore ! » Je souris quand il utilise mon « nom de code » comme je lui ai demandé.

Je préviens mon collègue que je m'absenterais quelques instants du parcours du combattant et je prend en charge le reste de la visite, non sans aller embrasser Tris rapidement.  
Ma mère vient se mettre à mon niveau et prend mon bras. J'ai eu du mal au début avec ce geste mais je m'y suis habitué.

« Eric ne viendra pas ? »  
« Il passe le week-end avec Cara mais il te passe le bonjour. »

Eric et Cara ont gardé leur relation secrète très longtemps par peur qu'elle soit mal vue. La société de ma mère est une société très... familiale. Dans tout les sens du terme.

« ça devait l'arranger d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas venir. »  
« Ne dis pas ça, il t'apprécie beaucoup. Vous devez juste prendre vos marques ensemble. »

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse. Elle a sûrement raison.

« Oh oh, emmerdes à venir... » Intervint Uriah en s'approchant de moi. Je regarde dans la même direction que lui et vois Marcus arriver vers nous. Les mains de ma mère se crispent autour de mon bras. Je vois également de la panique dans le regard de Tris. De mon côté, j'espère de tout mon cœur que ma petite discussion avec mon père portera ses fruits.

Jack vient se poster à proximité de ma mère. Je ne sais pas s'il a déjà vu à quoi ressemblait Marcus mais je pense qu'il vient faire le lien rien qu'en voyant notre attitude.  
« Edward, tu viens me donner la main ? » proposa Tris le plus sereinement possible en tendant son bras vers mon frère. Ce dernier accepte sans sourciller. Il adore Tris et elle le lui rend bien.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Tris ? »  
« Rien mon grand... Il y a beaucoup de monde et je ne veux pas que tu te perdes. » Le garçon accepta son explication.  
Je vois ma mère faire un sourire reconnaissant à Tris.

« Continuons à marcher » propose-je.  
Mais, par manque de chance, Marcus arrive à nous rattraper. Son sourire des grands jours est vissé sur son visage.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, il ne fera pas de scandale au milieu de la foule... » lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Espérant me rassurer autant qu'elle.

« Tiens donc, quelle belle surprise ! Ma femme se baladant avec mon fils. Je suis chagriné de ne pas avoir été convié aux retrouvailles. »  
Il s'avance pour faire la bise à ma mère. Je la vois reculer d'un pas alors je m'interpose en le tenant à distance avec mon bras. Par contre, Jack fait un pas en avant. Son regard est noir et je le sens prêt à bondir. Ce serait vraiment très mauvais.  
« Marcus... Laisse-nous stp. Ta réputation en prendrait un sacré coup si je te tordais à nouveau le bras... Il y a bien plus de monde ici que dans cette salle de sport. »

Il lâche un petit rire et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Mais la tienne aussi... Quatre. »  
« Tris, c'est qui le monsieur ? » demanda Edward suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« Oh mais qui avons nous là ? Il te ressemble beaucoup dis-moi Tobias... » dit-il en s'approchant de mon frère. Il se met à sa hauteur et Edward enfonce sa tête dans le ventre de Tris, ses bras autour de sa taille. Lui qui est si jovial et avenant, il est ici totalement intimidé.  
Ma petite-amie le réconforte comme elle le peut. Uriah est à ses côtés.

« Tsss Tsss, je suis déçue Evelyn. Je t'ai toujours proposé d'avoir un 2e enfant et il a fallu que tu ailles le faire avec un étranger... »

« Bon sang Marcus, qu'est ce que tu veux ! » hurla ma mère, attirant quelques regards sur nous.  
« Juste te parler Evelyn... Comme au bon vieux temps. »  
« Le bon vieux temps... Laisse moi rire ! » Ma mère lâche mon bras et s'avance vers celui qui est encore officiellement son mari. Elle se place entre Edward et lui puis croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Veux-tu vraiment que je parle de notre bon vieux temps ? » Elle n'attend pas la réponse de Marcus et continue « Okay Marcus, parlons-en et je suis sûre que la foule ici présente serait ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les travers de leur commandant ! » dit-elle fortement, si bien que plusieurs personnes se retournent sur nous.

Marcus s'approche d'elle, ma mère recule à peine mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir peur de lui. Cependant son regard est déterminé comme jamais. J'attrape au vol le bras de Jack qui s'apprêtait à aller y mettre son grain de sel.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui fera rien... Trop de monde.» Et de toute façon, il sera plaqué au sol avant même de toucher un seul de ses cheveux pense-je pour moi-même.

Je regarde Tris et lui fait un geste de la tête pour qu'elle s'éloigne avec Edward. Elle comprend immédiatement et continue sa route avec Uriah dans ses traces. Je souris à mon demi-frère lorsqu'il se retourne vers nous afin de le rassurer. Puis ma mère reprend la parole.

« Je ne veux rien à voir avec toi. Tobias est la seule personne de mon ancienne vie qui m'importe. Tu as menacé de nous tuer, tu as utilisé le chantage pour me séparer de mon enfant et tu t'es permis de passer tes nerfs sur lui. Sache que je ne te le pardonnerais jamais Marcus. »

« Il fallait bien que je maintienne l'ordre dans cette maison. » dit-il sûr de lui.  
« Mon pauvre Marcus... Tu ne comprendras jamais donc rien aux relations humaines et à la vie de famille. Je te souhaite juste de finir ta vie seul parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je suis venue ici avec ma famille et j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de ce moment sereinement. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les bases militaires sont grandes alors je te prie de bien vouloir faire en sorte de ne plus croiser notre route. »

« Tu as toujours été qu'une petite rebelle mal élevée. »  
« Et toi un monstre sans le moindre sentiments... Crois-moi, je n'envie pas ta place. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, ma mère contourne Marcus et continue sa route. Jack lance un regard noir à mon père puis rejoint sa compagne pour lui prendre la main. 

Je fixe mon père un instant puis je secoue la tête. Attristé de voir la manière dont il semble bloqué dans son monde et ses principes.  
« Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas t'empêcher de venir gâcher ce moment hein... Je croyais que tu ne pourrais plus jamais me décevoir mais j'ai eu tord. Tes compétences dans ce domaine sont totalement illimitées. Si tu pouvais aller te pavaner auprès de la presse et des autres visiteurs et nous éviter comme la peste, ce serait une idée très judicieuse. Bon après-midi commandant Eaton.»

Je le salue puis j'accélère le pas pour rejoindre ma mère et Jack.  
« ça va ? » demande-je, inquiet pour elle.  
Elle me sourit timidement. Ce même sourire qu'elle avait quand j'étais petit et que mon père venait de passer ses nerfs sur elle.

« oui mon garçon. Je me doutais que l'on pourrait le croiser mais... j'avais espéré que... » répondit-elle en regardant le sol.  
« Je comprend... Si nous allions retrouver Tris, Uriah et Edward ? Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils sont déjà arrivés au niveau des véhicules. »  
« C'est toi le guide, nous te suivons ! »

Nous trouvons facilement Tris, Uriah et Edward puisque ce dernier court entre les véhicules, un large sourire sur les lèvres, à la recherche de celui qu'il préfère le plus.  
Quand il nous voit, il vient à notre rencontre.

« Maman, papa, c'est trop bien ici ! Regardez la taille des voitures et du char ! » dit-il en sautant sur place.  
« Tu es déjà monté dedans To...Quatre ?! »

« Ceux là, non mais presque les même ! »  
« Whouaaa »

Je souris devant autant d'enthousiasme puis je me dirige vers Tris, appuyée contre l'un des énormes 4x4 blindés. Je me poste à côté d'elle et l'embrasse sur la tempe la plus proche tout en frôlant son bras avec le mien. Je n'aime pas trop exposer ma vie privée au travail et les seuls moments où je me laisse aller avec elle, c'est lorsque la porte de mon bureau est fermée. Ici, ma règle est plus compliquée à respecter car d'habitude, Tris ne se balade jamais sur le terrain militaire.

« Vous avez les yeux bien baladeurs Mr Eaton. » Dit-elle sans me regarder.  
« Vous avez un décolleté fort attrayant Melle Prior... » lui murmure-je à l'oreille.

Elle me sourit. Edward vient vers nous tandis que ma mère et Jack font le tour des véhicules.

« Quaaaatre, je peux monter dedans s'il te plaîîîît ? »  
« Tu as demandé à Zeke ? »  
« Oui. »

« Et il t'a dit quoi ? »  
« De voir avec toi parce que tu étais le grand chef de l'école. »

Je secoue la tête en souriant puis regarde Zeke qui me fait un salut militaire, accompagné d'Uriah, mort de rire. Je me met à la hauteur de mon frère.

« Ecoute, normalement, il est interdit de monter dans les véhicules. » Il se met à bouder. « Mais, si tu es d'accord, nous allons nous amuser sur le parcours d'obstacle dans la forêt et en fin de journée, quand tout le monde sera partit, nous reviendrons ici pour essayer le véhicule de ton choix. Ça te va ? »

« Ouaiiiiiis ! Merci grand frèèèèère ! » Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse sur la joue. Non seulement je commence à m'y faire mais en plus, je pense que j'adore cette complicité qui est entrain de naître entre nous. Il retourne annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents puis à Zeke.

« Tu es formidable comme grand frère. »  
« Merci chérie. » dis-je en lui souriant timidement.

…..

Pov Tris.

Croiser Marcus ne m'a pas étonné plus que cela. Il était évident qu'il voudrait se montrer et tenter de perturber Evelyn ou Tobias.  
Heureusement, Edward m'apprécie suffisamment pour me suivre sans rien dire même si cela ne fait que quelques semaines qu'il me connaît. Lui a continué sa sortie comme si rien n'était et c'est le principal. Evelyn a été forte devant Marcus mais je vois bien qu'elle a été perturbée par cette rencontre. A juste titre.

Nous revenons au niveau du parcours d'entraînement. Un plus petit a été mis en place pour les enfants. Au programme : monter un mur, ramper dans le sable en passant sous des cordes et avancer tout en se tenant à une échelle à l'horizontal.  
Edward s'est vite lassé du parcours enfant et a souhaité s'attaquer au parcours adulte. Son père l'a beaucoup aidé mais il avait l'impression de le faire seul alors il était heureux.  
« Hey, Tris, tu fais le mur avec moi ? ! » me défia-t-il.

Je regarde le mur en question : facilement 2m50 de haut et juste une corde pour se hisser à la force des bras. Je me tourne vers Tobias qui se contente de hausser les épaules, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Avoue, tu es sûr que je ne vais pas y arriver ! »  
« J'ai rien dis ! » répondit-il en levant ses deux mains. « De toute façon, il y aura forcement quelqu'un en haut pour vous aider et une personne en bas au cas où. »

« Okay Edward, faisons le mur ! »  
L'autre militaire va se positionner à cheval sur la structure avec une facilité déconcertante, prêts à nous aider si besoin et Tobias assure nos arrières.  
Uriah sort son téléphone, prêt à filmer nos exploits.

« C'est ça, cache-toi derrière ton téléphone... Meringue ! » lui dis-je en rigolant.  
« C'est pas gentil de dire ça Tris ! Il faut bien une personne pour filmer ce moment et je suis le moins sportif d'entre nous. »  
Je lève les yeux au ciel en rigolant.

Edward s'élance après les quelques conseils de Tobias. Ce dernier fini par le pousser pour les derniers centimètres de montée mais il s'en sort bien.  
Son père le réceptionne à la descente de l'autre côté.  
Je m'approche à mon tour et je remarque que mon petit-ami à un regard très enjoué.

« Dis-moi, tu as aussi ce regard quand ce sont des filles que tu ne connais pas qui montent ce satané mur ? »  
Il fait un pas et vient se poster derrière moi.

« Non, les autres se débrouillent avec Edgard. Je me contente juste de hausser la voix quand un abruti se croit sur une fête foraine. Ce regard est juste pour toi car je sais exactement où je vais poser mes mains pour t'aider à monter. »

Il hausse ses sourcils simultanément. Je secoue la tête, amusée par son comportement.  
« Tu es prête ? »  
« Oui »  
« Plie tes jambes et saute le plus haut possible pour attraper la corde. »

Je m'exécute.

« Allez Triiiiis ! » cria Edward en tapant dans ses mains.

Je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de force dans les bras et ce mur me paraît bien plus haut maintenant que je dois l'escalader. Comme promis, Tobias m'aide en posant ses mains sur mes fesses et je le sens frapper ma fesse droite quand j'arrive enfin à saisir la main de son collègue.  
Je le remercie puis passe de l'autre côté du mur où Tobias assure ma sécurité dans la descente en tendant ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps.  
« Tu peux te lâcher, c'est bon ! »  
Je le fais mais je sens ses mains de chaque côté de ma taille pour amortir ma descente.

Je me retourne ensuite pour lui faire face.  
« Merci pour l'aide. » dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Pas la peine de bouder, c'est toi qui a voulu que l'on garde nos distances dans ce genre d'événements. » continue-je en lui souriant de manière espiègle.  
Je m'éloigne mais il me saisit la main et m'attire contre lui avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.  
« Je t'aime » dit-il avant de s'écarter de moi.  
« Moi aussi mon amour. »

« Voilà, maintenant, vous pouvez disposer élève Prior ! Mais il faudra retravailler le passage du mur. » ajouta-t-il, amusé.  
« Bien monsieur ! » répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

Après avoir passé du temps sur le parcours, nous sommes partis finir notre tour de l'école. C'était intéressant de voir comment tout cela fonctionne en dehors de ce que me raconte Tobias.  
Une fois les portes ouvertes terminées, nous avons rejoint Tobias au niveau des véhicules. Il a eu la gentillesse de faire une petite surprise à son frère : Non seulement il a pu monter dans l'un des véhicules mais il a également pu servir de copilote au moment de les ranger dans le hangar adéquat.

 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plus car il se trouve être le dernier... Je travaille un petit épilogue qui devrait arriver sous 2 semaines.**  
 **Merci pour votre fidélité. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Helloooo,**

 **Oh ben ça alors, un nouveau chapitre qui n'est pas l'épilogue! Comment est-ce possible? Et oui, mon précédent chapitre a été posté un 1er avril et vous êtes tous tombés dans le piège. Je sais, ce n'est pas drôle mais soyez heureux car la base je voulais mettre un faux chapitre genre Nita et Tobias à l'arrière d'une voiture (beurk) mais pas eu le temps de le faire... et je ne voulais pas être la responsable en cas de malaises. En réalité, il reste 3 ou 4 chapitres à venir.**

 **C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas répondu à certaines reviews à questions car je risquais de dévoiler la blague.**

 **Momo= Dans cette fic, Cara n'est pas le frère de Will. quand je parlais d'entreprise familiale, c'était plus dans l'idée qu'Evelyn avait embauché Tris, copine de son fils, Eric, son beau fils et que potentiellement, Cara pouvait faire partie de cette famille en étant en couple avec Eric ;)**

 **Guest= J'ai d'autres idées en tête pour d'autres fic mais il va me falloir un peu de temps ou trouver un ordinateur qui peut écrire les fics juste en lisant dans mes pensées pour me faire gagner du temps lol.**

 **Merci pour vos différents messages tous aussi adorables!**  
 **Merci V. Roth pour avoir donné vie à ces supers personnages!**

Tris 22ans / Tobias 26 ans soit 6 ans après leur rencontre. *Gros saut dans le temps *

POV Tris.

Notre vie se déroule plutôt bien depuis quelques années. Nous avons pris un rythme qui nous convient entre les soirées entre amis, avec ma mère ou avec la famille d'Evelyn.  
Edward est devenu un ado sympa et maintenant qu'il sort de sa période ingrate, je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de traits en commun avec son demi-frère. Il est évident qu'il fera tourner les têtes de beaucoup de filles.  
Ça lui arrive de passer la nuit ou le week-end à la maison quand « sa mère le saoule » et je sais que Tobias est content lorsqu'il est là car ils ont beaucoup de passions en communs. Chaque année, Edward est certainement le premier et dernier visiteur lors des portes ouvertes. Aux dernières, Tobias lui a montré des endroits totalement inaccessibles au public.  
Mon homme était fier de pouvoir faire vivre cela à son petit-frère même s'il espérait certainement qu'il n'emprunte jamais la même voie que lui.  
Tobias a été fortement éprouvé par ses précédentes missions. Il a réussi à reprendre le dessus assez facilement par rapport à certains de ses collègues mais il a de plus en plus de mal à partir et moi à le laisser aller. C'est un fait, je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer.

Malheureusement pour lui, son père dirige à la fois l'école et la base maintenant. Son prédécesseur s'est vu offrir un poste bien plus important dans un autre état donc il a démissionné quelques années plus tôt.  
Les relations avec son père se sont apaisés. Il n'ira certainement jamais manger chez lui le week-end mais il semblerait que Tobias ait gagné le respect de son père quand ce dernier a vu qu'il pouvait gérer avec succès une carrière de militaire de terrain et celle d'un instructeur dont la réputation en ferait pâlir plus d'un. Il lui a même proposé de participer au recrutement des futurs élèves avec lui. Il est évident que Tobias ne pourra jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il lui a fait mais il essaye de lui donner sa chance au niveau professionnel.  
Marcus a semble-t-il arrêté de nous surveiller et de parler de notre vie privée, ce qui a permis d'apaiser leurs relations. Nous savons qu'il n'en pense pas moins mais nous essayons de l'occulter de vivre notre vie comme nous l'entendons.

Aujourd'hui, je retrouve Shauna pour un moment entre filles. Marlène rentre de sa tournée ce soir et Zeke est encore en mission. J'ai vraiment une relation très spéciale avec elle et j'aime passer du temps à bavarder autour d'un café ou d'une énorme glace comme nous l'aimons tant toutes les deux.  
Uriah doit juste passer en coup de vent car il m'a promis de réparer une fuite d'eau sous le lavabo. Tobias a des horaires de fou en ce moment car il supervise les examens de fin d'année mais il devrait pouvoir arriver dans les temps pour l'aider et prendre mon relais car je vais devoir partir pour mon entraînement de danse.

En ouvrant ma porte d'entrée, je pensais trouver une Shauna resplendissante de l'autre côté mais il n'en est rien. Elle a le visage fermé, de l'angoisse dans les yeux et je pense immédiatement au pire.  
« Shauna ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque à Zeke ? » Je suis vraiment inquiète.

Je me pousse pour la laisser passer. Elle va directement s'asseoir dans le salon et met sa tête entre ses mains. Elle jette ses cheveux en arrière.  
« Non, Zeke va bien. »

Je viens me mettre à côté d'elle.  
« Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Patient pas sympa ? Bouchons ? »

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens.  
« Je pense que je suis enceinte. »  
« Quoi ? Mais... Je... C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? » demande-je doucement.

Elle hausse les épaules.  
« On en a jamais vraiment parlé avec Zeke et avec son métier... Je sais pas s'il a envie de devenir père. »  
« Zeke adore les enfants ! Regarde, il supporte Uriah depuis près de 22 ans ! »

Elle rigole.  
« J'ai peur de sa réaction... »  
« Déjà, est ce que tu es sûre de toi ? Peut être as-tu juste du retard ou mangé quelque chose qui te rend malade ?»

« J'ai pris 3 tests en venant ici. »  
« Veux-tu les faire maintenant ? »  
« ça ne t'embête pas ? » demanda-t-elle en triturant ses doigts.

Pour toute réponse, je me lève et lui prends la main. Elle attrape son sac au passage et nous allons vers la salle de bain.

….

Shauna est repartit de la maison à la fois heureuse et angoissée. Les trois tests de grossesse qu'elle a fait sont tous positifs. Elle en a jeté deux et gardé un pour le montrer à Zeke. Je suis sûre qu'il sera fou de joie quand il apprendra la nouvelle. Heureusement, il rentre bientôt et elle devrait pouvoir lui annoncer de vive voix et en exclusivité car je lui ai promis de garder le secret.  
Mon journaliste de meilleur ami déboule chez moi 10 min plus tard. Il semble totalement pressé. Il m'embrasse la joue, en respirant fortement.

« hey Uriah, calme toi. »  
« Je suis grave à la bourre, Marlène a pris un avion plus tôt. Elle va me tuer si je suis en retard à l'aéroport. » Il se dirige vers la salle de bain comme s'il était chez lui, ce qu'il est un peu. « Je dois marquer des points pour lui prouver que nous pouvons vivre ensemble. Et ne pas l'oublier à l'aéroport en fait partie. »

« Tout le monde sait que tu es un peu tête en l'air. Ça fait partie de ton charme. »  
« Je dois jouer d'autres cartes avec elle. Tu trouves ça peut être craquant mais c'est normal, tu es ma meilleure amie. »

« Je te remercie de passer réparer la fuite dans tout les cas. Tobias n'est pas trop doué pour la plomberie, ton aide lui sera très utile. pour Marlène, dis-lui que je suis la fautive si besoin. J'en assumerais les conséquences. »

Il m'embrasse la joue puis se met à genou pour regarder sous le meuble du lavabo. Je le laisse à ses occupations et retourne dans ma cuisine afin de finir de la ranger.  
Tobias rentre finalement peu de temps après et il décide de donner un coup de main à Uriah pour que tout soit fini plus rapidement.

Je les embrasse tout les deux puis je file prendre mon cours.

POV Tobias.

Uriah est déjà bien gentil de venir réparer le tuyau qui fuit. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses alors je suis content d'avoir un coup de main de sa part. Lui et Zeke ont appris à se débrouiller suite au décès de leur père. La plomberie fait partie de ces choses qu'ils ont appris malgré eux.  
Tris m'a dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans les temps alors je décide de l'aider comme je peux. Je m'allonge sur le dos sous notre lavabo et je tiens la clé sous les ordres d'Uriah. Ce dernier est tellement pressé et nerveux qu'il fini par renverser la poubelle avec son coude alors qu'il cherchait un autre outil dans sa caisse.

« Et merde, putain, fait chier ! »  
« Uriah ! Ton langage ! »

J'entends qu'Uriah commence à remettre ce qui était tombé dans la poubelle mais il stoppe net ce qu'il fait.  
« Ooooohhhhhh »  
« Uriah, active, je ne vais pas rester la soirée à tenir cette satanée clé ! Et tu vas être encore plus en retard.»  
«Oui, excuse moi. »

Il revient vers moi avec ce qu'il faut et nous venons à bout de la fuite. Seulement, son visage a changé. Il est passé d'une attitude ahurie à une attitude... béate ? On dirait que rien ne pourrait lui retirer son sourire.  
Si j'avais su que remplir une poubelle pouvait le faire taire et le rendre si heureux... J'aurais utilisé cette technique bien plus tôt avec lui !

Nous finissons ce qu'i faire puis après une bière rapide, il se dirige vers la porte, son sourire toujours vissé sur son visage.

« Au fait Tobias, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le voir alors je voulais te féliciter avant tout le monde. Puisque j'imagine que personne n'est au courant. Puisque je ne l'étais pas. »

Je fronce les sourcils et je suis à deux doigts de me demander s'il fait de la fièvre ou si la bière avait un taux d'alcool plus élevé que prévu.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu Uriah ? »  
« Oh fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir pour le test de grossesse. »

« Le quoi ?! »  
Le visage d'Uriah passe par toutes les couleurs possible avant de finir livide.  
« Merde, je crois que j'ai gaffé. Je dois aller chercher Marlène, elle va m'attendre sinon. Embrasse Tris pour moi. »

Uriah n'attend pas ma réponse. Il prend sa caisse à outils et part certainement aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. De mon côté, j'essaye de rassembler tout ce qu'il a pu me dire. J'ai du mal à intégrer que les mots « Tris » et « Test de grossesse » puissent être dans la même phrase. Maintenant, des tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et la principale étant : pourquoi Tris ne m'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle était enceinte ou du moins qu'elle pensait l'être ?

Je reste planté au milieu de mon appartement sans bouger mais avec le cerveau qui tourne à 100 à l'heure. Prenant conscience que les réponses n'arriveraient qu'avec le retour de Tris, je décide d'aller nettoyer la salle de bain et prendre ma douche afin de me mettre dans des vêtements plus confortables.

POV Tris.

Je rentre chez moi vers 21h. L'odeur du repas arrive jusqu'à mon nez. Tobias nous a cuisiné quelque chose. C'est parfait car je meurs de faim.  
Mon homme est assis sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot centrale, sa tablette entre les mains. Je me précipite dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement.  
« ça va, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? »

« si, un peu, on a travaillé des tas de sauts différents, mes jambes me font mal donc je suis morte ! »  
« Tu as sauté ? C'est pas un peu violent ? »

« Non, t'inquiètes, les baskets amortissent bien les chocs et c'est sans danger. » Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas mon amour ? »

« C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça... » Il me regarde suspicieux mais je ne comprend toujours pas de quoi il en retourne.  
« Non, tout va bien de mon côté. Je vais prendre une douche, tu nous sert un verre pour fêter notre week-end ? »  
« De l'alcool ?! »

« Juste un verre, rien de bien méchant. »  
« Okay... » Il ne dit rien mais il est clairement agacé. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi car il nous arrive de trinquer au week-end, surtout lorsqu'il rentre de déplacement. Là, il a eu une semaine ultra chargée et je l'ai à peine vu. J'aime bien prendre le temps... de ne rien faire avec lui.

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

….

Quand je reviens, il est assis dans le salon, deux verres posés sur la table basse et l'un est moins rempli que l'autre. Apparemment, c'est le mien.

« Je suis punie ? » dis-je en rigolant... mais je fini par rigoler seule car Tobias me regarde avec un regard noir et ses lèvres sont loin de pointer vers le haut.  
« D'accord... » Je m'assois à côté de lui dans le canapé mais je garde une petite distance.

« Maintenant, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu es vraiment bizarre depuis que je suis rentrée. Uriah a dit ou fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ? J'ai dis un truc qui ne fallait pas ? Ou tu as juste décidé d'être de mauvais poil ce soir ? » dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Et toi ? Tu fais des sauts de cabri pendant 1h30 et tu bois de l'alcool ! Tu cherches la merde ou quoi ? » s'emporta-t-il comme je l'ai rarement vu.

Son attitude me laisse sans voix et son regard me ferait presque peur tant il est noir, plein de colère et de tristesse. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas le lien entre ce qu'il me reproche, son attitude et celle que je devrais avoir pour le satisfaire.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques là. J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé les ¾ du film et je ne comprend absolument rien à ce que tu me dis. Ni pourquoi tu es dans cet état d'ailleurs. »  
« Tu ne comptais pas me le dire ? »

Je lève les sourcils en avançant la tête, espérant avoir plus d'informations de sa part.  
« Que ? »  
« Que tu es enceinte Tris... »

Maintenant tout s'éclaire dans ma tête ! Il avait peur pour le bébé que je suis supposée attendre. Mon silence doit être long car il continue.

« Je sais que je t'avais dis que je ne me sentais pas prêt à être père et je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour mais s'il est là et que tu veux le garder alors je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour m'occuper de vous deux du mieux que je le peux. »

Son regard s'est adouci. Il est inquiet et cela se voit mais j'y remarque aussi beaucoup d'amour. Il prend ma main et je lui souris.

« Mon amour, je suis persuadée que tu feras un père exceptionnel le moment venu. Je l'ai toujours su et je ne douterais jamais de toi à ce sujet mais je ne suis pas enceinte. »  
« Mais le test ? »

« c'est bien un test positif mais ce n'est pas le mien... »  
« Shauna ?! »

Je hoche la tête.  
« Comment es-tu tombé dessus ? »  
« Uriah a dû le trouver en renversant la poubelle et il m'a félicité avant de partir en pensant que j'étais au courant et qu'il était le premier de notre groupe à le savoir. »

« Du Uriah tout craché ! Tu penses que je peux rentrer dans son jeu, juste pour qu'il me paye une glace toute la semaine ? »  
« ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer. » dit-il en souriant enfin.  
Nous restons un moment à nous regarder dans les yeux.

"Je suis désolé de m'être emporté..."

« Tu es triste que ça ne soit pas mon test ? »  
« Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens. J'ai retourné les choses dans tout les sens en t'attendant. Il est clair que ce n'était pas prévu car nous n'en avions pas vraiment parlé... Au début, j'ai été pris par l'angoisse car j'avais peur que cet enfant me fasse devenir aussi méchant que mon propre père... ou que je finisse par vous abandonner comme l'a fait ma mère... Je sais ce que tu vas dire, ce n'était pas voulu de sa part mais le petit Tobias a vraiment souffert de son départ et je ne souhaite pas que mon enfant puisse vivre la même chose. »

« Je n'aurais aucune appréhension vis à vis de toi par rapport à l'arrivée d'un bébé... »

« Merci de croire en moi... Parce qu'après m'être fait bouffé par mes doutes, en y réfléchissant bien, je pense que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une mini-Tris et que je serais capable de la protéger au péril de ma vie s'il le fallait. »

Je lui souris tendrement et je vais me blottir dans ses bras.  
« Dans un premier temps, il faudra que tu sois capable de changer ses couches sans t'évanouir. »  
« Je suis un militaire, j'ai vécu des tas de situations dangereuses. »

Nous rigolons.

« Donc Zeke va être papa ? »  
« Oui mais pour l'instant, il ne le sait pas. Ne gaffe pas comme Uriah ! »

« Il faudrait l'appeler avant qu'il aille dire à son frère que tu es enceinte... Il va être fou quand il apprendra la nouvelle.»  
« C'est ce que j'ai dis à Shauna... Ce n'était pas au programme pour eux alors, elle est en stresse même si elle était heureuse de confirmer ses doutes.»

« Tu pourras lui dire qu'elle n'a rien à craindre... » Tobias pose sa main sur mon ventre puis le caresse doucement. « Tu penses qu'un jour, j'aurais le déclic et que nous pourrons essayer d'avoir notre famille ? »  
« Te savoir en mission me freine un peu mais oui, à envisager...»

« En attendant, tu penses que l'on peut s'entraîner ? »  
« J'espère bien ! »

…..

5 mois plus tard.

Forcement, Zeke est devenu totalement dingue quand Shauna lui a appris la nouvelle. Il paraît qu'il est sortit sur le balcon de leur appartement et a crié à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il allait être père et qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre.  
Pour l'instant, Shauna vit bien sa grossesse mais elle appréhende l'accouchement car si le bébé décide de montrer le bout de son nez 1 semaine trop tôt, elle n'est pas certaine que Zeke pourra être présent. J'essaye de la rassurer comme je peux, Marlène également mais on voit bien que cela ne suffit pas. En attendant, Uriah prend déjà son rôle de tonton très au sérieux puisqu'il s'est proposé de peindre la 2e chambre de leur appartement afin que Zeke n'ait pas à se préoccuper de cela.  
Je me suis donc proposée pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Cette fois-ci, Tobias est partit avec Zeke. Autre pays, autre mission mais toujours le danger qui plane au dessus de leur tête et j'en ai froid dans le dos à chaque fois que j'y pense. Du coup, peindre et poser du papier peint me permet de me changer les idées au maximum.

J'arrive chez Shauna de bon matin, Uriah est déjà présent, à genou devant Shauna, entrain de parler au bébé.  
« Coucou bébé, c'est tonton Uri qui te parle, si tu m'entends tape 2 fois ! »  
« Uriah ! C'est pas toi qui subit les coups de pieds ! »

« Oui mais justement, je ne l'ai jamais sentit ! J'aimerais bien qu'elle me fasse un signe. »  
« Comment sais-tu que c'est une fille ? Même ses parents ne le savent pas ! » intervins-je avant de faire la bise à mon amie.

« Mon intuition Tris ! Mon intuition ! »

Il se relève et m'enlace.  
« J'espère que ton intuition sait manier le rouleau à peinture facilement, sinon, elle ne va pas beaucoup te servir aujourd'hui. »  
« Tu vas me demander de venir repeindre tout ton appartement quand tu me verras à l'œuvre Chérie. »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue.  
« Allons voir de quoi tu es capable alors ! »  
Nous nous activons sur deux murs différents. Uriah s'occupe du beige et moi du vert très pale. Je suis excitée à l'idée de préparer la chambre de ce petit être que je considère déjà comme un membre de ma famille.  
Shauna arrive dans la pièce, son téléphone à la main.

« Tris, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Tobias depuis 3 jours ? »  
« Hum... Non, pourquoi ? »

« Même un sms ? »  
« Non, pas depuis le début de semaine. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Zeke m'avait dit qu'il pourrait utiliser leur connexion internet aujourd'hui mais il a plus d'1h de retard. »  
« Peut être un imprévu, ça leur arrive souvent. »

« Ouais, j'espère que tu as raison... »

Je lui fais un sourire que se veut le plus rassurant possible mais intérieurement, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'angoisser. Quand Tobias ne peut pas honorer un appel Skype, il me prévient toujours et je sûre que Zeke à la même habitude.  
Shauna retourne dans la salle de bain pour finir son nettoyage. Uriah vient vers moi et pose sa main sur mon avant-bras.  
« Ils vont bien hein. »  
« Pourvu que tu ais raison... »

Il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe puis, d'un geste rapide et efficace, il me peint la moitié du visage avec son rouleau. S'en suit une bataille de peinture où il est bien difficile de déterminer le gagnant. 

Le lendemain matin.

Je suis réveillée très tôt par quelqu'un sonnant à la porte. Celui qui ose me réveiller à cette heure-ci un dimanche matin le paiera cher.  
Seulement, je ne pensais pas trouver un Uriah totalement affolé de l'autre côté.

«Uriah ? J'espère que tu es ici pour une bonne raison. »

Il entre dans l'appartement puis me regarde fixement.  
« Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré rester couché ! Assis-toi stp. »  
« Tu commences à me faire peur. »

Je m'exécute cependant et il prend place à côté de moi avant de me prendre la main. Son visage est sérieux et angoissé.  
« Tris, ce que je vais te dire n'es pas facile... Début de semaine, un groupe de militaires est partit en reconnaissance dans ce qui semblait être un village abandonné... Sur la route, ils se sont fait attaqués par l'ennemi et il y a eu un vrai carnage. »

« Uriah, viens-en au fait ! » lui dis-je en ayant le cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure et redoutant le pire.

« Tobias faisait partie de cette reconnaissance. » lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Cette fois, l'air me manque et je vois mon appartement tourner.

« Il est vivant Tris. » Uriah me saisit les épaules et me secoue un peu, comme pour me faire revenir avec lui. « Ils sont deux à y avoir réchappé mais ils ont mis du temps à les trouver. »  
« Dieu merci... »

« Pourquoi Tobias ne m'a pas appelé alors ? »  
« Parce qu'il ne le peut pas... Il est salement amoché et est dans le coma. »

« Quoi ?! Non... Pas ça Uriah, stp... »

Les larmes inondent mes yeux. Mon meilleur ami m'attire contre lui et à ce moment là, je suis tellement content de l'avoir avec moi.  
« Où est-il ? »

« Il arrive ce soir à Chicago... »

« Et Zeke ? »  
« Il n'a rien et revient avec lui. »  
« Marlène est restée avec Shauna car elle a fait un petit malaise. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de recherche et ils ont essuyé une attaque également. Il s'est pris une balle dans la cuisse. »

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenue ?! Je sais que Tobias m'a mise sur sa liste, Evelyn est en second. »  
« C'est Hannibal qui a appelé Shauna.. il doit y avoir un lien... »

Maintenant, je suis en colère. L'homme de mes rêves est entre la vie et la mort et c'est enfoiré pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de me prévenir ?

« Je dois appeler Evelyn. Elle ne doit pas savoir. »  
« Zeke doit nous appeler dès qu'ils atterrissent. »

…..

La journée a été l'une des plus longues de ma vie... Uriah et moi sommes allés retrouver Marlène et Shauna. Evelyn nous a rejoint devant l'aile de l'hôpital réservée aux militaires.  
Uriah ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle, m'ouvrant ses bras quand j'avais un coup de blues ou cherchant à me faire sourire pour me changer les idées.  
Je sais qu'il est aussi stressé que moi et je suis reconnaissante envers Marlène de me laisser accaparer son homme aussi souvent.

« Bonjour, je suis la petite-amie d'Ezequiel Pedrad. Il a été admis ce soir pour une blessure par balle à la jambe. »  
La secrétaire pianote sur son ordinateur.

« Il est au fond de ce couloir, salle 3, pour quelques examens complémentaires. »  
« Merci. »  
« Je t'accompagne Shauna » Proposa Marlène.

Mon amie ne se fait pas prier et elles nous quittent pour rejoindre Zeke. A mon tour de savoir où se trouve Tobias.

« Bonsoir, Je suis la petite-amie de Tobias Eaton. Admis en même temps que monsieur Pedrad. »  
Elle cherche son nom.

« Il semblerait que ses blessures soient plus importantes, il se trouve au 3e étage, service des soins intensifs. »  
« Merci. »

Nous courrons vers l'ascenseur et nous atteignons les soins intensifs bien trop lentement. Une autre personne se trouve devant l'entrée, certainement pour filtrer les visites.

« Bonsoir, nous venons voir Tobias Eaton. »  
« Vous êtes ? » demanda-t-elle en nous regardant tous de haut en bas.  
« Sa mère et sa compagne. » dis-je en désignant Evelyn.

« Elle, elle peut rentrer mais vous non? »  
« Quoi ? C'est une blague » intervint Uriah. De mon côté, je suis trop bouleversée pour répondre.

« Les règles sont claires. Seuls les parents, l'épouse et les enfants ont le droit d'entrer dans cet espace et les choses ont bien été précisé pour le sergent Eaton. »  
« Non, vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de le voir. Je dois le voir. » dis-je totalement paniquée.

Uriah me prend par la taille car il me voit flancher.  
« Ecoutez, votre règle est absolument stupide. Le mariage n'est pas un passage obligatoire et mon fils vit avec Tris depuis de nombreuses années alors je vous prie de bien vouloir la laisser entrer. »

« Je suis désolée madame, je suis les instructions de la hiérarchie. »  
« Qui vous a donné cet ordre ? » demanda Evelyn, autoritaire.

« Hum... » Elle regarde le registre. « le commandant Eaton, soit son père. »  
« Très bien. »

« Je vais lui rectifier le portrait à ce connard. »  
« Monsieur, je vous prie de surveiller votre langage. Vous parlez d'un commandant de l'armée américaine ! » s'énerva la secrétaire.

« Il pourrait être le Président que le résultat serait le même ! » s'emporta mon ami.  
« Uriah, stp, j'ai besoin de toi ici... Ne te fais pas jeter de l'hôpital... »

Evelyn remercie la secrétaire puis nous nous éloignons.  
« Je vais aller régler ça moi même ! S'il y a une personne qui doit aller là-dedans, c'est toi Tris. Il pourra me foutre dehors de l'établissement avec un coup de pied au cul mais tu ira voir Tobias.»

Evelyn est survoltée. Elle n'attend pas ma réponse et franchit le seuil de la porte.  
L'attente qui suit est interminable. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé 1 semaine entre le moment où Uriah est venu frapper à ma porte et mon arrivée ici.  
Je suis assise sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente, Uriah toujours à mes côtés et nous sommes vite rejoint par Zeke, Shauna et Marlène.  
Uriah enlace son frère, soulagé de le retrouver, même s'il est légèrement boiteux. L'aîné des Pedrad s'approche de moi. Je me met à sa hauteur et il me prend dans ses bras. Je suis tellement contente de le retrouver aussi.

« Je suis désolé Tris... Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse de le protéger. »  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. »

C'est le moment que choisis Evelyn pour revenir dans la salle d'attente. Elle est vêtue d'une charlotte et d'une tenue bleue, ainsi que de sur-chaussures. Elle jette le tout et vient nous voir.

« C'est bon Tris, tu peux y aller. Par contre, ses amis n'ont pas le droit pour le moment.»  
« Vous l'avez vu ? Comme va-t-il ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu le médecin. J'étais bien trop occupée à me disputer avec Marcus... Mais il a cédé. »  
Je me tourne vers mes amis.

« Je vous tiens au courant au plus vite. »  
« Embrasse-le fort de notre part à tous. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. »  
Je suis Evelyn, passe la tenue réglementaire et nous entrons dans le couloir sous les éclairs que lance Marcus avec ses yeux.  
« Je te remercie de nous laisser un peu d'intimité Marcus » lança-t-elle victorieusement. Tobias aimerait certainement voir sa mère rabaisser le caquet de son père.

Une fois dans la chambre, la vision de Tobias allongé, inerte sur un lit est douloureuse à accepter. Des tas de machines l'entourent, tous reliés au corps de l'homme de ma vie. Il a quelques ecchymoses sur les bras et beaucoup de coupures sur le visage mais on dirait qu'il dort paisiblement.  
Je m'approche doucement de lui et prend sa main avec précaution, comme si je pouvais le casser rien qu'en le touchant.

« Hey Beau militaire. Tu es de retour à Chicago, il est temps d'ouvrir tes beaux yeux bleus maintenant. » Forcement, aucune réponse de sa part... Mes larmes coulent de nouveau librement sur mes joues.

Evelyn s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.  
« Il est fort, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Je me contente de hocher la tête.  
« Reste avec lui, je vais chercher un médecin et voir si je peux annuler cette restriction stupide mise en place par Marcus... Tobias a besoin de ses amis auprès de lui. »  
« Merci beaucoup Evelyn. »

Elle sort de la pièce, me laissant seul avec mon homme. Je lui caresse doucement le front quelques instants mais il y a tellement de fils et de machines autour de lui que je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Mais c'est mieux que rien.

Evelyn revient peu de temps après avec un médecin, le docteur Rodriguez. L'homme a moins de 40 ans et semble sûr de lui dans sa manière de ce tenir. Cela met en confiance.

« Bonjour, je suis Tris. »  
« Bonjour mademoiselle. Madame Johnson, je suppose que je peux parler de votre fils devant elle ? »  
« Évidemment. »

« Nous n'attendons pas le Commandant Eaton ? »  
« Non, je pense qu'il a eu une urgence ».

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant Evelyn. Cette dernière me fait un clin d'œil. Cette femme est incroyable !

« Bien, je ne vous cache pas que le cas du sergent Eaton est complexe. Il a subit une opération d'urgence sur place afin de stabiliser son état mais pour l'instant, il est incapable de respirer seul. Pour être honnête, son pronostic vital est très engagé... »  
« Aura-t-il des séquelles au réveil ? » demanda Evelyn.

« S'il se réveille vite, il devrait s'en remettre physiquement de manière très rapide. Restera le mental à gérer. S'il met du temps à se réveiller, il devra passer de longs mois en rééducation afin de retrouver sa force et surtout ces muscles. Mais sincèrement, son cas est grave et il serait mieux pour vous de ne pas vous faire d'illusions. »

« Il va se réveiller. » dis-je fermement surtout pour me convaincre moi-même.

« Je l'espère pour vous mademoiselle. Dans tout les cas, je pense que s'il n'y a pas le moindre signe d'évolution d'ici 2 semaines, il faudra certainement vous concerter en famille pour savoir ce que vous décidez de faire. »

Je prend de profondes inspirations pour encaisser ces mots mais l'air me manque quand même. Evelyn s'appuie contre un meuble proche d'elle, tout aussi bouleversée que moi.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé... Sachez qu'en attendant, nous faisons tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il puisse se réveiller. Vous pouvez aussi lui parler si vous le voulez. Des études ont prouvé qu'ils peuvent nous entendre alors peut être que ça le motivera à se battre et se réveiller mais pour le moment, la balle est dans son camp. »

« Puis-je rester avec lui ? » demande-je

« Oui mais je n'ai rien de mieux qu'un fauteuil à vous proposer. »  
« Ce n'est pas un souci tant que je suis avec lui. »

« Pour les visites, essayez de les limiter. Nous sommes dans un service où il peut être facile de bouger une machine ou la débrancher sans le faire exprès. Pas plus de 3 ou 4 dans la chambre en même temps »  
« Merci docteur. » intervint Evelyn.

Le Dr Rodriguez quitte la chambre. Presque instinctivement, je vais enlacer Evelyn qui a tout autant besoin que moi de réconfort.

« Prends le temps qu'il faut. Ton travail attendra un peu. »  
« Merci beaucoup. »

« Je me doute que tu vas rester ici jour et nuit mais stp, promet moi de prendre un peu soin de toi. »  
« Je vais essayer mais c'est lui la priorité maintenant. »

« Veux-tu que j'aille chercher vos amis ? »  
« Je vais y aller, je dois encore appeler ma mère, elle s'inquiète également. »

« Je vais attendre ici... Ensuite, j'irais appeler Jack et les enfants.»  
Je m'avance vers la porte puis me retourne.

« Au fait Evelyn, comment avez-vous fait pour faire céder Marcus aussi facilement ? »  
« J'ai été appuyer là où ça fait mal... Chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Même s'il passe, il devrait rester discret. Je l'espère pour lui en tout cas. Savoir Tobias ici m'a donné la force de lui tenir tête comme jamais.»

Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Tobias aurait été heureux de voir ça et je pense que moi également.

…...

2 jours plus tard.

Les choses ne semblent pas beaucoup s'améliorer pour Tobias. Les examens qu'il effectue chaque jour ne montre pas de dégradation de son état mais pas non plus d'améliorations...  
Ma mère et Evelyn se sont liguées contre moi afin de me forcer à m'alimenter correctement. Avec les années, elles ont appris à se connaître et s'apprécier. Les deux femmes sont déjà excellentes séparément mais ensemble, elles deviennent une arme de persuasion redoutable.

J'utilise la salle de bain de la chambre pour le reste, chose que je préfère car au moins, s'il se réveille, je serais là.  
Zeke étant en arrêt pour quelques jours, il vient parfois me tenir compagnie. Nous nous asseyons en silence dans un coin de la chambre, ma tête très souvent sur son épaule et nous attendons un signe... qui met bien trop de temps à venir.

En général, Uriah passe en fin de journée, après son travail. Souvent, il est là vers 16h mais aujourd'hui, une autre personne lui a volé son créneau horaire... Marcus.  
Un frisson me parcourt le dos quand je le vois arriver. Je me lève immédiatement de mon fauteuil et je m'approche de Tobias, comme si ma simple présence pourrait le préserver de cet homme.

« Bonjour Béatrice. »  
« Commandant... »

Il me sourit tristement, ce doit être la première fois que je le vois sourire de manière si sincère.

« Comment va-t-il ce matin ? »  
« Vous ne voyez pas qu'il pète la forme ? Ils ont dû l'endormir pour l'empêcher de bouger ! » répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Je m'attends à une remarque dont il a le secret et que quelque part, j'aurais mérité, mais rien ne vient. C'est comme si Hannibal avait quitté le corps de Marcus...  
Il s'approche de l'autre côté du lit et caresse doucement la main de son fils. L'homme devant moi n'est pas l'homme dépourvu de sentiments que j'ai déjà croisé. Je le sens faible et vulnérable pour la première fois depuis que je le connais.

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas Béatrice et que tu ne m'as jamais certainement apprécié. »  
« A qui la faute... »

« Mais j'aime mon fils, quoique tu puisses en penser... »  
« Vous avez eu de bien drôles de manière de l'aimer ! »

« ça l'a aidé à devenir l'homme qui l'est aujourd'hui. »  
« Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire arracher la peau du dos à coup de ceinture pour devenir l'homme fabuleux qu'il est devenu. Si j'avais été à sa place, je vous aurais certainement étranglée de mes propres mains pour tout le mal que vous avez fait autour de vous... Heureusement, votre fils s'appelle Tobias et non pas Béatrice... Il est tellement incroyable qu'il vous supporte quotidiennement au boulot alors que votre seul but est de lui pourrir la vie ! » Je profite de son apparente faiblesse pour lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

« Je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui. »  
« Laissez moi rire... J'imagine que c'est pour cela que vous avez menacé sa mère, que vous refusez toujours de signer les papiers de votre divorce et que pas plus tard qu'i jours, vous avez essayé de m'empêcher l'accès à cette chambre !»

« Je le répète, je ne voulais que le meilleur pour lui ! »  
« Donc vous insinuez que je ne le suis pas ?! »  
« Ta présence à ses côtés a affaibli mon fils ! Il aurait pu avoir une grande carrière dans l'armée mais au lieu de ça, il part de moins en moins en mission pour encadrer une bande d'ado dans une salle de sport. »

« Tobias a toujours fait ses propres choix lui-même, je ne le force en rien. Maintenant, si vous êtes ici pour dénigrer la relation que j'ai avec lui ou chercher un autre souffre-douleur en attendant le réveil de l'homme que j'aime, je vous prie de bien vouloir sortir... Sinon, je préviendrais Evelyn et elle fera ce qu'elle a à faire. »

Son regard change à nouveau. Je n'ai peut être pas jouer la bonne carte mais tant pis, il a besoin de savoir ce que j'ai sur le cœur le concernant.  
Il me lance un regard noir.

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir. »  
« Effectivement mais tant que du venin sortira de votre bouche de cette manière, je vous prie de bien vouloir rester silencieux et à distance respectable de ce lit. Dans cette chambre, ce n'est pas vous qui commandez ! Votre présence n'est appréciée par aucun des amis proches de Tobias, ni par sa vraie famille. Vous êtes un étranger ici Mr Eaton et à moins que vous vous excusiez auprès des personnes à qui vous avez fait du mal, il est hors de question que l'on vous laisse approcher Tobias. »  
Je me sens comme possédée maintenant et je repense à ma mère lui tenant tête le jour de l'enterrement de mon père. Je viens de découvrir que j'ai également cette faculté insoupçonnée en moi et qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de déballer le fond de ma pensée.

« Tobias aurait dû écouter les conseils que je lui ai donné lorsqu'il était ado. Aucune femmes ne devraient parler comme tu me parles. »  
« Nous ne sommes plus au 18e siècle ! »

Je fais le tour du lit et me dirige vers la porte d'un pas décidé. J'ouvre cette dernière d'une main tremblante et je l'invite à sortir. Il s'exécute.  
« Au passage, seul mes amis et ma famille ont le privilège de me tutoyer. Vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre pour moi alors je vous prie de rester sur le vouvoiement. »

« Au revoir Melle Prior. »

Il quitte la pièce dans une colère noire mais contenue. Je baisse la tête en lâchant le souffle que je ne pensais pas tenir. En y repensant, il aurait pu me frapper, me pousser violemment contre un mur ou qui, sait, peut être me passer par la fenêtre. J'ai joué gros et heureusement, cela s'est bien passé.  
En relevant la tête je remarque Uriah. Il semble totalement figé, toujours dans le couloir.

« Je rêve où tu as tenu tête à Hannibal en personne. »  
« Entre, je dois fermer cette porte. »

Mon ami s'exécute et m'embrasse sur la joue au passage.

« Tu as tout entendu ? »  
« Quasiment je pense... mais j'aurais aimé être là pour le filmer car ce fut un moment d'anthologie. »  
« Ouais, je devais être possédée car jamais je n'aurais été capable de lui dire ça en temps normal. »

Uriah se tourne vers Tobias.  
« Hey, tu as entendu ça mec ? Tris a réussi à rabaisser le caquet de ton abruti de père ! Elle mérite bien que tu ouvres les yeux pour la féliciter non ? »

Évidement, toujours pas de réponse de l'homme au bois dormant comme l'appelle Zeke. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de le réveiller en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.  
Comme à son habitude, Uriah essaye de me soutenir en me faisant sourire.

« Toujours rien ? »  
« Malheureusement, non... Il a de nouveaux des examens demain, on verra ce que cela donne. »

Uriah s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je laisse reposer ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Mon ami est comme un doudou géant pour moi. Il sait me réconforter et m'apaiser quand j'en ai besoin.  
Le reste de la soirée se passe comme les autres soirs... Shauna et Marlène, Evelyn et Jack accompagnés d'Eric mais Edward est encore jeune pour accéder à ce service. Ma mère passe m'apporter quelques gaufres également...  
Mais comme les autres, elle fini par rentrer chez elle, me laissant seule dans cette pièce où seul le bip des machines perturbent le silence.  
Hier, j'ai trouvé un moyen de me hisser sur le lit sans risquer de lui faire mal ou de débrancher quoique ce soit. Je prend ma douche machinalement puis je vais me coucher contre lui.  
Shauna m'a encore dit tout à l'heure qu'il pouvait certainement entendre ce que je lui disais alors je passe une partie de ma nuit à lui rappeler tout nos moments heureux et je lui promet à mainte reprises qu'il aura la possibilité d'en avoir d'autres le jour où il finira par se réveiller.

…

Maintenant 5 jours que Tobias n'a pas daigné ouvrir un œil. Zeke l'engueule à chacun de ses passages parce qu'il ne veut pas le remplacer à son poste d'instructeur quand sa blessure à la jambe sera guérie. Il n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il est le seul à pouvoir contenir une horde de branleurs qui ne pensent qu'à jouer au Rambo des bacs à sable comme il le dit si bien.  
La nuit dernière fut courte car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Alors je suis contente de pouvoir me laisser aller tout contre Zeke qui est là pour son tour journalier.  
Je suis soudainement réveillée par le bip des machines qui devient irrégulier. J'ouvre de suite les yeux et je me lève d'un bon suivi par Zeke.  
Nous nous approchons tout les deux du lit et je saisis la main de l'homme que j'aime.

« Tobias ? Tu m'entends ? »  
Je sens une très légère pression sur mes doigts.

« Oh mon Dieu, Zeke, il... il a serré ma main. »  
« Je vais chercher une infirmière. »

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et quitte la pièce en trombe.  
« Mon amour... » Je caresse doucement son front.

Il ouvre ses yeux lentement mais très vite, les machines s'affolent de nouveau et le corps de Tobias commence à convulser avec violence.  
La panique me gagne rapidement.

« Tobias ? Répond-moi stp... » Un son plat l'emporte sur tout les autres sons. Je serre sa main mais il n'y a plus de réaction. Ses yeux mi-clos son blanc.  
Rapidement, une horde d'infirmières déboule dans la chambre accompagnée d'un chariot.

« Mademoiselle, sortez d'ici. »  
« Non, je ne le laisse pas. » Mes larmes coulent maintenant sur mes joues.

Je sens ensuite les bras puissants de Zeke me ceinturer et me traîner littéralement hors de la pièce. Je me débat comme je le peux mais c'est peine perdue.

Une fois dans le couloir, Zeke relâche son emprise mais j'en profite pour détaler dans la chambre. Mon ami m'attrape avant même que je puisse mettre un pied dedans.  
« Tu restes ici Tris. »  
« Je dois y aller, être près de lui. »

« Pour le moment, il a besoin de médecins, pas de nous. »Son ton est dur... Peut être un peu trop au vu des circonstance alors son visage s'adoucit. « Viens ici ma belle. » Il m'ouvre ses bras et je n'hésite pas à m'engouffrer dedans.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre Zeke... »  
« Il va s'en remettre. Ce n'est peut être pas grand chose. » dit-il en essayant de se convaincre lui-même.  
« Il ne peut pas me laisser, pas après papa... » Mes sanglots redoublent d'intensité.

L'étreinte de Zeke se resserre autour de moi puis il m'embrasse les cheveux. Ensuite, il entreprend de me bercer doucement, espérant certainement m'apaiser mais tant que je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Tobias, je serai bien incapable de me calmer.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre Zeke... Je ne veux pas le perdre... » murmure-je en boucle contre sa poitrine.  
« Il y a trop de gens qui l'aime ici, il ne peut pas partir... Il va se réveiller comme si rien n'était. » dit-il avec une voix étranglée.

Dans ma panique, je n'avais pas vu le Dr Rodriguez venir à la rescousse des infirmières. Il vient maintenant à notre rencontre. Je me détache de Zeke mais ce dernier passe son bras autour de ma taille. Je pense que c'est sa manière de montrer qu'il est là mais aussi pour affronter les nouvelles que nous allons avoir.

« Le sergent Eaton est toujours vivant. »

Je pousse un long soupire de soulagement et je sent Zeke se détendre contre moi.  
« Il a cherché à nous faire une petite frayeur en stoppant son cœur mais il est repartit assez facilement grâce aux soins prodigués. Et la bonne nouvelle étant que suite à son arrêt cardiaque, il semblerait qu'il arrive à respirer de nouveau seul. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il va se réveiller ? » ose-je, pleine d'espoir.  
« Il est toujours dans le coma mais maintenant, nous n'avons plus de doutes quant à sa faculté à respirer de lui-même, ce qui augmente considérablement ses chances de réveil. »

« Est ce que nous pouvons retourner le voir svp ? » demanda Zeke.  
« Nous allons le transférer dans un autre service, beaucoup moins restrictif. Je vous propose d'aller prendre l'air et de venir demander son nouveau numéro de chambre à la secrétaire du 6e étage, d'ici... » il regarde sa montre « 1h ? »

Le médecin doit voir mon air hautement déçue à l'idée d'abandonner Tobias 1h.

« Mais vous pouvez aller l'embrasser rapidement en allant chercher vos affaires dans la chambre. »  
« Merci docteur. »

…...

Evelyn vient de me jeter hors de la chambre avec un coup de pied aux fesses... presque littéralement. Voilà 2 semaines que Tobias a changé de chambre et 2 semaines que rien ne semble bouger pour l'instant.  
Je ne sais plus depuis quand je ne suis pas sortie de la chambre. Apparemment, Evelyn le sait : 9 jours et 2h.  
Elle m'a donc ordonné d'aller prendre l'air avec Shauna. Cette dernière devait aller faire quelques emplettes pour le bébé et elle m'a demandé de l'aider à porter les divers paquets... En temps normal, j'aurais adoré partager ce moment avec mon amie mais aujourd'hui, je veux être égoïste et je ne rêve que d'une chose : rejoindre Tobias.

Heureusement, mon amie fait tout pour me changer les idées et je dois admettre que cette sortie de 2h m'a fait beaucoup de bien.  
Je dépose Shauna chez elle puis je retourne le plus vite possible auprès de l'homme que j'aime. Quand j'entre dans la chambre, Evelyn est entrain de travailler dans le fauteuil. Elle n'a pas d'autres choix que d'être présente au cabinet d'architecte mais dès qu'elle le peut, elle prend ses dossiers et vient travailler dans la chambre.  
Elle me sourit quand elle me voit. Cette épreuve aura au moins eu une chose positive... Elle et moi, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers jours. Elle insiste pour que je la tutoie mais c'est encore quelque chose de difficile pour moi car elle reste ma patronne.

Marcus n'est pas réapparu depuis ma discussion avec lui et c'est tout aussi bien.

« Je vous ai ramené un café et un muffin. » dis-je en tendant un sac en papier.  
Elle s'empresse de le saisir.

« Merci, je meure de faim ! » Elle ouvre l'emballage.  
« Fruits rouges ? Comment as-tu su ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Tobias adore les muffins aux fruits rouges. Je me suis dis que peut-être, vous auriez des goûts similaires. »  
« Je découvre encore des choses sur mon petit garçon... Je prie jour et nuit pour avoir l'occasion de le faire à nouveau. »

Je lui souris tristement puis je fais le tour du lit pour embrasser Tobias sur le front et commencer à lui masser les bras. Les médecins m'ont dit que cela pouvait lui être bénéfique alors je ne me gêne pas pour le faire.  
Si je devais escalader le mont Everest pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance infime de se réveiller, je le ferais sur le champs.  
Au moment où je prend sa main dans les miennes, j'ai la sensation qu'elle a bougé. Je me fige pendant quelques secondes car les médecins m'ont indiqué que cela pouvait être une fausse alerte puisque parfois le corps bouge sans que le patient ne se réveille pour autant.  
Mais la très légère pression a de nouveau lieu. Les battements de mon cœur s'affolent.  
« Tobias ? Tu m'entends ? »

Une autre pression sur ma main.

« Evelyn ! »  
Sa mère se précipite de l'autre côté du lit et prend son autre main.  
« Tobias... »

Le visage de Tobias se crispe un peu. Puis ses paupières se plissent fortement et enfin je peux apercevoir un petit morceau de ces magnifiques yeux bleus qui m'avaient tant manqué.  
« Tr...Tris » dit-il de manière presque inaudible.

« Ne parle pas mon amour... Oh mon Dieu, Tobias... Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse. »

Evelyn tend la main et saisit la sonnette permettant d'appeler une infirmière. De mon côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me pencher au dessus de son visage pour y déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Mon garçon, que je suis heureuse de voir tes yeux. » intervint Evelyn.  
Tobias esquisse un petit sourire. Les infirmières arrivent précipitamment dans la chambre mais elles comprennent qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence cette fois-ci.  
« Bien mesdames, veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît, je dois examiner notre revenant. »

L'attente dans le couloir est longue... très longue.  
« Pourvu que tout aille bien... Pourvu que tout aille bien... Pourvu que tout aille bien... » me répète-je à moi-même.

Evelyn pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules.  
« Tris, ça va aller... Il a fait le plus difficile du chemin ! Il est revenu parmi nous. »

Je bouge la tête pour lui montrer que je l'ai entendu.  
L'infirmière sort de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui me rassure immédiatement.

« Tout semble aller pour le mieux. Sa mémoire est bonne, ses constantes également. Il ne manifeste pas de grosses douleurs car la plupart d'entre elles ont eu le temps de cicatriser avant qu'il ne se réveille. Par contre, même s'il a dormi pendant presque 1 mois, sachez qu'il a encore besoin de beaucoup de repos. Le médecin passera lui donner ses instructions dans la soirée. »

« Merci madame » dit Evelyn

« Vous pouvez y aller mais allez-y doucement. »

POV Tobias

Quand l'infirmière m'a annoncé que cela faisait presque 1 mois que j'étais ici, je n'y croyais pas ! Je pensais avoir juste dormi 1 ou 2 jours, tout au plus.  
Mon corps me paraît lourd mais il n'est pas trop douloureux. Je dois cependant attendre le médecin pour me lever.

Tris et ma mère entrent dans la chambre. Ma mère se précipite vers moi et m'enlace comme elle le peut. Elle est clairement soulagée de me voir et maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Tris reste un peu en retrait mais je sens sa main posée sur ma cheville. Même à travers les draps, je peux sentir l'électricité qui circule comme à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons après un de mes déplacements.

Ma mère nous regarde alternativement.  
« Je vais appeler Jack et surtout Edward, il va être fou de savoir que tu vas mieux. »  
Elle m'embrasse sur le front puis elle sort de la chambre. Tris s'empresse ensuite de s'approcher de moi et de m'embrasser avec passion.

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur. » dit-elle en m'enlaçant comme elle le peut.  
« Je suis désolé mon cœur. »

A ma demande, Tris relève le haut du lit pour que je sois dans une position assise. Je me déplace autant que possible sur le côté gauche afin de lui libérer de l'espace. Je me sens faible musculairement.

« Viens t'asseoir avec moi. Je veux te sentir contre moi. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et viens se coller doucement contre moi, glissant son bras autour de mon ventre.

« ça va, je ne te fais pas mal ? »  
« Non, c'est parfait » dis-je en respirant l'odeur de fraise qui parfume toujours ses cheveux.  
« Est ce que Zeke va bien ? »

« Oui, il a été en convalescence pendant 2 semaines. Maintenant, il a pris ton relais à l'école. »  
« Il va me tuer de ses propres mains alors. »  
Elle rigole.  
« S'il n'a plus d'élèves à tuer, il y a de grandes chances qu'il finisse par toi. » Nous rigolons.

On a plusieurs fois proposé à Zeke de devenir instructeur mais il a toujours refusé la proposition. Il estime ne pas avoir la patience pour ce genre de travail.  
Je sens ensuite ma chemise d'hôpital s'humidifier.

« Tris ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai cru que je ne t'entendrais plus rire et parler. »

« Il en faut plus pour se débarrasser de moi. »  
« Heureusement. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir sans toi. Ne me refais plus un coup pareil. »

« C'était indépendant de ma volonté. » Je baille. Parler 5 min m'a épuisé.  
Tris caresse mon bras doucement. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce doux contact mais je sombre immédiatement au pays des rêves.

…

Après d'âpres négociations avec le corps médical, j'ai pu rentrer chez nous. Je tournais en rond dans cette chambre austère sans pouvoir rien faire. J'ai perdu pas mal de ma masse musculaire et je ressens le besoin de la reconstruire doucement. Un kiné vient me voir chaque jour pour m'aider à reprendre l'entière possession de mon corps.  
Je n'ai pas le droit de reprendre la course à pied donc je me contente de marcher longuement avec Tris. Elle a bien du mal à me quitter chaque matin pour aller travailler et je sais que c'est elle qui demande à Uriah et Zeke de passer « parce qu'ils sont dans le coin ». J'apprécie leur présence car je deviens fou à rester chez moi à longueur de journée.  
Mes nuits sont un peu plus compliquées car je revis mon accident de manière récurrente. Je ressens les coups que l'on me porte, les coups de feu qui sont tirés puis cette angoisse qui a pris possession de mon corps quand j'ai cru que j'allais mourir seul, au milieu de nul part et en abandonnant Tris.  
Je me souviens avoir réussi à sortir la photo de nous que j'ai depuis 6 ans quand je pars en mission et ce fut la dernière chose que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir avant que tout devienne noir. La minute suivante, je me réveillais à l'hôpital.

On sonne à la porte et vu l'heure, je pense que c'est Zeke. Il vient faire un rapport de sa journée de travail avec mes élèves. En général, il s'annonce puis rentre seul mais cette fois, rien ne se passe.

J'éteins la tv et je me lève du canapé.

« Alors tête en l'air, tu as oublié tes... » J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et j'oublie tout de suite le reste de ma phrase. De l'autre côté de ce n'est pas Zeke mais un homme que je ne pensais jamais voir chez moi un jour.

« Bonjour Fils, je peux entrer ? » 

**Alors ça vous a plu?**  
 **Merci de suivre mon histoire.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, petit chapitre du week-end. J'ai bien pris en compte la demande de "bourre pif" mais cela ne m'aiderait pas pour le chapitre suivant lol.**  
 **Respirez, tout va bien se passer ou presque... Dans tout les cas, ayez pitié de moi en lisant ce chapitre...**  
 **Merci infiniment pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires précieux.**  
 **bonne lecture.**

POV Tobias

Je met un instant avant de répondre, encore sous le choc de voir mon père devant moi.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai regardé dans ton dossier pour avoir ton adresse. »

Mon père qui s'excuse, cette fois, c'est irréel. Je m'efface pour le laisser passer. Il entre dans la pièce de vie et regarde rapidement autour de lui.  
« Tu as un bel appartement... »  
« Je peux dire merci à maman et Tris... » dis-je sans émotions

Il hoche la tête. De mon côté, je croise les bras sur mon torse.  
« Que veux-tu Marcus ? Si tu viens pour te plaindre du comportement de Tris ou de maman à l'hôpital, ne perds pas ton temps, tu peux repartir. Les empêcher d'accéder à ma chambre puis provoquer Tris n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais bon, encore faudrait-il que tu saches faire des choses intelligentes quand cela concerne ta progéniture et les personnes qu'elle aime. »

« Ta mère et cette fille m'ont jeté de la chambre comme si je n'étais qu'un inconnu ! »  
« Mais c'est ce que tu es devenu pour moi Marcus ! J'ai eu une bien plus belle relation avec Andrew puis maintenant avec Jack qu'avec toi ! Je n'ai aucuns bons souvenirs te concernant et encore maintenant, ce que tu préfères par dessus tout, c'est me pourrir la vie ! Tu m'as espionné il y a quelques années, tu continues à exiger que je parte en mission alors que tu sais très bien que je pourrais travailler uniquement comme instructeur. Tu as essayé d'écarter les deux femmes que j'aime le plus au monde juste parce que tu avais envie de les faire chier et avoir la main mise sur moi !A aucun moment tu as pensé que j'avais besoin d'elles pour m'en sortir! Et bien sûr, je ne parle que des moments que nous avons gentiment passé depuis que je vis à Chicago ! Si nous devons remonter plus loin, je crains que la soirée ne soit pas assez longue. Malheureusement pour toi, Zeke doit arriver et cette fille comme tu le dis si affectueusement s'appelle Tris. Elle rentre du travail dans 30 min. Je n'aurais pas de temps à te consacrer. » dit-je sèchement.

Je prend quelques instants, espérant que cela me calmerait un peu car de toute façon, avec lui, j'ai peu de chance d'être entendu... Alors il est bien inutile de m'énerver.

« D'ailleurs, si tu étais vraiment mon père... Si tu te souciais un tant soit peu de moi, tu me demanderais comment je vais ! Mais à mes yeux, tu n'es juste que le bourreau qui se défoulait sur mon dos quand il était en colère parce qu'une mouche venait de péter ou parce que je n'avais eu que 19/20 à un contrôle de maths alors que j'aurais pu avoir 20/20. Tu m'as pourri mon enfance, tu as pourri la vie de ma mère, tu passes ton temps à dénigrer la femme avec qui je veux passer le restant de mes jours. Et tu te plains que tout le monde te considère comme un inconnu ? »

« Ecoute fils... »  
« Arrête de m'appeler Fils ! » M'emporte-je pour de bon.

« Que tu le crois ou pas, j'ai toujours voulu que ton bien être et le meilleur pour toi... »  
« Alors nous n'avons pas la même conception des choses... »

« Grâce à mon poste, j'ai pu arriver aux urgences avant l'ambulance qui te transportait... Quand je t'ai vu sur ce brancard, j'ai été dévasté. J'ai pris conscience que la vie était courte et que je pouvais perdre le seul enfant que j'avais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire... Je suis resté à tes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'Evelyn me menace et je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avions pas vraiment de moments heureux toi et moi. »

La voix de mon père est calme et posé comme elle ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Moi par contre, je suis toujours en colère contre lui.

« A qui la faute ?! Tu pensais que plus tu me battais et plus j'allais rester proche de toi ?! Pas de chance, cela ne fonctionne pas. »

Il ignore mon intervention.

« J'aimerais pouvoir avoir ces moments heureux avec toi F.. Tobias... Partager les instants de joie de ta vie. Je sais que je ne peux pas rattraper le temps et surtout, que je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner de ce que j'ai pu te faire subir mais j'aimerais de nouveau faire partie de ta vie. Savoir que tu as failli mourir m'a ouvert les yeux sur tout ce que j'ai loupé avec toi. »

Whaou... Mon père qui s'excuse ! Je ne sais même pas si je l'imaginais dans mes rêves les plus fous !

« Je ne sais pas Marcus... Il va me falloir beaucoup de temps et surtout, il va me falloir des preuves de ta bonne volonté ! Je pensais que tu avais déjà changé puisque cela se passait mieux entre nous au travail mais je me rend compte que non.»

Il s'approche de moi, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Je te prouverais que tu peux me faire confiance... »

Pendant un instant, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas une caméra caché ou une hallucination mais l'entrée fracassante de Zeke dans l'appartement me prouve bien que tout ce que je viens d'entendre est réel.

« oh, excusez moi... Je sors de suite pour vous laisser finir. »  
« C'est bon Zeke, tu peux rester. » Je me tourne à nouveau vers mon père. « J'attends des preuves de ta bonne volonté et peut être que j'envisagerais les choses autrement. C'est à prendre ou à laisser... Tu n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit d'autre de ma part.»  
« Je ne te décevrais pas ! » dit-il avec des yeux aussi doux et plein d'amour que possible. Ils me donneraient presque la nausée.

« Je vais vous laisser les jeunes ! Passe le bonsoir à Béatrice. »

Il me tape sur l'épaule, fait un signe de tête à Zeke puis quitte la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? il a vu la vierge ? Il est tombé dans les escaliers et s'est cogné fortement la tête ? Des aliens l'ont possédé et ils veulent l'utiliser pour t'enlever ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel face aux options que propose mon ami.

« Il semblerait que mon père veuille faire la paix avec moi. »  
« Whoua mec, on dirait un vrai film de science fiction ! »

C'est exactement ça...

…..

3 mois plus tard.

POV Tris.

Nous sommes réveillés en pleine nuit par la sonnerie du téléphone. Merde ! Pour une fois que j'étais en congé ET que Tobias dormait plutôt pas mal... un élément perturbateur s'en mêle.

Tobias se redresse d'un bond, les yeux ouverts et prêt à aller au combat. Je pose ma main pour l'apaiser et il prend vite conscience qu'il est chez lui, torse nu dans son lit. Je saisis mon téléphone et décroche.

« Allo? »

« Tris, c'est Shauna... Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le bébé... » dit-elle en panique.

« Calme toi, on arrive. »  
Tobias m'a entendu puisqu'il est déjà entrain de passer un jeans et un tee-shirt. Je m'active frénétiquement à mon tour sautant dans les premières fringues que je croise.  
Nous sautons dans la voiture en moins de 5min. Heureusement, il nous faudra moins de 10 min pour arriver chez elle.  
Une fois sur place, nous montons jusqu'au 1er étage le plus rapidement possible. J'utilise la clé que Zeke nous a donné et nous trouvons Shauna entrain de se tordre de douleur sur le canapé.

« Tris, va chercher son sac, je l'aide à descendre. » dit Tobias en se précipitant vers elle.  
Je m'exécute et cours dans la chambre du bébé pour prendre ce qu'il faut. Je ferme derrière moi et je les rattrape au milieu des escaliers.  
« Je ne peux pas accoucher maintenant... »

Je lui caresse les cheveux en avançant vers la voiture.  
« c'est peut être qu'une fausse alerte... »

Une fois à la maternité, Shauna est rapidement pris en charge par l'équipe médicale. Elle nous demande de l'accompagner mais Tobias préfère attendre dans le couloir, mal à l'aise de se retrouver là.  
Après divers examen, la sage-femme nous fait part de ses conclusions.

« Il semblerait que ce petit bout soit pressé de vous voir. Le travail a commencé. Dans quelques heures, vous pourrez serrer votre bébé dans vos bras. » dit-elle avec le sourire.

Je serre la main de mon amie pour lui montrer que je suis là.

« Non... Je ne peux pas avoir mon bébé maintenant. » dit-elle en pleurant.  
« Vous êtes bien la première femme que je croise qui préfère retarder son accouchement. En général, c'est plutôt l'inverse. » répondit la sage-femme en souriant.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Le père ne peut pas être là. Il est militaire et ne rentre que la semaine prochaine. Je ne devais pas accoucher avant la fin du mois. Il faut qu'il soit là. »

La sage-femme la regarde avec un air sincèrement désolé.  
« Je suis navrée de cette situation mais je crains que je ne puisse rien faire pour vous à ce sujet. »

Shauna se contente de hocher la tête, tout aussi navrée qu'elle. La sage-femme fini par nous laisser seules.  
« Dis moi que ce n'est pas possible Tris... »

Je me penche pour l'embrasser sur le front.  
« J'aimerais avoir des pouvoirs magiques pour faire apparaître Zeke dans cette pièce juste en claquant des doigts. »  
« Tu peux rester avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. »  
« Tu penses que Tobias va rester dans le couloir tout le temps ?! »

« Hum, oui, il y a des chances. » dis-je en souriant. « Tout ça le rend un peu mal à l'aise. »  
« Va lui dire que sa présence ne me gêne pas. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui à mes yeux... Non, en fait, je vais aller lui dire moi-même. J'ai besoin de marcher en attendant que Bébé Pressé pointe le bout de son nez. » Elle regarde son ventre. « Si tu commences ta vie parmi nous en contrariant ta maman, nous n'allons pas nous entendre Bébé. »

Je l'aide à se relever en souriant puis nous sortons dans le couloir. Tobias est tranquillement assis dans la zone d'attente.  
Il se lève immédiatement quand il nous voit.

« Vu ta magnifique tenue, j'imagine que ce n'est pas une fausse alerte ? »  
« Tu imagines bien... Zeke va être tellement déçu. »  
« Tu sais bien que s'il avait pu, il ne sera pas repartit aussi rapidement en mission... Mais le manque de soldats est important... »

« Je sais tout ça... En attendant, je reste chanceuse car je vous ai tout les deux avec moi. » Elle nous prend la main puis elle regarde Tobias. « Si jamais tu en doutais, ta présence dans cette chambre ne me dérange pas et elle est même vivement appréciée... Tu es le meilleur ami de Zeke et tu es un ami qui m'est très cher. Si tu ne veux pas que je t'écrabouille les mains lors de l'accouchement, je me contenterais de celle de Tris mais en attendant, ne reste pas seul dans ce couloir stp. »

Tobias lui sourit puis la prend dans ses bras.  
« Tu ne préférerais pas Uriah à ma place ? Après tout, c'est carrément le frère et le futur parrain. »  
« J'ai déjà sa fabuleuse marraine avec moi, je me passerais du parrain pour cette étape. Ta présence m'a toujours apaisé, celle d'Uriah a tendance à me taper sur le système et ce n'est pas le moment d'être survoltée. Le futur parrain sera mis au courant en temps voulu... »

« Très bien, je t'accompagne... Mais effectivement, en tant qu'homme courageux, je vais fuir comme un lâche quand tu commenceras à trop me casser les oreilles avec tes cris de douleur. »

Nous rigolons aux mots de Tobias mais une contraction vient gâcher ce moment joyeux.  
« Retournons dans la chambre, tu seras mieux. » propose-je.

Nous l'accompagnons en l'encadrant puis s'en suit une longue attente.

…..

Pendant que Shauna change de salle pour l'accouchement, j'accompagne Tobias dans le couloir quelques minutes.  
« Mon amour, j'ai un service à te demander... pour Shauna. »  
« Je pense savoir ce que tu vas me demander... Tu veux que j'appelle Zeke ? »

« Je suis bien placée pour savoir que c'est compliqué de vous joindre n'importe quand mais peut être que tu saurais qui appeler pour réussir à avoir Zeke... »  
« Je vais faire mon possible... Et désolé de ne pas entrer la dedans avec toi. »

« On dirait que tu parles d'une cage aux fauves... »

« Je crois que des fauves me feraient moins peur! »

Nous rions.

« J'espère quand même que je t'aurais à mes côtés si un jour nous avons des enfants... »  
« ce sera totalement différent. »

Nous nous embrassons.  
« Je te tiens au courant. » dis-je en retournant dans la pièce de transit pour me changer.

…..

L'accouchement fut éprouvant surtout psychologiquement car je devais motiver ma meilleure amie qui était vraiment à bout. En tant que psy, je pense qu'elle aurait à redire sur mes techniques de persuasion et de motivation mais ça a fonctionné puisque le petit Ethan a poussé son premier cri ce matin à 9h04.  
Shauna n'a pas été des plus tendres avec mes mains mais tout a été très vite oublié dès que j'ai vu mon filleul pour la première fois.  
J'ai pleuré de joie avec elle et j'ai eu l'honneur de couper le cordon.

Maintenant Shauna se repose dans sa chambre. Ethan dort paisiblement et je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de cette petite chose toute mignonne et minuscule.  
« Merci d'avoir été là Tris. Tu as été une super marraine. »

Je lui souris.  
« J'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement. »  
« Est-ce que tu as réussi à joindre Zeke après l'accouchement ? »

« J'ai appelé sur son portable, mais il ne répond pas... Je lui ai demandé de m'appeler. » lui dis-je sans préciser que Tobias s'en occupe de son côté.  
D'ailleurs, mon amoureux fini par entrer dans la chambre, le téléphone en face de son visage. Il est souriant et il me fait un clin d'œil.  
Je me lève et prend le petit Ethan dans mes bras pour ensuite le passer à sa mère, qui ne comprend absolument pas ma démarche.

« Tiens Shauna, j'ai quelqu'un pour toi en appel visio. » dis Tobias en lui tendant le téléphone.

Shauna le prend, le visage interrogateur mais elle porte une main à sa bouche quand elle se rend compte que Zeke est sur l'écran.

Je fais un signe rapide à Zeke puis nous quittons la chambre afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ça tombe bien, j'ai un grand besoin de café et l'homme que j'aime me propose de m'en payer un.

…...

POV Tobias.

J'ai repris le chemin de l'école depuis 2 mois maintenant et cela me fait un bien fou de pouvoir travailler à nouveau. Tout ça m'avait manqué. L'odeur de la salle de sport, le parcours extérieur et même l'arrogance de Matt, l'un des élèves m'avait manqué.  
Par contre, une chose dont je me serais passé, c'est le nouvel ordre de mission que j'ai reçu ce jour... Il fallait bien que j'y retourne mais je pensais avoir le temps de me reposer un peu avant et surtout pouvoir profiter de Tris.

D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je lui annonce la nouvelle et je suis bien plus angoissé que le jour où j'ai dû lui annoncer pour mon premier départ.  
J'appréhende sa réaction plus que tout car pour Tris, comme j'ai été blessé, je ne devrais pas retourner sur le terrain. Mais pourquoi aurais-je droit à un traitement de faveur ?

Elle est toujours la première à rentrer à la maison. J'apprécie de la trouver quand je rentre car son sourire et sa présence me font totalement oublier mon travail... sauf ce soir.  
L'odeur du repas de ce soir arrive jusqu'à mon nez quand j'ouvre la porte. Tris est une cuisinière hors pair et je ne suis jamais déçu de ce que je mange au quotidien.  
Je l'enlace par derrière et l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou. Elle se laisse aller contre moi en fermant les yeux.

« Bonsoir ma belle petite-amie »  
« Bonsoir mon beau militaire. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui, juste mon père qui est venu m'apporter un café ce midi. »  
Tris se retourne mais reste dans mes bras, le visage surpris.

« J'ai fait à peu près la même tête que toi quand il est entré dans mon bureau. Il va me falloir du temps pour m'y faire. »  
« C'est normal... Tu vas prendre ta douche ? Le dîner est bientôt prêt. »

Je fais la moue. J'aime tellement l'avoir contre moi. Je dépose des tas de baisers sur son visage, ça la fait rire.  
« Je t'aime ma chérie. »  
« Moi aussi mon amour. »

Je me détache d'elle à contre cœur et je vais me glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

….

« Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe Tobias?! » demanda Tris en jetant sa fourchette sur la table.  
« Rien... rien du tout. » mentis-je en regardant mon assiette.

« Je te connais... Tu sembles ailleurs, tu réponds à peine quand je te parle et ta purée est bientôt froide à force de la remuer . »

Je soupire en fermant les yeux.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu si bizarre c'est quand tu es partit en mission la première fois. »

Je la regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire. Ma mâchoire se serre quand je vois qu'elle a compris.  
« Oh non, tu repars ... »  
« Oui... 2 mois. Nous sommes en sous-effectif alors on jongle comme on peut. »

« Tu vas repartir après ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle, angoissée.  
« Je m'estime chanceux... A part quelques insomnies, je n'ai pas eu trop de séquelles par rapport à certains de mes collègues. »

Tris se lève d'un bond, bousculant la table au passage. Elle est à la fois furieuse et triste.  
« Non, tu as juste failli y rester. Effectivement, ce n'est pas grand chose ! »  
« Tris... » Je me lève à mon tour et m'approche d'elle mais elle se recule en croisant les bras.

« Chérie, il n'a jamais été question que je ne retourne plus en mission... ça fait partie des risques du métiers et les ordres sont les ordres... »  
« Une fois ne t'a pas suffit ?! Tu as vraiment envie de te faire tuer pour de bon ? Si c'est ton but, achève-moi avant ton départ parce que je ne le supporterais pas... »

« Mon cœur, crois-moi, je vais être tout aussi vigilent, si ce n'est plus. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu un incident une fois que cela va forcement se reproduire.»

Elle secoue la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Que je déteste la voir dans cet état.  
« ce n'est pas possible.. ce n'est plus possible Tobias... Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter ça. »

Je tente une nouvelle approche et je pose mes mains sur ses bras. Elle ne bouge pas mais ne me regarde pas pour autant.

« J'espère que tu comprendras... »  
« Comprendre quoi Tris ? »

Elle relève la tête et m'embrasse doucement. Ses larmes redoublent d'intensité en même temps.

« Je suis désolée Tobias mais... Je... Je préfère aller passer quelques jours chez ma mère. Te voir partir, c'est trop pour moi. Je vais me rendre malade à t'attendre et... Je suis désolée. »

Sans attendre un mot de ma part, elle se dirige vers l'entrée. Elle prend son manteau, son sac et ses clés puis elle sort de l'appartement sans rien dire de plus.  
Je reste un moment debout, au milieu de notre cuisine, encore sous le choc de ce que viens de me dire Tris. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça.  
Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la femme avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie pouvait me quitter sans que je puisse le voir arriver.  
Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mon métier soit un problème entre nous après plus de 5 ans ensemble... Je comprend ses craintes mais de là à imaginer qu'elle préfère me quitter plutôt que de les affronter ensemble... J'attrape le premier truc en verre qui me passe sous la main et de rage, je l'envoie balader dans le mur le plus proche.

….

8 mois plus tard

Je n'ai pas revu Tris depuis ce soir où elle a décidé de me quitter. Elle est venue reprendre ses affaires le lendemain pendant mes horaires de travail. J'ai bien sûr été chez Natalie en espérant pouvoir lui parler mais sa mère m'a conseillé de lui laisser du temps et qu'elle finirait par revenir. Elle semblait désolée pour moi. J'ai remercié Natalie pour son conseil et j'ai essayé de prendre mon mal en patience... Sauf que la patience et moi.. nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Chaque jour sans elle est un supplice car tout me rappelle Tris dans cet appartement.  
Tout ce qui me reste en dehors des souvenirs et des photos, c'est le petit mot qu'elle m'a laissé sur l'îlot central :

 _Tobias,  
Te voir sur ce lit d'hôpital a fait remonter des tas de souvenirs et j'ai cru que j'allais devoir de nouveau dire adieu à l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et ça a été une chose absolument insupportable.  
Car oui je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, quoiqu'il puisse advenir de nous. Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prête à t'imaginer de nouveau dans un pays où tu risqueras ta vie. Je m'inquiétais déjà beaucoup pour toi mais j'avais réussi à occulter ce qui se passait là-bas mais maintenant, je ne pourrais plus et ça me ronge.  
J'ai besoin de temps, besoin de prendre du recul, besoin de vivre dans l'ignorance et d'arrêter de m'inquiéter autant. Je sais que tu aimes ton métier et qu'il y a des contraintes. Je pensais être d'accord avec cela mais en fait, je ne lui suis pas vraiment ou en tout cas, pas autant que je l'auras pensé.  
J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu comprendras ce que je peux ressentir._

 _Je t'aime.  
Tris _

… _.._

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier car c'est le premier anniversaire d'Ethan. A cette occasion, Zeke et Shauna organise un barbecue chez Hana. Jusqu'à maintenant, Tris a toujours tout fait pour m'éviter lors de nos réunions entre amis. Cela a d'ailleurs crée quelques tensions entre les frères Pedrad qui avaient tendance à prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre, chacun comprenant le point de vue de la personne qu'ils défendaient.  
J'ai dû avoir une discussion avec chacun d'eux afin qu'ils ne finissent pas par se brouiller pour une histoire qui ne les regardaient pas.  
Heureusement, les choses se sont apaisées et pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ethan qui profite autant de son père que de son parrain.

Le petit garçon trottine vers moi quand j'entre dans le jardin par la petite porte sur le côté. Je le rattrape juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase dans l'herbe et ça le fait rire.  
J'ai eu un peu de mal à prendre mes marques avec lui. Si petit, si fragile, si... incompréhensible parfois aussi. Mais en grandissant, j'ose espérer qu'il commence à me reconnaître quand il me voit.  
Je le prend dans mes bras tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber son cadeau et je souffle dans son cou alors que je l'embrasse. Il colle immédiatement son oreille contre son épaule afin que je ne puisse pas y accéder de nouveau.  
A son tour, il m'embrasse sur la joue et attache ses petites mains autour de mon cou.

« ça va mon bonhomme ? On va voir papa et maman ?»  
Il hoche la tête.

Je m'avance vers la véranda et je la vois, riant avec Marlène.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »  
Tout le monde me salue, sauf Tris qui se essaye de se cacher derrière son verre. Shauna nous regarde simultanément, essayant certainement de lire dans nos pensées.  
Je passe serrer quelques mains et faire la bise aux femmes de l'assistance. J'arrive vers Tris en dernier, elle s'est un peu mise à l'écart.

« Salut Tris... »  
« Bonjour Tobias. »  
« Tu... tu sembles être en pleine forme et cette... euh... robe te va bien. »

Elle remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle fait souvent ça quand elle est gênée par mes compliments.  
« Merci... ça te va bien un petit garçon dans les bras. » dit-elle en pinçant doucement la joue d'Ethan. Ce dernier rigole en cherchant à enlever la main de sa marraine.

« J'espère que l'on pourra boire un verre ensemble tout à l'heure ? » me risque-je.  
« Avec plaisir. »

Nous nous sourions comme deux ado ayant le béguin l'un pour l'autre sans oser l'avouer. Zeke arrive vers nous alors Ethan commence à gigoter pour changer de bras.

« Quatre, j'ai besoin d'un homme fort pour m'aider à bouger la table. C'est dans tes cordes ? » demanda-t-il en plaisantant.  
« J'arrive Zeke. » Je regarde Tris. « A tout à l'heure ? »  
Elle acquiesce en silence. Je pars aider Zeke avec l'espoir de pouvoir échanger plus que quelques mots avec Tris un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.

…..

POV Tris

Les 8 mois sans Tobias ont été absolument horribles pour moi mais c'est mon choix de l'avoir quitté alors je dois assumer mes décisions.  
Je me suis plongée dans le travail, dormant parfois au bureau afin de finir des projets pas si urgent que ça. Evelyn a essayé de me parler avec beaucoup de bienveillance et sans jugements me concernant. Elle trouvait dommage qu'une si belle relation prenne fin mais elle comprenait également que je préférais être loin de Tobias plutôt que de m'inquiéter de tout ce qu'il peut arriver.  
Mon comportement est lâche car je fuis devant ma peur de le perdre. Pendant plusieurs mois j'ai pensé que je finirais pas l'oublier et que si on venait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne serais pas autant impactée mais plus le temps passe et plus je me rend compte que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne.  
Que ce soit dans 6 mois ou 10 ans, je m'effondrerais certainement de la même manière.  
Seulement, je n'ose pas revenir vers lui. C'est moi qui l'ai laissé sur le carreau, sans vraiment plus d'explications que cela. J'ai quitté le navire alors que nous aurions pu nous battre contre cette peur ensemble. Au lieu de ça, je l'ai abandonné alors qu'il partait en mission et que je sais pertinemment que ma présence à son retour était un moyen pour lui de tenir.

Il est évident qu'il me repoussera à la première occasion qui se présentera à lui et il aurait totalement raison de le faire. J'ai merdé et c'est à moi d'en payer le prix.  
J'ai remarqué sa présence dès qu'il est entré dans la véranda d'Hana. Il dégage toujours quelque chose qui attire mon regard. Quelque chose d'attractif, qui donne envie de ne jamais le quitter des yeux en espérant qu'il remarque notre présence.  
Il porte Ethan dans ses bras et cela me fait fondre. Je l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois interagir avec mon filleul et il était évident que c'était inné chez lui. Il tient bien plus de sa mère qu'il ne le croit.  
J'ai maudit Zeke mentalement d'être venu nous déranger, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je voulais le garder avec moi pour le reste de la journée.

Nos regards ce sont croisés plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi. Je lui ai souris timidement à chaque fois. Il a toujours répondu en retour.  
Uriah étant le parrain d'Ethan, nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble pour faire des photos souvenir. Je suis tellement heureuse que ce soit lui. C'est comme si nous rajoutions un lien supplémentaire entre nous. Un lien qui renforcerait encore notre si belle relation.  
Entre chaque plats, nous dansons un peu dans la pelouse, poussé par Uriah qui est venu nous chercher un par un pour que nous nous bougions.  
Après avoir offert sa première danse à Marlène, il est venu me chercher pour un slow.

« Il danse derrière toi avec Shauna... »  
« Qui ? Zeke ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.  
« Non, l'homme que tu cherches des yeux constamment depuis que nous dansons ensemble. »

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon ami. Il resserre son étreinte dans mon dos.  
« Excuse-moi... J'adore danser avec toi tu sais. »  
« Oui mais je ne suis que ton meilleur ami... »

« Tu es plus que ça Uriah... »  
« Je sais Tris. Tu devrais aller lui parler. C'est toi qui a voulu arrêter votre relation. Tobias ne va pas faire le premier pas car il respecte bien trop ton choix. »

« Depuis quand tiens-tu avec Tobias ?! »  
« Euh... Depuis qu'il a menacé de me foutre son poing dans la figure ? »

Je me recule vivement.  
« Il a fait quoi ?! » demande-je en colère, attirant l'attention de pas mal de monde.

Uriah m'attire vers lui de force.  
« Excuse-moi, blague de mauvais goût... Il ne m'a menacé de rien. Nous avons juste discuté un soir et je sais qu'il ne fera pas le premier pas. Il ne veut que ton bonheur alors si tu es heureuse en étant loin de lui, il acceptera les choses... »

J'acquiesce dans son cou.  
« Je suis malheureuse sans lui... » admis-je presque en murmurant.  
« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à danser avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui ? »

« Parce que je t'aime mon Uriah. »  
« Hum... Oui, raison valable mais je vais retourner danser avec ma chérie et toi avec ton amoureux. Okay ? »  
« Merci. »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et nous nous séparons. Tobias est encore avec Shauna qui discute avec son fils. Ethan lui sourit puis court vers moi.  
Je me baisse à sa hauteur et il passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou.

« Raine Tris, dodo Ethan ? »  
« Tu vas faire ta sieste ? »  
« vi avec 'Raine Tris »

Je soupire mais garde le sourire.  
« Allons à la sieste mon p'tit bouchon. »  
Je me relève avec Ethan dans mes bras.  
Shauna s'approche de nous, Tobias sur ses talons. Je sens son regard sur moi.  
« Allez viens avec moi Ethan, c'est l'heure de la sieste. » proposa-t-elle en tendant ses mains vers son fils.  
« 'vec 'Raine » répondit-il en nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

« Marraine ne peut pas alors tu viens avec moi. »  
« NAAAAAANNNNN » cria-t-il avant de pleurer.

Les tantes de Zeke et nos mères se tournent vers nous.  
« C'est bon Shauna, je vais y aller. »  
Shauna laisse son regard aller de Tobias à moi et inversement.

« Je t'assure, ça va aller, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu prendras le relais s'il se réveille. »  
Elle soupire, gênée.  
« ça me fait plaisir d'aller le mettre au lit. »  
« Okay, merci » dit-elle avant d'embrasser son fils. « Le lit parapluie est dans l'ancienne chambre de Zeke. »

Je passe à côté de Tobias et je le frôle sans le vouloir. Je me stoppe quelques secondes, surprise par le coup de courant qui parcourt mon corps.  
Je sais que lui aussi l'a ressentit vu la manière dont il me regarde. Je continue ma route vers l'étage de la maison Pedrad, Ethan toujours accroché à mon cou.  
J'entre dans la chambre, ferme un peu le volet et pose délicatement mon filleul dans son lit d'appoint. Je lui pose son doudou avant qu'il ne le réclame et je remonte un peu la couverture sur lui.

« bisou, 'Raine Tris »  
Je me penche comme je peux pour qu'il puisse me faire un bisou sur la joue. Il fait en sorte qu'il claque fort, comme Marlène lui a appris.  
« Allez mon poussin, fais un gros dodo maintenant. »

Il hoche la tête en baillant. Je l'embrasse sur le front et me redresse. Quand je me retourne pour quitter la pièce, je suis surprise de trouver Tobias appuyé contre l'embrasure.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je suis désolé. »  
« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, c'est tout. » Je ferme la lumière puis nous sortons de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière moi.

« On dirait que nous avons été plus occupé que prévu cet après-midi... » commença Tobias en me suivant vers les escaliers.  
« La cuisson des brochettes étaient à point » dis-je en souriant.

Parfois, nos bras se frôlent provoquant à chaque fois une douce et agréable décharge électrique. J'essaye de l'occulter mais je n'y arrive pas.  
Nous descendons les marches en silence. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer alors je me contente de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer dans le fond du jardin.  
Tobias me suit sans sourciller. Nous arrivons vers une arche végétale. De l'autre côté se trouve une balançoire un peu défraîchi mais qui se trouve à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« On ne se doute pas qu'il y a cette balançoire ici. »  
« Non. Hana a fait pousser les sapins pour la cacher et rendre son jardin plus esthétique. Enfin... quand nous avons été assez grands pour ne pas risquer de tomber en faisant des bêtises. »

« Laisse moi deviner : avec Uriah ? »  
« Et Zeke aussi ! Il a eu son lot de bêtises avec nous ! » Je me rend compte que je tiens toujours sa main dans la mienne. « Tu penses qu'elle peut supporter notre poids ? »  
Il me lâche la main et va tester la structure.

« Je pense que ça devrait le faire. Elle est vieille mais semble solide. Nous prenons place sur les sièges. Moi dos à l'arche et lui dans l'autre sens afin que nous puissions nous voir. Je me balance doucement, ne sachant pas trop comment commencer la conversation.

« Tu me manques Tris... Beaucoup. »  
Je lui souris tristement.

« Comment je peux te manquer alors que c'est moi qui suis partie ? »  
Il hausse les épaules et commence à se balancer à son tour.  
« Parce que je t'aime et que je veux que tu sois heureuse... Même si ça implique de t'avoir loin de moi. »

« Je ne suis pas heureuse Tobias... »  
Il me regarde, surpris.  
« Je fais des heures pas possible au boulot pour m'occuper l'esprit, je danse à outrance pour me défouler et je passe mes soirées, sur le canapé de ma mère, dans un pyjama super moche avec un pot de glace dans les mains alors que j'aimerais juste être dans tes bras... »

Je me tourne vers Tobias et je vois qu'il rigole.

« ça te fait rire ?! »  
« Je t'imagine dans l'un de tes immondes pyjamas, c'est tout »

« Heyyyy » dis-je en lui tapant le bras.

« mais pour autant, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais gérer tes départs et surtout cette angoisse de savoir comment tu vas.. »  
« Tris... J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu es partit... Enfin non, je sais que mon accident t'as fortement chamboulée mais je risquais ma vie à chacun de mes déplacements... Alors ?»  
« Tout est devenu réel Tobias ! J'ai pris conscience que je pouvais réellement te perdre et c'était si insupportable que j'ai préféré fuir en espérant moins souffrir... »

« Et ça a marché ? »  
« Pas vraiment... » dis-je en regardant le sol.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue me voir ? »  
« C'est moi qui suis partie Tobias...Et je n'ai même pas cherché à prendre de tes nouvelles, à discuter avec toi car j'avais peur de replonger en te voyant... »

« whoua, on dirait que tu parles de moi comme si j'étais une drogue... »  
Un rire m'échappe.  
« Tu es une drogue à toi tout seul Tobias... »  
« Et veux-tu continuer à te désintoxiquer ou vas-tu reprendre une dose de mon corps de rêve ? »

Il hausse simultanément les sourcils, ce qui me fait rire.  
« Ce son m'a manqué... »  
« Je suis toujours morte de peur à l'idée de te perdre... »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça Tris... Partir en mission fait partie du job et j'ai pensé à quitter l'armée si ça me permettait de te récupérer dans ma vie... »  
« Non, tu aimes ce que tu fais et il est hors de question ! »

« Oui, je le sais bien... Je sais faire que cela de toute façon. » Il sourit. « A part les pâtes carbonara mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir gagner ma vie avec ça. »

Je rigole.

« Mais il se trouve que l'instructeur qui s'occupe des premières années a demandé sa mutation et j'ai postulé pour reprendre la totalité du poste. Au lieu d'être pris par l'école 6 mois dans l'année, je serais occupé pour toute l'année scolaire et si on ajoute le recrutement, je n'aurais plus l'opportunité de partir en mission... »  
« Mais ? Tu aimes partir ! »  
« Pas si cela te rend malheureuse et que je ne peux pas te retrouver chez nous quand je rentre. Alors peut-être que je devrais encore partir une fois l'année prochaine mais ensuite, je serais à 100% sur Chicago ou une autre base du pays.»

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un homme aussi génial que toi ? »  
« C'est toi qui me rend meilleur... »

« Tu me manques mon amour. » Admet-je  
Il me sourit et me tend la main. Je la saisis. Il m'invite alors à me lever et à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je n'attend pas une seconde de plus et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres qui devient si passionné que nous nous rendons trop tard que la corde de la balançoire est entrain de céder. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous lever et nous finissons allongés dans l'herbe.  
Tobias a amorti ma chute. Au moment où mes yeux croisent les siens, nous éclatons de rire. Je rampe un peu pour mettre mon visage à hauteur du sien.

« Je t'aime Tris. Reviens à la maison stp... »  
« Tu veux encore de moi ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi... Tu es ma drogue aussi ma chérie. »  
« Je t'aime Tobias. »  
Il fait glisser son bras derrière mon cou et exerce une pression pour que je me rapproche de son visage. Il capture de nouveau mes lèvres et j'ai enfin l'impression d''avoir retrouvé la partie de moi-même qui me manquait tant pendant 8 mois.

« Ah ben vous êtes là ?! » dit Uriah en arrivant au niveau de l'arche.  
« Vous pourriez attendre d'être de retour chez vous pour faire des bêtises, il y a un enfant qui se balade dans cette maison ! » continua-t-il sans se soucier de savoir s'il nous dérange ou pas.

« On arrive Uriah... »  
« Vous arriverez à vous relever seul où... ? »  
« URIAAAH ! » hurle-je

Il lève les mains puis retourne vers les invités !

« Hey, vous savez quoi ?! Tris et Quatre, c'est repartit ! » cria-t-il à qui veut l'écouter.

Des fois, j'aimerais pouvoir tuer mon meilleur ami !

 **Alors, ça vous a plu quand même? Dites-moi tout!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, Bon ça y est, j'ai presque fini d'écrire l'épilogue de cette histoire (snif) donc j'accélère les publications...  
Je pense que vous devriez vite reconnaitre ce chapitre... Je me suis dis que ça pouvait être sympa d'amener un autre point de vue.  
Pour les personnes n'ayant pas lu ma fic 'L'anniversaire', je vous conseille d'aller la lire avant d'entamer ce chapitre.**

 **Momo= j'ai dis que je prenais compte autant que possible des remarques des lecteurs. Le chapitre précédent t'était dédié :-P .**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreux retours.  
Bonne lecture.**

2 ans plus tard  
8 ans après leur rencontre. (Tris 25 ans/tobias 29 ans)

POV Tobias

Je ne pensais pas que ce moment allait arriver un jour... Marcus, l'homme que je déteste le plus me fait une faveur. Bon certes, c'est sans le savoir mais je n'en reviens toujours pas.  
Depuis 2 ans, nos relations sont biens plus apaisées. Il a fait énormément d'efforts pour se rapprocher de moi. J'avoue que de mon côté, je n'ai pas forcement tendu la main pour l'aider dans sa démarche. Mais j'ai apprécié le fait qu'il signe les papiers du divorce, permettant à ma mère d'épouser Jack presque dans la seconde qui a suivie.  
J'ai d'ailleurs été touché qu'elle me demande de la conduire devant Mr le maire. Je savoure chaque jour la chance que j'ai, de l'avoir de nouveau dans ma vie.  
Tout comme j'ai la chance que Jack m'accepte comme l'un de ses enfants. Mes relations avec Eric sont cordiales mais nous n'avons pas vraiment de points en commun. Tris s'entend bien mieux que moi avec lui mais ils travaillent quotidiennement ensemble. J'imagine que cela crée des liens.  
Edward à bientôt 17 ans et il s'est mis en tête de devenir militaire à son tour. Ma mère est loin d'être ravie mais elle respecte son choix.  
De mon côté, je ne vais rien lui laisser passer concernant la discipline que je lui enseignerais. Il doit atteindre la perfection car cela pourra lui sauver la vie un jour ou l'autre.  
Contrairement à moi, mon petit frère n'a pas choisi ce métier pour fuir quelqu'un, bien au contraire. Il a choisi cette voie car il admire notre armée et j'aime à penser qu'il m'admire aussi.

Actuellement, je suis sur ma dernière mission avec Zeke. Ensuite, je me consacrerais à 100% à ma carrière d'instructeur. Contre toute attente, Marcus lui a proposé le poste d'instructeur pour le tir de combat et il a accepté. En effet, il ne supporte plus de laisser Ethan et Shauna pendant de longs mois. A même pas 2 ans, Ethan se plaint déjà de ne pas voir son papa et malgré tout, Zeke ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son propre père qui ne les a pas vu grandir lui et Uriah.  
Donc ce matin, ne prenons l'avion avec une partie du régiment pour retourner à Chicago et, quand je dis que mon père m'a fait une faveur sans le savoir, c'est qu'il m'a ordonné de rentrer plus tôt. Il attendait confirmation de sa hiérarchie concernant mon changement de carrière et elle est arrivée bien plus tôt que prévue alors il m'a laissé le choix de rester jusqu'à la fin de ma mission ou de rentrer... Mais il a précisé qu'il avait besoin de moi pour mettre en place certaines choses pour l'école alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Lui pense que j'accours pour l'aider, ce qui lui laisse l'illusion que je fais un pas dans sa direction. De mon côté, je ne vois juste que la surprise que je vais pouvoir faire à Tris.

Car non seulement, elle n'est pas au courant de mon retour mais en plus, c'est son anniversaire alors je compte lui faire une surprise avec l'aide de nos amis afin d'égayer cette triste période pour elle.  
Dans l'avion, je suis un peu nerveux car je connais la femme que j'aime et je sais pertinemment qu'elle attend un message de ma part pour son anniversaire même si j'ai bien conscience qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment ce jour.  
Quand je suis à la maison, je me contente juste de lui changer les idées afin qu'elle pense le moins possible au décès de son père 7 ans plus tôt.  
Certaines années, cela fonctionne, d'autres non mais je tenterais de l'aider jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui permette de surmonter le plus facilement possible cette sombre période de sa vie.

Pour cette année, j'ai bien une idée en tête. Heureusement Marlène s'occupe de me trouver ce que je n'ai pas dans mon sac.  
« Alors vieux, content de rentrer pour de bon ? » Me demanda Zeke, me tirant de ma rêverie  
« Ah, tu ne m'appelles plus mec ? »

« Non, tu as bientôt 30 ans, tu te fais vieux ! » répondit-il en souriant.  
« Tu peux parler Zeke ! » dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude. « mais oui, je suis content et soulagé aussi. Une nouvelle vie va s'offrir à nous mon pote. »

« Shauna ne le sait pas... »  
« Que tu rentres ou que c'est ton dernier retour sur Chicago ? »

« Que c'était ma dernière mission. J'aimerais lui faire la surprise. »  
« C'est notre soirée dis-moi ! »

« A propos de soirée, vous pourriez garder Ethan demain soir stp ? A nouvelle vie, grandes décisions et la première que je compte prendre, c'est de lui demander sa main. »

Je me retourne vers lui, surpris mais heureux.  
« ça c'est une excellente nouvelle ! On peut te garder Ethan toute la nuit si tu veux également. » dis-je en hochant mes sourcils en même temps.

Zeke fait mine de réfléchir.  
« Je ne peux refuser une telle proposition ! Ethan sera content de dormir chez vous parce que je le cite « on peut manger des bonbons toute l'après-midi chez marraine et tonTobias. »  
« Il faut bien qu'on l'amadoue comme on peut. »

« Je contribuerais aussi aux caries de tes enfants en temps voulu. »  
« Ce n'est pas une chose dans notre programme... » avoue-je en regardant le sol.

« Vraiment ? Ethan t'a quand même montré que tu pouvais être chouette avec les enfants ! Et Edward, que tu pouvais remettre un ado boutonneux dans le droit chemin juste avec un regard bien précis. »

Je ris à son allusion. Edward est gentil mais parfois, il se prend pour le petit chef. Pas de chance, il est tombé sur plus chef que lui !

« Je n'en ai pas reparlé avec Tris depuis le quiproquo avec Uriah. »  
« Mais tu aimerais en avoir ? »

Je hausse les épaules.  
« Oui, certainement... Mais je n'arrive pas à enlever mes craintes de ma tête.»

« Je sais à quoi tu penses et non, tu ne te transformeras pas en Marcus parce que ce sera ton fils ou ta fille. Ton père est dérangé mentalement, toi pas. Cet enfant, tu l'aimeras plus que tout au monde et oui, des fois, tu auras envie de l'accrocher au plafond ou de lui mettre une bonne raclée avant de l'envoyer au coin mais tu te contenteras de le punir pour sa bêtise en l'envoyant dans sa chambre et tu iras te calmer dans ton coin comme tout bon parent qui se respecte. Tu es totalement incapable de frapper un enfant, ni même de le persécuter psychologiquement. Je suis le meilleur ami que tu n'ai jamais eu alors je te connais par cœur et tu sais que j'ai raison.»  
« Oui peut être... mais en attendant, je vais continuer à m'entraîner sous la couette avec Tris et à prendre du grade en jouant les baby-sitter avec Ethan ! »

« Amen mon pote ! J'aime avoir un baby-sitter baraqué comme toi pour surveiller mon fils !»  
Nous rions.  
« Mais je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Zeke. Félicitations ! »

« Attends, elle n'a pas encore dit oui ! »  
Pour toute réponse, je lève les yeux au ciel. Shauna a été assez folle pour faire un enfant avec un Pedrad. Quoiqu'il arrive ils sont liés... Le mariage ne sera qu'une formalité.

…...

Notre avion atterri vers 17h30. L'attente pour les bagages est toujours très longue, surtout sur le retour car nous sommes fatigués, jet-laggués et pressés de rentrer chez nous.  
Quand nous sortons, je vois Ethan se tortiller pour se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère. Elle fini par le poser au sol et il se met à courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettent pour aller se jeter dans les bras de Zeke, qui s'est mis à sa hauteur.

« Papaaaaaaaa ! Ethan il est trop trop content de voir papa ! » lança-t-il joyeusement entre 2 attaques de bisous sur son visage.

« Papa est aussi très heureux de te voir mon chéri. Tu m'as manqué. » répondit Zeke en se relevant, son fils dans ses bras.  
Il se dirige vers Shauna et l'enlace tendrement après l'avoir embrassé. Je m'approche ensuite de Shauna pour lui dire bonjour. Chaque retour me procure les même sentiments : heureux de retrouver la famille que je me suis construis ici.

« Ethan, tu dis bonjour à tonton stp. »  
Le petit garçon s'exécute joyeusement en tendant ses bras vers moi. Je le retire des bras de Zeke et il me fait immédiatement un câlin dont il a le secret.  
« Bonzour tonton, Ethan a mangé avec marraine aujourd'hui. »  
« Tu en as de la chance ! Et elle a été sage marraine ? »

« Bien plus qu'Ethan » lança Shauna en regardant son fils. Ce dernier enfoui sa tête dans mon cou, conscient qu'il n'a peut être pas été très sage.  
« Bon Ethan, viens voir papa, tu m'as trop manqué. »

Le garçon change de bras sans rien dire. Heureux d'avoir une diversion.  
« Oh maman ! Le dessin pour papa ! »  
Shauna fouille dans son sac en marchant vers la sortie et sort le fameux dessin. Elle le tend à Ethan qui le donne à Zeke.

« Pour papa ! »  
Il l'ouvre comme il peut en tenant son fils dans ses bras.  
« Regardez-moi pour la photo ! Sauf toi Tobias, sinon tu vas te faire griller par Tris. »  
Zeke et Ethan se tournent vers Shauna et sourient.

« Ethan a fait avec marraine. »  
« Il est très beau mon lapin. Merci.»

…...

L'attente pour rentrer chez moi est longue mais Marlène fini ses cours assez tardivement et nous devons l'attendre pour la surprise.  
Uriah est à la fois excité et angoissé car il sait que la surprise plaira à Tris mais il sait aussi qu'il risque de devoir la ramasser à la petite cuillère quelques minutes auparavant. Il déteste la voir dans cet état mais je sais qu'il trouvera les mots pour la faire sourire un peu, il les trouve toujours.  
Nous sommes garés quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, Uriah est à l'arrière de la voiture avec moi et Ethan.

« TonTobias, on refait un dessin pour marraine ? »  
« Encore ?! »

« Ethan, il aime bien faire des dessins. »  
« Pas étonnant, c'est pas lui qui les fait » se moqua Uriah « Il sait à peine tenir un crayon, hein ouais p'tit gars ? ».

« N'écoute pas ce que ton méchant parrain mon lapin. Papa va bientôt le punir pour avoir dit des bêtises. »  
« Oh oui fouettes-moi ! J'aime ça !» continua-t-il en remuant sur son siège.

« Uriah ! » intervint Shauna en lui lançant un regard noir.  
« Oh ça va, il est trop jeune pour comprendre l'allusion ! »

« Vas-tu grandir un jour ?! »  
« J'ai grandi ! J'ai un travail trop chouette pour l'un des plus grands journaux de la ville, je vis dans un très bel appartement et surtout, j'ai réussi à garder mon magnifique amour de jeunesse dans ma vie ! Tiens d'ailleurs, je crois que la voilà ! » dit-il en regardant dans la vitre arrière de la voiture.  
Effectivement, Marlène gare sa voiture juste derrière la notre avant de nous faire appel de phare. C'est notre signal pour aller en direction de notre appartement.  
Shauna tapote sur son téléphone, qui bipe peu de temps après.

« Bon, elle m'a dit de ne pas passer. Pile ce que j'attendais ! »

Zeke gare sa voiture devant notre immeuble et nous sortons pour aller à la rencontre de Marlène qui a réussi à trouver ce qui me manquait, à savoir du popcorn au caramel et une chanson bien particulière. A cela s'ajoute un de mes tee-shirt et ma personne.  
« Je vous ai même trouvé un bandeau pour ne pas à avoir à chercher quelque chose une fois sur place. »

« On se demande bien où tu as pu trouver ça Marlène » Taquina Zeke en regardant son frère. Malgré le peu de lumière de la rue, je peux le voir rougir.

« Merci pour ton aide Marlène, c'est adorable » dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.  
« Si cela peut remonter le moral de mon amie alors j'en serais heureuse. »

Je lui souris.  
« Je pensais vous laisser entrer en premier, vous commencez le jeu et au moment voulu, j'arriverais dans l'appart. Uriah, je compte sur toi pour la désorienter un peu quand tu la fais tourner ? »  
« Oui chef ! »

« Je pense que l'idée est bonne ! Allons surprendre notre Tris » conclu Marlène.

Nous montons vers notre étage mais je reste dans la montée d'escalier afin que Tris ne puisse pas me voir.

Zeke sonne, pas de réponse... Uriah n'attend pas bien longtemps et sonne de nouveau avant de taper sur la porte.  
L'attente est plus longue qu'il n'y paraît. J'espère qu'elle va ouvrir... puis...

« Surpriiiiiiise ! »  
Ensuite, je vois mes amis rentrer. Marlène me sourit avant de disparaître dans l'appartement. La dernière chose que j'entends, c'est Ethan souhaitant un « Zoyeux Versaire » à sa marraine.  
La voie étant libre, je m'approche de la porte afin d'écouter le moment où il est opportun d'entrer. J'entends la chanson de Scorpion passer et je sais que Tris va avoir mon tee-shirt entre les mains.  
J'en profite pour entrer le plus discrètement possible.

« Un de ses tee-shirt... Je dirais que c'est pour me rappeler celui qu'il m'a donné la première fois qu'il est partit en mission à l'étranger. Il espérait que cela m'aiderait à m'endormir plus facilement. Ça m'a bien aidé mais ça ne vaut pas les bras de Tobias.»

« Correct ! » commenta Zeke. « Maintenant, passons à la suite. Uriah ? »

Uriah commence à faire tourner Tris sur elle-même. Je m'approche donc d'elle le plus possible pour qu'elle puisse poser sa main directement sur mon torse.  
« Il faut que tu tende les mains devant toi Tris. Utilise ton toucher pour découvrir le nouveau souvenir à découvrir. » proposa Uriah en bon maître de cérémonie.

Ma peau frissonne immédiatement quand la main de Tris entre en contact avec moi. Je bouge légèrement pour la perturber puis je m'approche de son oreille.  
« Et bien alors mon amour, tu ne trouves pas la réponse ? » murmure-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Tris retire son bandeau avec rapidité puis se jette dans mes bras en pleurant de joie quand elle prend conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de sa taille, si heureux de la revoir.  
« Si tu pleures, je peux repartir. »

« Non, surtout pas ! Mais comment? Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis rentré en même temps que Zeke. Ce n'était pas prévu mais être le fils d'un haut gradé doit certainement me donner quelques avantages. Je voulais te faire la surprise... Je ne pouvais pas répondre à tes messages ou t'appeler car j'étais dans l'avion.»

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là »

….

Finalement, nos amis sont restés plus longtemps que prévu. A mon grand désespoir mais ils m'ont tellement aidé pour cette surprise que je peux bien patienter un peu avant de me retrouver seul avec Tris.

Nous nous mettons d'accord avec Zeke pour la garde d'Ethan demain soir et toute la nuit prochaine afin qu'il puisse faire sa demande.  
Tris était totalement excitée pour ses amis et elle a ordonné d'être la première au courant de sa réponse.

Maintenant, nous débarrassons le salon. Tris a un sourire vissé sur ses lèvres et je dois dire que cela me plaît d'en être la raison.  
Elle déambule du salon à la cuisine en ondulant les hanches exagérément. Son pyjama a beau être un tue-l'amour de l'extrême, son attitude rend les choses bien plus sexy et attirantes.  
Je pose les bouteilles sur l'îlot central et je m'approche de Tris alors qu'elle met des choses dans l'évier. Je fais glisser mes bras autour de sa taille et je commence à lui manger doucement le lobe de l'oreille.  
Elle se laisse aller contre moi, les yeux fermés, appréciant le moment. Elle se retourne et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous nous embrassons tendrement.

« Merci pour la surprise mon amour. T'avoir ce soir me fait un bien fou. »  
« Objectif atteint dans ce cas. J'ai eu du mal à ne rien te dire plus tôt. »

« D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fais pour rentrer ? Je sais bien que ton père ne sait plus quoi faire pour se faire pardonner mais quand même ! »  
« Il s'avère que je suis officiellement instructeur à plein temps ! C'est une histoire de paperasse revenue plus tôt que prévu et de mon père qui avait besoin de moi pour l'école. Je n'allais pas chercher à finir ma mission si je pouvais rentrer pour retrouver ma magnifique femme. »

« Je suis tellement soulagée d'entendre ça ! »  
« Que tu es magnifique ? » dis-je pour la taquiner.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Non, que tu ne sois plus obligé de partir loin de moi dans des pays dangereux. »  
« Il va falloir que nous prenions de nouvelles marques. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. En attendant, il y a une chose qui ne changera pas...»  
« Je t'écoute. »

« J'aurais toujours envie de toi comme jamais mon amour. »  
« Est-ce une suggestion pour la suite de notre soirée ? »

« Non, c'est un ordre sergent Eaton ! »

Je reste pensif un instant puis je lui souris espièglement avant de la soulever et de la lancer sur mon épaule.  
« Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »  
« Je t'emmène vers une nuit de folie ma chérie. »

…...

POV Tris.  
Shauna est venue déposer Ethan directement sur mon lieu de travail après l'avoir récupéré à la crèche. Zeke rentre bien plus tard qu'elle et elle voulait avoir le temps de se préparer pour ce qui est juste une soirée en amoureux.  
Heureusement, Evelyn me permet ce genre de petits arrangements tant que cela reste ponctuel.

Ethan peut être l'enfant le plus adorable de la terre comme se transformer en véritable terreur de moins d'un mètre de haut. Je crois que ce soir, nous avons le droit de goûter à son côté sombre.  
Une minute au téléphone avec un client et mon filleul en profite pour visiter tout l'étage alors qu'il jouait paisiblement à lancer ses cubes sur la moquette du bureau.

Je m'apprête aller à sa recherche quand j'aperçois Cara arriver vers moi, mon petit pirate dans les bras.  
« Regarde-moi qui j'ai trouvé entrain de vider une poubelle en papier dans le bureau d'Eric. »

Je le prends dans mes bras.  
« Ethan, je t'ai dis que tu devais rester avec moi, dans le bureau ! Marraine n'est pas contente du tout ! » Le petit boude mais je l'occulte. « Merci beaucoup de l'avoir retrouvé Cara. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop mis de bazar dans le bureau d'Eric ? »

Elle lève les épaules à ses oreilles.

« Si, mais c'est ça qui est drôle ! »  
« Oh non, il va me tuer quand il saura que c'est Ethan. » dis-je paniquée.

Eric est un maniaque de la propreté et du rangement. Son bureau est un modèle pour beaucoup de monde. Chaque chose à une place bien définie alors quand une personne extérieure met le bazar, il devient de suite moins agréable.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il en saura rien. Et quand bien même, il me semble qu'Ethan et lui se sont bien amusés à l'anniversaire de Tobias. Il lui passera sa bêtise. »

Je lui souris.

« Bon et votre emménagement ? C'est pour quand ? »  
« m'en parle pas ! Il veut, il veut pas... Mais j'en ai marre de dormir chez Evelyn et Jack le week-end parce que monsieur a peur de sauter le pas ! »

J'ai toujours pensé qu'Eric était un gars bien et qu'il formait un beau couple avec Cara mais, derrière ses airs de mec ultra sérieux, fermé et sûr de lui, se trouve un homme qui est mort de trouille à l'idée d'aller plus loin dans sa relation avec la jeune femme qu'il aime.  
Cara est tout son contraire mais elle semble l'apaiser et lui faire dépasser ses limites personnelles... Sauf quand il s'agit de vivre ensemble. La secrétaire est indépendante depuis longtemps car sa famille habite loin de Chicago mais Eric n'arrive pas à quitter le nid familial, certainement encore traumatisé par le divorce de ses parents. Il doit se dire qu'il va forcement lui arriver la même chose et freine des quatre pieds quand il faut sauter le pas.

« Viens dans mon bureau 2 min, je pourrais remettre ce petit pirate au sol et l'enfermer pour ne pas qu'il se sauve. »  
Ethan rigole au surnom qu'il commence à connaître.

….

Je me prépare à quitter le bureau quand Evelyn passe sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tris, je te... Ooooh Ethan ! » Elle s'approche de lui et se met à sa hauteur. « ça va joli bonhomme ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec marraine ?»

« Dessins, cubes ! » Il court vers une des chaises où il a entreposé ses trésors.  
« Regard' Vlyn »  
« Dis donc, tu dessines aussi bien que marraine. » Evelyn me fait un clin d'œil.  
« Marraine a aidé Ethan. » dit-il fièrement.

« Tu me fais un bisou avant que je parte ? »  
Ethan pose son dessin sur le sol puis va vers Evelyn et lui fait un bisou sur la joue en prenant mille précautions.

« Tu es adorable ! »  
Je fini de ranger mes affaires en glissant mon ordinateur dans sa sacoche.

« Bon alors Tris, quand est-ce que Tobias et toi allaient vous mettre en route ? »  
Je la regarde surprise.

« A vrai dire, cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'en avons pas parlé... Tobias adore Ethan mais je sais qu'il avait des craintes... »  
« D'être comme son père ? »

Je hoche la tête. Elle soupire.  
« Je suis persuadée qu'il sera un père formidable. Tobias ne tient rien de Marcus. Peut être son nez ? Ses oreilles ? »

Je souris.  
« Je le sais tout ça. C'est lui qu'il faut convaincre. Je lui avais dis que j'étais réticente tant qu'il était encore en déplacement. Maintenant qu'il reste à Chicago, pourquoi pas mais dans tout les cas, ce ne sera pas un drame s'il préfère ne pas en avoir. Ma vie avec lui est bien plus importante que de devenir mère... Je suis prête à faire ce sacrifice. »

Evelyn s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.  
« Je suis sûre que tu n'auras pas besoin de te sacrifier. » Elle fait une pause. « Tu descends avec moi ? »

J'attrape mon petit pirate, mon sac et nous quittons du bureau.

…..

J'ai confié Ethan à Tobias après le repas afin de prendre une douche tranquillement. Je les ai laissé tout les deux, jouant avec des petites voitures devant la table de salon.  
En sortant de la douche, j'entends des éclats de rire de l'autre côté de la porte. J'enfile un short et un tee-shirt appartenant à Tobias et je quitte la salle de bain.

Je m'avance doucement vers le salon et je reste en retrait pour admirer la scène : Une partie de chatouilles entre Tobias et Ethan. Le petit garçon se tortille dans tout les sens sous les doigts de son tonton.  
« Arrête Tonton ! » dit-il en riant aux éclats.  
Mon homme se stoppe. Il est assis sur le sol, jambes étendues avec Ethan à cheval sur lui. Il s'appuie sur ses mains en les posant un peu en arrière de son buste.

Il regarde Ethan en rigolant car ce dernier met un petit peu de temps à récupérer une respiration normale après cette partie de chatouilles.  
« Alors pirate, tu as perdu la partie ? » dit-il pour le provoquer. Ethan déteste perdre quoique ce soit.  
« Naaaaaaan, j'ai pas perdu ! Tu triches comme parrain. »  
« Il va être content quand je lui dirais ça »

Puis, sans que Tobias le voit venir, Ethan lui saute dessus et le chatouille dans le cou. Mon petit-ami se laisse tomber en arrière. Ethan en profite pour venir s'asseoir sur son ventre et continuer son attaque. Tobias joue le jeu et fais semblant de rire.  
Mon filleul me remarque.

« Regarde 'Raine, j'ai gagné ! » dit-il fièrement.

Maintenant que je suis démasquée, je m'avance vers eux et m'assois également sur le sol au niveau d'Ethan.  
« Tu as gagné quoi ? »  
« J'ai réussi à faire des chatouilles à TonTobias » dit-il en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules en souriant.

« Tu es trop fort ! Même moi je n'y arrive pas. » dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
« Tu fais photo pour maman et papa ? »

Après un moment d'hésitation, je saisis le téléphone de Tobias qui est celui le plus proche de nous. Je fais la photo et l'envoie à Zeke.  
Quelques secondes après, le téléphone de Tobias annonce l'arrivée d'un message. Je lui tends et il pianote avant de sourire franchement.  
Il me montre la photo qu'il a reçu en retour : Une photo de Shauna affichant un très bel anneau à la main gauche.

« Ouiii ! » dis-je en regardant Tobias.  
« C'est quoi 'Raine ? »  
Tobias tourne l'écran vers lui et il sourit en voyant sa mère.

« Oh ! C'est maman ! »  
« Oui et je pense que maman aimerait que tu ailles te coucher maintenant. »  
« Oh noooon... » dit-il en boudant.

« tu ne vas pas rester assis sur tonton toute la soirée ? »  
« Viii. »

Tobias se redresse sans le prévenir, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il amortit sa chute en posant ses mains dans son dos.  
Ethan reste allongé sur les jambes de Tobias en riant.

« Allez pirate, au lit! » intervint mon homme.

Nous nous levons et je tends ma main afin d'inciter Ethan à me suivre.

« Nan, dodo avec Tonton... »  
Tobias le regarde surpris et moi également. J'ai toujours été celle qui allait le coucher à sa demande. Mais cette fois, ses préférences ont changé, à mon plus grand bonheur car je sais que Tobias été parfois chagriné à l'idée qu'Ethan ne lui demande jamais de l'accompagner se coucher.

« Très bien. Tu me fais un bisou quand même ? »  
Il tend ses bras pour que je le prenne. Je m'exécute et l'embrasse puis je le pose sur le sol. Il prend la main de Tobias et ils vont tout les deux en direction de la chambre d'ami où se trouve maintenant un petit lit pour lui.

J'attends un peu puis je me dirige vers la chambre et pour, la deuxième fois de la soirée, je les espionne. Tobias est assis sur une chaise trop petite pour lui et lit une histoire. Je souris en l'écoutant car il y met l'intonation et les gestes.  
« 'Raine, bisous. »

Ce gamin a des yeux partout ! Tobias se retourne, surpris de me voir. Je lui souris et m'avance vers eux pour répondre à sa demande.

« Fais de beaux rêves mon poussin. » dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Tobias fait la même chose puis nous quittons la chambre.

Nous retournons dans le salon et allumons la tv. Je me blottis contre mon homme, profitant de ce moment de calme après la mini tornade Ethan.

« Alors tonton Tobias ? Content d'avoir été coucher Ethan pour la première fois ? »  
« J'ai été agréablement surpris... Je l'aime tellement ce petit. J'étais content qu'il veuille que je l'accompagne. »

« Il est attachant... »  
« Je dois t'avouer une chose chérie... Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir à tout ça... »

« Tout ça quoi ? »  
« Les enfants... »

« Oh... »  
« Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais seul avec Ethan, j'ai vraiment adoré partager ce moment avec lui... Et... je me suis dis que peut être, je me sentais enfin capable d'avoir un enfant avec toi... Je veux dire... Il nous a fait courir dans tout l'appartement, il a renversé un vase et n'a pas voulu prendre son bain et j'ai pris conscience qu'à aucun moment je n'avais envie d'être violent pour le punir parce que hausser la voix et le menacer d'aller au coin a suffit à le calmer et à lui faire faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé..»

Je lui prends la main et la caresse doucement pour l'encourager à continuer. Ses confidences me mettent du baume au cœur.

« Je sais qu'un enfant peut être bien pire dans son comportement qu'Ethan ce soir. Mais mini-Pedrad est peut- être un déclic pour moi. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire mon amour ? »  
« Que... que si tu en as envie.. J'aimerais bien avoir un bébé avec toi. »

Je croise son magnifique regard pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes installés dans le canapé. Pour toute réponse, je me redresse et capture ses lèvres avec ferveur. Je sens ses bras puissants autour de ma taille.  
Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle.

« ça veut dire que tu es partante ? »  
« Je serais très heureuse d'avoir un bébé avec toi Tobias. Je t'aime mon amour. »  
« Moi aussi mon cœur. »

…...

POV Tobias.

Uriah monte dans ma voiture, encore tout essoufflé.  
« Oui, je sais, je suis en retard. »  
« Je n'ai rien dis Uriah mais bonjour quand même » lui dis-je, amusé.

Je regarde dans mon rétroviseur et je sors de ma place de parking.

« Bon alors, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Tu as été bien mystérieux au téléphone. » me questionna-t-il en bouclant sa ceinture.  
« Je ne préférais rien te dire, tu aurais fini par gaffer... »  
« Moi !? Tu me vexes mec ! »

Je le fixe rapidement avec un regard entendu.  
« bon okay, ce genre de choses m'arrive... parfois... non souvent en fait. »  
« Bien. Ravi que tu admettes cela... Je compte demander Tris en mariage... »

Uriah me fixe comme si un 3e œil venait de me pousser au milieu du front.  
« Zeke i mois et maintenant toi ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec le mariage ?! »

« Tu n'es pas content pour nous ? Je ne suis pas digne d'épouser ta meilleure amie ? »

« Bien sûr que si, je suis heureux que ce soit avec toi ! Et que tu veuilles la demander en mariage. Si je n'avais pas été d'accord avec le fait que tu sortes avec ma sœur, tu l'aurais su bien plus tôt ! C'est juste que... maintenant, Marlène va me faire des tas de sous-entendus pour que je fasse la même chose que vous... Et je suis trop jeune pour sauter ce pas. »  
« Prends le temps qu'il te faut Uriah. Marlène t'aime et elle le comprendra parfaitement. »

« Ouep... Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? »  
« Tu connais Tris autant que moi, si ce n'est plus et je voudrais ton avis sur la bague... »

« Avec plaisir Tobias ! »

 **J'ai relu ma fic pour écrire ce chapitre et malheur, horreur, j'y avais intégré Christina... qui a d'ailleurs disparu comme par magie ensuite... Donc j'ai pris le parti de la zapper directement ici... Il ne faut pas s'encombrer de personnages inutiles :p.**  
 **J'espère que vous avez aimé!**  
 **A très vite pour la suite.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, Et voilà The Last One (pour de vrai cette fois.) avant l'épilogue.**  
 **On me réclamait de la guimauve, vous allez être servi :p**

 **Momo= Tu ne m'as pas du tout offensé la dernière fois. Il m'en faut bien plus que cela et je sais que tu le disais parce que tu m'aimes bien :P (ou pas ahah.)**

 **Merci merciii pour vos encouragements.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

1 an plus tard... Tris 27 ans/ Tobias 31

POV Tris.

Plus l'on avance dans le temps et plus le stress prend le dessus. Pour la centième fois de la journée, je me regarde dans la glace et j'ai du mal à me rendre compte que ce reflet est le mien.  
Mes cheveux sont remontés dans un superbe chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappent ci et là, Marlène a fait un travail fabuleux avec le maquillage et Shauna est à mes petits soins, courant à droite et à gauche pour aller me chercher de l'eau ou de quoi manger.

J'invite la personne qui tape à la porte à entrer. Ma mère apparaît dans l'embrasure et me sourit tendrement.  
« Je peux entrer ma chérie ? »  
« Bien sûr. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »  
« Stressée et heureuse... J'ai peur de me prendre les pieds dans la robe, de me tordre les chevilles avec mes talons ou encore que Tobias ne soit pas là quand j'arriverais. »

« Donc tout va bien » dit-elle en riant. « Tu es magnifique Tris. J'ai encore du mal à croire que dans quelques heures, tu seras mariée. »  
« Mais je resterais ta petite fille. »

Je l'enlace tendrement. J'ai également du mal à croire que dans quelques heures, il faudra m'appeler Béatrice Eaton mais j'ai hâte de porter le même nom que l'homme que j'aime.  
Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à sa demande. Nous étions dans la maison au bord du lac et, il m'a fait sa demande sous un ciel étoilé.  
L'émotion m'avait envahi en entendant sa déclaration.

 _Flash-back  
Nous sommes assis sur les transats, sirotant une coupe de champagne, sans raisons particulières pour le faire.  
Tobias est tendu depuis notre arrivée. Il est a été maladroit toute la journée, renversant une carafe d'eau, manquant de faire brûler le repas du midi. Sa semaine a été longue est difficile alors je ne m'inquiète pas plus que cela._

 _« Tris... Je dois te dire quelque chose. »  
« Ne me dis pas que tu pars de nouveau en mission ?! » dis-je, paniquée._

 _Il se redresse vivement et vient s'asseoir à cheval sur mon transat et face à moi. Il prend ma main.  
« Non, tu es condamnée à me supporter tout les jours et il n'y aura pas de changement à ce niveau. » Il embrasse ma main tendrement. « Je tenais à te dire que tu étais la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Te rencontrer m'a fait changer dans le bon sens. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin devenu celui que j'avais envie d'être et c'est grâce à toi. »  
« Je dois dire que tu me le rends bien. » dis-je en lui caressant la joue.  
« Si on m'avait dit il y a 10 ans que j'aurais envie de devenir père, je pense que j'aurais bien rigolé. Tu as fais sauter des verrous dans ma tête, un à un et j'en suis vraiment heureux car je me sens... différent et vraiment vivant. C'est à toi que je le dois. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à tout cela et je me dis que si nous avons la chance d'accueillir un bébé dans les mois à venir, j'aimerais que nous ayons tout les trois le même nom de famille. »_

 _Il fouille dans la poche de son pantalon et sort un petit écrin noir. Je prend alors conscience de la raison de sa fabuleuse déclaration.  
Il se lève et pose un genou dans l'herbe puis ouvre la petite boite._

 _« Béatrice Prior, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »_

 _Je porte mes mains sur ma bouche, émue par ce moment.  
« Oui Tobias... Bien sûr que je le veux ! » dis-je pleurant de joie._

 _Il retire la magnifique bague en or blanc dont différentes branches s'enlacent les unes aux autres et sont parsemées de petits diamants très discrets puis il la fait glisser le long de mon doigt en tremblant légèrement.  
Je regarde l'anneau un moment._

 _« Cette bague est sublime. Je l'aime beaucoup. Merci mon amour. Je t'aime tellement. »  
Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je l'embrasse passionnément._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Depuis cette demande en mariage un an plus tôt, je me suis jetée à fond dans les préparatifs de notre union, sûrement pour éviter de penser au fait que je ne suis toujours pas enceinte malgré nos nombreuses tentatives. Je ne souhaitait pas de grand mariage et Tobias non plus mais nous voulions que tout soit parfait pour ce moment. Nos mères respectives ont été un peu envahissantes mais nous avons réussi à trouver des compromis... comme accepter de nombreux inconnus à la cérémonie et le vin d'honneur mais un repas avec juste nos amis et la famille la plus proche.  
Malgré la joie de ce moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon père. C'est des jours comme celui-ci qui me rappelle son absence.

« Il me manque maman. » Dis-je en serrant les dents, espérant ne pas pleurer.  
« Je sais mon bébé mais il sera là avec nous par la pensée. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Tu es prête à descendre ? »  
« Oui. Tu peux m'aider avec cette robe ? »

« Je suis là pour ça ma puce. »

J'embrasse ma mère sur la joue puis je chausse mes talons avant de me diriger vers la porte.  
Heureusement, la robe que j'ai choisi est assez facile à porter car elle est finalement très simple : de larges bretelles en dentelle très fine, un tissus fluide et près du corps avec juste quelques centimètres de traîne. Le tout est parsemé de petites perles discrètes.  
La vendeuse a essayé de me vendre de vraies robes de princesse avec beaucoup de volume et de longues traînes mais cela ne me correspondait pas. Je préférais la simplicité et j'espère ne pas décevoir Tobias.  
Ma mère descend les escaliers avec moi, tenant l'arrière de la robe afin qu'elle ne se salisse pas. En bas des marches,la photographe, Marlène, Shauna et Evelyn m'attendent. Je me suis en fait habillée chez cette dernière tandis que Tobias utilise notre appartement. M'habiller dans un autre endroit que Tobias est la seule tradition que nous avons suivi puisque nous avons dormi ensemble la nuit précédente.  
Evelyn a eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir chez elle afin que je puisse m'habiller tranquillement et que nous puissions profiter de son très beau jardin pour quelques photos. En étant déjà sur place, cela m'évitait un trajet supplémentaire avec le risque d'abîmer ma robe.

« Tris, tu es sublime. » me complimenta Evelyn avant de me prendre dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement heureuse que mon petit garçon ait la chance d'avoir une jeune femme comme toi pour future épouse. »

« Et moi je suis chanceuse de vous avoir pour belle-mère. »  
« Tu le seras moins si tu continues de me vouvoyer ! » dit-elle en rigolant.

« Promis, je vais faire des efforts. »

Mes amies m'enlacent également. Je les remercie pour leur aide précieuse. Puis, une petite tornade arrive vers moi en riant.  
« Marraiiiiiine ! t'es trop beeeeelllle ! »  
« Merci mon petit pirate. Toi aussi tu es beau dans ton costume et avec ta cravate. »

Il gonfle la poitrine, fier de lui.  
« On va faire des photos ?! » demanda-t-il, impatient.  
« Il faut attendre tonton. »

« Je veux faire une photo avec toiiii. » dit-il en boudant.  
« Si vous voulez, nous pouvons faire quelques photos dans la jardin en attendant votre futur mari » proposa la photographe.

« Marlène, sais-tu quand il arrive ? »  
« Nous avons 20 min devant nous je pense. »  
« Okay, allons faire des photos... cela me fera déstresser un peu... »

…..

POV Tobias.

J'arrive enfin devant la maison de ma mère et Jack. Le trajet m'a semblé durer une éternité tant je suis pressé de découvrir Tris. J'ai préféré que l'on se découvre avant la cérémonie car je trouve cela bien plus intime, surtout au vue du nombre d'inconnus présents dans l'église tout à l'heure.  
Uriah et Zeke sont restés avec moi toute la matinée afin de m'aider à m'habiller et... trinquer à notre mariage comme nous l'avons fait pour celui de Zeke. Il a juste fallu promettre aux filles que nous resterions raisonnables sur les quantités absorbées.

Uriah m'ouvre la porte de la voiture et me fait une révérence au moment où je sors de l'habitacle. Dire qu'il est heureux pour nous est un euphémisme. Il s'est beaucoup investit dans les préparatifs et Tris a été touché quand elle a su qu'il m'avait aidé à choisir sa bague de fiançailles.  
Zeke et Edward sont mes témoins et ont la lourde tâche de veiller sur nos alliances. Ils ont insisté pour le faire alors j'ai essayé de leur faire confiance là où j'aurais aimé confier nos magnifiques anneaux à Natalie ou Evelyn.

J'entre dans la maison de ma mère et de mon beau-père.

« Alerte rouge ! futur marié dans la place ! Je répète, futur marié dans la place » Hurla Shauna.  
Ethan déboule du jardin en courant.

« Papaaaaaaa ! »  
Zeke prend son enfant dans les bras.

« J'ai fait des photos avec marraine, elle est trop trop belle. »  
« Et où est marraine ? »

Il tend le doigt vers le jardin.  
« Tonton Tobias doit la rejoindre. Tu vas prévenir Evelyn et tata Marlène de cacher les yeux de marraine ? »  
« Oui papa. »

Le petit garçon saute des bras de son père et court vers l'extérieur. Peu de temps après, ma mère arrive dans l'entrée. Elle met ses mains sur sa bouche en me voyant.  
« Oh mon chéri... » Je vois des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.  
« Non maman, ne te mets pas à pleurer stp. »  
Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse sur la tempe avant de l'attirer contre moi.

« J'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas pouvoir assister à ton mariage. Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir être là, avec toi. »  
« Moi aussi maman... Tris est prête ? Je suis impatient de la voir. »  
« Dans le jardin. »

Les Pedrad et moi traversons la maison mais, au moment de sortir sur la terrasse, Marlène me stoppe.  
« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir si facilement. Ferme les yeux, ne triche pas. »

Je soupire et m'exécute puis je sens Marlène prendre mes mains et me guider à l'extérieur. J'entends les filles murmurer autour de moi mais aucuns sons de la part de Zeke ou Uriah.  
« Hey les gars, elle est si belle que ça ?! »

« Au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer mon vieux. »

« C'est bon, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux » annonça Marlène. Tris devait certainement faire la même chose que moi.

Effectivement, Tris est plus belle que jamais. Cette robe la met encore plus en valeur. Son maquillage est discret et sa coiffure parfait le tout. Elle est sublime, splendide...

« Dis quelque chose Tobias. Ton silence m'angoisse. » demanda Tris en se mordant la lèvre.  
Je m'approche d'elle en souriant et lui prends les mains. J'ai bien du mal à contenir mon émotion en la voyant ainsi.

« Tu es absolument époustouflante mon cœur. »  
« Tout comme toi mon amour. Tu es toujours sublime dans ta tenue de cérémonie. »

Je lui souris un peu plus puis la prends dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser doucement. Je ne voudrais pas avoir la brigade du make-up sur le dos parce que le rouge à lèvre de Tris se fait la malle.

« Bon le futur marié, j'aimerais embrasser la future mariée parce que je la trouve absolument à tomber. » intervint Uriah.  
Nous rigolons. Je me détache d'elle pour laisser la place à son meilleur ami.

« Ma Trissy, tu es tellement belle. » dit-il en l'enlaçant.  
« Merci Uriah. C'est gentil d'avoir fait un effort sur la cravate. »  
« Hey ! Je suis l'un de tes témoins ! Il faut que je sois à la hauteur. » répondit-il en gonflant la poitrine.

Uriah, Shauna et Marlène sont les témoins de Tris. De mon côté, j'ai choisi Zeke et Edward. Je considère Zeke comme un frère, au même titre qu'Edward.

« Les enfants, si vous voulez faire quelques photos tous ensemble, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! » cria Evelyn en tapant dans les mains.  
Zeke éloigne son frère de Tris puis l'enlace à son tour.  
« Tellement heureux que ce ne soit pas Al que tu épouses. » dit-il en riant.  
« Il n'y avait aucuns risques à ce niveau. » répondit la femme que j'aime avec une grimace.

« Maman, où est Edward ? » demande-je  
« Il est à l'église avec son père. Vérification des derniers détails. Tu le retrouveras sur place. »

Je hoche la tête puis je fais glisser mon bras dans le bas du dos de Tris. La séance photo peut commencer...

POV Tris.

A l'intérieur de cette église se trouve pas mal de monde... Nous avons réduit la liste au maximum, négociant avec nos parents respectifs mais il y a malgré tout quelques amis de ma mère, d'Evelyn voir de Jack mais également Marcus que Tobias a voulu inviter. Il ne sera pas convié au repas où seuls nos familles et amis très proches seront.

Tobias est déjà entré dans l'église au bras de sa mère. La mienne m'attend au premier rang tout comme mes témoins à l'exception de Zeke et Ethan. Mon filleul sera mon garçon d'honneur et il est très fier de cela.  
Tout comme son père qui a la lourde tâche de me faire remonter l'allée et de symboliquement donner ma main à Tobias.  
Ne pas avoir mon père pour ce moment a été très dur à accepter. C'était son rôle, sa place et personne ne peut le détrôner à ce niveau. Mais, après une longue réflexion et une discussion avec ma maman, j'ai décidé de demander à Zeke de m'amener jusqu'à l'autel. Il a toujours eu à mes yeux ce rôle de grand frère, certes un peu moralisateur parfois mais dont on ne peut se passer et c'est tout naturellement que j'ai pensé à lui en premier. Il a de suite accepté ma demande, les larmes aux yeux.

« Prête à y aller Tris ? » demande-t-il en prenant mes mains.  
« Oui, il me manque déjà... » dis-je en souriant.  
Zeke lève les yeux au ciel en riant.

« Bien... Ethan, en place mon lapin ! Allons mener ta marraine vers l'homme qu'elle aime ! »

….

Je suis contente de moi, j'ai pu retenir mes larmes jusqu'aux félicitations. Zeke a eu la merveilleuse idée de me dire que mon père serait fier de moi et du chemin accompli en presque 10 ans. Il n'a sûrement pas tord mais j'avais réussi à mettre mon père dans un coin de mon esprit afin de profiter pleinement de ce moment émouvant et magique sans m'écrouler.

Je m'amuse à faire rouler mon sublime anneau en or blanc autour de mon annulaire. Tobias est assis à côté de moi, au volant de la voiture de sa mère. Nous avons quitté le vin d'honneur, laissant Evelyn et ma mère gérer les invités qu'elles ont tenu à inviter. Nous n'en connaissons pas la moitié alors je me sentais mal à l'aise au milieu de ces personnes présentes pour le plus beau jour de notre vie.  
Je voulais absolument faire une chose avant de prendre la route pour le chalet familial alors l'excuse était toute trouvée pour pouvoir s'éclipser.

Une fois arrivé sur place, je met un instant avant d'actionner la portière.  
« Tobias, est ce que tu peux venir avec moi ? »  
« bien sûr. » répond-t-il en embrassant ma main.

Tobias prend l'initiative de tenir ma robe en hauteur afin de ne pas la salir, il a bien écouté les conseils de ma mère à ce sujet, et nous avançons vers cet emplacement que je ne connais que trop bien.  
A ce moment précis, je bénis Marlène et son maquillage waterproof car les larmes menacent de couler à nouveau.

« Coucou papa. Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment mon jour de visite mais nous allons au chalet et je voulais te voir absolument avant de partir... Je sais que tu étais avec moi par la pensée et Zeke a bien assuré ton intérim. » Un petit sourire m'échappe en repensant à ce moment. « Un grand frère, c'est presque comme un père non ? » Je marque une pause. « Je ne suis pas venue ici pour pleurer, je sais que tu n'aimerais pas ça, mais pour t'offrir un petit cadeau en ce jour où je deviens Béatrice Eaton. Je sais que tu approuverais mon choix et que tu serais heureux de l'avoir pour gendre. » Je regarde Tobias. Il me sourit puis me prend la main pour exercer une petite pression. Je me baisse et pose mon bouquet de mariée devant la croix où son nom est inscrit.

« Je t'aime papa. A très vite. »

Je regarde la pierre une dernière fois puis je me tourne vers Tobias. Il m'ouvre automatiquement les bras. Je ne me fais pas prier et vient me blottir contre lui. Je me sens sereine d'avoir pu venir ici avant de continuer cette journée qui se doit joyeuse. En faisant cela, j'ai l'impression que mon père est avec nous.

« Tu es prête à retourner à la voiture ? »  
Je hoche la tête dans son cou et je me détache de lui, prends sa main et nous nous mettons à marcher vers la voiture.

…..

Notre arrivée au chalet ressemble à un conte de fée. L'endroit est richement décoré, transformant totalement notre chalet.  
Jack, notre chauffeur d'un jour s'arrête devant un tapis rouge et Edward descend pour m'ouvrir la porte. Je le remercie puis Tobias me rejoint.  
« Tu étais au courant ? » demande-t-il.

« Non, pas plus que toi. Maman devait juste venir pour ramener quelques plats pour le repas... »

Très vite, tout le monde vient à notre rencontre. Nos amis, Ethan, Hana, ma mère, Evelyn, Eric et Cara. La photographe est aussi de la partie mais reste très discrète.

« ça vous plaît ? » demanda ma mère.

« Mais ?! Quand avez-vous fait tout ça ? »

« Tu te souviens le cours de danse annulé ? » intervint Marlène.

« Oui... »  
« Et cette fois où vous nous avez gardé Ethan parce que nous voulions une journée en amoureux ? » dit Zeke.  
« Nous étions ici à chaque fois. Nous avons tout ramené à ce moment là puis nous avons fini de tout installer en arrivant ici tout à l'heure. »

« C'est superbe ! Merci beaucoup tout le monde. Vous rendez cette journée encore plus belle avec toutes vos intentions. »

« Et si nous allions boire un coup maintenant ? » proposa Eric.

….

Le reste de la journée, nous avons dansé et mangé sans retenue. Nous avons ouvert le bal sur « Perfect » d'Ed Sheeran puis j'ai dansé un rock endiablé avec Zeke et Uriah dont mes pieds se souviendront encore longtemps.  
La soirée touche à sa fin et j'accorde mon dernier slow à Ethan. Il a tenu jusqu'au petit matin et maintenant, il somnole dans mes bras, sous doudou calé sous sa tête. A chaque fois que je m'arrête, il articule péniblement un « encore 'Raine ».  
Sur ma droite, Tobias danse avec sa mère. Je pense que c'est celle qui a le plus dansé avec lui après moi. J'ai vu des tas de moments joyeux entre eux depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés mais celui-ci doit être l'un des meilleurs aux yeux d'Evelyn si on en croit le sourire qui ne l'a pas quitté de la journée et les larmes de joie qui ont coulé lors de la cérémonie.  
Hana vient vers moi.

« Je vais le prendre pour aller le coucher. » chuchota-t-elle.  
Je lui souris et lui glisse Ethan dans les bras. Il ronchonne un peu mais se rendort vite dans les bras de sa grand-mère.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de m'asseoir que Uriah vient à ma rencontre.

« Tu m'accordes une dernière danse ? »  
« Mon dernier cavalier est partit se coucher avant la fin de la musique alors pourquoi pas. »

Nous commençons à bouger doucement au rythme de la musique. D'abord silencieusement puis Uriah engage la conversation.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma sœur de cœur est mariée. J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, nous nous préoccupions seulement de savoir quelle bêtise nous allions faire le lendemain. »  
« Sache que je serais toujours ta sœur de bêtise. »

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi... Plus sérieusement, je suis fier de la femme que tu es devenue. Belle, douée et mariée au militaire le plus sexy de cette ville. J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de jeunes femmes trentenaires étaient rentrées dans les ordres, désespérées de voir que le beau Quatre n'était plus du tout une option pour elles.»

« Il n'était plus une option pour elles depuis 10 ans déjà ! »  
« On ne peut pas leur reprocher d'espérer. »

Nous rigolons. Je resserre mon étreinte autour du cou d'Uriah.  
« Merci d'être ce frère toujours présent pour moi. Pour la vie, pour toujours ? »  
« Pour la vie, pour toujours. »

….

POV Tobias.

Danser avec mes amis, ma famille. Rire avec eux. Admirer Tris du coin de l'œil et juste profiter de ce superbe moment. Cette journée est absolument parfaite à mes yeux et je ne rêve que d'une chose : qu'elle ne se finisse pas. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et à presque 5h du matin, il est temps d'aller se coucher.  
Le chalet ne comporte pas suffisamment de chambre alors des tentes ont été installés autour de la maison afin de laisser les chambres à nos parents respectifs.  
Je vais rejoindre ma magnifique épouse, somnolant sur l'épaule de sa mère. Je me mets à sa hauteur et caresse doucement sa joue.

« Allons nous coucher. »  
« Hum hum. » répondit-elle, sans bouger.

Je lui tends la main et elle la saisit en souriant puis se lève. Je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille. Elle en profite pour poser sa tête contre mon épaule.  
« Natalie, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. » Puis je regarde les autres invités. « Merci pour cette superbe journée... On n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Maintenant, nous allons nous coucher. »

« Ah ! En parlant d'aller se coucher... On a une dernière surprise pour vous ! » dit Edward en souriant. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Nous nous exécutons, main dans la main et suivons Edward dans un chemin balisé par des lampions. Au bout de cette allée se trouve une tente 3 fois plus grande que les autres, posée sur un plancher en bois.  
Edward nous ouvre l'accès à l'intérieur.

« Whaou, Edward, c'est superbe ici ! » dit Tris en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle n'a pas tord car cette tente, qui tient plus du lodge, comporte un énorme matelas qui semble moelleux, des draps qui paraissent accueillants. Nous sommes loin du camping traditionnel.

«Vous avez fait un travail de fou ici. »  
« On voulait que vous passiez une bonne nuit... J'ai eu cette idée et papa m'a aidé à la mettre en place. »  
« Merci petit-frère. Nous allons grandement apprécier tout ce confort. »

Je lui fais une tape dans le dos et Tris se penche pour lui embrasser la joue la plus proche.  
« Reposez-vous bien... Ou profitez-en pour me faire un p'tit neveu. Vous êtes trop loin pour qu'on puisse entendre quoique ce soit. »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.  
« Bonne nuit Edward. »

…...

POV Tris.

Nous nous sommes tout les deux effondrés sur notre lit d'appoint la nuit de notre mariage. Nous étions bien loin du mythe de la nuit de noces torride mais nous étions heureux de pouvoir nous endormir dans les bras de l'un l'autre en tant que mari et femme. C'était le plus important.  
Par contre, nous nous sommes bien rattrapés les jours qui ont suivi. Le lendemain, après avoir tout rangé, nous avons récupéré le chalet pour nous tout seuls pour quelques jours en amoureux et loin de tout. Ma mère nous a laissé sa voiture pour que nous puissions rentrer quand bon nous semble.

Puis nous sommes rentrés, reprenant notre quotidien avec ce sentiment supplémentaire d'être encore plus spécial l'un pour l'autre.  
Evelyn a fait changer la plaque sur la porte de mon bureau, rajoutant Eaton à mon nom de jeune fille. Marlène est venue manger avec moi ce midi avant de prendre l'avion pour un spectacle sur Boston. Elle sera hors de Chicago pendant 3 soirs, au grand désespoir d'Uriah qui viendra manger avec nous ce soir. Je lui ferais des pâtes carbonara, son plat préféré en espérant que ça lui remontera le moral. Depuis que Zeke et Tobias ne partent plus en mission, Uriah est celui qui se retrouve le plus seul d'entre nous alors j'essaye de garder certaines des habitudes que nous avions par le passé.  
Ma journée de travail a été longue. Je suis en route depuis 7h ce matin afin de finir un dossier dans les temps.J'ai couru toute la journée et je ne me suis pas posée une seule seconde.  
Je déambule dans les couloirs du bureau, les bras chargés de plans en direction de la salle de réunion mais soudain, je suis prise de vertiges. Je me rattrape de justesse au mur mais les plans m'échappent.

« Tris ?! Tris ?! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »  
J'entends la voix d'Evelyn, elle me semble un peu lointaine. Ensuite, je sens sa main sur mon épaule.

« ça va ? »  
« Oui, juste un étourdissement. »

« Depuis quand n'as-tu rien mangé? »  
« Ce matin, un fruit à 10h. »

Tout redevient clair autour de moi.

« Viens avec moi, nous allons dans mon bureau. »  
« ça va aller Evelyn, je mangerais un truc après la réunion. »

Je me mets en route pour appuyer mes paroles mais 1mètre plus loin, le sol tourne à nouveau.

« Maintenant ça suffit Tris. Tu vas venir avec moi et ce n'est pas négociable. » dit ma belle-mère en me rattrapant de justesse.  
Je soupire puis fait demi-tour pour la suivre. Seulement, le sol se dérobe à nouveau sous mes pieds mais cette fois, tout devient noir.

….

A mon réveil, je mets quelques instants pour me rappeler des événements. Je me souviens de mes vertiges, de mon environnement qui tourne puis le trou noir. Quand mes yeux acceptent la lumière du jour, je prends conscience que je suis allongée sur le canapé du bureau d'Evelyn, un médecin à mes côtés.  
Ma belle-mère se ronge les ongles, appuyée sur le mur le plus proche. En penchant la tête vers l'arrière, je vois que Tobias a pris place sur l'accoudoir du canapé, encore dans sa tenue de travail.

« Que... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »  
« Tu as fais un malaise Tris... » dit Evelyn en se rapprochant de moi. « j'ai préféré appeler un médecin car j'ai eu du mal à te faire revenir parmi nous... »

Je hoche la tête.

« Comment vous sentez-vous madame Eaton ? »  
« Comme quelqu'un qui pourrait dormir pendant des jours. »

« Très bien, c'est exactement ce que vous allez faire. Madame Johnson m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas mangé aujourd'hui. Est-ce vrai ? »  
« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le faire effectivement... Je peux m'asseoir ? »  
« Allez-y doucement. »

Sans que je lui demande, Tobias m'aide à me redresser. Il est étrangement silencieux et il prend place à côté de moi, sa main entourant mes épaules.

« Tout semble revenu à la normal » dit-il en me balançant un faisceau lumineux dans les yeux. « J'aimerais que vous alliez faire une prise de sang demain matin... Pour être sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un manque de nourriture passager. »

« Je peux pas...j'ai... »

« Elle le fera docteur. Si vous pouviez également lui imposer un arrêt de travail... »intervint Tobias.  
Je vois Evelyn acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

« Tobias, je vais bien. Un bon repas soir et ce sera de l'histoire ancienne. »  
« Je veux que tu te reposes. » Il regarde le médecin. « Mettez-lui le nombre de jours que vous estimez nécessaire docteur. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas m'arrêter de travailler pour si peu ! Sûrement un manque de sucre, rien de grave. » proteste-je.  
« Je suis d'accord avec votre mari... Je vous mets en arrêt pour cette fin de semaine, ensuite, nous aviserons en fonction des résultats. »

Je soupire. Je ne gagnerais pas cette fois-ci...  
« Très bien, mettez-moi cet arrêt... »

Le médecin noircit quelques feuilles, qu'il me tend ensuite.  
« N'oubliez pas votre prise de sang demain et on se revoit quand vous avez les résultats. En attendant, reposez-vous. »

Tobias remercia le docteur, Evelyn lui proposa de le raccompagner, nous laissant seuls Tobias et moi.

« Ne me fais plus une peur pareille chérie. » dit Tobias en me tendant une banane que je saisis.  
« Je crois qu'à ce niveau, il va être difficile de te battre. » dis-je en le défiant du regard.

« Ce n'est pas la question... J'ai eu peur pour toi, c'est tout. » continua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
« Je suis désolée... Je prendrais le temps de manger à partir de maintenant. » J'entame la banane et manger quelque chose me fait du bien.

« J'espère bien... sinon crois-moi que je te ferais surveiller, quitte à venir manger avec toi chaque midi s'il le faut. » dit-il très sérieusement.  
« Hum... C'est intéressant... T'avoir avec moi le midi... »

« Triiiis. » dit-il d'un ton dépité.  
« Je te promets que je mange d'habitude. J'ai juste pris du retard dans mes dossiers et les journées sont courtes alors... »

Je me lève et vais jeter la pelure de banane dans la poubelle.

« Tout ce que tu as gagné, c'est de devoir laisser tes précieux dossiers ici pendant quelques jours. »  
Je baille.  
« Et tu viens de me confirmer que c'était une bonne chose de te reposer. »

Il se lève et me rejoint. Tobias prend mes mains dans les siennes.  
« Que dirais-tu de passer dans ton bureau, prendre tes affaires PERSONNELLES » Il insiste bien sur personnelles. « et de rentrer chez nous? »  
« ça me va... »

Il fait glisser son bras autour de ma taille.  
« Mon amour ? Tu pourras me faire des pâtes ce soir ? »  
« Celle avec ma sauce magique ? »

« Oui »

« c'est comme si c'était fait ! »

…...

Le médecin est assis devant moi, analysant les résultats de la prise de sang que j'ai effectué la veille. Ses sourcils sont froncés et il tapote son bureau avec son stylo.  
Je trouve son attitude angoissante.

« Docteur, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Hum, vos résultats ne sont pas trop alarmants mais je vais devoir vous donner quelques compléments en vitamines. Votre corps vous a donné une alerte et la prochaine fois, vous risquez de finir aux urgences. Il faut vous alimenter d'une bien meilleure façon. »

« Mon mari m'a déjà fait la leçon à ce sujet. »  
« Je comprends bien mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il va falloir faire encore plus attention. »

« Et bien moi, je ne comprends plus rien ! »

« Saviez-vous que vous étiez enceinte ? »

Attendez, ai-je bien compris ce que vient de dire le médecin ?! A-t-il dit que j'étais enceinte ?!

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Non, visiblement vous ne saviez pas. » Il me sourit avec bienveillance. « Je vous conseille vivement de prendre rendez-vous pour une échographie afin d'en savoir plus. »

« Vous... Vous êtes sûr de ça docteur ?! » Je suis encore sous le choc... Heureuse mais sous le choc.

« Oui, totalement. Vous pouvez dire merci à votre corps. Il vous a prévenu de son état avant de provoquer une fausse couche. »

Je pose mes coudes sur mes cuisses et enfouis ma tête dedans. Je culpabilise maintenant d'avoir mis mon corps en difficulté avec le risque énorme de perdre ce bébé.

« Ne vous en voulez pas. Vous n'êtes pas la première femme à faire l'impasse sur un repas parce qu'elle à trop de travail. L'important est de ne pas recommencer maintenant. Je vous prolonge votre arrêt pendant 3 jours afin que vous soyez totalement remise avant de reprendre. Ça ira avec votre employeur ?»

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas là-dessus ! Elle risque de me renvoyer chez moi pour les 9 prochains mois quand elle apprendra la nouvelle. »

Nous rigolons ensemble. Il signe son ordonnance et me la tend.  
« Prenez soin de vous madame Eaton. Bonne journée et félicitations. »

Je fourre le papier dans mon sac en le remerciant et je quitte son cabinet. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement à cette sublime nouvelle que je désespérais d'avoir un jour. Plus d'un an que l'on essayait sans résultats. Ma mère me répétais qu'il fallait parfois un peu de temps pour que ça fonctionne et que nous ne devions pas baisser les bras. Elle avait raison.  
Je pose ma main sur mon ventre et je laisse quelques larmes de joie couler le long de mes joues.

…...

Tobias a mis un peu de temps à rentrer ce soir. De mon côté, je piétinais d'impatience car je voulais lui annoncer la nouvelle immédiatement après ma sortie de chez le médecin.  
J'ai donc choisi de m'occuper l'esprit : prendre un rdv chez le gynéco et cuisiner un bon repas à l'homme que j'aime. Ça a eu l'effet escompté et je suis maintenant excitée en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Très vite, je vois apparaître Tobias dans le salon.

Je quitte le canapé et vais à sa rencontre.  
« Bonjour mon cœur. Ça sent super bon ici. »

Nous nous embrassons longuement.

« Tu m'as ordonné de bien me nourrir alors je suis l'indication à la lettre. »  
« Je suis fier de toi et j'ai hâte de manger ce que tu as préparé. »

Il capture de nouveau mes lèvres.

« ça a donné quoi ton rdv chez le médecin ? »  
« Hum... Va prendre une douche et je t'explique après ? »

Il me regarde, affolé.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Rien de bien grave. »

« Je fais vite alors. »

Il dépose des tas de baisers sur mes lèvres puis file dans la salle de bain. 

POV Tobias

J'enfile un jogging et un tee-shirt puis sort de la salle de bain. Je pense que j'ai pris l'une des douches les plus rapides de ma vie mais je suis pressé d'en savoir plus concernant le rdv de Tris chez le médecin.  
En arrivant de la salon, je la vois assise sur le canapé. Elle a mit ses cheveux dans un chignon rapide dont quelques mèches s'échappent. L'une de mes coiffures préférées.  
Je prends place à côté d'elle et lui sourit tendrement.

« Alors mon cœur ? Dis-moi tout ! »

Elle se rapproche un peu de moi et sort une feuille de derrière son dos. Ma magnifique femme se mord la lèvre en me la tendant.

« Ce sont les résultats avec un mot du médecin pour résumer la situation. Je préfère que tu lises sont compte-rendu, au moins, je n'oublierais rien. »

Je la regarde, surpris par sa demande mais je m'exécute. La première feuille recense tout les résultats de la prise de sang. A part 1 ou 2 paramètres légèrement en dessous de la norme, tout semble aller pour le mieux. Une excellente chose pour le moment.

La deuxième feuille est tapée à l'ordinateur. Si c'est le compte-rendu, il n'est pas bien long ! J'entame la lecture.

 _Compte-rendu un peu spécial,_

 _Bonjour Tobias.  
Il paraît que je devrais plutôt t'appeler « papa » mais nous nous connaissons pas encore alors, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit._

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce que c'est que ça.

 _Je ne sais pas encore depuis combien de temps je suis là mais en tout cas, le corps de maman me protège déjà grandement en signalant que quelque chose ne va pas pour que je grandisse bien._

 _Si cela te dit de me rencontrer par écran interposé, je te propose d'accompagner maman lors de notre première rencontre qui aura lieu le mardi 5 avril à 18h._  
 _A bientôt je l'espère  
Bébé_

J'ai bien du mal à finir la lecture du message, l'émotion me submergeant déjà. Je laisse tomber les feuilles sur mes jambes et je regarde la femme que j'aime.

« C'est vrai ? Tu es enceinte ? »

Des larmes remplissent déjà ses yeux mais elle hoche simplement la tête et cette fois, plus de doutes. Ce bébé tant espéré est bel et bien sur la route.  
Je me penche et l'attire dans mes bras.

« Merci mon amour, je suis tellement heureux. ». Je dépose des baisers partout sur son visage, ce qui la fait rire. Puis, je m'éloigne et l'incite à s'allonger, chose qu'elle fait.  
Je remonte son débardeur et commence à embrasser son ventre.

« coucou Bébé. Message bien reçu. Nous nous verrons bientôt et à partir de maintenant, il n'y aura pas que maman qui te protégera. Je serais là aussi et gare à celui qui cherchera à te faire du mal. »

Tris me caresse doucement la joue puis me suggère de remonter vers son visage avec sa main qui m'attire dans cette direction.

« Merci pour ce sublime cadeau que tu me fais ma chérie. »  
« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Tu es autant responsable que moi de cette situation. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Je t'aime Tobias. »

« Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime. Je vous aime » dis-je en caressant son ventre encore plat.

…...

Parrain Edward et marraine Shauna étaient aux anges en apprenant la nouvelle. Mais leur joie a été bien plus contenues que celle des futurs grand-parents ! Ma mère a failli étouffer Tris à force de la serrer dans ses bras, Natalie n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et il paraît que Jack a fièrement accroché la photo de la première échographie dans son bureau. Il ne sera peut être pas un grand-père par le sang mais il le sera par le coeur et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour nous.  
Uriah dit maintenant bonjour au ventre de Tris avant même de lui faire la bise. C'est surprenant au départ mais quand on connaît Uriah, on se dit qu'en réalité, il agit de la manière la plus normale possible.  
Quant à mon père, il semblait heureux pour moi. J'ai encore du mal à lui faire confiance et à l'accepter dans ma vie. C'est peut être très injuste pour lui car il fait des efforts de manière constante pour me prouver sa bonne volonté mais je n'arrive pas à oublier le passé.  
Il est évident que mon père ne restera jamais seul avec ce bébé mais je me dis que peut être, il nous offrira une chance d'aller plus loin dans la reconstruction de cette relation.

En attendant de voir ce que donnera la relation bébé/Marcus, ce petit bout est la raison pour laquelle Tris est actuellement entrain de me broyer les phalanges, allongée sur un lit de la maternité.  
Ma charmante femme a eu la brillante idée d'attendre avant de venir ici quand les contractions ont commencé. Résultat, nous sommes arrivés bien trop tard pour que des moyens soient mis en place pour la soulager efficacement.  
J'essaye de l'aider comme je le peux. Je la rafraîchie, la motive un maximum quand elle veut baisser les bras, encaisse les réflexions qu'elle peut me faire à cause de la douleur.

La sage-femme passe pour une vérification.  
« Tient, il semblerait que bébé soit prêt à faire son apparition. » dit-elle toute guillerette. « Si le papa veut bien aller se préparer ? »

Je hoche la tête. Elle quitte la pièce et Tris me retient avant que je ne la suive.  
« Tu reviens vite hein. »  
« Je ne te laisse pas... Jamais... »

« Et si tu pouvais assommer cette sage-femme dans un coin de la maternité, ça m'aiderait. Je ne supporte pas sa voix toute nasillarde et enjouée alors que je souffre le martyre. »

Elle semble très sérieuse.

« ça va aller chérie. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu dois faire et sur ma voix. Je t'aime mon amour. »

….

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, la petite Ava Eaton poussa son premier cri pour notre plus grand bonheur. Une grande émotion me submergea quand la sage-femme posa ma fille tout contre Tris. Le coup de foudre est immédiat et j'ai encore du mal à imaginer que je suis l'un des auteurs de cette petite merveille.  
J'embrasse Tris sur le front puis je touche doucement la joue de ma fille. Elle est tellement petite que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais la casser rien qu'en la caressant.  
« Coucou ma puce, tu me reconnais ? c'est papa. »

J'ai l'impression de la voir sourire légèrement quand elle entend ma voix et cela me fait chaud au cœur.  
Tris l'embrasse délicatement puis elle penche sa tête en arrière pour réclamer un baiser que je m'empresse de lui donner.  
« Tu as été exceptionnelle mon cœur. »

La puéricultrice vient vers nous.

« Je dois vous enlever cette beauté quelques instants. Nous allons vérifier que tout va bien et vous la rendre toute propre. »  
« Mon mari peut vous accompagner ? »

Elle me regarde.

« Oui, s'il le souhaite. »

« Tobias, vas-y stp... »

Je la regarde, interrogateur.

« ça va aller. Je me sentirais mieux de savoir que tu es avec elle. »  
« Très bien. »

L'employée prend délicatement notre petite merveille et je la suis, non sans un dernier baiser à Tris.

…...

Heureusement pour nous, Ava est née tard dans la nuit. Cela nous permet de profiter de nos 1ers instants tout les trois, sans être dérangés par notre famille, qui, j'en suis sûr débarquera à la première heure demain matin.  
Tris récupère de son accouchement, dormant dans son lit. Quant à moi, j'ai rejoints le fauteuil qui se trouve quasiment à égale distance entre le lit et le berceau de notre princesse.  
Je vois Ava commencer à s'agiter et à chouiner. Je regarde l'heure et nous sommes encore loin du prochain repas alors, après un moment d'hésitation, je la sors délicatement du berceau et je commence à faire tanguer doucement mes bras afin de l'apaiser. Je me sens un peu stressé au départ car elle est si petite, si fragile que j'ai peur de lui faire mal mais très vite, je me détends et il semblerait qu'elle aussi puis qu'elle montre de nouveau un visage paisible.  
Elle me regarde avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Je pourrais passer des heures entières à me perdre dans son regard, de la même manière dont j'aime me perdre dans les yeux de sa mère.

« Vous êtes beaux tout les deux. »  
Je sursaute en entendant la voix endormie de Tris.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »  
« Et moi je ne voulais pas qu'elle te réveille. »

« ça va aller... 1h de sommeil, c'est plutôt pas mal non? »

Je lui souris.  
« Tu veux la prendre un peu ? »  
« Seulement si tu viens t'allonger avec nous... »

Je me lève et lui pose Ava dans les bras. Elle l'embrasse sur le front en souriant. Je me glisse ensuite sous les draps et elle vient se blottir contre moi, la tête posée sur mon épaule. Notre princesse ne tarde pas à se rendormir paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère.  
Je regarde ce petit être tout en caressant l'une des mains de Tris et je me rends compte que si on m'avait dit 10 ans plus tôt, que je rencontrerais l'amour de ma vie sur cette base militaire et qu'en plus, cette fabuleuse femme me comblerait en faisant de moi un père, je pense que je ne l'aurais jamais cru.  
Moi qui pensait que ma vie ne se résumerait qu'à partir en mission, éviter mon père et certainement me saouler dans des bars lors de mes permissions... Je me rends compte que j'ai finalement eu l'opportunité de vivre quelque chose de mille fois plus enrichissant.  
Si une vie idéale devait exister, je pense qu'elle ressemblerait en tout point à celle-ci.

 **FIN**

 **L'épilogue viendra certainement dimanche.**  
 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu. Je ne pensais pas être triste de quitter mon beau militaire ^^.**  
 **A bientot.**


	24. Epilogue

**Coucou,**  
 **Voici l'épilogue de cette histoire.**

 **Guest= C'était quitte ou double pour la robe de Tris ^^. Rien ne t'empêche de l'imaginer comme tu aimerais qu'elle soit. C'est l'avantage de la lecture :).**  
 **Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout.**

 **Merci beaucoup (beaucoup) pour vos nombreux messages reçus tout au long de ses semaines! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et avoir autant d'encouragements c'était fabuleux. J'ai adoré renouer avec l'écriture.**

 **Et surtout... Zoyeux Versaiiiiire Momo :-)))**

 **Bonne lecture**

POV Tris.

« Mamaaaaaaaan, mamaaaaaaannnnnnn »  
Une petite tornade brune aux yeux bleus déboule dans l'allée du magasin, une affreuse robe à fleurs et à volant à bout de bras.

« Regarde comme elle est belle ! Je peux l'avoir pour le mariage de parrain ? »

« Ce n'est pas une tenue pour une petite fille de 5 ans. Tata Lauren veut que tu portes de bleu et un peu de blanc. Pour être coordonnée à ta cousine Julia. »

« Pfff, mais j'aime bien les fleuuuuurs moi. » dit-elle en boudant.

Je me mets à sa hauteur.

« Écoute, on fait un deal. On trouve une robe pour que tonton et tata soient contents mais je te mettrais une petite fleur dans les cheveux. Ça te convient ? »

« Ouiiii ! » répondit-elle en sautant sur place.

« Fabuleux. Allons remettre cette robe où tu l'as trouvé et rejoignons tata Cara et Julia dans le magasin d'en face. »

Ava prend ma main et nous allons poser la robe dans le bon rayon avant de sortir. J'aime l'enthousiasme débordant de ma fille. C'est totalement moi au même âge mais je prie chaque jour pour qu'elle ne soit pas aussi intrépide que moi, sinon, je n'ai pas fini de me faire des cheveux blancs... Malheureusement, elle suit Ethan et Theo, le fils d'Uriah et Marlène, 1 an plus jeune qu'elle, dans toute leurs péripéties. Il semblerait que le lien entre les Pedrad et les Prior ne s'arrêtera pas de sitôt.

Nous rejoignons donc Cara et sa petite Julia de tout juste 2 ans dans le magasin suivant. Elle cherche également de quoi habiller , sa petite blondinette, pour le mariage d'Edward et de Lauren.  
Le demi-frère de Tobias a finalement préféré des études dans la finance, pour le plus grand soulagement de ses parents et de ses frères. Il est par contre un grand sportif et va souvent s'entraîner avec mon mari quand cela est possible. Un lien solide s'est crée entre-eux et c'est comme s'ils n'avaient toujours vécu ensemble.

Cara et Eric ne sont toujours pas mariés et ne comptent pas le faire. Ils sont heureux de vivre ainsi. Julia est le lien indestructible qui existe entre eux et quelque part, je trouve cela tout aussi beau.

« Tu n'as pas non plus trouver ton bonheur on dirait ? » dit-elle, dépitée.  
Elle semble fatiguée de sa virée shopping. Il faut dire que Julia est loin d'être de tout repos. C'est le genre d'enfant à faire une crise en plein milieu du magasin ou à pleurer pour un rien et je comprends que cela peut devenir pénible. J'ai globalement de la chance à ce niveau avec Ava.

« Non rien ici, nous allons devoir continuer nos recherches. »

Mon amie et collègue soupire puis regarde sa montre.

« Je dois rentrer, Eric m'attend. Mais continue tes emplettes sans moi. »  
J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.  
« C'est sympa de faire les magasins avec toi Cara. Merci pour cette sortie. »

Elle me fait la bise et prend ma fille dans ses bras. Ava l'adore.  
« A bientôt princesse. »

« Tu f'ras gros bisous tonton ? »

« bien sûr. »

J'embrasse Julia puis nous nous séparons. Je regarde l'heure et je vois qu'il est déjà 11h.

« Allons faire quelques courses pour ce midi ma puce. »

Ma fille prend ma main et nous partons déambuler dans l'hypermarché le plus proche.

…...

Je gare la voiture dans l'allée de notre maison. I ans, nous avons trouvé cette ancienne maison de maître à rénover totalement un peu à l'extérieur de la ville de Chicago. Nous avons mis du temps à la remettre en état à notre goût mais je dois dire que ça valait vraiment le coup.

Je remarque la voiture de Zeke garée juste devant. Il va encore se faire tirer les oreilles par sa femme parce qu'il ne sera pas à l'heure pour le repas.

Je descends Ava de la voiture, prends le sac de courses et nous montons les marches menant à l'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, je suis accueillie par Patch, notre jeune chien de 2 ans. Je taquinais souvent Tobias en disant qu'il ne manquait plus que le chien pour que tout ressemble à la description que je lui ai faite quelques années auparavant, de ma vie parfaite avec lui.  
L'année dernière, il m'a proposé d'aller au refuge le plus proche pour voir si nous avions un coup de cœur pour l'un des chiens.  
Finalement, c'est Patchwork, en honneur à sa couleur noire et blanche, qui nous a choisi. Ava est allée instinctivement vers lui et il lui a léché la main provoquant des rires de notre petite fille. Depuis les deux sont inséparables et Tobias adore le prendre avec lui pour aller courir. De mon côté, je suis heureuse de l'avoir à nos côtés. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en avoir un lorsque j'étais enfant et je suis contente de pouvoir réaliser mon rêve aujourd'hui.

« Tobiaaaas ? Zeeeeke ? »

Je laisse les courses sur la table de cuisine puis je vais vers le salon. En ouvrant la porte coulissante, je fais un pas en arrière car...

« Joyeux anniversaiiiiiire ! »

Tout le monde est là, sans exception y compris Marcus ! Il s'est avéré qu'Ava était très proche de lui et il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence que mon beau-père lui rendait au centuple.

Tobias reste méfiant et sur ses gardes le concernant même si nous n'avons rien eu à lui reprocher depuis maintenant 5 ans donc on s'efforce de l'inclure dans nos événements familiaux. Ses relations avec Evelyn sont cordiales mais chacun garde ses distances et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Un petit blondinet aux yeux gris court vers moi aussi vite qu'il le peut. Je m'abaisse à sa hauteur et le prends dans mes bras.

« Andy ! » Je l'embrasse dans le cou car je sais que ça le fait rire.  
« Zoyeux Saire maman »

« Merci mon chéri. »

Theo et Ethan viennent à leur tour pour me faire « un bisou qui claque ». Theo est la copie conforme de son père. Même visage, même mimique et déjà un goût certain pour les bêtises ! Marlène a l'impression de tenir une garderie quand le père et le fils jouent ensemble.

« Bon les mioches, ne la gardez pas pour vous. Nous aussi, nous voulons notre câlin avec Tris. » intervint Uriah.

A tout juste 8 ans, Ethan rigole aux paroles de son parrain. Theo s'agrippe un peu plus fort à mon cou. Piqué par la jalousie, Andy revient vers moi pour faire la même chose.  
Heureusement, Tobias vient à ma rencontre et prends notre petit garçon d'1 an dans ses bras et Marlène fait la même chose avec son fils.

Mon éternel ado de meilleur ami en profite pour me prendre dans ses bras. A 16 ou 33 ans, Uriah reste le même.  
« Joyeux anniversaire ma Trissy. »

« Merci. »

Oui, cela peut paraître bizarre que je sois heureuse de fêter mon anniversaire. Mon père est toujours présent dans mon cœur, son décès également mais, depuis que j'ai mes enfants, les choses sont un peu différentes. Un jour Ava m'a demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas souffler mes bougies d'anniversaire alors je lui ai expliqué que mon papa était partit au ciel le lendemain. Et, avec la plus belle innocence du monde, elle m'a demandé pourquoi je pleurais le jour de mon anniversaire alors que son papy était partit le jour d'après.  
Ma propre fille m'a laissé sans voix . De ce fait, surtout pour lui faire plaisir, nous sommes allés fêter mon anniversaire dans un restaurant où nous aimons nous retrouver. Puis, au fil des années, grâce à elle puis à l'arrivée de son petit-frère, j'ai pu me créer un tas de souvenirs agréable qui viennent finalement contrebalancer le drame qui a eu lieu lorsque j'étais ado.

A chaque date anniversaire, je lui rends visite avec ma mère et Tobias pour y déposer une fleur. Célébrer le jour de ma naissance ne m'empêchera jamais de penser au départ de mon père. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre.

Je taquine gentiment Cara qui avait pour mission de me sortir de la maison sans que je le sache puis je remercie tout le monde pour leur présence aujourd'hui. Nous servons quelques coupes de champagne avec l'aide de ma mère.

Ensuite, Tobias vient enfin à ma rencontre, Andy dans les bras. Sans surprise, mon mari est un père fabuleux pour nos enfants. Il ne hausse jamais la voix. Sa posture et son regard suffisent pour stopper une crise ou une dispute entre ses enfants.

« Alors, ta surprise te plaît ? »  
« Je dois dire que tu deviens un expert en la matière mon amour. » dis-je en l'enlaçant.

Ava vient nous rejoindre.

« Andy, tu donnes le cadeau de maman ? » proposa-t-il en regardant notre fils.

Il me tend une petite boite carrée où de drôles de formes sont dessinés au feutre. Ava a dû s'occuper du papier cadeau.  
Je l'ouvre délicatement pour découvrir un écrin.

« Andy, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a dedans ? » demande-je de manière espiègle.

« naaaan » répond-t-il en posant son visage dans le cou de son père.

En ouvrant l'écrin, je tombe sur un petit médaillon en forme de cœur. Dessus, je peux y lire le nom de mes enfants. C'est parfait ! Tobias est toujours avec moi via le bracelet qu'il m'a offert lors de notre premier Noël et maintenant, mes enfants le seront aussi.

« Merci mes amours, il est très très beau ce médaillon. »

J'embrasse Tobias tendrement puis remercie chacun de mes enfants par un bisou sur la joue. Mon mari me tend Andy, que j'attrape avec plaisir puis il prend l'écrin afin de pouvoir attacher le médaillon qu'il contient autour de mon cou.

« Je l'aime déjà. »  
Theo vient chercher Ava pour aller jouer, elle nous abandonne donc sans scrupules pour aller dans notre jardin, Patch sur ses traces.  
Andy gigote à son tour pour suivre sa sœur.

« Non mon poussin, tu es encore trop petit pour aller dehors sans nous. Tu n'irais pas montrer ta nouvelle petite voiture à papy Jack ? Il serait content de la voir . »

« viiii. Bisou maman. Bisou papa. »

Nous nous penchons pour qu'il puisse nous embrasser puis je le pose au sol.

Tobias resserre son étreinte.

« c'est pas très sympa d'avoir envoyer ton propre enfant voir son grand-père pour te débarrasser de lui... »  
« Si papy Jack est occupé, il lui proposera d'aller voir papy colonel et ce sera très bien aussi. »

Il rigole puis m'embrasse.  
« Bon, par contre, je ne peux pas te donner ton cadeau devant tout le monde... »  
« Tu m'as déjà fait un très beau cadeau avec ce médaillon »

« Disons que j'ai un cadeau bien plus... personnel à te faire. » avoua-t-il en hochant les sourcils.

« Je vois le genre... » dis-je en souriant.

« Les enfants dorment chez ta mère ce soir... »

« Tu as vraiment tout prévu. En attendant, je ne dirais pas non à une petite coupe de champagne. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres madame Eaton. »

Nous prenons nos coupes et décidons de tous aller dans le jardin afin de profiter du repas. Marcus en profite pour s'éclipser. Même si les enfants l'adorent, peu de monde fait l'effort de lui laisser sa chance. Je suis parfois triste pour lui car sa bonne volonté pour arranger les choses est flagrante.  
Ma mère et Marlène se sont alliées afin de préparer des tas de choses tout aussi bonne à manger les unes que les autres. Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table et j'apprécie cela.

Evelyn vient à ma rencontre alors que je surveille Andy jouant avec les autres enfants. Il ne marche pas depuis bien longtemps alors il passe plus de temps à stabiliser son équilibre qu'à réellement interagir avec les autres mais il est déterminé à les suivre coûte que coûte. Tobias, Zeke et Uriah envisagent de poser une puce GPS sur chacun de nos enfants pour les localiser quand ils seront ados car il semble évident qu'ils ne vont pas se quitter de sitôt et faire les 400 coups ensemble.

« Tu as annoncé la nouvelle à tout le monde concernant notre accord ? »  
« Juste Tobias... J'attendais que tout le monde soit présent pour le faire... »

Evelyn me lance un regard entendu en me souriant avec bienveillance. Ma belle-mère est fabuleuse et je n'ai pas peur de le dire.

« Oui, tu as raison, c'est peut être le bon moment. » Je lui souris. « Tu peux jeter un œil sur les enfants un instant stp ? »

« Je ne les quitte pas des yeux !

« Merci. »

Je prends mon verre et je tape délicatement dessus pour attirer l'attention de mes invités. Tout le monde me regarde, étonné.

« Tout d'abord, merci à vous d'être là. Je suis toujours très heureuse de vous avoir chez nous... Je pense que maintenant vous le savez mais je le répète : Vous faites tous partie de notre famille, qu'importe les liens du sang. »

« J'espère bien pour toi ma Trissy ! Sinon, je vivrais dans le mensonge depuis plus de 20 ans » intervint Uriah, faisant rire l'assistance.

Je lui envoie un baiser volant et je mime un « je t'aime » avec mes lèvres qu'il comprend parfaitement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous faire un discours soporifique mais je voulais profiter que l'on soit tous réunis pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. »

« Quoi ? Tu es encore enceinte ?! » me taquina Zeke.

« A ce niveau, j'ai bien trop d'avance sur vous tous alors je vous laisse la place ! Deux enfants, c'est parfait pour nous. »

 _Surtout quand il nous a fallu autant de patience pour les avoir._ Pense-je pour moi-même. Je ne veux plus vivre l'angoisse de savoir si cela va marcher ou pas. Nous avons la chance d'avoir deux miracles et je n'ai pas envie de tester le destin une fois de plus.

« Bien suffisant ! » commenta Tobias en levant son verre.

« Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est qu'après la nomination de Tobias à la tête de l'école l'année dernière, il se trouve que cette année, c'est à mon tour de monter en grade... Evelyn m'a proposé la co-direction de son cabinet d'architecte et j'ai décidé de l'accepter. A partir du mois de juillet, les choses seront complètement officielles et j'aurais la lourde tâche de gérer l'expansion du service d'architecture d'intérieur pour faire en sorte d'avoir autant de dossier à gérer qu'en architecture classique. »

 _Flash-back_

 _Eric et moi sommes convoqués dans le bureau de « Grand Chef » comme nous l'appelons entre nous. C'est une chose rare que d'être appelé de la sorte alors nous cherchons quelle connerie nous avons pu faire sur l'un des dossiers car Eric travaille toujours en binôme avec moi sur la majorité de nos dossiers._

 _« Détendez-vous tout les deux... Ce n'est pas une lettre de licenciement que je vais vous donner. » dit ma belle-mère en s'asseyant._

 _Eric lâche un soupir qu'il ne pensait certainement pas tenir. Je me détends également.  
« Tu n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille Eric ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
« C'est la première fois que je suis ici, excuse-moi de me demander ce que tu me veux. »_

 _Elle lui sourit et croise ses bras sur le bureau._

 _« Bien, je vous ai demandé de venir car je veux vous parler de l'avenir de ce cabinet d'architecte. J'ai mis de nombreuses années à lui créer sa réputation, trouver des clients et c'est un peu mon 3e enfant. Je ne veux pas que cet enfant soit adopté par un inconnu le moment venu. »_

 _« Le moment venu ? »  
« Le jour où je ne voudrais plus travailler. »_

 _« Evelyn, tu as des problèmes de santé ? » m'inquiète-je immédiatement.  
« Non Tris, je vais très bien. C'est juste que... je suis bien plus proche de la retraite qu'autre chose et j'aimerais m'arrêter en douceur afin de profiter de Jack qui s'arrêtera l'année prochaine. »_

 _« C'est une bonne idée. Il faut que tu profites... Tu le mérites. »  
« Fayotte » me taquina Eric._

 _Nous rions tout les trois._

 _« J'aimerais donc prendre les devants et prendre le temps qu'il faut pour préparer tout cela correctement. Eric, j'aimerais que tu sois celui qui prenne les rênes du cabinet. Tu es doué dans ce que tu fais et je pense que tu es le plus à même de prendre ma suite. Autant plus que tu es mon fils, au même titre que Edward ou Tobias alors je sais que tout sera sous contrôle. »_

 _« Wow Evelyn, c'est... effrayant ! »  
Un rire m'échappe._

 _« Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur pour prendre ta place... »  
« Je ne pars pas demain... Je te propose de me seconder sur certaine chose afin de prendre en main le cabinet au fur et à mesure. »  
« Je... Si... Oui, je serais honoré de continuer ton travail. »_

 _Mon ami semble vraiment ému par cette proposition. Et il y a de quoi. Cela doit signifier beaucoup pour lui que sa belle-mère lui propose ce poste.  
Evelyn me tire de mes pensées en s'adressant à moi._

 _« Tris, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir juste pour te narguer en proposant ce poste à Eric. »  
Je lui souris._

 _« Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour lui ceci dit. »  
« Je le sais. Tu n'es pas une femme envieuse ou jalouse et j'apprécie beaucoup cela. J'ai une proposition à te faire également. Le fait que tu sois mariée à mon petit garçon a bien sûr pesé dans la balance car cela fait de toi un membre de ma famille mais tu es également excessivement douée dans ton travail et c'est important pour moi.  
Ton travail nous a permis de trouver de nouveaux clients que je n'aurais pas pu toucher par le passé. Tes compétences sont beaucoup demandées alors j'aimerais que tu prennes le plus rapidement possible la codirection du cabinet en étant en charge de ta spécialité. Comme pour Eric, je serais avec toi pour te former puis, vous dirigerez le tout ensemble le moment venu. Vous vous entendez bien et vous formez un bon duo au travail. J'ai bon espoir que les choses continueront ainsi dans les années à venir. »_

 _Si je m'attendais à çà ! C'est au tour d'Eric de se moquer de mon visage surpris._

 _« tu... Tu es sûre de toi ?! »_

 _« Totalement ! Tu connais cette entreprise autant qu'Eric et pour moi, tu es la seule pouvant gérer l'expansion de ta branche. Je tiens absolument à ce que vous vous occupiez de ce cabinet. Être à deux sera une force vu la charge de travail. Cela vous permettra aussi de profiter de vos familles respectives. Je ne veux pas que Tobias ou Cara finissent par m'en vouloir. »_

 _Pour toute réponse je me lève, fais le tour du bureau de ma belle-mère et l'enlace au moment où elle se redresse.  
« Ta confiance signifie beaucoup pour moi. J'accepte avec beaucoup d'angoisse mais aussi beaucoup de plaisir. Merci beaucoup. »  
Eric se lève à son tour pour faire la même chose._

 _« Bon, par contre, j'ai une requête... Je veux pouvoir garder mes petits-enfants un peu plus souvent pendant les vacances quand je ralentirais mon activité. Les nounous c'est bien, mais les mamies c'est mieux. »_

 _Nous rions tout les trois. Je connais trois petits bouts qui vont être heureux de passer des journées entières chez leurs grand-parents pendant les vacances._

 _Fin de flash-back_

Les réactions ne se font pas attendre. Tout le monde semble ravi pour moi. Tobias me félicite une nouvelle fois en m'embrassant. J'étais excitée à l'idée de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Il était tellement heureux pour moi, tout comme je l'étais pour lui quand il m'a apprit qu'il serait à la tête de l'école militaire de Chicago dès la rentrée prochaine.

Ma mère se rapproche de moi, un large sourire sur les lèvres.  
« Félicitations ma chérie. Je suis fière de toi...» dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

« Merci maman. »

« Tu as toujours voulu faire ce métier et tu t'es accrochée à ton rêve. »  
« Là, je m'en vais au delà de mes rêves maman ! Ça va être encore beaucoup de travail en perspective mais je sais qu'Évelyne sera là pour m'aiguiller et vous tous pour me soutenir. »

« Fie toi à ton instinct. Toujours. C'est ce que te dirais ton père. »  
« ça te dirait que l'on aille le voir ensemble ? »

« Viens chercher tes monstres un peu plus tôt et nous irons. Avec plaisir. »  
« ça ne te gêne pas de les garder ? »  
« Bien sûr que non ! Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'as pas profité d'une soirée en amoureux. » répond-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
« Merci maman. »

Nous avons passé le reste de notre journée à nous amuser et à discuter tous ensemble.  
Vers 18h, les départs se sont enchaînés et finalement ma mère a été la dernière à franchir le seuil de la porte avec Andy dans ses bras et Ava lui donnant la main.  
J'ai beau avoir une confiance aveugle en ma mère quand il s'agit de s'occuper de mes enfants, j'ai toujours un pincement au cœur quand je les vois partir.

Une fois la porte fermée, je m'écroule sur le canapé. Tobias vient se mettre à côté de moi alors je vais me blottir contre lui.

« C'était une chouette journée. Merci mon amour. »  
« content de te faire plaisir. »

« En parlant de plaisir... Tu ne m'avais pas promis un cadeau très... personnel ?! »

« Tu le veux toujours ? Même si tu es fatiguée ? »  
« Je veux mon cadeau ! » dis-je d'une manière faussement autoritaire.

Tobias me sourit puis il se lève. Il me tend la main, que je saisis rapidement mais, alors que je croyais qu'il allait juste m'aider à me relever, il m'entraîne suffisamment fort pour me soulever du sol et me prendre dans ses bras.

« Heyyy, pose-moi au sol ! »

« Non... »

Il m'embrasse puis se dirige vers les escaliers menant à notre chambre, en courant et en riant.

Nous passons une autre nuit fabuleuse ensemble et je mesure encore une fois la chance inouïe que j'ai d'avoir rencontré un homme qui soit à la fois un meilleur ami génial, un père formidable mais également un amant incroyable. Je ne regrette pas un instant d'avoir dit oui pour passer le reste de ma vie avec lui.

FIN (sniff)

 **Merci encore de m'avoir lue et encouragée jusqu'au bout. c'était précieux.**  
 **Pour les personnes qui m'ont demandé si j'allais continuer à écrire, la réponse est oui! J'ai une idée d'OS court et une autre plus longue, dans un domaine totalement différent de cette histoire. Je dois juste trouver le temps pour le faire ^^**  
 **J'avoue que l'idée d'écrire le 4e volet du film me titille également mais c'est un gros morceau (et au moins, ça ne finirait pas comme le livre :p )**  
 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez à l'occasion.  
a bientot.**


End file.
